


New Justice: Rebuilding the League

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: New Justice [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Barry Allen, F/F, F/M, League of Assassins - Freeform, Multiverse, New Justice, The Millma Verse, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 138,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: The Reverse Flash has been defeated and sent to jail but the Justice League is still dead. It's up to the Flash and Supergirl to find new heroes and rebuild the league. Who will join this New Justice League and what dangers await them. Part of the Millma Verse.





	1. Previously on New Justice World

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is on an Earth in the Millma Verse first introduced in Karry Universe. Since I know that there are probably people here who do not read Karry Universe or Millma Verse, this first chapter is going to be mostly a summary of what's happened so far; a catch up for anyone reading who has not read Karry. The first real chapter will be up tomorrow.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

My name is Rachel Joan Garrick and I am the fastest woman alive. My friends call me Rae, but the world though, they know me as The Flash. But this is not where my story starts. To understand my story, you need to understand my father's story: James 'Jay' Peter Garrick. The original Flash.

My father was originally born James Allen, alongside his identical twin brother Henry Allen. After a tricky divorce between my grandparents, my grandmother got full custody of my dad and changed both their last names to her maiden name Garrick. Now, before you get any ideas, I am not leading you through a Parent Trap story. My dad and uncle knew each other their whole lives, they just had different last names.

When my dad was in his early 20s, a misguided lab experiment connected him to the Speed-force. He became The Flash and became a hero to Central City, and our neighboring city National, which is right across the river – the two are practically one city these days.

Then, as the nursery rhyme says, came marriage and then came me. I never knew my mom, Joan, because the day I was born was the day she died. Well, she didn't die in childbirth before you say so – she was in a car accident, barely alive when she got to the hospital. The doctors cut me free to give me a chance at life, and I was born over two months premature. The doctors thought I would die, but having a natural connection to the Speed-force helped me survive. I was a speedster, and the Speed-force does not let its children die so easily. My connection to this force saved my life, but from then on, my dad was a single parent.

It didn't last long.

I was barely over a year old when my dad died as well. He sacrificed himself, not only to save the city, but to save the entire world. I was left a superpowered orphan, but not all was lost… Remember my dad's twin brother Henry? Well, he and his wife, Nora, were some of the only people who knew my dad's true self, and they took me in. They had a son too, Barry, who is a bit over five years older than me. I always thought he was like my big brother, but more about that later.

Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora have told me it wasn't easy to raise a little speedster. You would think I wouldn't be able to use my powers until I was older, but as my first steps were at super-speed, it was going to be difficult from the start. I said before I was born with a natural born connection to the speed-force, after all – I was born a natural speedster. I was phasing through object by the time I was two, and was not old enough to understand what I had, that I was asked to hide my powers. My aunt, uncle, and cousin had to make sacrifices to keep me safe. Some took it harder than others, but once again I'm getting ahead of myself.

When I was four, and getting the hang of my powers and when not to use them, the world changed: STAR Labs accidentally released the Metamorphosis virus. It was, and is, a Dark Matter virus that was released into our atmosphere and completely encompassed the world. The virus only affects pure humans, so meta humans like me and aliens like Superman, were safe. The virus wasn't exactly harmful though – in fact, for a lot of people it does nothing at all. For some though, it mutates DNA and makes someone a meta human. Others need an outside source, plus the virus, and it will make you a meta human. Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein became Firestorm like this, with the added effect of something called a Firestorm matric. No one knows how many people were affected by the Metamorphosis – we only know about the ones who became heroes or villains; sadly, a lot more villains than heroes, though. There could be hundreds or thousands of meta human all over the world, just hiding their powers and living a normal life for all I know.

Anyway, back to me, as I grew up, the pain of the city became obvious to me. They needed a hero. When I was 13 I planned on following in my father's footsteps, and that's when I met Francisco Ramon, otherwise known as Frankie. He's a meta human too. He can see into other worlds, create portals to them, and can shoot powerful vibrations from his hands. He says a magic user gave him the powers, but I personally believe it was the virus, and he's trying to make it sound cooler. He helped me create an outfit that was pretty much the same style as my fathers – a red jacket with a lightning bolt and dark pants, along with my father's token winged helmet. He made me a pair of goggles that have this cool tech in it that lets me see heat sources, like for bombs and other dangers. He became my tech guy, and I was the Flash.

I revealed myself to the world on Christmas Day, right before my 14th birthday. I took out The Trickster – one of my father's old enemies. Central and National had a new hero. A new Flash. My Aunt Nora was a little upset I choose to do this, but Uncle Henry understood, bringing my aunt around. This was my destiny.

Not long after that, I had my first encounter with the Justice League. Wonder Woman and Superman came after me, thinking I wasn't the real deal – they were angry I was using a dead man's name and outfit, but then they found out I was his daughter, they accepted me as the true, new, Flash. They told me following in my dad's speedy footsteps was honorable. Superman gave me a communications device, if ever I needed their help – telling me that they owed my dad, who never had the chance to be in the League. I guess that was where it really started for me. My need to keep the Justice League alive.

Over the next few years Superman became a mentor for me – he helped me become a true hero., and when I was 17 I got the best news ever: I had been accepted into the Justice League officially by unanimous vote. They wanted The Flash. I was to be the youngest member they ever knowingly let into the League.

It was a few years later I first encountered him. The man who would become the Reverse Flash. Dressed in blue, he challenged me, wanting the title of The Flash in my place. I kicked his ass. I regret that day, in hindsight. If I had known… You see, the League hadn't taken him seriously – they called him Kid Flash – while I just took pity on the man I thought I didn't know; I told him I would train him but he ran off, not wanting such a personal humility.

I forgot all about him for the next few years, until a few months ago when members of the Justice League started to die – starting with The Arrow, Speedy, and Arsenal. I found their bodies moments after death – I was supposed to help them on a mission and the rogue speedster had targeted them for this, so I could find them. Batman and Batgirl were murdered next; Nightwing as well. It didn't take long to figure out it was him – the Blue Flash, now going by Reverse Flash, claiming he was the reverse of everything I stood for, and that he would take all I loved.

We tried to outwit him, but every plan he saw through. Everything we did, he was one step ahead. He even targeted the League when not in their superhero personas. He got Captain Marvel when he was Billy Baton, Firestorm when he was separated and even Vixen before she could even call upon her powers. He somehow destroyed Red Tornado so much that we could not reactivate him. 30 members there were in my Justice League, and all were killed but me. The last one was Superman – he died in my arms.

I was lost. Almost ready to give up when Frankie came to me in Watchtower – yes, Frankie was still around. He is, in fact, my boyfriend, and we live together in an apartment in National. He was suggesting I time travel to the past, stop the Reverse Flash before he could kill Arrow's team, but I knew the dangers of time travel too well – besides, I had another idea. A better idea. I wanted to ask for help from another world, someone outside our way of thinking. Maybe they would know something that would help.

The problem was, Frankie has this thing about the worlds having to be separate, but then he told me of the connected worlds in our unique multiverse, and it didn't seem so bad. I convinced him to open a portal for me to one of these connected worlds – the one they call Karry Universe. I never did find out what a Karry was though…

Once there, The Flash of that world, who turned out to be my cousin Barry, and his wife, Superman's cousin, Supergirl, agreed to come back and help me. They brought their kids, Nora and Alura with them. I didn't understand why they brought their kids, or the reasoning for naming them after their respective mothers, but after hearing what happened to his mom I think they just wanted to see the kids with Aunt Nora.

That was when the identity of the Reverse Flash was revealed to me – because the Reverse Flash was my older cousin, Barry Allen. Apparently, he felt I ruined his life. I never really got more information than that because he tried to kill his counterpart's kids, but Karry Universe's Kara and Barry were not so easily scared away. They had an anti-speed formula I had never thought of – I had never needed to, being the only speedster on my world until Reverse Flash. Together with Frankie and myself, the two helped me take down Barry and locked him up in Alcatraz Prison, on Alcatraz Island – it was already specially modified for meta humans, so he was a perfect fit for that place.

The Reverse Flash was gone, but the League was still dead. I was losing hope, but the two didn't go back to their world so easily once my Barry was taken care of – they were going to help us more than even I expected. You see, on their world they also have a Justice League, one that they had formed themselves, and Barry gave a list of all the people in their League, to see if we had any similar on my Earth who weren't already dead.

Meanwhile, Kara went and found her doppelganger – Kara Lane, in this world. Lois Lane's foster daughter. It seemed Lois and Clark were a thing here too, who knew? Stranger still, Kara Lane was an old friend of Iris West – my Barry's ex-girlfriend and her old college roommate. Kara had rejected Barry back in college, but now she was single, a vet and in charge of the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary – a preservation started by Clark and Oliver when the arc Krypton sent, with all the samples of plants and animals of their planet, crashed on Earth. They brought a small slice of Krypton back to life in Smallville, Kansas, under a red sunlight dome.

With Kara Lane, she also brought back Krypto, or Superdog, Clark's Kryptonian pet, and then-honorary member of the League, who I absolutely love. She also has this monkey, who I am calling Supermonkey, and I believe she mentioned something about a horse. She likes her animals, basically. Anyway, I added Kara to the League. It was an easy choice for me, even though she had not been out as a hero. She was powerful though, and if she's anything like her counterpart, she will be great.

Then I finally gave Frankie what he had wanted for a while. I added him to the League. That gives me three members of a brand new League – something I was desperate for. Something to start again, to prove the Reverse Flash, my Barry, couldn't take away my livelihood and passion.

Karry Universe wasn't done helping yet. They took Red Tornado back to their world in an attempt to fix him. I hope they can. It would be nice to have one of my old team mates back, especially if they can salvage his memories – he would be a great asset to my new members.

I am now the leader of the New Justice League. I have two members and some super-powered animals. I know it's not enough to protect the world, but there are heroes out there, people with abilities who want to use them for good. We will find them. I will find them.

We will rebuild the Justice League, because if I know one thing about my world, just one thing, it's this: The world needs The Justice League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of dead Justice League members on New Justice Earth…
> 
> 1\. Red Tornado – Will be repaired by Karry Universe
> 
> 2\. Superman / Clark Kent
> 
> 3\. Wonder Woman / Diana Prince
> 
> 4\. Batman / Bruce Wayne
> 
> 5\. Batgirl / Barbra Gordon
> 
> 6\. Nightwing / Dick Grayson
> 
> 7\. Captain Marvel (Shazam) / Billy Baton (Originally Shazam was known as Captain Marvel but DC changed the name over the years but he went by Captain Marvel on this Earth)
> 
> 8\. The Arrow / Oliver Queen
> 
> 9\. Speedy / Thea Queen
> 
> 10\. Arsenal / Roy Harper
> 
> 11\. Hawkman / Carter Hall
> 
> 12\. Hawkgirl / Kendra Saunder
> 
> 13\. Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore
> 
> 14\. Vixen / Mari McCade
> 
> 15\. Green Lantern / Alan Scott
> 
> 16\. Green Lantern / John Stewart
> 
> 17\. Green Lantern / Hal Jordan
> 
> 18\. J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter
> 
> 19\. Aquaman / Arthur Curry
> 
> 20\. Huntress / Helena Bertinelli
> 
> 21\. Artemis / Paula Bertinelli
> 
> 22\. Citizen Steel / Nate Heywood
> 
> 23\. Zatara / Giovanni Zatara
> 
> 24\. Martin Stein / Firestorm
> 
> 25\. Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm
> 
> 26\. Firehawk / Lorraine Riley
> 
> 27\. Valor / Mon-El
> 
> 28\. Constantine
> 
> 29\. Frost / Crystal Snow


	2. An Amazonian Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae, Kara, and Frankie start discussing rebuilding when they are introduced to two new people. One is a jerk, the other might just be just what they need.

-Several Months Ago-

"Diana," the young brunette woman said, running up to Princess Diana, dressed in her warrior's outfit. "I am going to… Oh. You're leaving again?" It was clear to the young woman that her sister was once again leaving the Island. It disappointed her each, and every, time.

Diana turned around at the call and waited for her sister to finish before speaking. "I am sorry Donna, you know the world of man needs me. I must go," Diana said being able to feel the sadness of her sister from this. The two had always been connected, able to sense each other's emotions and, once in a blue moon, share a dream or their experiences. It sometimes made it hard on Diana to leave, but she had a duty and another family now in the world of man. She was needed. Wonder Woman was needed.

"But you promised you would be here for longer," Donna said. "I like being trained by you. You're the best. The only one better than me." Diana picked up her bag from the floor at this.

"I am sorry," Diana simply said.

"Maybe I can come with you?" Donna asked, eyes brightening up as she thought of this. "I have always wanted to see the world of man. And I can meet all your friends…"

"No," Diana said to this, and saw the look on her sister's face at this. "Donna, three of my friends were just murdered." Donna looked shocked at this. "I must go back and avenge them by finding who did this, but I cannot take you with me." Donna nodded, understanding. "Tell you what. In a month, should the danger be passed, I will be back and I will ask mother if I can take you with me."

"Really?" Donna asked, and Diana nodded with a smile.

"Really," Diana confirmed, hugging her little sister. "Goodbye Donna. I will be back soon."

-Present Day-

Kara was standing in Watchtower looking at Frankie. Rae had asked them both to show up here and now she wanted to know why. "So… Is it one of those lights we're here for?" Kara asked, pointing at the large computer, lit up with various LEDs. Most of them green, very few yellows.

"Ignore those," Rae said, appearing from another room in the satellite station. "Green is usually bank robberies, car chases, something small. Lighter green the less danger, while darker green is more. Every shade of green represents things one person can handle on their own. Yellow is something a little more serious, but one person can usually handle it or a team up of two. Maybe three. Same as green darker; the yellow the more danger. Orange is a definite team up of three or more. Darker orange, more people needed. Red is when the entire League is needed." Kara blinked at the influx of information, but Rae held up two communicators. "It takes a bit to get these programed. Usually the League does it before adding members, but well…. Special circumstances." Rae gave them one each to Kara and Frankie. "They're now connected to these computers. You can check up on local crimes, take greens and yellows as you please. They work as a communication system for the League as well."

"Is this why we're here?" Frankie asked. When he had woken this morning, Rae had already left their apartment, leaving a note to meet her here now.

"One reason," Rae said. "The other reason is rebuilding the League. We need people. More people. Before something on that board goes red." Rae pointed at the League computers as she said this. "To get people, we need a leadership."

"You're obviously the leader," Kara said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rae was the longest running member of the League and the only one with any real experience being a hero so far.

"I know," Rae said taking a breath. "But, I need a second and it makes sense for it to be one of you two." Frankie eyes widened, thinking Rae was talking about him. "Kara." Rae said after a moment, and Frankie's face fell, unknown to his girlfriend. "I would like you to be second."

"Me?" Kara asked pointing at herself shocked. "But I have never been a hero before."

"I was thinking Superdog, but I need someone who can easily communicate, and well…" Kara didn't know if Rae was joking, but didn't get the chance to ask as Rae continued. "You're powerful, Kara. People will respect you. Besides that, you know how to be in charge. You're in charge of the Kryptonian Sanctuary, all those staff and stuff. It's not the same, but it's similar in a way – you know how to lead. The hero stuff will come with time too. So, will you stand beside me as leader of the Justice League?"

"How can I say no to that?" Kara said, smiling and holding out her hand which Rae took, sealing the deal with a handshake. "And if that's all I need to…?" The computer started ringing, as if it knew Kara wanted to get away and needed to keep her here. "What's that?"

"Something in Washington DC," Rae said, going to the computer and pulling up a video of two people. One was a man with red hair dressed in green. "He's a Green Lantern!" Rae breathed, recognizing the outfit of the Green Lantern well. She did know three of them very personally, after all.

"The Green Lantern Corp would not leave this sector unmanned for long," Kara said simply, a smile on her face. "You want to rebuild the League… we should start there."

Rae gave Kara a look, seeing the smile on her face, but then went back to the computer. "Who's he fighting?" Rae said, more to herself, to show the Green Lantern in combat with what looked like a teenager dressed in Amazonian armor – just like Wonder Woman used to wear! "She looks like a mini-Diana. I think we should go there."

Rae wasted no time in opening a zap tunnel to the Hall of Justice, which was located in DC anyway, and she Kara flew out as Frankie went to the computer, sighing to himself.

-New Justice-

Once out of the Hall of Justice, the two ran out and Kara flew between the Amazonian teenager and the Green Lantern, holding her hands between them. "That will be enough!" Rae said having run up a nearby building. "What is this about? Why are you fighting?"

"He attacked me!" the Amazonian said, pointing her sword at the Green Lantern.

"You were following me," the Green Lantern countered, holding up his ring.

"Down," Kara said, lighting up her eyes. She loved Green Lanterns – they were her heroes, but she would not let him attack the teenager again while she was here. The Green Lantern lowered his ring at this, and gave Kara a glare that put sudden doubt in her hero worshipping.

"I knew you were a Green Lantern. I've been told all about them, so I figured you were in the Justice League. I needed to ask you something," the Amazonian explained. "Didn't think you'd attack me though."

"I would not be caught dead in that League." The Green Lantern responded. "Then again three Green Lanterns did die in that League, so I guess if I joined I would be dead," the Green Lantern said giving Rae and Kara dirty looks. "Your little Justice League doesn't have a good name for itself outside of your planet."

"Okay," Kara said now, angry at the man. She may have once had her life saved by a Green Lantern when she was a kid, but this man was just a jerk – nothing like Ha-Pri, her savior on Krypton, or the three Green Lanterns Clark had known and told her all about. "My cousin died in the League, but I still joined. The League is needed. Standing together to fight evil gives the heroes and the world, a better chance."

"The League is dead," the Green Lantern said dismissively. "And I am here for one reason. The Green Lantern rings. They belong to the Corp. Give them back."

"Fine," Rae said. "Follow me." Rae turned to the Amazonian. "You too." Rae ran down the building and Kara, the Amazonian, and the Green Lantern followed her back to the Hall of Justice.

"So, Green Lantern, what is your name?" Rae asked as they entered the Hall. Normally parts of the place were open for the press, but ever since the League had died, Rae had shut the doors to everyone, so it was safe in here to talk freely. The place seemed lonely anyway.

"Guy Gardner," he folded his arms as Rae went into a backroom and came back with three Green Lantern rings in her hand.

"Well Guy. Alan, John, and Hal were my friends," Rae said. "They were brave men."

"They were idiots," Guy said. "The reason why I am back here is because they got themselves killed. Now I'm in charge of this sector, and have to find new owners for those." Guy looked at the rings and held out his hand. Rae put them in his palm. "You and your little League stay out of my way. I will be protecting this planet. Anything you do will just get in my way." Guy turned around and left before either could say anything.

"He's a jerk," Kara and Rae said together and then looked at each other, laughing at their synchronization.

"You two are cute," the Amazonian said, making the pair look at her. "You're mates, right?"

"No," Kara and Rae said together. "We're… no… we. I have a boyfriend." Rae finished as Kara said something about 'not wanting a mate'.

"Wait, where  _is_  Premo?' Rae finally asked, realizing her boyfriend, who was a member of the Justice League was not here.

"I stayed at the computer," Frankie's voice was heard over the com. "In case you needed me here."

"You're not tech support anymore Premo," Rae said, a bit annoyed, but turned to the teenage Amazonian. "You were looking for the Justice League? Well you found us. Who are you?"

"I'm Donna," the young woman said. "I am looking for my sister. She's a member of the League. Goes by Wonder Woman." Rae took a breath at this, her brain suddenly numb, and Kara put a hand on her back. "She was supposed to come back to Themyscira months ago. My mother says she probably just got busy but, me and Diana we have always had a connection. I know something is wrong. I feel it right here." Donna pointed at her chest, her heart.

"Come with me," Rae said, her mind suddenly racing as she moved off, not sure how to handle this as Donna followed her, confused. Kara remained at Rae's side though, somehow an encouragement to Rae as they reached a room and Rae silently pushed a button.

The seconds it took for the coffin to be presented seemed to take hours for the speedster as Diana's body appeared, frozen and somehow peaceful, to the trio. When she spoke, Rae barely recognized her own voice, as she explained to the Amazonian's sister: "She died a couple of months back – she was the eight person the Reverse Flash killed. We didn't know where to bring the body so she ended up here with a lot of others." Rae had had to freeze a lot of the bodies of the former Justice League, some only temporary, so they could fake their human deaths.

"No…" Donna sighed, breaking down at the sight of her sister, at the information Rae gave her, and wept on the floor. Rae knew she had a duty to this girl, so with a glance from Kara, who she had done the same with so recently, she bent down and brought the young woman into a hug, letting Donna cry into her.

It felt like a long time before Donna asked another question: "Did she die in battle?'

"I wasn't there," Rae admitted sadly. "But your sister was a warrior. She did not go down without a fight."

"She definitely didn't," Kara said, having been looking over the body herself now. "She has defensive wounds, much like when some of my animals get into a fight. She died with honor, Donna." Honor was a big thing in Kryptonian culture, especially for a warrior dying with it in battle, and Kara had a feeling it was the same for the Amazonians.

"Good," Donna said, take breaths to calm herself. "I must bring her back to Themyscira. We must bury her properly."

"The body is yours," Rae said with a nod. It had been from the moment Diana died.

Donna looked at her sister. "The man who killed her…"

"In jail," Rae said. "I put him away. With help."

"Thank you," Donna said, picking up her big sister's body and giving the two a nod before leaving now.

"Is Kal… I mean, Clark, here?" Kara asked after a moment of silence, and Rae took a breath, having wondered when Kara would ask about her cousin. Pushing another button now, Clark's box came out, he still in his Superman outfit. Tears appeared in Kara's eye. She had known about his death for a few days now, had seen it on TV, but seeing himwas another matter. "I must honor him in the Kryptonian way, so he will make it to Rao's light and be with our family."

"Of course," Rae said, nodding once more. "He's been yours and Lois Lane's since the moment he died… and Kara, can I ask you a personal question?' Rae now asked, taking out her earpiece so Frankie could not hear, indicating Kara to do the same – which she did. "I've been thinking and… well, why did you reject Barry?"

"What?" Kara asked, surprised and confused by that question.

"In college, you were Iris's roommate and you rejected my cousin Barry. The Reverse Flash. He's the doppelganger to your counterpart's husband."

"I thought he looked familiar," Kara said, eyes widening at this revelation, now only just able to put those pieces together in her head, remembering her date with Barry all those years ago. The carnival. Barry attitude to his little cousin who was in front of Kara right now, and the way he refused to go save Iris from being raped. She could not tell Rae all this. She did not want to add to the girl's pain. If anything, she wanted to make Rae feel better. "He wanted a girlfriend." Kara started the lie. "I don't want a boyfriend. I am not the relationship-type. I just like being with, well, anyone. No strings attached. I'm a 'love the one you're with' type of person." It wasn't a complete lie. Indeed, Kara didn't want a boyfriend, or a girlfriend. She was happily single, finding a guy or girl for comfort when she needed it. Besides, her animals gave her that connection others would find with a respective partner. At least, for now.

"Hookups," Rae said modestly, and Kara nodded.

"Yeah," Kara said. "I know that's not my counterpart, but it is who I am. I just don't have that need for a long-term relationship." Rae nodded, trying to understand, but she had been with Frankie for years now – the idea of being with anyone else, for any period seemed too foreign for her. "I can see you don't understand, because that's not you, and that's fine. You want it all: A husband and kids someday. It's not a bad thing, Rae." Kara put a hand on Rae's shoulder. "And you are a beautiful and brave girl Rae. You deserve all that."

"Thank you," Rae said, giving Kara an appreciative look.

"And now I need to get back to the Sanctuary," Kara said with a little sigh. "Besides honoring Clark, I have to deal with certain things."

"What is going on with the Sanctuary, with Oliver dead?" Rae asked curious. The Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary had been financed by Queen Consolidate, so with Oliver dead, Rae had been curious as to where the money came from now. She assumed it could run by itself these days, being the world-wide attraction it is, but it had to still be costly to run, no matter how much the place got from tourists.

"Well his mom, Moira, is taking control of the family company again, along with his widower, Laurel," Kara said with a shrug. "I have talked to them. They want to keep the Sanctuary going as it is. It makes a lot of money and, well, I do own 50 percent so it's not like they get all the say," Kara winked at this, then hugged Rae, who took a minute before hugging back. After the hug, Kara went and picked up Clark's body. "See you soon."

"See you soon," Rae said with a nod once more, ready to go back up to Watchtower, but she turned around. She had to watch Kara leave.

-New Justice-

Donna sat, staring at the coffin. Diana had just been honored the way any Amazonian warrior should been after they died – more so, a true warrior that Diana was.

"My daughter," Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazonians and mother to Diana and Donna said, putting an arm around Donna. "Walk with me." Donna nodded as they walked down a path of the island by the ocean. "I told you not to go. You disobeyed me." Donna opened her mouth to say something, anything, but Hippolyta hand up a hand for her daughter to be quiet. "You were right to go. You were right about Diana. I wish I had listened to you months ago and honored Diana months ago. I should have trusted in you and the connection you and Diana shared. For that, I am sorry."

The path they were walking down brought them to a cliff face that over looked the glistening blue ocean. "This is where Diana's path led her away from this island," Hippolyta said, pointing out to the ocean. "Where, over a hundred years ago now, man and his plane crashed there. Diana saved him and learned of a great war. She was a warrior. She needed to go, to help. And she found love. Love with that man. I thought when he died she would come home for good, but she found a love of that world. The world of man. She found her skills useful there. Found a home there. A home that needed protecting."

"And now she's died protecting that world," Donna said sadly, staring out to the ocean, almost seeing her sister jumping in the water to save that man in her mind's eye.

"Honorably," Hippolyta said. "She knew that she was not taking the easy life most of us have, hiding out on this island. Always ready for a war that is almost guaranteed never to come…" Donna gave her mother a look, shocked at the words leaving her mouth. "I will not deny that we are comfortable here. Mighty warriors with no war. That was not your sister, and that is not you Donna. I know it. I see it in your training. You need an enemy. You need a home to protect. A war. And there is a world who needs a protector."

"You want me to go?" Donna asked. The thoughts had been in her mind since she had returned with Diana's body. That she wanted to follow in her sister's footsteps, to be a warrior like her, but she had not thought her mother would allow her.

"No, I don't want you to go, but like your sister before you I cannot forbid it either," Hippolyta said. "You may look like a teenager but you're a trained warrior. One of our best. I will not stop you. Go if you want." Hippolyta turned Donna to face her, placing a hand on Donna's chest. "Do what Diana did and follow your heart, let it tell you where you belong." Hippolyta turned around and walked away, leaving Donna to stare out at the ocean herself again, her mind wondering.

-New Justice-

Rae worked as a personal chief to Cat Grant and her husband, Joel Foster. She had always wanted to be a chief and being a personal chief gave her more time to play around with her dishes and explore her profession. She was mostly hired to make sure the kids had good, home cook meals, but Joel – who was a CEO of a tech firm – also hosted dinners which she cooked for, and so did Cat sometimes. It let her stretch her cooking skills a bit there. The money was good, and she was actually paid more than Frankie was at CatCo, but she had no benefits; not like she needed them, since her powers healed injuries fast and she had never been sick in her life.

Besides, it gave her more time to be the Flash without anyone noticing. During the day, while Carter and Dawn were at school, she was mostly by herself in the penthouse to either cook for the night or do the food shopping, so it was easier to get out and help people. She was saving up money to hopefully, one day, buy a food truck that she could run as she wanted to.

Frankie had picked up some lunch and brought it to the Grant/Foster penthouse and the two were eating together now, Frankie giving Rae looks. "Okay, what's your deal?" Rae finally said, annoyed. "The last few days you have been moody."

"Why her?" Frankie asked, confusing Rae. "Why did you choose Kara to be your second over me?"

"Is that what this is about?" Rae asked, nearly laughing now. "She's more qualified."

"She's never been a hero. I have been besides you since day one," Frankie argued.

"As tech support," Rae said. "Come on. When Donna and that Guy Gardner were fighting, Kara ran out with me and you went to the computer. She has the hero instinct. She knows how to handle pressure. Running that Sanctuary cannot be easy. Plus, she's Kryptonian; she's powerful." Rae listed off. "Besides you… err…"

"I what?" Frankie asked.

"You wouldn't be able to order someone into dangerous situations," Rae said in one quick breath.

"I so would," Frankie said, sitting back now, annoyed.

"Remember when I first joined the League and Batman gave me an order that he had no idea if I was fast enough to do and I went to do it without thinking? I did it, but you freaked. Went nuts on everyone. It had to be done but you could not understand it. It's why…" Rae stopped herself.

"Why what?" Frankie said after the pause, and Rae sighed, realizing she had slipped.

"It's why, before the League died, you were never seriously considered for membership," Rae said, avoiding his eyes now. "The rest of the members did not think you could handle it, and they did not really see you as a hero since you have never been out there."

"What?" Frankie asked, kicking back the chair at this and standing up, clearly mad.

"Frankie, what do you want me to tell you?" Rae now stood herself, defensive. "It's been a few days since I have given you the communicator, and have you gone out? Have you done any greens? Because Kara has. It's been on the news and she has a far more stressful job than you or me. She's my second. That's final."

"Why did you never tell me any of this?" Frankie asked. "About the League."

"Because I thought it would upset you and I was right," Rae said, pointing at the tipped chair as evidence. "And this is really not the place for this conversation."

"I'm your boyfriend. Did you even defend me to them?" Frankie asked, not listening, causing Rae to bite her lip. "That tells me everything. Wow. You should have sided with me over them. Who were they to you?"

"Don't talk about them like that," Rae said, shocked now as she took a step back. "They were my team. My family. I love you Frankie, but I could not honestly defend you. Everything they were saying was completely factual. You're going to have to step up your game and never talk about my team like that. They were heroes. They were my friends, and I miss them, and the fact you're thinking about yourself is pretty selfish right now."

At that moment, the door to the apartment opened, and in walked a man with salt and pepper hair, a strong jaw and dark eyes. "Is everything okay?" Joel Foster asked, looking at the two.

"Fine, Mr. Grant," Frankie said before mumbling something about going back to work and walking out.

"It's Foster!" Joel called as Frankie was walking out, and Joel gave Rae a curious look.

"He works for CatCo as an I.T," Rae explained, and did not need to say anything further.

"That explains it," Joel said with a little chuckle, knowing CatCo employees called him Mr. Grant at times.

"He's my boyfriend and he just brought me lunch," Rae said, turning to her boss as the oven timer pinged. Rae grabs an oven mitt and took a pie out of the oven, putting it on the countertop.

"And a fight, apparently," Joel said, making Rae give him a look. Joel had picked up the tip over chair and taken a seat. "I might not be young anymore but I know what a fight looks likes." Joel gave Rae a smile who smiled weakly back. Rae liked Joel Foster. He was the biological father to Cat Grant's oldest son Adam, who Rae had not met yet. Adam was a few years older than Rae, and had been out of the house for a while. Joel was also the biological father to Cat's youngest, Dawn. Carter had a different father, who was long-since out of the picture. Rae had heard the story around their relationship: Cat and Joel had had Adam when they were young and had not been ready for marriage. They had shared custody of Adam though, and when Cat had Carter with a bully of a man, Joel had saw that man abuse Cat. Cat did not need a man defending her, but Joel had and kicked Carter's father far away, which brought the two back together and gave them Dawn. They had since married too, both ready at that point. "Well, if you two are meant to be, you'll work it out."

"Thank you," Rae said. "I was not expecting you home so early. You need me to make you lunch?"

"Well, I'll take a slice of pie," Joel said, pointing at the one Rae just taken out of the oven, plus two others Rae had cooked earlier. "What's with three pies?"

"Ms. Grant asked me to make a pie, but I couldn't decide which," Rae said. "So, I made them all. All the ones she likes, I mean. Besides, cooking takes my mind off things and takes away stress, and I needed that now." Rae didn't explain further and Joel did not ask for more. "Especially sweets. I loved sweets. So, apple, blueberry, or cherry?"

"Oh cherry," Joel said happily as Rae went to one of the pies and cut a piece, putting it on a plate for him. "Do we have…?" Rae took out some vanilla ice cream for him. "You know me to well." Joel said as Rae put a scoop of ice cream on his plate. "But, I need to ask you to get a dinner ready that easy to heat up and leave for the day. You'll be paid for the entire day of course but I have a conference call I came home for to have in private."

"No problem," Rae said. "Was just going to make stew for dinner so I can cook it up now and leave heating instructions."

"That would be great, and take a piece of pie for yourself before you leave," Joel said with a smirk, and Rae smiled as she went to work, preparing the stew that would be easily heated up later for the kids and the two adults. She then cut a piece of blueberry pie for herself and ate it before grabbing her stuff.

"See you tomorrow." Rae called to Joel before she left.

"Bye, Rae," Joel called from his office nice as she moved to the door and walking out – just in time, as her communicator binged. There was apparently a break in in the Hall of Justice.

"Seems I am needed elsewhere anyway." Rae muttered with a little smile to herself. She liked anything Justice League related – it took her mind of other things.

-New Justice-

Rae ran into the Hall of Justice to find Donna waiting there. "Oh. Did not expect to see you again," Rae said as she slowed down. "Did I forget to give you something of Diana's?" Rae didn't think she had anything else of her friend's, but she could be wrong.

"No," Donna said, slowly. "I wish…. I wish to pledge my allegiance to you and your army."

"What?" Rae asked, confused.

"I want to join you and protect this world," Donna said, a bit quicker this time.

"Oh. You want to join the Justice League?" Rae asked, seeming shocked and Donna nodded.

"I know I appear to be a teenager but I am in fact older than looks suggest, and am a highly-trained warrior. I know I do not have much experience in actual battles, but I am willing to learn and follow you. I wish to follow in my sister's footsteps. Please, let me join. Let me take her place. I know I have big shoes to fill, but I want to try."

"I have to call in the other members of the League. I cannot decide this one my own. It's always been a majority rules situation with new membership," Rae said, taking out her communicator and sending a request for Kara and Frankie to get to the Hall of Justice as soon as they could. She made sure they knew it wasn't an emergency though, in case they were in the middle of something.

It was about an hour later when Kara showed up. "Sorry, I was preforming surgery on one of my animals when you messaged," Kara said, and Rae realized she called all the animals in the sanctuary  _her_ animal, as though they were all her pets. Krypto was with Kara though, and he happily moved over to Rae, and Rae pet the animal with a small smile. "Oh hi." Kara finally noticed Donna. "What's she doing back?"

"She wants to be a member of the Justice League," Rae said. "It's a majority rules situation still, so if both me and you agree, Frankie won't matter."

Rae didn't waste time though as she took Kara's hand and lead her a bit away, to have a word in private. "I want to include her." She told Kara urgently. "She's a lot like you in a way, new to the hero game. She wants to honor a fallen family member and is also a trained warrior. If she's anything like her sister, she will be valuable to us."

"Clark spoke highly of Diana," Kara said, nodding to herself. "And we need the members." Kara gave Donna one last look. "Okay. I agree."

"Donna?" Rae called out, a small smile on her face now. "You're in… Wonder Girl."

"Wonder Girl?" Donna asked.

"Well you need a name," Rae said with a shrug. "Do you have a place to stay?'

"Um…." Donna said, not having thought about where she would live or what she would do in the world of man as a teenager. If Diana had a place it would be long-gone by now, by this world's rules.

"You can stay in Watchtower until we can figure out something better," Rae said brining Donna into the back and opening a zap tunnel to Watchtower. She smirked as they appeared in the place and turned to see Donna's shock.

A huge smile came across her face as she saw Earth below. "I can get use to this…" Donna said with a grin.


	3. Canary City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starling City has new protectors in the Canaries and the Justice League wants them on their team, but one of them has a dark secret.

-Over A Year Ago-

Sara Lance ran to the corner and took deep breaths. She had to get away. She didn't know why she came back to Starling City. Maybe because it was home, and she believed she could hide here. Maybe it was just so engrained in her that it simply made sense. She needed to hide though. She could not let them find her. She could not go back.

That was when she heard a loud wailing sound. She knew that sound. Looking towards it, she saw two women she knew well, even behind those masks they were wearing. It was her sister, Laurel, and their cousin, Dinah. Both girls had powers. Laurel and Dinah had received the same power when the metamorphosis was released, and they'd both since put these skills to use. They were trying to fight what looked like a gang or thugs – and getting their asses kicked.

Sara reacted. Jumping between them, she kicked the person that was about to hit her sister. The League of Assassins had been good to her in one respect: Her years of training paid off as she brought this small gang down to their knees with ease. Her training would demand she kill them, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't be that person anymore.

With the gang unconscious, she took a breath as she stood and looked at the two other women. Laurel and Dinah were clearly shocked.

"Sara?" Laurel asked after a moment, taking a step towards her sister who took a step back in retaliation. "We thought you were dead! Even when Oliver came back… I can't believe this." Laurel took a step towards Sara again, who once again stepped back. "Sara, what's wrong?" She could see her sister seemed wild. Considering what Oliver had gone through to survive, she did not know what had happened to her sister.

"I can't be here," Sara said, turning, but Dinah grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. "You need to get away from me. Before they find me. I need to go." Sara broke free.

"Who?" Laurel asked, but Sara didn't say anything. "We'll protect you."

"You can't," Sara moaned.

"I'll take you home. We'll put you in the guest house. No one will know you're there," Laurel said, worried for her sister, not sure what this situation meant.

"Come on Sara," Dinah said putting a hand on Sara again, who nearly jumped this time, but seemed to have lost her internal fight, wanting to be with her family. Without a word, she nodded to Laurel, who took Dinah's place as they moved away.

The next morning Sara woke up in a comfortable bed in a place she barely recognized. Walking into the kitchen, she found Laurel and Dinah already there. "This is the Queen's guest house?" Sara said. Parts of it were familiar, from long ago.

"Well, I am Laurel Queen now," Laurel said with a nod.

"You married Oliver?" Sara asked, and Laurel nodded. "He's alive?"

"You're alive," Dinah countered, but Sara said nothing to that. "How did you survive?" Sara didn't answer that either and Laurel shook her head at Dinah. They would not push it. "Is Tommy alive?" That made Sara look up.

Tommy Queen, the adoptive son of the Queens… They had taken him in after his parents died, but, more importantly, he was also Sara's former boyfriend. Sara had gone with him and Oliver on the Queen's Gambit, and that's when her life had changed forever. "As far as I know… no," Sara said, taking a breath as she remembered that night on the boat, so long ago now. "I need to…"

"You're not going," Laurel said, knowing this was coming and quickly moving Sara to a chair and putting some cereal in front of her. "You're safe here."

"Besides, you have some pretty awesome moves," Dinah added. "Last night you were good… Could you show us that?"

"Er… What?" Sara asked, not even touching her food. "What were you doing last night?"

"Well… we want to be heroes," Dinah said.

"Oliver, Thea, and Roy are members of the Justice League now," Laurel informed Sara, who blinked, not having known that. Even in Nanda Parbat news of the Justice League had reached her but she had not known she knew any of them. "They don't even have powers. They tell us to not do anything but we want to help." Laurel continued.

"So, we decided to team up on our own," Dinah said.

"You could have gotten yourself killed," Sara muttered, taking this all in.

"Not if you help us," Dinah added, causing Laurel to give Dinah a glance. Her sister was clearly suffering from some post-traumatic stress, believing someone was after her. Trying to get her to help them didn't seem that important now, but her cousin was single-minded. "We have the powers. You have the moves. The three of us could be a good team." Dinah implored.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Laurel reassured her sister quickly now.

"Of course," Dinah agreed, quickly herself as she glanced to Laurel at this. "But think about it. I'm going by Gray Canary. Laurel is choosing Black Canary. You could be the…"

"White Canary," Laurel finished.

"White Canary?" Sara mumbled, but the words didn't seem to reach her.

-Present Day / Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary-

Kara had been checking over one of her animal's leg. He had hurt it a few days ago and Kara had to make sure the wound was healing. That was when her communicator binged. Looking at it sneakily, the words on the screen were simply 'at your house'.

"I'm going to run to my house real fast," Kara told one of her employees, who simply nodded as Kara left the pen she had been at. The animal whose leg needed checking was a male beron – which was basically a Kryptonian version of a bear. They had a similar look, but the fur colors were not usually brown and they had more teeth. In the dangerous section, the animals had their own habitats that were secure where guest could look in. She headed towards the non-dangerous section where the animals wandered free and guest could pet and feed them.

The sanctuary was open today so parents and kids were everywhere, but her house was off-limits to everyone. The former Kent House was tucked into a corner and many signs told guest to not go near, and there was also a gate around the property. She kept some of her favorite animals with her there. Of course, Krypto and Misty, but also a horse she really loved. Other animals tended to come to the house too at times. An orange cat she called Streaky seemed to like to hang around.

When she got there, she found Rae in her Flash outfit alongside Donna, wearing her Wonder Girl armor. Rae was petting Krypto who happily took the attention. Kara smiled. Krypto really liked Rae. Misty was nowhere in sight, but Kara had a feeling she knew where her dog was.

"How did you get in here?" Kara asked. The door leading out of the dome from her house needed a special passcode to open from the outside.

"Oh, I can run through walls," Rae said, making Kara raise an eyebrow, but she didn't say much else. "Have you watched the news lately?" Kara shook her head. "Well, Starling City has a new vigilante team. We actually heard talk about them before the League died, but now they have taken over the city. Protecting it. They are called the Canaries. Black, White, and Gray Canary. And, get this, with the names your counterpart left us before she went home we think the White and Black Canaries are Laurel Queen and her sister Sara, who's supposed to be dead."

"Okay," Kara said, not understanding why Rae was here, or telling her this.

"I want them in the League." Rae seemed to guess she needed to go on-point. "Frankie agrees, and so does Donna. We tried getting you this morning, but you were busy."

"Well, from all you have said they will benefit us," Kara said with a shrug, not caring either way; the three had decided without her. She and Rae had decided on Donna without Frankie after all. It was a majority rules.

"I would go myself tonight to find them, but Ms. Grant needs me to cook an important meal. Frankie is, well… I don't know what he is doing and Donna's a bit new. So, I was wondering if you could go down to Starling tonight? Take Donna with you. She needs to get out of the Watchtower as much as possible."

"I got no plans," Kara said, nodding. "Sure."

"Good," Rae sad, putting on her helmet and petting Krypto once more. "I got to run." Rae put a hand on Kara's shoulder, gave her a smile, and then ran out, leaving Kara and Donna together.

"You can hang here until I am done with work," Kara said instantly, and Donna smiled.

"Nice," Donna said, hitting Kara on the shoulder playfully – a little too hard, making Kara cry out, and Krypto to growl. "But… how could that hurt you?" Donna knew all about Kara's Supergirl powers by now.

"Red sun," Kara said pointing up to the top of the dome. "I have no powers in here." Donna looked worried now at this. "It's okay. You didn't know. Give me a couple of hours and then we'll head to Star."

-New Justice-

That night Laurel, Dinah, and Sara were fighting a large group. Sara winced as she prepared to take a hit that never came. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see a blonde female in a white shirt, red skirt, and red cape who had landed in front of her and caught the weapon that was destined for Sara. The White Canary recognized this girl as the new superhero, Supergirl. Defending her cousin, was someone who looked like a mini Wonder Woman standing protectively with a sword. "Stick 'em boy," Supergirl said with a grin to Superdog, who was next to her.

The white dog growled and leapt at the baddies, as a monkey with a cape flew overhead and picked up one of the people in the gang, dragging him into the air. "Supermonkey!" Supergirl yelled, catching the man as the monkey let him drop to the floor. She knocked the man out after she caught him, though. "Okay, maybe giving the monkey a cape wasn't a good idea…" Supergirl mumbled as the Canaries watched the two girls and two animals take out the group, a lot faster and easier than they could have.

After it was over, the two new superheroes turned around. "White, Gray, and Black Canaries, I assume?" Supergirl said, as the mini Wonder Woman took position next to her and Superdog on her other side. Supermonkey hopped onto Supergirl's back, and Supergirl grabbed him.

"Thank you for the help," Laurel said as Sara and Dinah took positions next to her. "But, no offense, we didn't need your help."

"Well we were looking for you anyway," Supergirl said dismissively. "I'm Supergirl. This is Wonder Girl. We're members of the Justice League."

"The Justice League is dead," Laurel said, but noticed the patches on their outfits – the same one her husband used to wear on his. The Justice League's symbol.

"The Flash survived, and is rebuilding," Supergirl said.

"And we want you in it," Wonder Girl said excitedly. "All of you."

"What?" Sara said, blinking in confusion.

"What my excitable friend is trying to say is we have seen your work. We have all agreed. You would be great additions to the new Justice League. We want you to stand beside us," Supergirl said. The three Canaries did not react. They simply looked at each other. "I can see you're not jumping for joy?"

"It's just…" Dinah said. "It's not what we were expecting."

"The world needs the Justice League." Supergirl countered.

"I assume the Flash is now leading the League?" Laurel asked, and Supergirl nodded. "And you're her second?" Supergirl nodded again. "Well, she chose well, but…" Laurel stopped herself, not knowing what else to say.

"You're unsure about entering the League because your husband died in it," Supergirl summarized, making Laurel take a step back in shock at this. "Laurel Queen." Kara revealed.

"How?" Laurel asked.

"Oh, there's this…" Wonder Girl started, but Supergirl held out a hand. Wonder Girl stopped talking immediately.

"Justice League's secret, but your secret is safe with us." Supergirl assured with a smirk. "And White, you're her sister who's supposed to be dead." Sara didn't make a move, but merely nodded. "Nothing has to be decided today. Talk among each other. We'll be back in a few days to get an official answer."

"That sounds good," Dinah said, noticing Supergirl did not say her identity. Did that mean she did not know it?

"Wonder Girl, let's hit the road," Supergirl turned to her teammate as the monkey jumped off and flew away. "Damn it… help me chase the monkey." Superdog gave a low growl as he jumped into the air and Supergirl followed. Wonder Girl laughed and leapt into the air after the Kryptonians.

"So, what are we going to do?" Dinah asked, looking at Sara and Laurel now. "I know Oliver, Thea, and Roy died as members of the League, but we have wanted to be in the League for a while. It's shorthanded. Not what it once was, but they have power, connections, respect…"

" _You_  wanted to join the Justice League," Sara corrected her cousin sharply, moving off. She never had any desire to join the League herself.

"And you're still hiding from the imaginary people chasing you," Dinah said slowly, making Sara give her a look. "Come on. It's been a while. No one is after you. Only we – and now those in the Justice League, it seems – know you're alive."

"You better hope they never find me," Sara said darkly to her cousin.

"Girls," Laurel broke the quarrel. "We're a team, no fighting." She truthfully didn't believe in these people Sara claimed were after her. Sara had never gone into much detail about them, saying it was too dangerous. Laurel though, was willing to hide her sister if it made Sara feel better. To this day their parents didn't even know Sara was also alive. "Let's all sleep on it and we decide as a team if we're in or out of the League."

-New Justice-

In a large dark room, a man came strolling in. Another man sat in a chair with a woman standing beside him. "Father," the woman said. "This is not necessary. I can go and get her back."

"Like you did last time?" the man said and the woman nodded solemnly. "Deathstroke, a deserter of the League has been found. She's in Starling City, going by White Canary. Seems to be a hero there. I want her back, but if you have no other choice, you can kill her."

The man, who was wearing a mask that was half orange and half black and an outfit of armor with weapons, nodded. "I understand."

"Father!" the woman complained at this, but she was silenced by one look from her parent.

-New Justice-

Laurel sat in the kitchen and smiled at Moira Queen as she walked in. It was weird that she was technically sharing the house with her mother-in-law, but with Oliver and Thea dead, Moira had moved back to Starling to take care of the family business and help train Laurel to eventually run it in her place. Laurel almost couldn't believe she would be the only Queen able to take over the family business when she had married into the family. She had been working as the company lawyer for a long time though, so it was logical in that respect.

Laurel took a plate and went to head for the backyard. "Bringing Sara breakfast?" Moira asked airily, and Laurel stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Laurel queried. The guest house, of course, had its own kitchen and access, but Sara herself was not much of a cook, so Laurel brought out food to her. "Sara is dead."

"Laurel, do you think I am blind to what's going on in this house?" Moira said evenly. "Even Oliver knew. We didn't say anything because, well, it's your house too, and she's your sister, but isn't it time to tell your parents she's alive?"

Laurel sighed, looking both defeated and relived – at least she didn't have to hide this from Moira anymore. "She doesn't want to," Laurel revealed. "She's paranoid about someone being after her. I think she's making it up. She was so… well, she's a lot better now than when I first found her, but she needs more time to heal from whatever trauma she went through to survive."

Moira nodded. "Okay. Your family. The only family I have left… and she's your family, which makes her my family. She's welcome here for as long as needed. I got to ask though… Tommy?" Laurel shook her head, and Moira looked down at the counter, upset. She and Robert had taken Tommy in as their own after Malcolm and his wife had died, after all. It seemed such a cruel fate that, from a family of five, only she now lived.

"I'm sorry," Laurel said, putting the plate on the table and hugging her mother-in-law. After a moment, Laurel pulled out of the hug and took the plate, heading back to the guest house. Sara was already up and seemed to be doing some exercises when Laurel walked in.

Sara stopped what she was doing, smiled at her sister, and went to eat breakfast. "Sara, we need to talk about telling mom and dad…" Laurel started.

"No!" Sara said right away. "I've told you; it's too dangerous."

"How? Sara, you've never answered what's so dangerous," Laurel said, putting an arm around her sister. "I know when you first came back you were… not in a good place, but you're so much better now. I don't know what you went through, if it's a fraction of what Oliver did, I know it was bad, but you're safe now. You're the White Canary. You trained me and Dinah. Everything is okay."

"I'll never be completely safe," Sara said sadly, and then Laurel's phone went off.

"It's Dinah. Someone is causing trouble in the city," Laurel said. "Let's move out."

Laurel and Sara kept their outfits in the guest house so they changed and went out the back to their motorcycles. They met up with Dinah along the way to scene. Parking the bikes, they stopped and got off.

"I don't know what your end game is, but it stops now!" Laurel called to the assailant, making the guy turn around and Sara froze. She knew who Deathstroke was. Everyone in the League of Assassins knew.

"I've been waiting for you," he growled through the mask, and Sara knew that was directed at her.

"Well you got us," Dinah said, and she and Laurel screamed out together, but even their meta human sonic scream couldn't make Deathstroke go down. Sara remained frozen, however.

"I was prepared for that," he countered, and the two attacked but Deathstroke effortlessly had them on the ground in a few moves. "This was too easy…" he said, taking out a weapon now, but Sara, seeing her sister and cousin in danger acted, jumping in the way with her bo staff out.

"Try me then!" Sara said, sounding confident, even though every inch of her wanted to run in the other direction now. Run, and never look back.

"You're not going to make this easy," Deathstroke said, and Sara could almost feel the smirk on his face. "Just so you know, alive is a bonus only."

"You'll have to kill me before I go back," Sara said to this.

"Very well, kid," he ran at her.

-New Justice-

Rae was in her and Frankie's apartment. It was her normal day off, which was good since Ms. Grant had put her through the ringer last night for the important dinner she'd had. Cat had changed her mind on what she wanted Rae to cook a couple of times. Rae had to smiled through. Ms. Grant had been pleased with the outcome in the end, and that was good for her but it had been stressful and Rae needed the downtime now.

Turning on the TV was when she saw the news. The Canaries in Starling City were getting their asses kicked by some goon in yellow and black. Her communicator went off at that moment, and so did Frankie's. Looking at the message, it was from the Watchtower's computers. The situation in Starling had gotten bad enough that the computers had decided it needed to alert them. The Canaries could well be put out of action and this goon could become a threat.

"Frankie, get your outfit on," Rae said, running into hers and sending a message to Donna and Kara. The Justice League was heading to Starling.

-New Justice-

Laurel and Dinah had tried to help Sara, but she had pushed them aside again.

Sara was keeping up, but she was kicked to the floor and Deathstroke put a sharp looking weapon to her throat. "Time to…" Before he could finish, an unearthly wind whipped up and a blue rip opened before them. A man jumped out of the rip, sending some type of vibrating shot at Deathstroke, throwing him back. He was then punched by Supergirl, who had flown up with Wonder Girl, who had appeared out of the blue.

Before Sara could blink she was moving, and suddenly was on top of a building and a moment later, Laurel and Dinah were there with her. The Flash was standing in front of them. "You three okay?" the Flash asked.

"Bruised, but living," Laurel answered, sounding and looking shocked at the intervention.

"Good, stay here. We got this," Flash said, running down the side of the building. Donna and Kara were double-teaming Deathstroke. Frankie had remained off to the side, seeming not to know how else to help.

"Supergirl!" Rae called out, and gave a nod.

Kara smirked as she backed off and high-fived Rae as Rae then ran up to Deathstroke, using arm tornados to throw him into the air. Kara flew up and punched him hard while in the air. He crashed to the floor and Donna held her sword to his throat.

"Don't move," Donna said, but the man laughed, swiping at Donna's legs. Donna jumped up, but it let him get away. He ran at Donna, but Kara got between them. The two seemed matched in strength, this man having super strength as well. He had more training than Kara on fighting, but Kara was keeping up. Donna, who had advance training, came in to help. Kara and Donna smirked at each other they made a good fighting team.

Rae came speeding up and punched Deathstroke at super speed, knocking the mask off. Kara then punched him right between the eyes, knocking him out.

"He was hard," Donna cried, taking a breath as she seemed exhausted, but had a small smirk on her face nevertheless. Fighting someone at her strength, who was a real enemy for once, was thrilling. "You know, I can show you some moves…" Donna whispered to Kara now, who had to smirk.

Rae had gone to pick up the mask, giving it a look as police came to grab the man. "All yours," Rae said to the police, still distracted by the mask.

"Thank you…" The police officer said, looking at them as he paused. "…Justice League." As the words left the police officer's mouth, people who had been hiding and watching, started to clap and cheer. A chant of 'Justice League' was heard. Rae looked around and then looked at her team. Frankie had joined them in the middle, and she couldn't help but smile as the people cheered her new League.

"Come on," Rae said, grabbing Frankie and leading the group to where she had left the Canaries. The cheers could still be heard on the rooftop.

"So, I have one question for you three." Rae held up the mask as Kara and Donna came up behind her. "What did you do to piss off the League of Assassins?"

Dinah and Laurel looked at each other, confused as Sara looked down nervously. "The what?" Laurel and Dinah asked together.

"Don't play dumb," Rae said. "The League of Assassins wouldn't send Deathstroke out for you unless you really crossed them."

"They're not playing dumb," Sara finally said as her sister and her cousin were about to respond. "The League of Assassin weren't after them. They are after me…  _He_  was after me." Rae gave the White Canary a look, waiting for further explanation. "I'm a member of the League of Assassin. Or at least I was."

"Oh no," Rae groaned, seeing where this was going. "You broke your oath, didn't you? You ran away?" Sara nodded as Rae sighed. "Do you have someplace we can talk privately? I think we need it."

"Yeah," Laurel said, giving her sister a look as Dinah remained with her mouth open in shock.

-New Justice-

A few minutes later, Rae had to smile as they walked into the familiar place.

"You took over the Arrow Cave," Rae said with a smile, she remembered being in here with Oliver, Thea, and Roy. "He hated us calling it that. Made it more fun." Rae smiled sadly.

"What is the League of Assassins?" Dinah asked, ignoring Rae's comment.

"It's an ancient order," Rae was the one to answer. "Trained assassins. When you're a member you swear an oath to be with them forever, or die. Only the leader – a man called Ra's Al Gaul – can break the oath with no consequences." Rae kept it as simple as possible. "The Justice League has had some interactions with them in the past. They have never been on the top of our list of people to take out though."

"How did you end up with them?" Laurel turned to her sister.

"The ship sunk." Sara muttered, ready for this. "I was pulled out and somehow managed to get to an island – I think I was washed ashore… Anyway, I was weak, injured, sure I was going to die… but then I was saved by Nyssa… Ra's Al Gaul's daughter. She nursed me back to health, and I soon found myself swearing the oath to the League." She paused at this as she looked away from everyone, staring into her own past as she muttered: "I was in love with her. Nyssa that is. I thought I could be one of them… but I couldn't. It was too much. The training, the killing. It was driving me insane. I ran. Nyssa caught up with me. I begged her to release me from the oath but she refused. She couldn't. She was going to take me back…"

"Before you continue, the next question is important. Very important… Did you kill her?" Rae asked. "Did you kill Nyssa Al Gaul?"

"No," Sara said, looking back to Rae now. "I loved her. I did stab her, but not fatally. She wasn't expecting it. I got away. Came here. Saw Laurel and Dinah trying to be heroes and saved their asses. I hid away in Laurel's guest house. I trained them. I went out with them. But I guess with the Arrow, Speedy, and Arsenal dead, and the media talking about the Canaries, they found me." She sighed. "They find everyone in the end."

"Okay," Rae said after a moment of silence. "We're getting you out of this."

"What?" Sara asked confused, staring at Rae now.

"Rae, this isn't our problem," Frankie said. "She was stupid enough to get herself in this…"

Rae gave Frankie a glare, unable to believe he had just said that. From the sounds of it, Sara was always going to end up in the League of Assassins – it was now up to them to get her out of it.

"Number one: Premo, when out here I am 'The Flash', not Rae. Number two: There's a time and a place to question the leader of the Justice League, and that was not it. Number three: Good people get themselves into bad situations, and we help them. That's what we do. And number four: Oliver Queen was my friend. He was family. I am not letting his sister-in-law fall back into the League of Assassins." Rae looked at Donna and Kara. "Do you two have any problems with this?"

"I'm good," Kara said, raising her hands but smirking at Rae's leadership skills. "Besides Oliver Queen was good to me too. So was Laurel and Moira," Laurel raised an eyebrow at that, looking over Supergirl. She did look familiar.

"You're Kara Lane." Laurel breathed in shock. "The head and co-owner of the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary!" It clicked in her head, and Kara gave a small smile and a bow.

"The very same," Kara nodded at Laurel now. "We've met before, after Oliver died to discuss my home."

"I only sat in the meeting. Mrs. Queen – that is to say, Moira – runs the company right now and she…" Laurel started.

"It's yours eventually from my understanding. You did good then, you're doing good now," Kara put a reassuring hand on Laurel's shoulder, and she smiled at this now.

"I said I would follow you," Donna said to Rae, once the moment was over between Kara and Laurel. "And I will."

Rae turned to Frankie. "I need your power, Frankie."

"Fine," Frankie sighed, taking note that she used his real name, much like he had used hers, and then mumbled: "What do you need?"

"You need to premo Ra's and set up a meeting between the League of Assassins and the Justice League. On neutral ground. They can choose the location," Rae said. "Use Sara to premo him. Sara, you're going to have to think of the League. The bad League, I mean."

Sara nodded, unsure, but thought of her time with the League of Assassins as Frankie put on his goggles and touched her shoulder. Instantly, he was a large room and alone, by a large bubbling pool of water, sat a man. He looked up, shocked to see Premo. "The head of the League of Assassins, I assume?" The man stood up, looking towards Frankie, moving a hand toward his belt. "Not really here!" Frankie raised his own hands now, at least in cerebral form. "I am a member of the Justice League and come here on the Flash's request."

"The Justice League? That is still living?" Ra's Al Gaul mocked.

"The Flash wants a meeting with you. Tonight. You can choose the location," Frankie said, not responding to the comment.

"I'm interested," he said. "There's an old League of Assassins owned air field outside of Starling City. I haven't needed it in many years, so it's long-since abandoned, but we can meet there. Before sunset." Frankie nodded, he then let go of Sara's shoulder and lost the connection.

He turned to Rae. "Airfield outside of Starling City. Apparently League of Assassins owned. Before sunset." He told her.

"We have all day," Rae nodded. "And we need a show of force. Kara, go back to the Sanctuary and grab Superdog, the monkey, and the horse?"

"You want Kal?" Kara asked, surprised.

"Kal?" Rae asked, knowing what Clark's Kryptonian name had been and confused now. "Your horse's name is Kal?"

"Clark named him," Kara said with a shrug and a smile.

"Oh. Then yes, I want Superhorse – Kal," Rae said, and Kara nodded as she headed out. Rae turned to the Canaries. "White Canary, you're going to need to come with us if this is going to work. But you two are not members of the League, either way. I have no say whether you come or go."

"We're coming," Laurel and Dinah said together.

"She's my sister," Laurel said, holding up a baton.

"And my cousin," Dinah said. "No one's hurting her."

-New Justice-

Before sunset, Rae ran to the airfield, stopping right in front of Ra's Al Gaul, who had a woman next to him and a couple other masked assassins. Kara and Donna flew in, landing behind her. Donna had Supermonkey by her side, and Kara had Superdog. A portal opened and Frankie popped out with the Black and Gray Canary. Frankie took position behind the three girls in the middle while Laurel and Dinah went to either side.

Then a white horse flew down and on the horse's back was Sara. "Stay on Superhorse, White Canary," Rae said, not caring right now that the three Canaries were not in the Justice League. One leader was needed here, and she knew what to do.

"Now I know what this is about," Ra's growled, as the female next to him gave Sara a glance. Sara did not meet her gaze though.

"I am going to make it simple. The White Canary is under Justice League protection. You will not send anyone after her," Rae said.

"You sound pretty confident for a League that is now skin and bones," he replied, giving the members a look.

"I have four Kryptonians behind me, an Amazonian warrior, Premo, and my speed. Plus, the Canaries. My team is shaping up good," Rae said. "Besides." Rae took out the black and yellow mask and threw it at Ra's feet. "You might want to break your boy out of jail."

"Oh, so that is what happened to him," Ra's shrugged, "but your White Canary is one of us."

"Ta-er Al-Usfar," the woman beside Ra's spoke up. "You can still come back."

"That's not my name," Sara said, finally looking at the woman. "I am Sara Lance. The White Canary. I protect people, not kill them. I will never be what you want. I cannot be, and you could not see how bad your League was for me. You just wanted me for yourself, Nyssa." Sara didn't get off the horse, but Kal stomped his feet, feeling his rider's anger and only stopped when Kara gave him a look.

"See, she's not one of you. She's not an assassin, but she  _is_  a hero. She belongs with us," Rae said, taking a step forward. "Let me put this simply. If you do not release her, I will put the League of Assassins on the top of the Justice League's take down list. Every single plan, every single assassination, we will be there to stop you. Meanwhile, I will hide the White Canary where you will never find her. She knows your secret locations, but you don't know ours. How long do you think you will survive with us? And the Justice League will keep on growing. People you don't know. Abilities you don't know. Is she really worth a war with us to you? Because to me, she is."

"You mean it," Ra's said after a moment, a calculating expression on his face as he gave Rae an unreadable glance before looking down at the mask again.

"Father," Nyssa said, but he held up his hand as he thought.

Then he gave the White Canary a look. "She's yours. For now," Ra's said. "If this New Justice League does not prove as effective as the old one, or as you claim it will be, I will come back for her. Until then, the New Justice League and the League of Assassins stay out of each other's way."

"Don't cross our path, and we won't go looking for you, but you know we will stop you if you get in our way," Rae said, nodding the acceptation.

"The way it was," Ra's said, nodding and turning around, ordering his people off. He turned back to Rae tough as he stood, suddenly alone on the airstrip. "I'll be keeping a close eye on your League, Flash," with that, he turned and in a few paces, seemed to vanish into the encompassing darkness.

Rae turned around to look at her group and smiled, letting off a breath. Sara jumped off from the horse, looking both pleased and guilty. "Seems I have no choice now," Sara said, giving Rae a look. "I need to make sure this New Justice League is as good as the old one. I'm a member now."

"You're not alone," Laurel said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I am joining too."

"Can't let my cousins have all the fun," Dinah said. "And Sara, I'm sorry for never believing someone was after you." Sara nodded, and smiled at her cousins. It honestly had never mattered to her.

"Well then, Three Canaries," Rae said. "Welcome to the Justice League."

"Thank you," the three women said together, all smiling.

At that moment, Supermonkey jumped up and grabbed her helmet. "Hey!"

"Give that back!" Kara yelled, chasing after the monkey who took off. Krypto growled and went after them, grabbing the helmet as Kara grabbed the monkey. Krypto went down and gave the helmet to the waiting Rae, who took it then pet the dog with a smile.

Kara landed with the monkey in her arms and the two laughed. "Is this normal?" Dinah asked Donna, entertained by the animals' interactions.

"It… seems to be," Donna said with a shrug.

"Flash," Frankie said; he had been silent the whole time. "You were just talking big, right? You wouldn't have sent us to war with them…?"

"Premo, there's one thing about making threats: Never say what you won't do," Rae said, and Frankie gave her a glare before opening up a portal and leaving. "I think I am going to have a headache when I get home…" Rae rolled her eyes.

"I got to get the animals home," Kara said, giving Rae a half hug with one arm. "Wonder Girl, want to sleep at mine again or going back to Watchtower?"

"If you don't mind?" Donna said, smiling at Kara as Kara went near her horse and pet him.

"You're welcome to come," Kara turned to Sara, looking her up and down. "If you ever want a good time, come on by. You know where I live." Kara nodded to Laurel at this as Sara raised an eyebrow and the Kryptonians and Wonder Girl flew off.

"She does just mean a good time in bed," Rae added simply to Sara, who had to smirk. "Which I think you would be fine with for some reason… Well, I will get your communicators, give you the badges, and show you Watchtower probably tomorrow or the next day. While I expected you three to join us, the communicators… they're tricky, so will be ready soon. I got to get home now." The three Canaries nodded as Rae put her helmet on and ran off.

"I think we have something else to do now anyway," Sara said, turning to Laurel. "Take me home."

Laurel grinned widely at this, putting an arm around Sara. "Dad won't be too please at how bruised we are… Deathstroke was a nuisance."

-New Justice-

Laurel and Sara stood outside their parent's house. Doctor Quentin Lance had got home not long ago, and he and his wife were at the table, finishing their dinner. They were happily married, and although the supposed death of Sara had caused its toll on the pair, they had remained stronger together for it.

It was also a family tradition on their mother's side to name the first-born daughter Dinah, but their cousin was the only one who went by that name. Laurel was born Dinah Laurel Lance, and went by Laurel, while their mother also used her middle name, River.

"You sure you're ready?" Laurel asked, and Sara nodded. "Okay." Laurel opened the door with her key. "Mom? Dad?"

"Laurel, what brings you here?" Quentin asked from the kitchen now.

"I have something to show you," Laurel said, bringing Sara into the kitchen. Both Lance parents turned at this, and stared, looking at Sara in complete shock. "Sara… well, she's alive." Laurel mumbled, putting an arm around her.

"Hi, mom. Dad," Sara said nervously.

Dinah River Lance, who had momentarily fell back onto the counter, stood to attention, and with a smile said, "Hello sweetie." River held out her arms and Sara went into the hug, then Quinten quickly joined in. "I knew you weren't dead. A mother knows…"

"My baby is home," Quentin mumbled, now tears of joy.

All four members came together in a hug, Sara and Laurel silently agreeing not to ruin this moment by telling them Sara had been in the city for a whole year already.


	4. The Incredible Shrinking Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The names Karry Universe gave them lead them to another new member.

-36 Years Ago-

A woman came into the room, holding a baby in a blue blanket. The couple sitting in the waiting room stood up, excited. "Congratulations, you have a boy!" The woman said smiling as she gave the baby over to the mother.

"Thank you," the mother said, looking down at the baby. "And thank the birth parents."

"No need," the woman said, shaking her head.

"This has been our dream," the man now said, looking down at the baby. "We're so happy a couple finally picked us and didn't back down." Many times, they had been faced with a birth couple who had changed their minds, or decided they didn't want them as their child's parents. It was heartbreaking.

"There is one thing I want to know," the woman said. "What's his name?"

"Adam," the mother said. "Adam Cray."

-Present Day-

Frankie was sitting at CatCo, absently making a paperclip chain in boredom.

"Frankie!" A hissed was heard, and Frankie turned to see his friend and coworker Winn Schott sitting at the desk near him. "Look." Winn pointed his finger over at a coworker, and Frankie turned around in time to see the coworker open a desk draw to be presented by a loud noise, and chocolate syrup being sprayed out in his face. "A little payback for the prank he pulled the other day." Winn smirked as the coworker ran to the bathroom to clean themselves off, while others in the office smirked to themselves.

"You are starting an in-office prank war," Frankie said dryly, not helping but smile though. "How do you do it? The pranks?" Winn gave a smirk as a loud scream was heard and out of her office walked Cat Grant herself. "Might not go over well with her." Frankie muttered now, turning his attention to the computer, making himself look busy.

"No need to worry," Winn said, knowing Cat Grant couldn't connect the prank to him – not really.

"Witt! Freddie!" Cat said turning to the two of them after a moment of yelling at her most recent PA. "I need those computer upgrades done and I need everything set up to make a live speech. I am making an announcement from my office today."

"An announcement?" Winn asked, almost regretting it when Cat gave him a look.

"If you must know, the world is in panic with the League dead. They need reassurance. The Flash showing up with Supergirl, Wonder Girl, and that other one…" Frankie gave a look at that but said nothing, "in Starling last week helped, but they need words of comfort. Reassuring words. My words. They need to be told everything is okay and remind them the Flash is still here. She brings hope and she needs the right vessel to spread that hope – namely me. So, get to it."

Cat turned around and went back into her office without another word. "Any chance your girlfriend can make something to make her more cheerful?" Winn asked, knowing Frankie was dating Rae and that she was Cat Grant's personal chef.

"Rae's food is good. It's not magic," Frankie said simply, but couldn't help but smirk at that. Having a chef as a girlfriend who he lived with did lead to good meals daily.

"I don't know. I always see Ms. Grant with leftovers and she seems pleasant when having it," Winn shrugged. "I'll finish the computer upgrade. Can you set up for the live announcement?" Frankie nodded as they went to do their work.

A minute or so later, Frankie's communicator binged. It was from the Watchtower computers telling him of the results of a search Frankie had set up the other day.

"No way…!" Frankie breathed, with a smile at seeing the information.

-New Justice-

Later that night, Frankie had got everyone into Watchtower. Sara, Dinah, and Laurel had used the old Zap Tunnel set up for Arrow back in the day, and were now being amazed by the satellite as Frankie finalized something on the computer. "Okay, so by now you all know of the alternate world Rae asked for help from without my consent…"

"Less attitude Frankie," Rae muttered, rolling her eyes as Frankie mumbled something. "So, what's up with Karry?" Rae pursued. "Have they come to set up that communication system yet?"

"No," Frankie said quickly, with a sour look. Even now he didn't agree to them coming over, even if they were a great help. "This is about the names they gave us. The people in their League." Frankie continued. "Most of them were in ours and now dead. I mean Superman, Wonder Woman, Arrow, Firestorm…"

"We get it," Kara, Donna, Rae, and Laurel all said together and then laughed at their unison. They did not need Frankie to go over the dead League members also on Karry. They all knew well who had died.

"Maybe get to the point?" Sara said, rolling her eyes.

Frankie sighed, shaking his head, but continued regardless. "There are some outliners. Ones who were not in our League. Of course, we got Kara, Laurel, and Sara already, but I made a program to find the others. And I have." Frankie smiled, bringing up pictures as Rae frowned in intrigue. "First is their Liberty Belle. Jesse Morgan, or they did say on most worlds she's Jesse Wells. She doesn't exist." Frankie pulled up a picture of Harrison Wells, whom they recognized the face of, at least. Rae among them was the only person to meet him face to face. "Her father was never married. HR Wells. The head of STAR labs. He also writes those adventure novels. No children."

"You brought us here to tell us that?" Kara asked, blinking and not sure why they all had to come to hear some girl did not exist here.

"There's more," Frankie said, ignoring the attitude. "They have a different Firehawk then we did. Jefferson Jackson." Frankie brought up a picture of a young African American male. "He's a football star at his college. The pros seem to be trying to recruit him. No sign of powers."

"Is this going somewhere?" Dinah now asked.

"Be patient," Frankie said, trying not to get annoyed that they weren't letting him introduce them to new potential members of their own League. He now pulled up a picture of an African American woman. "Their Tantu Kimi. She's Tantu Tyler here. Raised by her grandmother, Amaya alongside, Mari, her cousin. Technically Mari's magic necklace, which you have Rae, belongs to her now, but she's unreachable. On some charity thing in the middle of nowhere. We could track her down if we wanted to."

"I think we can wait on that one," Rae said. "Is that all?"

"Nope, then there's Raymond Palmer or the Atom," Frankie said, his smile getting bigger. "I was starting to think he did not exist here but I was wrong. The computer found this: An adoption record. The Palmers gave their son up for adoption." A picture came onto the screen of a handsome man with black hair and a strong jaw. He briefly reminded Kara of Clark, before she shrugged it off. "His name is Adam Cray here. He has four PHDs and works for Wayne Industries, weirdly enough. He has a pretty high up position in their new labs over in Phoenix, Arizona. Although, with Bruce dead I'm not sure what's happening to Wayne Industries now, but that's beside the point."

"Is he a hero or not?" Sara said getting annoyed.

"Will you lot let me get to the point?!" Frankie snapped at this. "Patience, please!" Rae raised her eyebrow at this outbreak, but the other women remained silent now as Frankie took a calming breath, forcing the next words out: "Anyway… I wasn't sure what he was, so I Premoed him, and yes he is," Frankie couldn't help but smile now at this. "He has this suit and he shrinks. I say we add him."

"What's your hurry?" Dinah asked.

"He's the only guy in the League right now," Rae was the one who answered for her boyfriend, knowing where the smile was coming from. "But we can't let him in on the sole fact he's male. The fact he's in Karry Universe League is a plus, but this Adam is clearly different to their Ray. We need more. We need to see him in person. I'm done with work for tonight. I can head out to Phoenix. Who wants to come with me? Not Frankie."

"What?" Frankie asked. "But I..."

"Are way too excited," Rae finished for him. "We can't let him think he's definitely in the League before a vote. Besides, don't you have work to do for Ms. Grant?"

Frankie sighed, muttering something about 'adding Donna without knowing much' before saying aloud: "Yeah, she's making a series of announcements to bring hope using you lot," Rae sighed at this, looking down.

"She does have a point. We're going to need to do a press thing soon. Introduce our new members," Rae said. "Kara, can you come with me?"

"Sorry," Kara said shaking her head. "I got to head back to the Sanctuary. Like now."

"I understand," Rae said giving Kara hug before Supergirl left. "Donna?"

"Well I could," Donna said seeming unsure. "If you want me there… I just left a show on pause and need to go turn off Netflix…"

"How many episodes have you watched today?" Rae asked, holding back a smile, knowing when someone was in the middle of a bing.

"Um… 14… I think…" Donna said making everyone look at her. "We didn't have this at home. It's amazing!"

"Go, have fun," Rae said, waving her hand. Donna seemed to want to watch whatever show she was into anyway.

"Seriously?" Donna asked, and Rae nodded.

"I don't need you for this," Rae said and Donna smiled, turned and left for a different section of Watchtower. "Canaries, any of you want to come? It is Justice League tradition for two people to go check out the new hero, but I can go on my own if you don't want to."

"I'll go," Sara said right away. "I have to make sure this League is in top shape, after all. That means new members must be worthy. We can't just let anyone in."

"Okay," Rae said. "Come on." She didn't notice the sour look on Frankie's face now as he left too, heading back for National City.

-New Justice-

Sara and Rae were on the street of Phoenix that night after Frankie had told them where they should be able to find this Adam Cray.

"Hey, White Canary," Rae said. "Just to let you know, I got your back. The League of Assassins will not get you. No matter what they think of the Justice League we're putting together."

"I know you do," Sara said with a nod. "Not so sure about your boyfriend though."

"I can handle Frankie," Rae said, dismissing that right away.

Sara raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, when they heard a noise not far off. "I think your boyfriend was right," Sara said, as in the distance they could see a man in an unusual outfit fighting a large group of men with advance guns. The man seemed to be shrinking as he fought and using some type of gun in the suit.

Sara ran in to join the fight bo staff out, but Rae stayed back a second to watch the Atom fight. When things seemed to get sticky though, she put on her helmet and ran in, taking the guns off the men and knocking them out. "You could have done that right away!" Sara said after a moment, taking breaths. The man she had been fighting had been tough.

"I've been the Flash for close to 9 years. Men with guns are simple," Rae said with a shrug, turning to the man in the suit. "The Atom?" Rae said, unsure and wondering if he went by something else. Atom was very close to his real name of Adam, after all.

"Um… yeah," Adam said, nodding, and they could see a smile appear on his face. "You're the Flash, and you're the White Canary. What is the Justice League doing here?"

"Looking for you," Rae said.

"Me?" Adam said in shock, and Sara swung her bo staff at him. He flinched as it stopped right before him.

"He doesn't have good reflexes," Sara said, putting the staff down, not impressed by Adam's reaction to her surprise attack. "I could have had him on his back in two seconds if I wanted to. His fighting style completely relies on the shrinking and the fancy equipment in that suit. Any experienced assassin could take him out."

"Assassin?" Adams said, his voice higher than usual, worried now. "Why do I feel like I am being tested?"

"Because you are," Rae said. "In short, the Justice League needs new members."

"Your considering me for the Justice League?" Adam said, eyes wide, a smile on his face as pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! That's all I ever wanted. I mean, horrible its coming in this situation, given it took the old League to, you know, but I still want in. I want to stand beside you."

"You're not in yet," Rae said. "You have one big plus in your favor. I will not tell you what it is." Rae added the last line when Adam opened his mouth, expecting the question. Adam closed his mouth. "But White Canary is right. Your fighting skills are not up to par with some members. Not necessary a bad thing if you do have something else to rely on. I'm not the greatest fighter, I admit – I know a thing or two, but I rely on my speed over reflexes. Batman insisted I learn a little, and so did Superman, long before I entered the League, but I also have my speed, like I said. Supergirl doesn't have much fighting experience but she has her powers. You see, something else to rely on."

"I could probably train him," Sara said thoughtfully now, looking over him, almost circling him, in fact.

"But as it stands right now,' Rae said, ignoring Sara's statement. "Without that suit, what do you have? If it's taken away from you what can you do? Give us something to bring back to the others to say we should let you in."

"I could still shrink," Adam said, a concerned smirk on his face now. "The shrinking would be helpful. I am a good spy. It's how I discovered about this."

"Wait… The shrinking doesn't come from the suit? It's an actual power?" Rae asked, knowing Kara and Barry from Karry had said it was in the suit for Ray Palmer. "You're a meta human?"

"Yeah," Adam said, nodding and wondering why that seemed surprising. The world was full of meta humans after all.

"Okay, that does help your case," Rae said nodding thoughtfully.

"And I'm super-smart," Adam said. "I have…"

"Four PHDs, we know," Sara and Rae said together.

"You made the suit?' Rae asked, and Adam nodded. "That helps too. Okay, final question: After all this judgement, do you still want in?"

"Absolutely," Adam said, raising his hands a little in a good-faith gesture. "I get you need to question people. You need the best, and I hope I passed."

"The League needs to vote. We'll let you know," Rae said, nodding towards White Canary. Taking her in hand, Rae sped off, leaving Adam alone and grinning.

-New Justice-

The next day, after everyone had finished work, they were in Watchtower again arguing the pros and cons of adding Atom into the League. Rae had started a file for him with all the pros and cons listed out. The pro side mentioned his being in the Karry Justice League, his meta human abilities, and his smarts, while the con side, so far, had his lack of fighting skills and his recent joining in vigilante/superhero game.

"Okay," Rae said, stopping the discussion. "I think we have been over this enough. By old Justice League standards, he would have been put on the backburner for a couple of more months before a vote and then it probably would have been a debate, but we are not going by old standards. We can't afford to go by them. If we were more than half, the people in this room would not be here. I don't know if that's good or bad, but we're starting out as new so old standard are out of the door. It's time for the new Justice League to do our first official membership vote. Majority rules, like before, only now it's not just makeshift, like what we did for Donna and the Canaries. We're programing the official results into the computer. As leader, I go last. As second in command, Kara goes second to last."

"Why?" Donna asked, curious now.

"As leaders, we don't want to influence your vote. It was started by Batman and continues to this today. It makes sense," Rae said with a shrug.

"Olly use to think Batman; just wanted to be tie breaker," Laurel threw in, and Rae shook her head but said nothing.

"When I call, you, you'll put your answer into the computer and give a short explanation on why. Got it?" Rae said, and there was a round of yes. "Okay, so White Canary, since you saw him, you go first." On the screen above the round console they were at, Sara's picture appeared. "This is yes. This is no." Rae pointed out the buttons.

Sara went over to the computer looked at the buttons and pushed the one for 'yes'. Her picture had a green outline around it. "He has potential to be trained up and he can be useful," Sara said, "I already said I could train him if he got in, so it would be wrong of me to say no now," she added evenly.

Rae nodded to Sara, then called up the next member. "Gray Canary," Rae said pulling Dinah's picture up.

Dinah went over and pushed the 'no' button, and her picture turned red. "Not enough experience or training. I went out with no training once – would have died without Sara," Dinah said backing away. That fateful night Sara had returned to Star City had coincidentally been Dinah's first night in the streets. Sara had saved her life.

"Black Canary," Rae said pulling Laurel's picture up.

Laurel went over and pushed the 'yes' button. "I agree with Sara. He has potential. He's also smart. We can use more brains. We already have a lot of strength and experience. Plus, with his involvement in the other universe's League, where he has no powers. it's enough for me," Laurel said.

"Interesting," Rae nodded thoughtfully, making the three Canaries look at her. "Well Speedy, Arsenal, and Arrow usually voted as a trio, but when they did split it was usually Arrow and Speedy sticking together and Arsenal on the other side. It seems you have a lot in common with them." The group said nothing to that, each keeping a blank expression to this new information.

"Premo," Rae said, pulling Frankie's picture up.

Frankie went over and pushed the 'yes' button without hesitation. "I was the one who found him, plus I've been on his side since the beginning. It wouldn't hurt having more guys here too…" Everyone rolled his eyes last remark, but said nothing.

"Wonder Girl," Rae said, now pulling Donna's picture up.

Donna pushed 'no' without hesitation. "I don't care about the power. He has no training. I don't believe he is ready," Donna said.

Rae smiled. "I can hear Diana in your voice," Rae said, making Donna give a small smile as Rae added, "It was because of her we added the rule of coming back a little later, putting them on the back burner. Give them time to get that training. You think like her, it's good." Donna actually blushed at this, as Rae now pulled Kara's picture up.

"Supergirl, just so you realize, if you say yes he's on no matter my vote. If you say no, I am tie breaker," Rae said.

Kara nodded, went over to the computer looked at both buttons. It was a moment before she pushed 'yes'. "Training is important, but power is also important. He might be nowhere near me or Donna, but we could use the power he has. Plus, we can train him to League level, rather than risk him dying or being inadequately trained elsewhere."

"And once again I hear Superman in you," Rae said, nodding at her friend as her picture came up, replacing the green outline on Kara's. "Doesn't matter, but I am a yes too." Rae pushed the 'yes' button to let her picture go green. "Its official, Atom is a part of the Justice League. Frankie, want to go deliver the news and tell him to be at the Hall of Justice tomorrow at noon? In fact, everyone needs to be there at noon tomorrow."

"Why?" Laurel asked, concerned now.

"Ms. Grant is right. It's time to give the people hope. Let them see their new Justice League. We're getting the press there." Rae said, faces looking around at each other before they nodded at their leader and all moved to leave.

Finally, it was just Rae and Kara in Watchtower, as Frankie wasted no time to Premo over to Phoenix and the Canaries left back to Star. Donna moved off to her room in Watchtower, probably to continue binge-watching whatever show she had on pause.

"What?" Rae asked, as Kara didn't move and continued to stare at her.

"You never voted," Kara said, making Rae raise an eyebrow.

"You saw me vote," Rae said with a smile.

"You pushed yes, but you knew it was a sure thing. You didn't vote. You just went with the majority," Kara said, and Rae smirked, not saying anything to this. "That's why Batman went last. Not to be tie breaker or to not influence others. It was to vote yes if he saw it was going that way. Why?"

"These records are open file to all Justice League. They will see who voted yes and who voted no. If I voted no, Atom would know. This is a person we expect to follow me into battle. He needs to trust me. The last thing he needs is to think I, the leader of the Justice League, did not want him here."

"But isn't the leader opinion important too?" Kara asked.

"Yes, which is why if it was a tie I would have final say too," Rae said. "But if I voted before and said no and you all went the same way with yes, he would be here thinking his leader did not want him. Once he was in, there was no reason for me to say yes or no. Just say yes. Bigger picture. Remember that Kara. You might be leading this group some day on your own."

"Hopefully not," Kara said, but making a mental note to remember that anyway. "See you tomorrow." Kara hugged Rae, who returned the hug before turning to leave. Rae watched her leave, as she always did for some reason.

-New Justice-

The next day Rae stood in front of the Hall of Justice dressed in her Flash outfit with media photographers all around her; she had been at events like this before, but never had been leading them. She took a breath as she walked up to the microphone and stand set up before her. Everyone else was inside the Hall, waiting for her to call their name to come out and join her.

"As you all know, a few weeks back, the Reverse Flash left me, the Flash, the sole surviving member of the Justice League. He is now in jail, locked up permanently, but that does not bring them back. I was lost for a time on what to do, but a good friend mentioned to me that the Justice League was not just about the people in it, it was about protecting you, the public. Protecting the world. I could rebuild, and so I, as the longest-serving member of the Justice League now, have taken the lead, and started to recruit new members. I can't lead the Justice League alone though. So, without further ado, I introduce the world, officially, to my second in command. Supergirl!"

As Rae said her superhero name, Kara walked out with Krypto besides her, joining Rae in front. Krypto barked, wagging his tail. "And you all know Superdog." Rae added quickly, but at that moment, a monkey landed on Rae and took her helmet. Before he could fly away, Kara grabbed him and got the helmet. She held it out to Rae, who took it. "And this is Supermonkey…" Rae backed away from the microphone, so as not to be heard aloud. "Why did you bring the monkey?" She whispered.

"I didn't. He must have followed somehow," Kara whispered back, annoyed herself.

Rae smiled to the press and put the helmet back on. "And, of course, we need our members, so let me introduce Premo." Frankie came walking out with his goggles on and in his outfit. He waved to the crowd, liking the attention.

"Wonder Girl." Rae introduced now, as Donna came out, looking very much like her sister as she took position with the others.

"Black, Gray, and White Canary, of Starling City," Rae continued as the three Canaries came out together. "And our newest member, the Atom."

Adam came walking out, his outfit on, a huge surprised grin on his face. Rae had a Justice League patch and new communicator and handed it to him. Then, she shook his hand. There was a bit of clapping as Adam took his spot and she readdressed the press. "As you can see, we are nowhere near the size of the original League, but every League starts – or in this case, restarts – somewhere. This is where we start again. The Justice League starts again." Rae paused for a moment. "Any questions?"

Rae picked a reporter up front, they from the Daily Planet. "Are there any other heroes you are considering?" The reporter asked.

"We are obviously keeping our eyes open and looking for people worthy. We don't want to say anything yet, and since we are rebuilding we cannot do a press conference for every new member. You will find out in time who we add and when." Rae answered, and then a reporter from CatCo was chosen.

"This is for Supergirl and Wonder Girl. Are you two in anyway related to Superman and Wonder Woman?" the reporter asked.

Rae moved aside to let Kara take the microphone. "Superman is… was… my cousin," Kara said, a little sadly, and let Donna answer, confirming Wonder Woman as her sister.

Rae kept the conference short though, as she soon pulled the League away from the conference, and back into the Hall of Justice. She knew how these things worked.

"Wow, that was something," Adam said first, playing around with his Justice League badge he had attached to his costume.

"Wait until you see Watchtower," Sara said, making Adam give her a look until they moved over to the Zap Tunnel directly linked to Watchtower.

It took about a half hour of Adam running around the place amazed before he calmed down. Frankie followed him around, like a lost puppy, excited himself to have another male in the group and happy to answer any questions Adam had. It didn't take the new member long though to move to the computer and start to look through the files open to him. He came upon his file.

"Five to two vote," Adam said, intrigued, and looking at Rae.

"Very few people are unanimous," Rae said simply.

"So, you weren't?" Adam asked, and Rae shook her head.

"I was an oddball," Rae said with a smirk.

"What's this pro?' Adam asked looking at the list. "Karry…. What's a Karry?"

"Still trying to figure that out," Rae said, making Adam look at her in confusion. "It's a name of another Earth in the multiverse. I went to them for help with the Reverse Flash and they gave use names of people in their League."

"The other Flash who helped you and Supergirl take down the Reverse Flash?" Adam breathed. "I always wondered who he was…" Rae smiled as she brought up the list of Karry's Justice League, though.

"I'm not on it," Adam frowned after a moment, looking at the list.

"Yes, you are." Rae said highlighting, Ray Palmer. "That's you." Adam gave her a look. "You know your adopted, right?" Rae suddenly felt she was about to have an awkward conversation, realizing she probably shouldn't have brought this up if he didn't know, but was relieved when Adam nodded. "Well, he wasn't," she added.

"Oh," Adam said, looking at the name, a thoughtful look on his face. "That's… you know, I always thought I was meant to be given up but… well, my alternate wasn't… so it makes me wonder why my… our… parents gave up me and not him. Why does someone, who is supposed to love you, supposed to be family, do something like that?" Adam looked at Rae before sighing and shrugging. "I guess you cannot understand."

"In a way, actually I do," Rae said, looking at the screen thinking of Barry, realizing she had a connection to Adam that she never knew about from their brief encounter before.

"Adam," Kara finally said, distracting the man from that comment. The rest of the League had been hanging around, waiting for their new member to settle down from his excitement. "So, how does your power work? You can just shrink? Can you get… bigger?"

"A little," Adam said, holding out his hand and it grew slightly before going back to normal.

"And… can you target certain parts of the body?" Kara said, a glint in her eye as Adam nodded. "You know, I am the head of the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary. Want to come and see? And then come to my house…?"

"Wait…" Rae said. "Do you just want to have sex with Adam to test his power in the bedroom?"

"Yeah, why not," Kara said, a sly grin on her face now. Adam may have reminded her briefly of Clark, but now she couldn't see the similarity at all. Plus, this was an opportunity too good for her to miss.

"It would be interesting…" Sara spoke now. "And I actually want to take you up on your offer to have some fun. We can make this a trio?"

"Wait…" Adam said, holding up his hands. "Two beautiful women want to take me to an amazing Kryptonian Sanctuary to have meaningless sex with me and each other?" Kara and Sara nodded. "I'm so in!"

Rae looked at them in shock, and shook her head. "Okay, I am not going to forbid inter league hook ups, obviously can't since me and Premo are dating, but if you want meaningless just make sure the other knows. We don't want things to get awkward."

"Okay," Kara said coming close to Rae. "But I don't think we're the ones who will make things awkward." She whispered, confusing Rae before giving her a hug and turning to Adam and Sara, giving them a smile and a nod and the trio left, with Krypto and Beppo following behind.

Laurel and Dinah laughed. "Seems Sara's back to her old self," Dinah said, glad to see her cousin coming out of the paranoia she had been in since she came back. "When is she getting a job, and moving out of your guest house?"

"Who knows!" Laurel laughed. "Come on, let's go."

"Coming home?" Frankie asked Rae once the two remaining Canaries left.

"There's somewhere I got to go first," Rae said heading towards the zap tunnels and out herself. Premo shrugged to himself.

-New Justice-

"Reverse Flash!" A voice yelled, and Barry didn't even bother sitting up. He was in an orange prison jumpsuit in a specially-made cell that he couldn't escape from anyway. The material in the walls was made so he could not phase through, but the cell itself also did something to suppressed his powers. He also had a shock collar on his neck to shock him if he got out of line. He wasn't allowed to leave the cell. Maximum security. No roommate. No luxuries. No life. "You have a visitor."

"I didn't think I was allowed visitors," Barry said dryly.

"Depends on who you know," a voice said, and Barry finally sat up to see outside the completely plastic wall, or plastic-like material Barry wasn't sure what it was, was Rae, dressed completely as the Flash.

"Take your time, Flash," the guard said, walking away.

"I thought you were leaving me to rot, cousin," Barry said, using the word cousin in a hiss. "What brings you to see the caged animal?"

"Why?" Rae asked making Barry look at her. This was the first time she'd seen her cousin since she'd caught him. Since he had been revealed to be the Reverse Flash. "Why did you do it? We were family. We were supposed to be there for each other. I loved you. Why do it?"

"What?" Barry scoffed, getting up and standing right on the other side of where Rae was standing. "I did it because you came into my house when I was six and ruined my life. You and your powers. Everything you did ruined everything.  _You_  ruined everything! Just your existence. I did it because everyone but me loved you. I did it, because taking away what you loved gave me great happiness. And most of all, I did it because I hated you. I still hate you, in fact."

Rae gave him a look and then turned around as Barry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rae asked, turning back around.

"You the world's greatest hero, made me the world's greatest villain…" Barry said making Rae take a step closer to the cell now.

"I didn't make you," Rae said. "You made yourself."

"You sure? That other world I was the hero and you did not exist," Barry said. "What's the difference between the two of us? It's you, Rachel!" He even used her full name. No one did that these days – not even her aunt and uncle or Frankie.

"There are a lot of differences," Rae said, mostly to convince herself as Barry laughed again. "Oh, go to hell!" Rae didn't waste time now as, in her anger, she turned around and left Barry, who sat back down on the bed, still laughing to himself.


	5. The Martian Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League faces their first real threat to the planet and someone new might be joining.

-A Year Ago-

"Uncle J'onn!" A voice called. J'onn J'onzz had barely got out of his ship before being tackled into a hug. "You're back!"

"M'Gann," J'onn said pleasantly, hugging his niece. "I've got you something." J'onn took out a small snow globe from his satchel. Inside, was what looked like a mountain with human faces on it. "This is what the humans call Mount Rushmore. The faces are former leaders of the county called the United States. And look..." J'onn shook it and M'Gann smiled as it looked like it was snowing inside. "Be careful with it."

"Thank you, Uncle," M'Gann said, taking the present as they walked into the house. "Why don't you come back more often? Dad says you don't like Mars."

J'onn laughed. "That brother of mine… Mars will always be home, but I do have a fondness for Earth," J'onn said as they entered the threshold.

"But don't you want to be with family?" M'Gann asked, a little sadly. "I don't get to see you enough. Why don't you come back here to live?"

"Oh, I miss you too," J'onn said, sitting down. "But I am with family on Earth, M'Gann, and I can't leave them." M'Gann raised an eyebrow, not sure what J'onn meant by this.

"Sit," J'onn motioned to the nearby seat as he took one opposite her. He leaned forward as he explained: "M'Gann, I originally went to Earth to warn them of a threat coming to them, but I found something. Something impossible and amazing. You see, the Justice League, the people I fight with… they are my family too. My brothers and sisters in arms. I could never leave them permanently. There's more than one kind of family in this universe, M'Gann."

"Can… can I meet them some day?" M'Gann asked, seeing the way her uncle talked about his friends. "I would love to see Earth, anyway."

J'onn smiled. "I'll tell you what… I am leaving again in a few weeks, and the next time you will see me is after your schooling finishes. You're in your last year and if you receive excellent in your classes I will convinced your father and mother to let me take you to Earth before you have to decide on your apprenticeship."

"Really?" M'Gann asked, eyes wide now. "And you'll introduce to me all your friends? Your other family?"

"I am a man of my word," J'onn said, now taking out a device. "This is what humans call a cellphone. It has the ability to take photos." J'onn opened his photo folder on the phone and directed it to the impressed M'Gann. "See this? He is Superman. My brother. And next to him is Wonder Woman." M'Gann moved closer to J'onn, looking at the cellphone as J'onn flipped through photos.

"Who's that?" M'Gann asked pointing at a girl who was barely looking at the camera. She didn't seem to realize a picture had been being taken. She wore red with a winged helmet.

"That's the Flash," J'onn said. "A very impressive hero. Youngest member of the League. I'll admit, I haven't spent as much time with her as some other members – it's a large family – but she's like a little sister too. Or maybe a niece, like you."

"Can I meet her too?' M'Gann asked as she continued looking at the pictures, seeing a man in red with a cape and another man on fire.

"I said everyone, didn't I?" J'onn said, a smile on his face as he put an arm around his niece now. "Just as long as you keep your end of the deal."

"I'll do great in school this year," M"Gann said, enthusiastically now.

"M'Gann, you have chores," another Green Martian appeared, and M'Gann jumped up.

"Dad, look what Uncle J'onn gave me," M'Gann said, holding up the snow globe.

"Very nice, now go put it away," her father said and M'Gann ran off.

-New Justice, Present Day-

Rae walked into the apartment and slouched down on the couch. She had just got back from work and on the way home had stopped a car chase.

"Rae," Rae heard her boyfriend's voice and turned to see Frankie. "I need to talk to you about the League…" Rae actually groaned at this. Frankie had been a pain in the ass for a while about the minor details of the Justice League and she just wanted a moment away from it all. Frankie, however, moved over and perched on the arm of the sofa to address Rae: "You see, it's about the people, we're letting. I mean, most of them are not up to the original League standard, for a start…"

Rae now laughed at this. He had wanted to include the inexperienced Atom the other day, simply because he was another guy and he was hardly trained. "That is including you," Rae reminded Frankie. "This is about Kara again, isn't it? About her being my second?"

"You barely know her and you two are suddenly like best buds or something. She's not Clark," Frankie said the answer, obviousness in his voice. He and Kara really didn't get along. Frankie also didn't get on well with the Canaries, but that was due to what he has said about the Canaries before.

"I know she isn't," Rae said, standing up, annoyed now. "I am not replacing Clark with Kara, Frankie. But Kara is special. She's nice. She's a good friend – and, more importantly, a good hero. It would not have taken her long to join the original League. Hell, she would have joined by now, Clark was ready for that. Besides, I need her standing next to me, leading the League. The entire Justice League respects her. You're the only one with a problem."

"She's also the person who rejected Barry," Frankie pointed out, making Rae raise an eyebrow at this surprising comment.

"What does rejecting my cousin in college have to do with anything?" Rae asked, confused and wondering where Frankie was going with this.

"Maybe if she hadn't rejected him he would not have become the Reverse Flash," Franke said slowly, causing Rae to double back on this comment in her head. "Listen to me, Rae. I have been spying on the multiverse and its very rare for the two of them to exist together on the same world and not be together. It's like they are meant to be. Supergirl and the Flash. Belonging with each other."

"There's one flaw in your theory," Rae said, forcing herself not to roll her eyes at this. "Barry's not the Flash. I am." Rae's communicator binged. "Oh, thank god." Rae said, thankful to get out of this argument as she took it out and then raised an eyebrow at what she saw. "What's up with DC lately?" Rae ran into her outfit and out the door.

"You can't win an argument by running out!" Frankie called, but Rae was already long gone.

-New Justice-

The alert from the Justice League system was not far from the Hall of Justice.

There were two large white creatures fighting with what Rae recognized as a Green Martian – a female Green Martian, and she looked young. Rae ran around the Green Martian, protecting her from the Whites, causing them to back away. "Now boys or girls…" Rae said, stopping in front of the Green Martian; she didn't look good and was barely holding her own. The clothes she was wearing were now rags, and ripped. "I really don't know which… I don't think this is a fair fight for you." Rae smirked, although concerned for the Green Martian. "Want me to tie my hands behind my back?"

The creature roared at her as they attacked, and Rae grabbed hold of the Green Martian and ran up a building. The two flew after her.

"Damn," Rae muttered, as she jumped from the building, dodging these creatures. She was a lot faster than them, but they were determined. That was when Wonder Girl joined the fight, sword in hand, attacking one of the creatures.

Rae put the Green Martian down as she ran around the remaining white creature and sent a lightning strike at it. The thing screamed as Rae let off with a wind tornado now. "Wonder Girl! Grab her and retreat," Rae called, wanting to keep the fight going but the Green Martian was not breathing well. The speed trip had taken the last of her energies away and she was barely conscious – Rae had to get her to safety. Protecting the Martian was the purpose here, not defeating these creatures.

Once she was safely away, Rae could find out what these were and get a plan in place to defeat them.

Wonder Girl ducked an attack and ran towards the Green Martian, taking her and flying away. Rae saw the creature going after them and Rae went to stopped them. Running around in a circle, she caused a mini tornado, knocking them away. By the time the creatures were back and looking around, Rae was gone.

She had run into the Hall of Justice, where Wonder Girl was already in the back room, still holding their new green friend. "We have a mini emergency medical center through here," Rae said opening another door and Wonder Girl put the Green Martian on a bed in the small medical bay.

"She doesn't look good," Wonder Girl said, seeing the blood over the Green Martian.

"Her heart rate is not good… There are multiple injuries," Rae said, not exactly good with medical stuff, but this was obvious.

"She needs surgery," a new voice spoke, and Rae turned around to see Kara, with Krypto by her side. Rae smiled at the sight of Supergirl. It was always good to have her, but Kara was also the closest thing they had to a doctor. "Guess I was too late for the fight." Kara nodded to Rae. "She has internal bleeding and there's something inside her that needs removing. X Ray vision," she quickly explained, reminding Wonder Girl how she knew this.

"Can you do it?" Rae asked.

"I'm a vet," Kara said, giving Rae a look. "And this is definitely needs more than one person. We honestly need someone who's a real doctor."

"What about that thing?" Donna said, making both look at her as she tried to find the words she wanted to say. "I was looking at the Justice League systems. I don't have much to do with my days, you see, and there's a friend of the League file. I think there was a doctor listed on it."

"Friends of the League? People who are not in the League we consider friends," Rae said, having forgotten all about this and going to the computer, bringing up the file and searching for a doctor. A very familiar brunette showed up. "Doctor Caitlin Snow. A trauma surgeon located in Washington State. She's exactly what we need! But she was put in the system by Frost…" Rae knew this was Frost's twin sister, not only from her time before, but from Rae's own visit to Karry. "I don't know how she will react to us now…" Rae took a breath. "Still, we've got to try. Supergirl, keep her alive until I come back with the doctor."

Rae was out in a moment as Kara went to hook on the monitors in the room and prepare for surgery. She took a breath as she kept track of this alien's life signs.

-New Justice-

Caitlin Snow was signing off a paper in chart at the hospital she worked at, moving down the corridor with a coworker by her side. "I need you to see to that ASAP, Doctor Song," she was telling them, "and then leave it on my desk by first thing tomorrow."

"Right you are," Doctor Song muttered, moving off as Caitlin took a breath, leaning on the Nurse's station now as someone else spoke to her.

"Surely you got to be heading home, Cait?" A nurse asked her from behind the desk.

"Yeah, thankfully. Shift done," Caitlin sighed as she took a moment before saying her goodbyes as she headed out. The moment she was out the hospital door though she was whisked away in a surprising blur.

"Caitlin Snow?" A distorted voice asked, and Caitlin realized she was standing in an alleyway and the Flash was standing in front of her. The Flash was vibrating her face, so she was hard to make out, but the outfit and the helmet were a dead giveaway. "The Justice League needs your help. Can you help us?"

"Um… what?" Caitlin asked, not sure what to say. The only member of the League she ever had any contact with was her sister, and now that her sister was dead she never expected to hear from them again, let alone having the Flash in front of her now.

"Your sister put you down as a friend of the League. We need your help. Will you help us?" The Flash asked again.

"Yes," Caitlin said, getting over her shock. If the Flash was asking her for help, it must be important.

Once again Caitlin was whisked away at super speed and when they stopped, she found herself in a small, what seemed like a medical lab. "Welcome to the Hall of Justice," the Flash said, not vibrating anymore as Caitlin took in Wonder Girl, Supergirl and the bleeding unconscious alien on the medical bed.

"We're now in DC?" Caitlin asked, shocked she was across the country so quickly. She knew the Flash was fast, but this was more than a little impressive. In fact, Caitlin had a feeling she had not run all the way, but they had been moving so fast Caitlin had not been able to make anything out.

"Your patient," Rae said, nodding towards the green alien on the table.

"She's not human," Caitlin said, taking her in properly now.

"She's humanoid," Supergirl said. "The parts are in the same place, they are just a little different. Part of being in the same galactic quadrant of Earth. Besides, she has internal bleeding and there's something in her side here."

"Supergirl will assist you," Flash said. "Wonder Girl and I will get out of your way." Flash nodded to Wonder Girl, who moved with Rae to the other room.

"Are you a doctor?" Caitlin asked, intrigued. She had not expected Supergirl to be a doctor, of all thing.

"No, I'm a vet," Supergirl said, not looking up from the Martian.

"Close enough, grab me that scalpel," Caitlin said, eyes on the Martian as Supergirl handed her what she needed. She might not be human, but she was Caitlin patient now, and if there was one thing Caitlin knew, it was how to do surgery.

Rae went into the other room and turned on the computers. "Well, those white creatures are nowhere to be found," Rae said to Wonder Girl. "Either regrouping or looking for us. What were they?" Rae ran a search on the computer and out popped some information. "Oh. White Martians."

"There are White Martians?" Donna asked, standing near Rae who shrugged. "Weren't you friends with Martian Manhunter? He was in the old Justice League."

"Yes," Rae said. "But we… well… he wasn't the easiest person to talk to. We were family, but not as close as I was to Clark or your sister."

It was then that portal opened, and Frankie appeared out of it. "Are you done yet? TV said you'd rescued the green girl and the white things have gone," Frankie stood with his arms crossed now.

"No," Rae said annoyed. "And where the hell were you? I left when the alert went off. Donna came. Kara showed up. You were with me and can get anywhere in a few seconds and here you are now, after everything is over!"

"Went to the computer," Frankie said, and Rae actually sighed. "It was White Martians you were fighting by the way."

"I know," Rae said, pointing to the screen that was still up on the White Martian profile.

"What I want to know is why we were not alerted that whatever ships they came in entered Earth's space," Frankie said.

"We don't monitor ships coming from Mars," Rae pointed out.

"Why not?' Frankie asked.

"Because Mars is our sister planet, and is peaceful. Besides, J'onn was coming back and forth and we did not need an alert every time he came back to Earth," Rae turned back to the computer. "According to this, White Martians are a minority on Mars. Green are the majority rulers of the planet."

"So why are White Martians attacking a Green on Earth?" Donna asked, and Rae shrugged, not knowing the answer yet.

"Hopefully we will be able to ask. Atom and the Canaries are asking if they should come," Rae said, as she was looking at her communicator. She sent a message out, telling them to stay home for now. "Donna, Frankie go get some rest. I'll wait here for Kara and Caitlin to be done."

"Who's Caitlin?' Frankie asked, as Donna nodded and went to go back to Watchtower.

"A friend of the League," Rae said, giving Frankie a look who sighed and opened a portal to his and Rae's apartment. He knew when he wasn't wanted.

After that, Rae hung around, pacing for a while before falling asleep on a chair. It was a while later when she was shaken awake by Kara.

"Morning," Kara said, and Rae looked at the time, surprised at how early it was. "There was more damage than even I thought, originally. And that thing I said was in her seemed to be some type of device put inside her. Tricky to get out… but we did."

"Will she live?" Rae asked.

"Well we don't have any Martian blood to replace what she lost, and she lost a lot, so it was touch-and-go for a bit, but Martian healing kicked in. She'll be fine. Hopefully. Probably awake in a few hours. Dr. Snow is going to watch her. I got to go back to the Sanctuary for something, and if I remember correctly, you have work soon." Kara looked back. Caitlin was still in the medical wing, so she wouldn't overhear.

"Think we can trust her here on her own?" Kara asked Rae in a low voice.

"Yeah," Rae said, nodding. "She's Frost sister, besides…" Rae paused, but decided to tell her anyway. "On Karry, she was a part of their team." Kara nodded. She bent down and gave Rae a hug, who hugged back. Then she called Krypto, who had been snuggling by Rae's feet, and left.

"Caitlin?" Rae appeared at the door, her helmet in her hands and goggles on top of her head. "I've got to go for a bit. When she wakes up take this…" Rae took out of device form a draw. "And push this button. It will let me know to come."

"Okay," Caitlin said, taking the device, tired herself but she had a patient to watch. Rae nodded, putting her helmet on and running out.

-New Justice-

It was hours later when Rae was back in the Hall of Justice. The Green Martian had since woken, too. "You're the Flash?" She said, as Rae appeared in the room.

"Yeah," Rae said. She had just come back from her job, thankful she spent a lot of time alone in the Grant penthouse. With her speed, she could fudge things. She had got tonight's dinner prepared and all she needed to do was cook it. "Didn't know Martians knew of me." Rae was used to being recognized on Earth, but didn't know Mars had got word of her.

"My uncle showed me pictures. You were in one," the Martian said, and Rae raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?"

"Who?' Rae asked confused.

"Uncle J'onn," she said, and Rae blinked. It was Donna all over again. How could she tell a relative of a former Justice League member that their loved one was dead?

Luckily, or maybe purposefully, Caitlin spoke up before Rae could find the words to answer the Green Martian Girl.

"Well, I think I should retreat. Flash, I'll be in the next room if you need me," Caitlin stated, surprising Rae, who nodded. "I will give you some time." She knew what it was like to find out a family member was dead, and she also knew this was something the Flash had to tell her. She stood up. "Going to go to the bathroom." Caitlin had found it during the night, so she stood up and left.

"I'm sorry," Rae said, before the door was even closed. "What's your name?"

"M'Gann M'orzz," M'Gann said, worried.

"M'Gann your Uncle… he's… there was this villain who was going after the League. I'm… well to put simply, I'm the only survivor of the old League," Rae avoided eye contact, but saw the tears form in M'Gann's eyes. "I'm sorry. There was barely even a body when the Reverse Flash was done with him…. he used some type of flame thrower. It was the most violent… well, you don't need to know. Best you didn't," Rae didn't want to relive that death either.

"But… But he was all I had left," M'Gann said, shock in her voice as she started to cry. "There's no one."

"What happened? Why are White Martians attacking you?" Rae asked, wondering if this was a link.

"The Whites they… they revolted. They started attacking; killing and torturing any Greens they saw. They declared war. We were not ready. They killed my family and took… they took me as a prisoner. I don't… I don't know how long I was held. They did… things… bad things to me, but one White… There was this good White Martian. She helped us. Let us go. There was a ship my family had hidden. It was still there. I took it to Earth to be with my Uncle, to get his help, but…"

"They followed you," Rae said, as an alert came up on her communicator. Rae looked at the computer. "And they are back, and have more people with them." The two whites they had fought last night seem to have grown to five by the video feed Rae was getting. They were attacking the city and normal humans. She looked at the map as the dot in DC turned to red. They were here. The entire League was needed and she wasn't ready.

They weren't ready.

"Everyone, get to the Hall of Justice," Rae said into the communicator. "Supergirl, bring everyone." They had to succeed.

The Canaries were the first there, through the zap tunnel followed shortly by Donna. Adam was next, playing with a device in his suit. Supergirl came through the normal entrance with Krypto, her monkey Beppo, and her horse Kal. Kal came up to Sara, who pet the horse with a smile. Frankie was last to show in one of his portals. Caitlin came out of the bathroom and looked around, shocked.

"Wow, what did I miss? Something's happening?" Caitlin asked, and got a nod. "Okay then."

"Our new friend was escaping a White Martian uprising on Mars," Rae explained to her gathered League quickly, "she came here looking for Martian Manhunter, and the Whites followed. We need to defend the Earth from them, Justice League. But remember, these are Martians and they are not going to be easy to take on," Rae confessed.

"Can't we just give her to them and they will leave?" Frankie said to a scream from M'Gann, still in the medical bay but with the door open to overhear. He got nasty looks from all from that. "The Earth is our responsibility though, not Mars."

"M'Gann is family," Rae said, making M'Gann look up at those words. Tears were still in her eyes as she looked at Rae. "She is J'onn J'onzz's niece. Even dead, he is a member of the League and we protect each other, and each other's families. We are not giving her to them."

"Seems like you're trying to make up for J'onn death by saving his niece," Frankie pointed out.

"She's in our personal protection now, and that is not changing," Rae said, rounding on Frankie on this. "We protect her, no matter the cost. Anyone else have a problem with this?" No one else did. "Good. Supergirl and Wonder Girl, you two are the most able to fight them, one on one. So, Supergirl and Wonder Girl will take one each. Super Monkey will stay between you for help. Atom, you're with me against another one. Gray and Black Canary, take Superdog and the fourth. White Canary, think you can take Superhorse and take the last?"

Kal gently head butted Sara, who laughed putting an arm around his neck. "Yes, we can," Sara said.

"What about me?" Frankie asked confused.

"You're going to be right here. Opening a portal to Mars," Rae said, pointing at a map. "We'll toss the Whites home through that portal. Then we'll come here and set the system to warn us of Martian ships." Frankie rolled his eyes this time. "Now let's go!"

Rae turned to Caitlin and M'Gann. "The system is set to track us. You can watch what's going on. If something gets too hairy, put this code into that." Rae wrote a code on a paper and pointed at the zap tunnel. "You will be transported somewhere safe." Rae nodded at them as she ran out.

-Superflash-

Rae ran into battle, seemingly alone, taking one White Martian away from the others. As she did, a small person flew up from her helmet and then grow, shooting at the White as he did with a laser gun on his suit. The White flew up at Atom, hitting into him. Rae ran up a building and then jumped onto the White Martian's back, punching at super speed before falling off, using feet tornado so she did not hit the ground with force.

"Atom, head towards Premo!" Flash ordered from the ground, keeping up with the flying duo. She had done some damage to the White with the punches, and Atom's gun had also been of some help. Atom was flying around, shooting behind him as he did now, and when the White got close shrunk to avoid getting hit.

"Got you!" Atom said, noticing the Flash on the ground, heading in the direction of Premo.

…..

Supergirl and Wonder Girl were nearby fighting back to back with two of the White Martians. Beppo was flying between the two, jumping on their backs and driving them crazy. He then jumped onto Wonder Girl, nearly getting her hit by the White Martian, but Supergirl ducked and saved her with a punched. Wonder Girl turned around, sword in hand to attack the other White.

"Why did you bring this monkey with you?' Donna asked Kara, annoyed.

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at first," Kara said, eyeing lighting up and sending a heat vison into the monster, who screamed. "I got an idea."

….

Sara was on the horse, flying in the air around her White Martian. She stood up on the horses back and jumped, bo staff in hand. Before she hit the ground, Superhorse had her on his back again. "I love this horse!" Sara said over the coms as the White attacked her and her and Kal barely dodged. "Could use a little bit of help here though," Sara commented as she continued using her bo staff and Kal used heat vision on the White Martians.

….

"Go!" Dinah said to Laurel, hearing Sara needed some help. "Me and Superdog have got this." Krypto was growling and biting the Martian as Dinah let out a scream. Laurel nodded at her cousin and went to where Sara and Kal were nearby, fighting in the air with a White Martian.

"Cover your ears," Laurel called out to Sara as she let a loud scream at the White.

"Grab that Martian!" Sara called to the horse, who took the Martian's arm in his mouth and started to fly towards Frankie.

….

M'Gann and Caitlin were watching on the screen. The images kept switching on who was fighting. M'Gann remembering her Uncle words to her: The Justice League was his family. His brother and sisters in arms. The Flash had called her family, but she did not fight with them and they needed extra help. M'Gann jumped up from the bed and before Caitlin could say anything she ran out.

"Ugh," Caitlin said with a sigh. "Superheroes. All the same."

….

Atom had got the White to where Frankie was waiting, and was still fighting in the air. "Premo, open a portal on the floor. Right under them!" Frankie raised an eyebrow but opened a portal facing upwards.

Rae was on top of a building and used speed to jump in to the air. She was higher than the two when she used feet tornado right at them. Atom managed to dodge, since she was directing it at the White. The force of the wind Rae created pushed the White right into the portal. Frankie closed it a second before Rae herself would have fallen in.

"Nice…" Atom said as Wonder Girl appeared with two White Martian on her.

Atom and Flash were about to react, but they heard Supergirl on the coms telling them to open a portal behind Donna. Frankie did, and Donna smirked, standing in front of them. "Bye, bye," Donna said, jumping into the air. The White Martians had no time to react as both were hit in the back by a heat vision from Supergirl and Super Monkey. The two Whites fell into the hole and the portal closed.

"Good job everyone," Rae said. "But there are still two out there…" Rae paused as she heard screaming. Pieces of buildings were falling apart; the battle had done some damage, and the White Martians had been doing damage before the League had showed up. Central DC was in bad shape.

Rae ran, grabbing people right away. "Supergirl and Wonder Girl, help save people. Atom, take a fly around, see if there are any more than these five. Canaries are you good?" Rae said over the coms as she moved people out of harm's way, to receive a 'yes' from everyone.

…

Superhorse and Sara had got the White Martian to where Frankie was waiting but then he broke free. Before he could attack, Laurel came up with another scream at him. Frankie opened a portal. Sara jumped off the horse and kicked the White Martian into the portal. "Superhorse, let's join Atom seeing if there are any more." Sara got back on the horse and they flew off.

"Going to go help Gray," Laurel said, heading back to where her cousin and Superdog had been fighting. Frankie sighed, and then heard another scream. He opened a portal and jumped through it without thinking to where the scream had come from.

At the same moment, Dinah and Krpyto had got the White Martin to where Frankie was supposed to be, to find him gone. "Where's Premo?" Dinah asked over the coms, but the distraction of Frankie being gone had let the White Martian take advantage.

The White Martian tossed Krypto into the air and through a nearby window, and lunged at Dinah. Before Dinah could move, its claw-like hands sunk into her, wounding her side, causing her to whimper and fall. The White Martian went in for another attack and the kill, but before he could M'Gann had shown up and pushed him off.

The pair started fighting, and Laurel, who had heard her cousin shout, came back to the area letting out a Canary scream. This Martian seemed harder than the others, especially without Frankie there to toss the Martian through a portal. Dinah was laying on the floor bleeding now, and Laurel and M'Gann could not get to her. M'Gann, still hurt herself, was having trouble as Laurel was trying to fight and keep both protected.

That was when, in a flash, a hand went through the White Martian's chest. The body fell, revealing Rae behind it, it's blood now on her hand. "M'Gann?" The Flash said, not even looking down at the body.

"She just saved Gray Canary," Laurel said, going to her cousin and putting pressure on the wound. Superdog was back too, a little hurt himself but okay. Supergirl returned herself a minute later, next to her dog with the monkey on her shoulder.

"No sign of any other White Martian," Atom said over the coms.

"Supergirl get Gray Canary to our resident doctor," Flash said, and Kara nodded, taking the girl. "M… Miss Martain," Rae made it up off the top of her head, "go with her now!" M'Gann nodded, getting the authoritative tone of the order, and flew off. "Where's Premo?" No one knew what to say. "Premo, get on the coms now!"

"What?" Frankie's voice was said over the coms as he reappeared. "A woman was stuck…" Frankie paused, seeing the body on the floor.

"Send this to Mars and get back to the base." Rae said angrily, and Frankie knew she was pissed as he opened the portal for the body and then hopped into one of his own. "Everyone regroup."

-New Justice-

Once back at base the League didn't even move as they listened to Rae and Frankie yell at each other.

"What was I supposed to do? Not save the life of that woman? We're supposed to save people, Rae!" Frankie demanded.

"We all wear coms for a reason. You should have told us!" Rae countered. "Dinah got hurt because of you. If M'Gann had not shown up, she could have been killed."

"Oh, precious little…" Frankie started, but stopped as Caitlin appeared.

"Um…" Caitlin said, a little timidly now. "Gray Canary will be fine. I stitched her up. M'Gann will also be fine. Reopened a wound or two, but I closed them up again. She shouldn't exhaust herself for a few days though. Both of them shouldn't do anything too strenuous for a while, come to think of it. And I actually got to get to work." Caitlin was exhausted already and her shift at the hospital hadn't even started. She was lucky she was working the later shift.

"I got it," Rae said, giving Frankie a look. This wasn't over. "Go to Watchtower and reset our systems to scan for Martian ships." Rae told her boyfriend sharply, Frankie mumbling something like 'damned if I do, damned if I don't' but opened a portal and was gone. Rae put on her helmet and ran off with Caitlin, using the zap tunnel and running before putting her down in front of the hospital. "Thank you for the help."

"Any…" Caitlin was cut off as Rae ran off again, "…time." Caitlin sighed as she walked into the hospital for her shift, feeling like she hadn't even had any rest since her last shift. These ten hours were going to be hell.

-New Justice-

Rae ran back to the Hall of Justice. The Canaries were still there.

"Kara said to tell you she had to go," Laurel said. "She needed to get the horse and monkey back to the Sanctuary." Rae nodded, upset. She and Kara usually hugged when they were saying goodbye, and she seemed to like it.

"M'Gann," Rae said out, keeping confidence. "Why did you come?" Rae went over to M'Gann.

"My uncle said you were family. You called me family, but I did not feel a part of the family… not until I helped you," M'Gann said humbly. "I want a part of this family." M'Gann looked up at Rae as she said this. "I lost my family, but Uncle J'onn said there was more than one type. I didn't understand that until now, but with you, fighting. I understand now. This can be family."

"If you want in the Justice League, I will put it up for a vote next meeting," Rae said. "I am sure the Canaries will be on your side so you have a good shot. Just think about the responsibilities of becoming a hero first." M'Gann nodded. "And if you excuse me I have to finish the dinner I started earlier." Rae got up and was about to leave but was stopped by Sara.

"You killed someone," Sara said, and Rae nodded. "That's not something you shake off. I know how killing is." Sara had been watching the Flash waiting for her to feel something about taking a life, but Rae had been going on business as normal.

"I know," Rae said, taking a breath and looked down to the floor for a moment. "But sometimes as a hero there is no other way. I had to choose between my League and the Martian. My League will win every time. Killing is not something I like to do. It's not something I want to do, but something that I sometimes have to do. This wasn't the first time, and I'm sure won't be the last. For any of us."

Sara nodded seeing her leader was feeling something about killing which had been her main concerned. "If you need to talk…?" Sara started knowing what it felt like to kill someone herself. It was something she had in common with Rae. They were the only two so far to take a life. Only Rae killing were done in her job as a hero and not just as an assassin.

"Ask the former assassin? I got it," Rae said with a little smile and ran off.

"I guess you're staying here for a while," Laurel turned to M'Gann, who nodded. "I hear Wonder Girl stays in the Watchtower. I'm sure you can bunk up with her?"

"Watchtower?" M'Gann asked, curious.

"Oh, this will be fun," Laurel and Sara smirked at one another as they opened the Zap Tunnel to their satellite base and lead M'Gann through.


	6. Gypsy Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gypsy shows up she shakes things up.

-Around 9 Years Ago-

Rae was in the park, a small kitten in her hands she had just rescued from a tree. She was rewarded with a scratch but she didn't care. She put the kitten on the floor and the cat ran off. Rae looked at her arm that was already healing before putting the sleeve down so no one saw. She was lucky no one saw her rescue the kitten either. She sighed as she wanted to do something bigger. Wanted to help more. She needed to help.

"You can do more," a voice mimicked Rae own internal thoughts and she turned around to see a teenager, maybe around Barry's age with short hair and the very start of facial hair that looked like he was just growing in. "The daughter of the Flash?"

"What?" Rae asked, horrified, trying to hide it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're Rachel Joan Garrick. The daughter of Jay Garrick, and you have his speed," the boy said simply, and Rae tried to laugh it off. Tried to hide herself.

"You have an overactive imagination," Rae shrugged, and the boy mimicked her as she said it. "How did you do that…? Stop that!" Rae comment as the boy said the same exact thing as her. He then laughed.

"You're not the only one here with powers," he said, coming close to her and then holding out his hand at a nearby group of flowers. A vibration came out of the same hand that hit into the flowers and flattened them. "I can also see the past and the future."

"You're a meta human?" Rae said, taking a step back, looking calmer but still alert. A meta human didn't mean a friend, she knew that.

"And I have been seeing you, Rae," he continued. "For some reason, I keep Premoing you."

"Premoing?" Rae asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Premoing. Premo. Short for 'premonition'. It's what I call myself," the boy said. "And for some reason we're connected. I see you. The past, the present, and I see a future. Of us. Doing what you want to do. Being the Flash. With my help. You will be the protector of Central and National. And don't say you don't need me. You need someone to make you your suit – and gear. You need someone on the computers. You be the muscle, I will be the brains. We'll be a prefect pair. We're meant to be."

"And you can do all that?" Rae asked, skeptical of this boy claims as she frowned at him.

Premo took what looked like a pair of goggles out of his pocket. "Put them on," he said, and Rae raised an eyebrow putting the goggles on.

"What is this?" Rae asked looking around. The goggles were not just goggles; she felt like she was looking at the world through a computer screen, but she didn't know what the numbers meant. It almost felt like she was wearing some sort of Terminator-like visual device, it telling her numbers and words she didn't understand.

"Heat signatures, heart rates, facial recording…. These goggles can show you so much and connected to my computer so it also records. We will have everything on camera." Premo stated.

"Okay. Impressive," Rae said, removing the goggles and putting them over her head.

"I got so much more to show you," Premo said, grabbing Rae by the hand and dragging her away. Once out of sight of everyone he lifted his other arm and something blue shot out of it. Before she could register what it was, he leapt forward, dragging her with him and they ended up in an apartment she didn't recognize.

"Where are we?' Rae asked, ready to run but looked around in curiosity regardless. One thing caught her eye in the living room, which she walked up to. "Is that?" Rae cocked her head at the costume. It looked exactly like her father's.

"My apartment," Premo answered her first question. "And it's your size I think," Premo said. "I want to make some modifications to it before you go out. I have been preparing for this for a while. It only needs one…" Before Premo could say anything, Rae had run out. He wondered if she was going to return, but before he could premo her current whereabouts, she was there with a helmet in her hands. "Oh. That." Premo grinned at the helmet.

"One thing," Rae said holding the helmet away from him. "What's your name?"

"Oh," he said with a laugh. "Sorry forgot I didn't mention it. I'm Francisco Ramon, but everyone calls me Frankie."

"And I can trust you Frankie?' Rae asked.

"Well, you better. I already know your identity," Frankie said, and Rae laughed. "This is the beginning for us. Give me a few months to play with the goggles and the outfit. Get other equipment. Then we'll be ready, maybe by Christmas, me and you can get started. A perfect team."

"Team Flash," Rae said, holding out her hand with a wide grin, trusting this Frankie.

"Team Flash," Frankie agreed, taking the hand.

-Present Day-

Rae sighed as she looked at the group around her. She was in Central City with Donna, M'Gann, and Frankie, all in their Superhero outfits. M'Gann had got into the League after the White Martian attack – The Canaries unanimously agreed to bring her in, especially since M'Gann had saved Dinah, while Adam had been swayed by the powers. Donna and Frankie had both voted no, leaving it up to the two leaders. Both had been skeptical on this one. M'Gann had no experience with fighting at all, but she did know her powers well and both knew Martian Manhunter had been a powerful member of the old Justice League and if she was anything like her uncle, it would prove useful. In the end, both had decided to accept her in even though she also had a little fear from her time as a prisoner of war.

Rae did have to give Frankie one thing though: A lot of the members of the new League were definitely not up to former League standards; she needed more experience behind her, much like most of the new members. The Canaries were good – they were probably the only ones who would have made it into the former League without argument. Atom had also had experience, and Sara, who still did not have a day job, had become their skilled trainer, teaching anyone who wanted it moves the League of Assassins had taught her. Kara had got herself some experience, going out on her own when she could, and her fighting had been improved by Donna recently.

It was only Donna, M'Gann, and Frankie who did not have much experience being heroes, and only one of them didn't seem too keen to be one, even now. So, Rae was taking them out to show them a thing or two about handling smaller crimes on their own and part of a smaller group.

"I don't see why I have to be here. I worked with just you on Team Flash for years." Frankie was complaining now.

"You were the tech guy, not the hero," Rae commented. "You need a little solo work."

"There's not much difference," Frankie said, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Rae said, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you go take this one?" It was a small green dot from the League computer. A alarm in a used car store had gone off and a car theft was in progress.

"I will," Frankie said, opening a portal, landing in the lot where a man was trying to get break a car. "This is over." Frankie called, trying to look tough.

The man jumped at the call, spinning around, but then laughed when he realized who it was. "What, the Flash too busy herself she sends one of her lackeys? Not even one of the good ones!" The man took out a gun and fired at Frankie, who reacted by vibrating the bullet away from him. Frankie smirked, but his smugness got him a punch in the stomach from the man, who was surprising quick. Then the man's eyes lit up and his hands changed color for a second, going red. This man was not just a car thief, he was also meta human.

Frankie went to punch back, but the man dodged and went at Frankie again. Frankie did not have the most training, especially against a meta human, who seemed to have some type of power to change his skin. When his skin was changed, he seemed to have some superior strength and it was hardened or something. Making him hard to hurt.

"How long before we break this up?" Donna asked Rae from the spot they were watching from close by now.

"Give it…" Rae paused when a new portal opened a girl came out, shooting a vibration at the car thief. It hit into Frankie, who turned to the girl, shooting his own vibration out which the girl dodged. "Okay. Now." Rae didn't waste a moment before running out.

"You have the same power as me?!" Frankie called, pausing as the car thief went to take that opportunity to run, but Rae had run up and had him on the floor in seconds. His unusual power not giving him a good advantage against speed as Rae easily knocked him out.

"Gypsy?" Rae said, making Frankie turn to her, shocked. "What are you doing going after a car thief?"

"Been tracking him for a while. He's a member of a ring. Chop and shop. Their leader has a bounty on his head. I can use him to get to the leader," Gypsy said knowingly. "Is my relationship with this new League still intact?" Donna and M'Gann had joined Rae standing on either side.

"Take him," Rae said, ignoring the question and nodding towards the unconscious man on the floor. Gypsy opened a portal under him, which he fell through.

"Your boy here is cute and powerful. He needs more skills and training," Gypsy now said, giving Frankie a smirk before opening her own portal and leaving through it, winking at both Rae and Frankie.

"You know her?" Frankie said, turning to Rae.

"Yeah," Rae said with a shrug. "She's a bounty hunter and a friend of the League. If we're going after the same person, we'll work together as long as she can get her payday. What's the big deal?"

"You knew someone with the same power as me and didn't tell me," Frankie said, upset about this. "What if I knew about another speedster and didn't tell you?" Rae shrugged at that. "You wouldn't be mad?"

"It never came up," Rae said honestly. "It's not like I am friends with her. I've worked with her once in a while. It wasn't ever a big deal. Besides, it's not like you were looking for someone with the same powers as you."

"You were keeping secrets from me!" Frankie rounded on her now.

"That implies I purposely did not tell you. She's in the Justice League's systems, which you've looked through several times. I wasn't hiding her." Rae insisted, but Frankie had zoned out. She recognized him Premoing. "Premo?" Rae snapped at him forcing him out of it.

"You know what, forget this stupid hero prep class," Frankie sighed, opening a portal and going through it. Obviously in his own mind about it already.

"Ugh," Rae sighed, turning to the other two who were standing quiet now. "I've got to get back to work."

"Do we have to go back to Watchtower?' Donna asked. Both she and M'Gann were now living in Watchtower, and while cool at first, it was getting old fast. "We can take some missions. Stop some crimes on our own."

"Take any greens or low yellows you want, but if anything gets too tricky get White Canary in as back up," Rae said with a nod before running off. Throwing them out on their own was a good way to get experience too.

"Aren't those two supposed to be mated?" M'Gann turned to Donna, having only seen the pair fight, but having heard they were in a relationship from the others.

"They've been on the rocks for ages. I think they're just used to each other now and don't see the truth. I don't give it another week before they are over," Donna shrugged. "Then again, I have been thinking that since I joined the League. Come on." Donna flew off, and M'Gann jumped up to catch up.

-New Justice-

"Crap," Rae said as she grabbed a mitt and took a tray out of the oven, waving off smoke. The smoke detector was going off now, but was shut off by Cat Grant. "Sorry Ms. Grant." Rae said as she put the tray down on the counter. The biscuits she had been baking were completely burnt; she had been distracted and had not realized she had made a mistake with the oven timer. It had been a few days since Gypsy had turned up, and Frankie hadn't been better since, distracting Rae now.

"You never burn anything," Cat said in surprise, appearing at the counter looking at the biscuits. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rae said quickly, not wanting to tell her boss why she messed up.

"Rain, I know when someone is distracted," Cat said. "Spill."

"It's just…. Well, me and my boyfriend keep on fighting. It's all the time now but more so in the last few days," Rae was not even bothered by Cat Grant's name for her. She was used to being called 'Rain' by now.

"You're dating a guy? I thought you dated girls," Cat said curiously, causing Rae to raise an eyebrow.

"No… boys. Why do people think that?" Rae asked, wondering where that came from, but didn't wait for an answer as she continued anyway. "It just seems like all we can do is fight. I've known him for nine years. We were friends before we were dating and I thought we were good but lately… nothing seems to work out between us. Every little thing is a fight and I'm tired of it. I don't know what to do. How to fix this."

"You burnt the biscuits," Cat said simply, and Rae sighed. Cat smirked as she moved closer, looking over the burned treats as she explained further. "Rain, some of them you might be able to take a knife and they will be okay…" Cat took a butter knife to one of the lesser-burnt biscuits and scraped off the burnt parts, "but others are so bad you just have to throw them away and start over." Cat pointed out one that was completely black.

"Okay…?" Rae said, not getting the symbolism Cat was using. "I'll make new ones, Ms. Grant."

"Don't you see, Rain? I'm making a metaphor between your love life and these biscuits. Some relationships can be fixed; they are burnt but not bad and just need a little work. Others though, they can't be fixed. You have to toss it out and start fresh with new ingredients."

"You think I need to break up with Frankie?" Rae said, a little scared of the concept.

"I didn't say that. Only you can decide which one this is," Cat said. "But it's a possibility you're not going to be able to fix it. Check out the library sometime. In my early days, I wrote a piece about realizing when it's over. 'Love Ends'. Not my best work, but it will get you through."

"Will do Ms. Grant," Rae said, nodding.

"Oh, and remake these biscuits. Don't burn them this time," Cat said, a small smile at this now.

"Of course, Ms. Grant," Rae said, pausing as she went to the fridge, a thought coming to her mind. "Ms. Grant, you have all the ingredients here for a Chocolate Cream Pie. Mind if I make one to bring home? Next time I am at the store I will replace them with my own money." Cat raised an eyebrow at this. "I want to scrape off the black parts." Rae referenced.

"Well then, help yourself," Cat said. "But Rain, be careful. You could be hiding in this relationship because it's comfortable. Familiar. Not because it's right." Rae nodded at the advice, but whistled as she went to work on the new biscuits for Ms. Grant and Frankie's favorite pie.

-New Justice-

Later that night Rae opened the door to her and Frankie's apartment. She put the pie down on the table at the same time she heard noise from the bedroom. She figured Frankie was watching TV in there as she smiled to herself, hoping the cake would help as Cat's metaphor for burnt biscuits still rang in her head.

"Frankie…" Rae started, walking in the bedroom but paused at as she saw Frankie in bed with another woman. With Gypsy.

"Flash?" Gypsy asked, jumping from the bed and quickly covering herself with a sheet as she looked at Rae, horrified, never having seen her without her costume before, but she knew Frankie knew the Flash and there was a similar look here.

"Rae," was all Frankie said as he covered himself with his hands, attempting to jump from the bed on the other side at the same time. "You said… I mean… Don't get mad."

Rae stood here in shock, but her shock was quickly turning to anger. "Don't get mad?" She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to know Frankie. This was the worst possible thing to happen. "Don't get mad?!" She repeated. "How can I not get mad finding my boyfriend in bed with another woman!" She wanted to hit him, but something stopped her from doing so.

"You two are dating?" Gypsy asked, obviously not having known that as she now began to grab her clothes from the end of the bed. Rae continued to glare at a speechless Frankie, using her speed now to go to the closest and grab a bag. She went into a draw and started throwing clothes into the bag as Frankie began stuttering behind her.

"Rae. Come on…" Frankie had finally grabbed his underwear and was trying to hop into his jeans, he fell over.

"We  _were_  dating," Rae said finally, putting the bag over her shoulder, no longer looking at Frankie as she walked out of the room, and grabbed the pie from the table. Frankie came out, finally with only his pants on. "And to think I asked Ms. Grant if I could make your favorite pie because I wanted to spend the night fixing our relationship!" Rae growled, feeling numb now.

"You really thought things could be worked out?" Frankie grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to look back at him. "We have been fighting nonstop, Rachel! Ever since you joined that freaking League, it's been over for a while." The use of her full name shocked her but did nothing to alleviate her anger.

"Not officially, Francisco," she retaliated, "and fighting doesn't give you the right to jump into bed with another woman. In  _our_  apartment," Rae snapped, deciding not to address the League reference. He hadn't a clue what she had gone through when losing the old League; what it was like leading the new ones.

"Remember when we met and I said I was just premoing you for random reasons? Well now it's her! The last few days since we met. It's like we're connected. Meant to be," Frankie said. "Ever since…"

"You can't have two 'meant to be's," Rae snapped, not believing what Frankie was saying. "And it doesn't give you the right to jump into bed with someone else while dating and living with me." Rae opened the door to the apartment complex hallway, knowing her voice had raised and she was yelling. "You were supposed to be the one person I could always count on. The one there for me through the hard times. You're a pig. Nothing more." Rae walked out, barely noticing her next-door neighbors, two college boys, standing at their door, one taking out a cellphone and pointing it at them.

"I'm the one? Seems you found new people yourself!" Frankie said coming out. "Because you always seem to go to Kara when you need something. Before her it was Clark. I've not been 'the one' for months. Hell, I have not been the one for years."

"You're using Kara as an excuse for jumping into bed with someone else. I've just made a new friend. Is Kara your excuse for everything?' Rae said rolling her eyes and ignoring the Clark reference. "You know what, don't answer that. Ms. Grant was right about you."

"Ms. Grant?" Frankie said, shocked now. "You talked to my boss about me?"

"She's my boss too and she barely knows you exist," Rae said. "And she was so right. You weren't Mr. Right. You were just familiar. Enjoy him." Rae turned to Gypsy who had appeared at the door at that moment, now fully clothed, as Rae turned.

"Rae!" Frankie called, and Rae turned around wondering for a moment if this was a mistake. "You don't have to take the pie." Frankie muttered, and Rae sighed, knowing turning around had been a mistake.

"I asked Ms. Grant for permission to make this pie at work and she gave it to me. I made it. It's mine," Rae said walking closer to Frankie now. "But you want the pie? Fine, go and take the freaking pie!" At that moment Rae threw the pie right at Frankie face. The neighbors watching laughed at that. "Enjoy."

Rae turned to walk away. "The jokes on you," Frankie said taking the pie pan off his face. His face was covered in cream and chocolate. "It's still good." Frankie licked his fingers and his mouth as he finished, but Rae didn't answer as she went down the stairs.

"You're an idiot," Gypsy said taking some of the chocolate off his face. "It does taste good though."

-New Justice_

"Henry," Nora said poking her husband. The two had been in bed. Henry watching some sports thing and Nora was reading a book. "I think I heard something."

"I didn't hear any…" Henry stopped as there was definitely a bang from downstairs. "Hold on." Henry said grabbing a baseball bat near the bed and creeping to the doorway. Someone was downstairs, he could hear them. Nora had got out of bed too as he moved out of the bedroom and to the staircase. Creeping down, it was to find the lights weren't on, but there was definitely a person in the kitchen. Henry went to swing the bat, only to be surprised when there was a flash and someone caught the bat.

Nora had followed and turned the lights on to see Rae holding the bat. A bag was on a chair and Henry noticed Rae's helmet on top of it. As well as plastic shopping bags. "Uncle Henry," Rae said, letting go of the bat and stepping back.

"Rae, you scared us," Nora said, relieved it was just her niece. "What are you doing here?" Rae had been stopping by as often as she could since Barry was put in jail, but the two knew Rae was busy. She had a job and she also had to rebuild the Justice League – and lead it.

"I'm moving back in," Rae said, grabbing something from a bag. "And making cookies."

"Why are you moving back in?" Henry asked, confused as he glanced to Nora in worry.

"Me and Frankie broke up," Rae said simply, turning back to the counter, the supplies she bought to make a large amount of junk food already out.

"Did you two have a fight?" Nora asked, putting a hand on her niece's shoulder. "You can make…"

"I found him in bed with another woman," Rae said quickly, cutting off her aunt and stunning the two. "It's over." Rae kicked the nearby chair as she sat down, finally breaking down as tears appeared in her eyes. The initial anger she had felt was gone, and only sorrow remained. It seemed like their relationship was too burned, too damaged.

"Oh," Nora said hugging Rae and letting her niece cry into her. Nora knew Rae was crying for more than just the end of Frankie, though. She had bottled up emotions on the old League's death. Using her mission to rebuild as a distraction, but right here and right now everything was coming up. It was the first time Nora had seen her cry about anything in a long time.

"How could I be such an idiot?" Rae asked through the sobs. "Barry pulled the wool over my eyes. Frankie betrays my trust. Can I just not read people?"

"Barry is on us, not you," Nora said, wiping the tears away. "And as for Frankie… sometimes we cannot see when things break apart. We are blind to it, going with the familiar, the comfortable."

"You sound like Ms. Grant," Rae said, making Nora raise an eyebrow. "She was giving good advice on Frankie too – and doesn't like when I burn the biscuits." Nora had to smile a bit at that.

"Oh, you'll find someone else Rae. You might have already met the right person for you and don't know it," Nora said simply. "You're young. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"The only boy I met recently is Adam and I do not see myself with him," Rae said, and Nora and Henry gave each other a look at that.

"You need me to go get the rest of your stuff?" Henry asked, lightly swinging the bat in his hand.

"Yes, but not tonight. And leave the bat here," Rae said, eyeing her uncle who had to chuckle at that.

"Let's make those cookies," Nora said, knowing a ton of junk food and cooking would help Rae's mood.

"Making those Oatmeal Raisin Cookies?" Henry asked, giving Rae a hug now.

"Chocolate chip," both Rae and Nora said at the same time as Nora threw the bag of chocolate chips at her husband.

"Oh, and brownies," Rae said turning her attention to her junk food.

"Got to love brownies," Henry smiled as Nora gave him a nod. He retreated casually as he allowed Rae and Nora to bond. They may not have had any other kids, beyond Barry, but Nora loved Rae like her own flesh and blood. She was good for Rae, as Rae was good for Nora. They needed some time together, especially now.


	7. The Three Js

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When new Green Lanterns ask for help from the Justice League.

-A Couple of Weeks Ago-

It was late at night; Guy Gardner was keeping a look out. He had his normal Green Lantern duties to attend to, but he also had to find replacement Green Lanterns for the three rings. He had been putting it off for a little while, but he had good reason – after all, the previous owners had died in that stupid Justice League, not exactly in the line of duty. He was mumbling angrily about that as he felt something vibrate in his pocket where the three rings were.

Guy stopped and took the three rings out. Two of them were glowing. Alan Scott and John Stewart's former rings. It meant they were choosing their next owner on their own, that was good and was not uncommon, either. In fact, it was very common for the rings to choose their own owners – he was just glad the decision didn't have to lie with him.

Letting go of them, they flew out of Guy's hand and he followed them. He wasn't surprised to see them leading him back to Earth.

There were a male and a female, both who seemed to be in their late twenties, both with dark hair. The man had dark brown eyes, and the female had a case of heterochromia, with one brown eye and one greenish hazel eye. They were standing in front of a building, having apparently had just fought off a mugger. Guy watched them, incognito, as the rings went right onto their fingers and they glowed green as the pair looked momentarily stunned.

"This is granddad's ring!" The girl said, looking at it as Guy stepped out in front of them.

"Granddad?" Guy said looking at them, both jumping at his appearance. "Who's your grandfather?"

"He is… was Alan Scott," the boy said, glancing at the girl in confusion.

"You're Alan Scott's grandkids?" Guy said, raising an eyebrow. "It seems being a Green Lantern runs in the family. You have been chosen." He sighed as he realized what this meant, too. "I guess that means I am training you." Guy looked more annoyed than anything, causing the pair to look at each other. "Come on." Guy flew up but the two, not knowing their power yet, couldn't follow and Guy sighed, landing before them again as he calmed himself.

This was going to be a tough few weeks for Guy.

-Present Day-

Rae looked over to where Carter Grant and his sister Dawn Grant-Foster were sitting in the living room. They had been in deep discussion since Rae came in from the store.

"Okay what's up you two?" Rae asked, leaving the counter and taking a seat. She had already put the potatoes onto boil and had prepared the salad, and the meat was in the oven. "You two have not asked me if I need a taste tester or annoyed me about what we're having. Or asked me to make a chocolate lava cake for the millionth times. It's not like you." Despite being hired help, the kids of the family tended to treat Rae like a friend or part of the family. She was with them a lot, and the Grants/Fosters had raised respectful children. They usually also helped Rae take in the groceries as well.

"Oh, sorry Rae," Carter said, turning around. "We are…" Carter stopped, stepping back and putting a hand over his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rae asked, moving over to him in sudden concern.

"Everything got blurry and you… Well it was weird," Carter said, rubbing his eyes blinking at Rae now giving her a strange look.

"This is not the first time this has happened to you? Might need to get your eyes checked," Rae told him, moving back to the kitchen. "So, what are you doing?"

"Rating the members of the new Justice League," Dawn said, a smile on her face now as she nevertheless let her eyes linger in concern on her brother.

"Everyone but the Flash, since she's an easy favorite," Carter said, and Rae tried not to smirk, but found it hard.

"Sounds fair," Rae said. "Let me hear."

"Well, we agree that Supergirl is number one," Carter said, and Rae smiled to herself, making an internal note to tell Kara that. "She's awesome. I mean the way she took care of that Boomerang meta the other day and stopped the bridge from collapsing last week. She's just as good as Superman. Maybe better." There was silence as Superman was mentioned. "And she's cute."

"Carter has a crush," Dawn almost sang, as her older brother gave his sister a look.

"Supergirl is good. She keeps herself busy," Rae said, moving the conversation along. It seemed when Kara was not at the Sanctuary, with the entire League, or sleeping around, she was out as solo Supergirl. Rae thought it had something to do with honoring Clark's memories. "Who's next?"

"Wonder Girl," Dawn said. "She can seriously kick some butt."

"Not as good as her sister, but she's getting there." Carter said with a smile and a nod. "But here is when we disagree. I think the order for the next four should be Black Canary, Atom, Gray Canary, and then White. Dawn thinks it's White, Black, Gray, and then Atom."

"Very different opinions on White Canary. Dawn why do you like her so much?" Rae asked.

"She's a really good fighter. She's seems the best of the Canaries and the way she is on that Super Horse is super cool," Dawn said.

"She's never uses the Canary Cry. What, is she too good to use the power?" Carter said, clearly annoyed his sister was not seeing his point.

"What if she doesn't have a power?" Rae asking cryptically, making Carter blink at that. He had not thought of this. "She's called a Canary. Doesn't mean she has a power."

"That would make her the only one in the League without a power," Carter muttered, and Rae nodded. "Oh… I never thought of that, but you might be right. Okay, that is pretty cool. Like she's the new Batman. But she still doesn't beat Black." Carter turned to his sister. "How about Black, White, Atom, and then Gray?"

"Deal," Dawn said, holding out her hand and Carter shook it.

"What about the last two. Miss. Martian and Premo?" Rae asked, curious.

"Premo! That's his name!" Carter groaned, hitting himself in the forehead with his palm. "He's dead last. He's never out on his own. He kind of sucks."

"Can't agree with you more there," Rae mumbled to herself. It was only a few days since her break up with Frankie, and the wound was still fresh.

"And Miss Martian has a lot of powers, but she seems… scared sometimes. She needs some time," Dawn said, and Rae nodded at the smart pre-teen as she went back to the kitchen.

"So, are you making a pizza for dinner?" Carter asked, jumping up and going to the food.

"No," Rae replied laughing as the kids went back to their normal selves.

"Can you, please…?" Carter said, and Dawn joined in with her brother.

"Begging is not going to work. Your mother had very specific instructions on what to make tonight. She also said it was for five people, so I think you're having company," Rae said.

"Oh, and the best kind," a voice spoke, and the two kids turned around. Cat Grant had entered the penthouse, and next to her was a woman around the same age with shorter brown hair and blue eyes. She was smiling as she looked at them, and it was she who had spoken.

"Aunt Annie!" Dawn and Carter said together, and ran right at their aunt, hugging her.

"Hello," Annie said, hugging the two.

"Ah, so your Ms. Grant famous sister," Rae said, and Annie looked up at that. "The astronaut?"

"That would be me," Annie said with a smile.

"Annie this would be our chef, Rain," Cat said.

"It's 'Rae' mom!" Carter moaned, looking at his mom as Annie laughed, shaking her head at her sister. Rae had returned to the kitchen, ignoring the comment on her name.

"Rain," Cat said, following Rae into the kitchen and emphasizing the name. "You know how I became the Queen of All Media?" Rae shrugged. "It was through hard work and controlling my image. Making sure anything that was released was the right stuff. Now, I had some bumps along the way. Things got out, but picture my surprise when I am mentioned in a YouTube video that has gone viral. Millions of views…"

"I guess it happens," Rae said shrugging again, confused as Cat put a phone in front of her and Rae was rewarded with a video of herself yelling at Frankie. "Oh god!" Rae said seeing her break up play on the video. "The neighbors…" she remembered the boys with their phones out.

"Wait, this is my favorite part," Cat said, holding up one finger to silence Rae as the video-Rae threw a pie in Frankie's face. "Now, that was such a creative use of a pie. I guess it's a good thing I let you make it. This video would be nothing without the pie. I guess your Mr. perf…"

"Oh Kitty," Annie said, calling into the kitchen. She had taken something out of her bag for both Carter and Dawn and the two were happily looking over their presents. "Leave her alone. We've all gone through breakups before." Annie came up to the counter. "Although I do have to say, even with all the times me and Chekotay have broken up, I have never thrown a pie in his face."

"Seemed like the thing to do," Rae said with a shrug, trying not to let the video get to her. "Are you hungry? Dinner won't be ready for another hour, but I have a salad ready."

"I'm good for now," Annie said. "So, what is Rae short for?"

"Rachel," Rae said.

"Rachel? That's such a nice name. Why shorten it?" Annie asked, looking directly into Rae's eyes with the question.

"My dad was Jay so I was just always called Rae, and I like it," Rae said with a shrug.

"Well then Rachel, just don't burn the roast," Annie said, stilling looking at her. "It's my favorite meal."

"I never do," Rae said with a nod.

"She just burns biscuits when her boyfriend upsets her," Cat teased, and Annie laughed, taking a seat with her sister in the living room with the kids.

Rae heard a bing and knew it was her communicator. She was very sneaky as she took it out to look. There was a break-in at the Hall of Justice. She typed 'take care of it' and sent it to the rest of the League. She couldn't leave work right now for a simple thing as a break in.

-New Justice-

"Why do we have to do this, again?" M'Gann asked as she and Donna came out of the zap tunnel.

"Because Flash told us to," Donna whispered, her sword out. "You're a member of the League. You got to push down your fear and do your duty." M'Gann took a breath at this and nodded, but she also jumped when a hand touched her on the shoulder.

The Canaries and Atom had all come out of the zap tunnel, joining them to take care of the break in as well. "Where are they?" Sara asked.

"I hear something in the little medical area," M'Gann said, using her super hearing for the group.

"Okay. There's only one way in or out of there," Sara muttered. "Wonder Girl and Black Canary, come in with me. Everyone else, wait outside the door." Laurel had to smirk. Before being free of the League of Assassins, Sara had let her take the leadership of their little team, but since she had been free, she had done it more and more. It seemed without their two leaders around, Sara was de facto leader here.

The group listened as Sara, Laurel, and Donna headed into the room – the other three took positions outside. Once inside though, the three paused. Two people dressed as Green Lanterns were on either side of another woman with black hair, unconscious on the bed.

"Thank god!" The female Green Lantern said at the appearance of the League. "We need your help."

At that moment, there was a commotion in the other room and Sara went to look. "Guy Gardner," Donna said, the only one familiar with this Green Lantern.

"Jade, Jon!" Guy said as the two other Green Lantern appeared at the door. "I told you to never have contact with this League!"

"You're not our boss," the male, Jon, said, glaring at Guy.

"And you did not want to help Jessica," Jade said, arms crossed.

"What's going on?" Sara asked confused. Two Green Lanterns were asking them for help and another one was yelling at the two because they asked them for help. It seemed very strange.

"Long story," Jon said.

"Tell it!" Sara ordered, and Jon and Jade nodded.

-New Justice-

Rae had served dinner by now.

"Well Rachel, you make a good roast," Annie said, and Rae nodded and smiled thankfully. She was in the kitchen while the others were in the dining room. As part of her job, she did get meals so she got to eat part of what she cooked, but she usually ate in the kitchen while the others ate in the dining room.

"Wait until you try her barbeque," Carter said. "She makes this homemade sauce for ribs that is excellent."

"And her Chocolate Lava cake," Dawn said wishfully. "How long are you staying?"

"Well, actually I am retired from NASA," Annie said. "That's the surprise as to why I'm here. I have a consulting job with a local company that deals with space travel, so I am moving to National-Central." The kid's faces lit up at this. "And Kitty was hoping I could stay here until I find an apartment."

"Our home is your home," Joel was the one to answer, as he was the last to finish his food.

"Rain, your cooking for five more often now," Cat called out as Rae came in and put a cake on the table.

"That's fine, Ms. Grant. The chocolate cake you requested," Rae said as her communicator binged again – it was lucky it just sounded like a cellphone, because this was not the first time today. "Ms. Grant, my shift is over." It wasn't a lie. Her shift was over, but sometimes she stayed later to help clean up, although not when she had Flash business to do though, and it seemed whatever that little break in at the Hall of Justice was, had turned big if the number of bings on her communicator was to be believed. "I have to leave."

"Of course, Rain," Cat said with a nod. "And tomorrow is your day off, I believe?" Rae nodded.

"Yes, there's some premade meals in both the refrigerator and the freezer – as usual, I've left instructions on the counter for your or Mr. Foster," Rae instructed, almost by heart.

"Bye Rae!" Carter and Dawn said together, looking up from the cake as Joel said his goodbyes.

"Nice to meet you, Captain Annie Grant," Rae said as she grabbed her stuff.

"Oh, please, just Annie," Annie said, but Rae was already out the door. "There's something about that girl. Something about her eyes. She seems… like she's lost a lot. Seen too much for someone her age." Annie muttered to Cat, who nodded in thought herself.

-New Justice-

Rae ran into the Hall of Justice to see it packed. The Canaries were keeping an eye on a Green Lantern Rae recognized as Guy Gardner. There were two other Green Lanterns with M'Gann and Donna. Adam was sitting at the computer console. The door to little medical area was open and there was someone laying on the bed. Caitlin Snow appeared at the door.

"Doctor Snow?" Rae said, giving the doctor a smile and a nod. "Guy Gardner." The welcome was less friendly in voice and attitude. "What's going on?" Rae turned to her League as she said this.

"Long story short, Jade and Jonathon Scott here are two new Green Lantern and yes they are Alan Scott's grandkids." Rae raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing, letting Sara continue. "Friend Jessica Cruz ended up getting a Power Ring stuck on her finger during a camping trip."

"What's a Power Ring?" Rae asked, never having heard of that before.

"It's an alternate form of a Green Lantern ring, only it feeds off fear. When the Earth the Crime Syndicate was from was destroyed, it destroyed many of their rings but some got scattered throughout the multiverse, and yes I know of the multiverse and know you know of it." Guy was the one to answer with his normal attitude behind it. His voice was monotonous, obviously not wanting to be here.

"It has her trapped in her mind, trying to take control of her body," Jade added in.

"Well, when Guy refused to help her they came to us and Guy followed," Sara said.

"I went and got our doctor," Donna added in with a smile.

"And there is activity in her brain," Caitlin added in. "But as I am not a brain surgeon, that's all I can tell you."

"So, I put key words into the Justice League system to find a report of when Wonder Woman was taken over by an alien called Black Mercy. Superman used an alien device to enter her mind and get her out. We figure the same device can be used to get Jessica out," Adam added in.

"Sounds like we all agreed we're helping Jessica and have a plan," Rae said, impressed by her team. "And I agree we should help her and the plan is solid. So why was my communicator going off? You can enact plans when me and Kara aren't around."

"The thing is, we have no idea where this device is," Dinah was the one to add in now.

"The systems only says 'FOS' for its location," Adam added in and Rae signed.

"Fortress of Solitude," Rae commented, biting her lip now.

"We have a Fortress of Solitude?" Donna asked, not having heard of this place before, but the only Justice League places she had been was the Hall and Watchtower.

"No, Superman does. Or Superman did," Rae said. "It's sacred Kryptonian ground. He never brought me there."

"Maybe we should get Premo? He can open a portal anywhere," M'Gann said.

"Premo can go to hell," Rae said at that, making the Justice League's eyes look at her with shock. "Seriously? Our breakup goes viral and you're the only people on Earth who have not seen it?" Rae then shook her head, knowing they hadn't seen the online footage. "Besides we don't need Premo. We need Supergirl." Rae put on her helmet before running off.

A moment of silence followed before Sara turned to Adam: "Find that video," she said, keen to see what Premo had done to Flash.

"Already on it," Adam said, typing into the Justice League system.

-New Justice-

Kara was just sitting on the chair outside her house when Rae appeared in front of her in a flash. "Hey," Kara said standing up. "Did I miss something? It's been a crazy day here. Haven't look at my communicator."

"Yeah well, we kind of need something from you," Rae said, not wasting time, and Kara raised an eyebrow so Rae explained about the Green Lanterns and the device needed in the Fortress. "Do you know where Superman Fortress is?" Rae asked and Kara nodded, but looked down. "Can you go there?" Kara nodded again, but didn't say anything. "Don't you want to…?" Rae asked, knowing that was what was with Kara's silent attitude.

"I haven't been there since he died," Kara breathed.

"I get it," Rae said sitting down. "I go to Watchtower or the Hall and remember the times with them. But I am making new memories. With all of you. And the good times are nice to remember."

"It's not just that," Kara said with a sigh. "But… you'll find out when we get there."

"I get to come?" Rae said and Kara nodded. "Cool, where's Krypto and Misty?" Rae asked as an afterthought as they headed for the door.

"A little busy," Kara said with a smirk to herself as they headed out.

"Hold on." Kara held out her hand to stop Rae from running. She looked up at the yellow sun which was setting in the sky, almost out of sight as she soaked in the energy. "I'm good. Going to have to carry you. Makes this easier." Rae didn't get to say a word before Kara had picked her up and flown off. She had never seen Kara 'power up' before – it was fascinating.

-New Justice-

"This is in the freaking North Pole!" Rae shivered as she went inside the Fortress. Kara had to lift a huge yellow key to get in, which they had to find under snow. Rae brushed snow off her helmet and her hair. "Really?" Rae paused as she looked around at the cavernous temple-like structure. "Oh wow. This place is awesome though!"

"Welcome, Kara Zor-El," a voice said and Rae turned to see a small robot nearby.

"Kal-X," Kara said before looking to Rae and explaining: "Robotic servants we had on Krypton." Rae smiled. "Kal-X…" Kara paused. "Kal-El has died."

"Most unfortunate news for the House of El," Kal-X said, even if his tone remained the same. "I have his mental scan from the last time he was here. I will create the hologram."

"Mental scan? Holograms?" Rae asked, turning to Kara confused.

"The Fortress scans us when we walk in – takes a brain print. When we die, they will use the brain print to create a holographic representation of us with our knowledge." Kara told Rae.

"So, Clark is coming back as a hologram?" Rae asked, a little excitedly as the robot had flown off already.

"Not exactly," Kara said, biting her lip. "The holograms… they have memories and information, they can feel like your relatives come back to life but in the end, they are just computer programs. They can't make new memories with you; they only updated their own software and knowledge of events and people. It's a sad reminder of what we lost. Not even close to the real thing." Kara sounded bitter, but already her eyes were red with emotion. Rae put an arm around her.

"So, this is why you haven't come here since?" Rae said knowingly, and Kara nodded

"Kara Zor-El," the robot reappeared. "The hologram is done. And last time he was here he recorded three messages. One for you, one for Lois Lane, and one for a Rachel Joan Garrick." Rae turned around, shocked at that.

"That would be me," Rae said raising a hand slightly into the air.

"Play the one for me and Rachel," Kara ordered. "And give me a copy of Lois's."

"I will have the hologram play them both now," Kal-x said.

A moment later, in the center of the room a holographic Superman appeared.

Clark as he was, in his Superman outfit. His true self. "Kara," he started, the hologram seeming to find her location in the fortress as he looked directly at her. "I hope you never have to hear this, but if you are hearing this it means the Reverse Flash has killed me as he did the others of my League. Or maybe it was something worse. Death can come in many forms. I hope, though, that before I died I told the Flash to find you. To come here and hear this. If not, it might have taken you a while."

With these words, Rae remembered Clark last words:  _"Tell Ka…"_  she had assumed it was Kara, but with no message to give, Rae had never mentioned it.

"I want you to continue in my task." The holographic Superman continued. "I want you to protect our home. Become Super Woman – or whatever name they give you. To tell you the truth, I wanted Ultra Man. Lois decided on Super, but I want you to know I regret nothing of my life since. I loved being Superman. I loved Lois. And I loved my kids. And I loved you. My family. Since the moment I found you in that pod, we had a special connection. Blood binds us even in death. You are the head of the House of El now, so take care of Lois and my kids for me. And please, please don't regret anything with your life. The superhero game is dangerous; and I know at the moment you don't want a special someone – you're happy with the Sanctuary and your quick relationships, but there's someone out there for you. Find them and hold on to them. You're going to need it. I love you and you deserve love too. You lost so much, but you have so much too. Take care of Krypto as well – he's yours now. I have a message for him too, but…"

"The message is now stored on Lois Lane's for later play," Kal-X informed the group. The hologram nodded.

"Kara, I know you will be great." The hologram went on. "And one more thing before I go. I left another message here for Rachel Joan Garrick. She's the Flash. She lives in Central-National, obviously, with her ass of a boyfriend, Francisco Ramon. Don't tell her I called him an ass." Kara gave Rae a look, who just rolled her eyes although there was a ghost of a smirk on her face now. "Please deliver it to her. And become friends. I think you two would get along well. It would make me happy if you joined the Justice League and stuck close to her."

"Well…" Kara said, tears coming down her eyes now, but she felt she had to address one comment.

"Don't bother. Frankie is an ass," Rae said and Kara gave her a look. "We broke up."

"Oh," was all Kara said.

The hologram was paused for a second before it started again, it now looking at Rae instead of Kara. "Rae, if you're watching this you're still alive, I'm dead with the rest of the League – the Reverse Flash is more than likely stopped, and you have met Kara. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had a cousin; I was actually going to introduce you two soon, but then the Reverse Flash happened. Please, stick close. I think you two will get along." Rae smiled as Clark repeated that line.

"But this is not why I created this recording. I want to tell you that none of this is your fault. We've all had enemies, people who hated us. Most were not as effective as yours, but something similar happened to me when I was young. I had a best friend… His name was Lex Luthor. You're probably asking who that is. Well he found out who I was and decided that aliens should not be on Earth. He targeted me at home, but instead of killing me, he killed my adopted parents. The Kents. I killed him in a rage." He paused at this as he actually sighed. "He is what caused my paranoia; I would not let anyone know Clark Kent had love ones, just in case they were targeted as well. Whoever this is. Whoever killed us, for whatever reason. It's not your fault. You're a hero. I have known that since the moment I saw you. You reminded me a bit of Kara in a way. It's why I took a special interest in you. And look how right I was – you're now leader of the Justice League! I know it seems like an impossible task before you, restarting what was destroyed, but it seemed impossible to make the League when we started. You can do it and I am proud to call you my friend. Please add Kara to the League; she will be an asset, I know it. And wherever I am, whether it be Rao's light or heaven or something of both, it would make me happy to know you two are working together. Goodbye, my friend."

Both girls were in tears now as they hugged each other at the messages, crying into each other, both missing one man. The friend and the cousin. "We came here for a reason. We need the device," Rae finally said, wiping away the tears. "How… how do we find it?"

"Kal-El," Kara said, knowing the hologram would react to that name and not Clark. "We need a device you used on Wonder Woman when she was under the control of the Black Mercy."

"The telepathic connector," the hologram said, and there was movement behind him and Kal-X appeared, holding the unusually small device. "I can give you instructions on how to use it."

"That would be helpful," Rae said as she took the device.

-New Justice-

The members of the Justice League were crowded around the screen, laughing as they watched the pie hit Frankie. This wasn't the first time they had seen it, but it was too funny not to re-watch. Guy Gardner was leaning against a wall, making faces at them. Jon and Jade were by Jessica's side, and Caitlin was watching the League. "There is something very satisfying about seeing a pie get thrown into his face," Dinah finally commented.

"Well, he did want to trade White Canary to the League of Assassin," Laurel pointed out, putting an arm around her sister.

"And Miss. Martian to the White Martians," Donna added in.

"Why is this guy in the League?" Caitlin was the one to ask, making eyes turn to her. "Doesn't seem like too many of you like him."

"He was here before us," Sara shrugged. Eyes turn to Donna, since she was the longest member of the Justice League in the room.

"He was here before me," Donna pointed out.

"He was my boyfriend," another voice said. The only one who had noticed Rae and Kara walk in had been Guy, who hadn't said anything. "He was the second person I added to the new League right behind Supergirl. I didn't think I could do it without him." No one said anything to that. "And how many times have you watched that?"

The group looked at each other. "Ten," Guy answered. "I counted. This is why I stay away from this Loser League."

"Why is he here?" Kara asked, giving Guy a look.

"Followed us, unfortunately," Jade spoke. "Can you help Jess?"

"We have the device that will can let two people enter her mind, but it's not us going in," Rae said. "It's you."

"Us?" Jon and Jade said at the same time.

"The ring is trying to take control of her body. You have to find the real her and get her to defeat it. Only someone who knows her can do it," Kara stated. "Someone with a connection, and you're the only two in this room with that power."

Jade and Jon looked at each other and then nodded. "Okay," Jon said. "How do we do this?"

Kara went over to where Jessica was and put the larger end of the device around her head. "Lay down on the beds next to this," she instructed, and Jon and Jade laid on one of the beds on each side. She put the smaller ends of the devices on their hands. "When I turn this on, you will be in her mind. Are you ready?"

"Yes," the two said and Kara turned the machine on. It glowed momentarily, and then the two were unconscious and unresponsive.

"Dr. Snow, can you watch their vitals?" Rae asked.

"You know I can. Your equipment here is really good," Caitlin said, walking in.

"We're the Justice League." Rae smirked back.

"This is a waste of time," Guy said looking at them. "They will never beat the power of the ring. The best way to get rid of it is to kill the host while the ring has still not taken the body completely."

"Yeah… why don't you just stay away from them for now," Rae said, glaring at Guy.

"You know, as a child I was saved by the Green Lanterns," Kara said, now glaring at Guy herself. "But you make me not think of them as my heroes anymore." Kara turned to the rest of the group and missed Guy's agitated expression. "What's the video?"

"Oh, it's the breakup" Adam said. "You got to see this." Rae groaned as the video was played again.

"Seriously?' Kara asked as her name was mentioned in the break up video and Rae shrugged.

-New Justice-

Jon and Jade woke in what appeared to be a forest. It was dark. There was sun, but trees were everywhere. Jon and Jade looked at each before walking ahead, noticing smoke. They saw a camp site and when they came near, they noticed the dead bodies.

"She's reliving it," Jade said. All the other members of Jessica camping trip had been murdered by an escapee from a nearby prison. Jessica had found them, and the fear as she ran is what drew the Power Ring to her. Discarded so near the camp.

"Makes sense. It keeps her fearful," Jon said. "So, the ring can gain power…" The two-heard a scream and knew that must have been Jessica. The two ran towards the scream, quickly discovering they could not use their powers here.

They found Jessica running, what looked like a dark, ominous cloud was following her, striking out at her at every second. "Jess!" Jade called, and the two ran towards her as she fell over. "Jess we're here." Jade grabbed this form of Jessica, and Jon came to the other side. "You have to get up. You have to fight."

"He's coming after me. I can't escape," Jessica cried.

"You're not running in the woods," Jon said. "We're in your mind. A Power Ring is trying to take control of your body, and it's a long and complication explanation but the point is, you have to stop running. You have to fight."

"If you don't, the ring will erase you from existence and take control of your body," Jade added.

"What?!" Jessica asked, confused.

"It's hard to explain but you have to be our butt kicking friend. Remember when we were little? You never let the bullies take you down. You stood up and punched them right in the nose," Jon said. "Well, this is just another bully."

"You have to fight back," Jade said, but then something dark hit into them and pushed them away, holding them into the air.

"NO!" Jessica yelled standing up, and as she seemed to grow in stature. Light surrounded her and hit into Jade and Jon, and with that they were free. "This isn't real. This is in my mind." Jessica stated.

"It's in your mind, but it's very much real," Jade said, the darkness still close by.

"That's the enemy," Jon said. "It's time to kick it out."

"And we're here with you," Jade said, and Jessica gave a nod as she looked around.

"This is my body," Jessica said. "You're not welcome here." Jessica charged right at the darkness.

-New Justice-

There was very little for the group inside the Hall of Justice to do; none of them wanted to go home though. When Jade and Jonathan's heart monitors went off though, they got worried. Caitlin suggested taking them out of the device, but then they calmed down. Then all three vitals started to go haywire, and the Power Ring on Jessica's finger started to glow. "I think the ring is getting a fight," Rae said.

"Or it could be taking over completely," Guy said, still watching on. "And killing Jade and Jon." Rae gave Guy a look. "If they die, it's two more Green Lantern deaths on your head."

"Why is he here?" Kara repeated angrily, lighting up her eyes at him.

Sara got out her bo staff. "One more comment from you, and I think you'll see what the Justice League can do," Sara said, also not too pleased with this Green Lantern.

Before Guy could say anything more, the Power Ring on Jade's finger snapped in half and all three shot up. At that, Guy took a Green Lantern ring out of his pocket and it was glowing. It flew out of his hand and right onto Jessica's finger. "Seems Hal Jordan's ring has chosen its own owner," Jade said with a smirk, as she and Jon took off the devices. Caitlin was checking them over, but all vitals for all three had already returned to normal.

"And I think there's one more bully we need to take care of," Jon said, getting up and heading to Guy. "Get out and leave us alone, Gardner!"

"No. I need to train the new…"

"We know what we're doing. We can train her," Jade said now, standing up and moving next to her brother. "Leave now."

"You heard them," Rae said, smirking to herself. "The only reason why I allowed you to stay here was because of them. But if they don't want you here, get out." Guy looked at the group.

"Don't blame me when you lot get killed too," he snapped, and then left in a glow of green.

Rae sighed, the comment stinging but turned to look at the three new Green Lanterns.

"I want to check all you over," Caitlin said before Rae could speak, and the three Green Lanterns let her check her over. Jessica was very confused as her two friends explained to her what she had just been chosen for. "They're fine." Caitlin finally commented. "I got to get home."

"I got you," Rae said, turning to the three Green Lantern. "Good luck you three. Supergirl, want to go have dinner?"

"No, I got a message to deliver," Kara said, and Rae nodded knowingly, their own messages from Clark still clear in their heads. "Come by soon. We'll spend the day together." Kara hugged Rae before turning and leaving.

"Come on," Rae said, grabbing Caitlin before running off. Rae dropped Caitlin in front of the hospital she worked. "Not sure where you live, sorry. Thank you once again for the help."

"That's f…" Caitlin started, but before she could finish Rae had run off. "That's annoying…" Caitlin sighed.

Looking around to find she was alone, Caitlin's hand lit up in fire and she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and the fire abated; her hand was completely okay. "Trust me to get involved with the League," she muttered to herself.

-New Justice-

Kara flew into the window to be tackled a moment later by two little kids. "My little ones!" Kara said, remembering Clark asking her to take care of them in his message. He didn't even have to ask, but that truly made her realize she was the one link to Clark these kids needed.

"You interrupted bed time," Lois said as something smaller landed by Kara and Krypto barked, the kids jumping on him now.

"Sorry, it did get late," Kara said, grinning at the two playing with Krypto. "But I've got something for you… and well, Krypto. So I brought him here too." Kara took out a small device very much like a flash drive. Kal-X had put the messages on it so it can be read by a normal human computer as a video message.

"What's this?" Lois asked, taking it confused.

"I went to the Fortress today. Clark… he left three messages there. One for me, one for the Flash, and one for you." Lois nearly dropped the flash drive. "I'll get the kids into their room." Lois nodded quietly as Krypto moved to her side and Kara lead the kids to their bedroom.

When she returned to the living room, Lois was sitting in front of a computer. The flash drive was in and it was paused on Clark's face. She was simply staring at the image, an unreadable look on her face as Krypto had a paw on her lap, almost in comfort. "Can you…?" Lois didn't even finish before Kara sat down next to Lois and put an arm around her.

Lois pushed play. "Lois, the love of my life. My bonded. If you're watching this, our bond is broken. I am gone. I hope you never see this, but I had to say a few last things. I don't know if Kara showed you, but she has the ring. The engagement ring you wanted for so long. I should have given you this sooner, but with my past, I couldn't let any harm come to you so in case I never get to say this in real life…" he paused before continuing. "I Clark Kent, Kal-El of the House of El, take you, Lois Lane, to be my officially wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until… until death does us part. With these words, I make you a member of the House of El, and its legacy is now yours. You now represent us. And all the protection and love that comes with being a member of the House of El is yours until death. What Rao has made let no man tear apart. I love you Lois."

Tears were now running down Lois's cheeks and couldn't help but sob, but Kara had to smile as Clark combined human and Kryptonian traditions into one. Krypto whined from his spot. "You have given me so much in my life. You watched my cousin when I asked you to. You gave me two beautiful kids; I wish I had given you that sooner. I will see you again someday, but do not forget to live your life. Love your live. And just one last favor: Don't let Jimmy Olsen be the father to my kids. If you need someone else, find someone better. And keep an eye on Kara – if she's not Super Woman yet, kick her out into it. The world needs her, and it needs you doing what you do best: Giving the news. And once again, I love you. One day, show this to our kids to let them know I loved them too. That I wish I could have seen them grow up and be the great man and woman I know they will be. I will always be with you all. In spirit."

"Krypto…" the dog lifted his head at this as Kara chuckled. "Be a good dog. You're Kara's now and you must protect her as you did me. You didn't fail me – you never could. You're a good boy and I hope one day you can understand why I'm not with you anymore." Krypto whined at this, nodding his head as Lois brought him into a hug, closer to the dog than Kara was. That was where the video ended and the room fell silent.

It was hours later Kara said her goodbyes to Lois. "Kara," Lois said as Kara and Krypto were about to leave. "Come by more often, please. I know you're busy, but the kids need their aunt." Kara nodded sadly before jumping out the window and flying into the night, Krypto behind her. "Be careful Supergirl." Lois whispered to herself, looking out the window.

-New Justice-

The next day Rae was running through the streets of Central-National as the Flash. She needed to get some anger out, so she spent the day taking out any crime she could find.

That was when a green wall of light blocked her path. Rae, not being able to stop in time, ran up the wall and into the air when it ended. Another green light appeared below her and she ran on that until she ended up onto the roof of a building. "What?" Rae asked, not sure what had just happened until three Green Lanterns appeared nearby; Jade, Jon, and Jessica, now dressed up in the normal Green Lantern outfit. "Oh, thank god. It's just you three. What's up?"

"We've been talking since we left the Hall of Justice last night and well… we want in," Jade said, and Rae raised an eyebrow.

"Into the Justice League," Jon answered the unasked question. "We want to join you."

"Oh,' Rae said looking at them. "I could put this to the League, but I don't think all three of you will get in right now."

"Because of me," Jessica said, folding her arms.

"You're all new to your powers, and your all new to the hero game," Rae countered, instantly in leadership-mode. "So, I'm not going to say yes or no right now. It's the beginning of November. Take a few months. Train. Get better. Deal with the rest of the Green Lantern Corp. and if you can get Guy off my planet, I will be thankful." The three smirked at that. "And come back to us in the new year. We'll vote then."

The three looked at each other. "Deal," they said with a nod.

"Oh, and the green light thing was not funny when your grandfather did it, and it's not funny now," Rae said, making the siblings' faces redden. "He was a good man." Rae told them. "Become like him."

"We will," Jon and Jade said, and the three flew away.

Rae smiled as she realized something. "Hey. Jon, Jessica and Jade. Three Js. Interesting…" she chuckled to herself as she replaced her hat and sped off.


	8. Thanksgiving Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving brings surprises for Rae as she discovers something new.

-11 Years Ago-

"I just had an interesting conversation," Lois said, walking in from the kitchen, phone in hand. Clark and Kara were sitting on the couch. Kara was looking down at the floor, knowing what Lois was about to say. Clark looked up at Lois though, clearly in the dark. "That was the parents of one of the girls at Kara's school. Apparently, Kara broke her nose."

"You punched a girl?" Clark asked Kara, a slight chuckle at that.

"Oh no," Lois countered. "The nose broke while they were kissing…" Clark looked over at Kara again, and Kara stood up without a word, heading into her room.

"Is she in any trouble?" Clark asked, concerned.

"No," Lois shook her head. "Their health insurance is covering it. They are just confused on how the nose broke and wanted some explanation, but the girl doesn't want any of this known. Apparently, she has a boyfriend."

"What did you say?" Clark asked, wondering how Lois covered this.

"I pretended to be just as dumbfounded as them," Lois shrugged, and Clark nodded, heading into Kara's room, although knocking on the open door. Kara was lying face down on her pillow.

"Kara…?" Clark said, sitting on the bed. "It's okay, you know. You're not in trouble. I broke a nose or two in high school too. Lana Lang. That was not fun learning." Kara looked up at Clark, her face unreadable. "Although I am confused. Wasn't there a guy you were flirting with a few weeks ago?"

"He was good looking. So was she," Kara said simply. "I liked them both." Clark put a hand on her back.

"I don't care," Clark said. "Kiss any girl or guy you want. Noble house systems. Marrying for the family, it doesn't happen here. You can do whatever you want with whoever you want. Well… as long as they agree." Kara's face lit up at this, and she jumped up and hugged Clark, who smiled as he hugged her back. "But Kara, let me give you some advice on how to kiss someone without breaking their nose." Kara chuckled at this.

-Present Day-

Kara was in one of the habitats when she heard a voice. She looked up to see Rae standing over the fence. "Hey," Kara called, going to get out of the habitat. "Happy Thanksgiving." Kara hugged Rae as she came out. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be cooking a huge Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Mr. Foster and Ms. Grant took the kids to his parents. Captain Annie Grant went with them," Rae said.

"I meant for your family," Kara intoned with a smile.

"Oh, this is the first real holiday without Barry. Aunt Nora and Uncle Henry are not in a celebrating mood. They're making last minute plans to get away for a few days," Rae said looking down. "I had to get out. So, what about you? Not having dinner with Lois and the kids?"

"No," Kara said, shaking her head. "Lois's dad is in town and they're going out. I never got along with Samuel Lane, so I stayed here."

"This place isn't open?" Rae commented now with a shrug. She figured it was closed for the holiday.

"No, but the animals still need attention," Kara said. "I take a shift and someone else can be home with their families. Besides, its baby time for these girls. Their litters are going to come any day. They only have kids once every two years. So, it's been hard to bring them back to life properly."

"What are they?" Rae asked looking over at the animal. They were almost completely alien-looking. They had a feline look to them, but besides that they weren't similar. They were on four legs, most had a light tan color. Some were all white with striking green eyes. The tail itself looked like a weapon, with a sharp point that looked deadly. They all had two large front teeth coming from the roof of their mouths.

"Natu," Kara said making Rae look up. "There's an information hologram right there you can call up." Kara pointed at a small device on the end of the corner of the habitat.

"You know more," Rae countered, pouting at Kara playfully.

"Okay," Kara said, smiling now. She loved her animals, after all. "Natus are not their original Kryptonian name but the original one is too complicated for humans to pronounce. So, we shortened it – their closest Earth counterpart would probably be a Cheetah but there aren't enough similarities to name them after Cheetahs. Their tails are actually weapons, see the spike on the end? That can literally chop off a head with ease. They were the fastest animals on Krypton, too; able to reach speeds up to a hundred miles per hour. Tan are the normal most common color, but there's also white. There's an even rarer red color. We had one here in the beginning, but he died."

"Okay. Now, tell me what  _you_  know," Rae implored with a smile, seeing the light in Kara's eye. She really loved these animals and Rae could tell Kara had given her a potted biography of the animals and was dying to tell her more.

Kara smiled. "Okay," Kara pointed at a large white one. "See that male? He's the alpha. His name is Simba – yes, after the Lion King. The white one with him, the very pregnant one… She's Pearl. She's his mate and her father was the red one from years ago. I am pretty sure Simba has the red gene too, so we theoretically can get a red one from them. That little one over there. She's the youngest. Dorothy. She's very shy, but Pearl protects her. They are sisters. And these are my favorite animals here, so I can go on and on."

Rae laughed. "How much room do you have here?" Rae asked. "I mean do you have to expand the dome?"

"We've got room left," Kara said. "There's been some talk of opening up a second location. Maybe buying an island and creating an amusement park with it too. Have some animals just here and some animals just there to make them different. But if we do this, these stay here with me."

"You wouldn't go to the island?" Rae asked and Kara shook her head. "Why not give this location to someone else and go to the bigger one?"

"It's… This place… it's Clark's home. The house. It's home. It's him," Kara said, biting her lip now, not looking at Rae as she said this.

"I get it," Rae said with a nod. "It's like my fathers' helmet. It's him."

Kara looked back at Rae with this, the pair remaining quiet for a moment. "This is ridiculous," Kara said with a shake of her head. "We're both here feeling sorry for ourselves. Your father and my cousin would not have wanted that. We need fun."

"You're working," Rae said.

"Only during the day. I have the night off," Kara said. "I do have it that they need to call me if any of these girls go into labor, but besides that I am free past 6. Let's go out. Dancing. I know a place nearby and I know it's open tonight." Rae gave a look. "Come on, with the breakup and everything with your cousin and well you know… everything else. You need some fun or you will explode. Trust me."

"Okay," Rae said with a nod. "Fine. Let's go dancing."

-New Justice-

That night Kara brought Rae to the club in Smallville. Rae was a bit surprised to see so many people there on Thanksgiving but smiled as Kara danced.

"Hey pretty. Dance with me?" A guy appeared before Rae, smirking at her.

Rae looked at him but shook her head. "No thanks," she said, taking a step back but the guy moved closer to her.

"Come on beautiful…" the guy tried.

Before Rae could reply something had grabbed her and she was being kissed on the lips. She was stunned for a moment before realizing it was Kara. Kara pulled back and gave her a smirk, and put an arm around her. "Back off Greg. She's mine." The guy who Kara called Greg put his hands in the air, and took steps back.

"Um… Thank you," Rae said after a moment, feeling very red in the face.

"Well, you seemed uncomfortable. Besides, I brought you here to have a good time and you won't with him. And you won't just by standing around, either." Kara said. "Come on, dance with me."

"I think I forgot to mention I don't really dance," Rae said, this being something she remembered when she came here.

Kara got closer to Rae at this, and Rae took a breath, remembering the kiss. "You're with the heiress to the House of El here," Kara whispered, so low that no one else would be able to hear unless they were right up close. Kara took a step back then, holding out her hand. "You're in good hands."

Rae smiled, taking the hand and letting Kara lead her out to the dance floor. Kara was right; she did know how to dance, and while Rae made a few mistakes, she had a good time. The whole night Rae kept looking at Kara and remembering the kiss. She wanted to do it again.

They left the club late into the night and went back to the Sanctuary.

"Hey Kara," Rae said once inside, looking up at the top of the dome. It was the first time she had been here at night. "The red sun light lamps are not on." It was true, the top of the dome was dark and there was what seemed to be stars in the sky. There was a soft glow of red but not much. "Aren't the animals going to get powers?"

"The sun is not directly in the sky. The tiny glow we keep on at night is enough,' Kara said with a smile.

"Okay… but what's this sky? It's not our stars," Rae said. Not only were the stars unfamiliar, but there hadn't been a star in the sky when they walked in. It was way too cloudy.

"It's a hologram," Kara said. "This is how Krypton's sky would look at this time of the year from where I lived." Kara smiled up. "My… um… my Aunt Astra…" Kara's hand went to the bracelet she always wore at the name. "She taught me the stars, looking up at this sky. The names, what planets were where, the Kryptonian constellations. Good times." Kara turned Rae around. "You see that star far off in the distance?" Rae nodded, looking where Kara was pointing. "That would be Earth's sun."

"Woah," Rae breathed, looking up at the faint pinprick of light projected on the dome.

"One day, on a clear night, I will show you where Krypton was in our sky," Kara said, opening the door to her house they had reached.

"I'd like that," Rae said, walking into the house after Kara. "I should get home though. This was fun."

"You can stay," Kara said. "For the night. I don't have company often. Donna sometimes stays, but with M'Gann around the two have bonded and don't come by that much. Stay."

"I don't have any pajamas," Rae said, the offer tempting.

"Borrow some of mine," Kara smiled, taking Rae's hand and leading her up to what was clearly her bedroom. She had a large room. It clearly the master bedroom. Rae noticed a picture of a young boy with an older man and woman. "The Kents." Kara said as Rae looked at the picture. "This used to be their room. I kept some of their pictures around. Kid Clark! How could I not?"

"He's cute," Rae said, turning around as Kara tossed her a pair of pajamas. She smiled as she looked at them and then paused as Kara took off her shirt. She couldn't help but stare.

"Are you okay?' Kara asked, noticing Rae was looking. She had another pair of pajamas on the bed and was clearly going to change into them.

"I'm… um… I'm… fine…" Rae paused as she closed the distance between her and Kara with her speed and then kissed Kara before Kara knew what was going on. She didn't know why, but she had to. She wanted to. "I'm sorry." Rae said when the kiss was over, noticing how shocked Kara seemed.

"It's fine. You just startled me," Kara said. "I didn't expect that from you."

"Me either," Rae said as Kara leaned in and kissed her again. Rae returned the kiss, deepening it. She then noticed Kara hand going to her pants and Rae put her hand there to stop Kara.

Kara broke off the kiss. "If you want me to stop, I will," Kara whispered, going to take a step back but Rae, with her other hand, kept her close. She was conflicted on what to do. "If you want me to continue I will show you the time of your life." Kara whispered now.

Rae took a breath. She had only recently broken up with Frankie. She should have allowed herself some time before she was with someone else…

"Screw it," Rae sighed, letting go of Kara's hand and returning to kiss her. Rae felt Kara hands go to her pants this time, but did not fight it as Kara took off both her pants and underwear. She kicked them off her feet as Kara pushed her back on the bed and got on top of her. They both giggled at this.

-New Justice-

A shift in the bed woke Rae, and she instantly knew two things: One, she was not in her own bed, and two, she was naked. The memories of the night before came back to her and she smiled as she remembered what happened. It had been so good and enjoyable. She opened her eyes to notice it was still dark out and Kara was putting on pants.

"You know, this is your house," Rae muttered as Kara turned around. "It should be me sneaking out."

"Not sneaking out. I didn't want to wake you," Kara said. "One of the Natu are in labor. I need to go take care of it." Kara was quickly putting on a shirt. "You can stay here. Get some sleep."

"Do you leave all your hook ups in your house when you have an emergency?" Rae said with a smirk, staying on the pillow.

"Oh, if you were my normal hook up you would not have been allowed to sleep," Kara said. "I would have kicked you out with Krypto's help. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Rae said, closing her eyes as Kara went to the door.

Not long later, she felt a new weight take Kara's place and slowly opened her eyes to see Krypto had come in. She hadn't seen Krypto all day so was wondering if Kara had sent him up as she was leaving. "Hey boy." Rae said, lazily petting him. "You know, I don't know what this means…" Krypto cocked his head, questioningly. "I never pictured myself with a girl before. But I liked it." Krypto snuggled closer to Rae who hugged him. "Something to think of tomorrow." Rae closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

-New Justice-

When Kara walked into her house she found Rae in the kitchen. "Waffles, your favorite," Rae said.

Kara raised an eyebrow as she sat down. "How do you know waffles are my favorite?" Kara asked. "Did I tell you?"

"Only someone who loves waffles would have three waffle irons," Rae said playfully.

"I do not have three," Kara said.

"Square," Rae pointed, placing a plate near Kara. "Round." Rae put another plate near Kara with round waffle on it. "And Mickey Mouse." Rae put the last in front of Kara with Mickey waffles smiling up at her.

"In my defense, the square one was here from the Kents and the round one was a gift," Kara said, taking the Mickey waffles and a fork.

"So, you bought the Mickey one," Rae concluded with a smile as Kara smirked but didn't say anything more, her mouth full of waffle. "And I love this fruit." Rae held up a pink fruit. "Very sweet and juicy."

"Papla Fruit," Kara said. "I love them too, but there is a red one in there. Fire Fruit. Don't take a bite. It's a hot one. Very good in moderation in a sauce. I love the taste of them." Rae smiled, nodding at the information. "And you didn't have to cook me breakfast."

"I had a lot to think on and I do my best thinking as I am cooking," Rae explained, grabbing a plate herself.

Kara noticed the look on Rae face. "I'm sorry," Kara said, making Rae look at her. "I feel like you're upset because of what we did. You know there's nothing wrong with two girls…"

"No, I know," Rae cut her off. "I liked it. I really did. And you're better than Frankie." Kara had to smirk at that. "I just never thought I was… well… that I…"

"Like girls?" Kara countered, and Rae nodded. "You have a lot of thinking to do. But I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, at least. Because you're the closest thing I have to a best friend."

"You're my best friend too," Rae said with a smile. "And I know how you are. Hook ups. Nothing serious. Don't worry." Kara smiled at this.

"You know what, after breakfast I want to show you two things," Kara said, and Rae raised an eyebrow. "Just eat." Kara continued eating and Rae went to eat too, wondering what Kara wanted to show her.

-New Justice-

Kara brought Rae back to the Natu habitat. "Look over there," Kara pointed at midwife, nursing cubs. "Three cubs were born." Kara stated. Two were white but Rae noticed one was a beautiful shade of red. When it stopped eating, it turned around and Rae saw glorious blue eyes.

"You got your rare red," Rae grinned, looking at the newborn cub.

"And I got to name him," Kara said, looking over at the cubs.

"Oh, really what were you thinking?" Rae asked.

"I named him Jay," Kara said, turning to look at Rae as Rae turned to look at her.

"Jay?' Rae asked, shocked. "After my… dad?" Kara nodded and Rae hugged. Kara laughed as she hugged Rae back.

"I'm glad you like," Kara said as Rae broke off the hug. "Fastest Kryptonian animal. Named after fastest man. Made sense." Rae smiled as Kara whispered that to her and she turned back around. "He's going to be the king of this pack one day. Any of the girls will want him." Rae giggled, watching the new born and mom. "But this is not all I want to show you. Come on."

Kara took Rae's hand and lead her back to the house – which wasn't exactly a short walk. She then brought her around back to an old barn and opened the door. Krypto and Misty were there, and with them were four puppies. "Oh," Rae said, shocked at seeing the litter before getting on the floor to get on level with the puppies. "Oh, they're so cute!"

"Krypto and Misty's litter," Kara said.

"I didn't know Misty was pregnant," Rae said as one of the puppies jumped on her lap. This one had black ears and had a mix of brown and white fur. He had a black nose and blue eyes. When the other puppies came near, he yapped at them to get them to back up.

"Had them a while back. They are ten weeks old," Kara said as the puppy on Rae's lap gently nudged her to lay down, which Rae complied, and then started to lick her face. Rae giggled at that. "Old enough to be away from their mother." Kara continued.

"What's going to happen to them?" Rae asked as she reached to pet the dog.

"Well, since Misty and Krypto are not part of the Sanctuary, neither are they. I'm going to give one to Jason and Ellen. Lois is bringing them here to pick. I would say you have the choice of all four, but you have already been claimed," Kara said, causing Rae to sit up and held the dog in her arms.

"What?" Rae asked in shock, staring at Kara.

"The only thing that little boy could do to claim you more is pee on you," Kara chuckled.

"No, not that," Rae said. "You're giving me a puppy?"

"You said you wanted one, right?' Kara asked.

"Yeah, but I never expected you to give one to me for real!" Rae cried, happily smiling.

"I like you. Krypto likes you. Misty likes you," Kara said. "We told all the puppies about you. They are smart enough to understand. It makes sense he would want to be yours – he's a little more adventurous than his siblings. He'll make a good sidekick for you."

Rae almost wanted to kiss Kara again, but instead she hugged her new dog and kissed him on the head instead. "Does he have a name?" Rae asked.

"No," Kara said, shaking her head. "You can choose. Just makes sure he likes it. These dogs are smart."

"Oh… um, okay… what about…? No, not that. No… I've got it," Rae said with a smile as she mentally went through names for puppies in her head. "Clark." Kara gave Rae a look at this. "Do you like the name boy? Clark?" The dog yapped, licking Rae as Rae turned to Kara. "Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah," Kara said with a smile, going down to pet the pup. "Clark. It's perfect." Kara hugged Rae who hugged her back. Krypto moved over to put a paw on Rae's free arm and she looked at Superman's former dog, he had sad eyes but was panting happily at her. He approved too. Rae patted the dog on the paw as Clark barked and the two laughed.


	9. The West Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The West family and the Allen family have been friends for years, but both are keeping secrets. Secrets that they are about to discover.

-18 Years Ago-

Joe West was kneeling before his pregnant wife. She was laying across the backseat of the police car, in labor. Joe had been driving her to the hospital when the car broke down – not the best timing.

"Dad, is there anything I can do?" His eldest daughter, Iris, asked nervously, sitting in the front seat. The door was open and she was sitting around in the chair, facing him. Iris was nine years old, nearly ten, and his son, Wally, was six. Wally was standing towards the front of the car, clearly confused. Joe and Francine had not wanted anymore kids, but one night of passion had led to the twins she was about to have.

"There are a couple of blankets in the back. Grab them, and a knife I keep in the glove compartment, and give them to me. Then take your brother and go over to STAR labs over there, and ask them to call for an ambulance." By chance they had broken down mere feet away from STAR Labs. Although Joe couldn't leave Francine to go there for help, ironically.

Iris nodded, jumping up to do what her father asked of her, and then took Wally by the hand, headed towards the building. "Joe, do you know what you're doing?" Francine asked through the pain, barely aware of her kids leaving to go to the Labs.

"I'm a cop," Joe said. "Yes, I know what I am doing. All I need you to do is push. Just like the last two times. Come on, you're a pro at this." Francine could barely laugh before she was hit with more pain.

Joe said words of encouragement to her, letting her scream out as soon a baby boy presented itself. "Our boy," Joe said, smiling as he wrapped him up and handed him to his wife. "Going to need you to hold him, and push." Joe was sorry he had sent Iris and Wally off now. They could have held their little brother while Francine did the pushing. Where were they…?

He didn't have time to think as he had to concentrate on delivering his second baby. "It's a girl!" Joe said, when his baby was finally out and wrapping her in the second blanket he had, after cutting the umbilical cord.

"I thought we were having two boys," Francine sighed with a smile as Joe moved closer so she could see the girl and then let her hold them both in her arms.

"I guess the ultrasound made a mistake," Joe chuckled as there was an explosive bang. Joe stood back, looking in the direction of STAR labs where the noise had come from. He looked up as something that looked like a fireball headed into the sky and contacted the atmosphere above. The sky lit up in fire. He didn't think as he reacted, heading straight to the building, worried now for his kids he'd just sent in there.

"Iris! Wally!" Joe yelled out, running towards the building but was relieved when Iris and Wally came running up to him, looks of fear on their own faces.

"Dad! Something was going on. There was something… they made a mistake from what I heard," Iris cried. "I couldn't get anyone attention."

"It's okay. You're both okay," Joe said, lifting a tearful Wally into his arms.

"Daddy is mommy okay?" Wally asked.

"Yes, and you have a new little brother and sister. Come on," Joe said, grabbing Iris's hand and bringing them back to the car. He was aware of the orange glow above them as people around panicked; but he had his own concern as he reached Francine again.

"Joe, what's happening?" Francine asked as she held her two newborns, looking up at the fiery sky above them.

"I don't know, honey. I don't know," Joe said, as Iris moved over to look at her little siblings before looking up at the sky herself.

But the world around them was changing in ways they didn't yet anticipate and couldn't even know yet – and as the two new babies cried in their mother's arms, their hands touch. No-one noticed a tiny spark going off between them.

-Present Day-

Rae was sitting on her bed back at the Allen house – she had moved back there after the break up with Frankie. Clark, her new puppy, was on the bed too and Rae put a small dog helmet that resembled hers on his head. She was messing around with rolls of fabric, too.

"Oh, good you're here…" Nora started, entering the room and then pausing. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make Clark an outfit," Rae said, playing with the fabric as she talked and not looking up. "Kara told me what type of material they use and I thought I could do something, but it's trickier than I thought. It's not like I can ask Frankie for help… well I could as leader of the Justice League, but…"

"I got it," Nora said stopping her niece from finishing the sentence. It was obvious where that was going. "I guess you want him to look like you?"

"He is Flash Pup," Rae said with a smirked, and Clark barked at the name. Rae had placed a red collar on him too, which he seemed to love.

"I'll make it," Nora said happily, taking the fabric from her niece. "Just where did you get the dog helmet from?"

"Believe it or not, they sell them at the pet store." Rae smiled as Clark jumped on her and licked her face. "So, why is it good I'm here?"

"Well, I knew it was your day off. I just thought you might be running around as The Flash," Nora said and Rae paused at that. "Francine called today." Rae sat up, picking up her dog as she did. "She's inviting us all over for dinner tonight."

"Okay," Rae said.

"I need you to be there," Nora implored. "This is the first time we have seen them since Barry… and I don't even know what to tell them about where he is. I need you there and not running off."

"Of course," Rae said, nodding. "I'll tell… ugh Premo, the other hero in Central-National…. He should be the one on call for the city if I am gone. Donna would be better." Rae rolled her eyes. "And if the League is needed, Kara can lead. Although if anything really big happens…"

"I know," Nora said with a nod. She knew Rae had a duty to perform as The Flash, especially now with the new League so… new.

"Can I bring Clark?" Rae asked.

"To Francine and Joe's? No," Nora said, with a look.

"Oh. You want me to leave a super powered dog, who's still getting used to his powers, home alone when he's never been alone before?" Rae asked coyly. It was true. Clark had gone everywhere with Rae since she got him. Cat Grant even let her bring him to work as long as he did not sit on the furniture.

"I'll call Francine and tell her your bringing Clark," Nora sighed after a moment, thinking it over. "But you better control your powers." Nora pointed at Clark, who yapped back at that, letting out a freeze breath as he did.

"I'll handle him," Rae said, petting her dog.

-New Justice-

"They will be here any minute," Francine called up. "Walter, Julia be good! Iris, stop kissing Eddie."

"For good, would be nice," Joe muttered, appearing in the room, giving Eddie a look. "It's not right, you are my partner too."

"Oh dad…" Iris said leaning against Eddie. "Get used to it. He's going to be your son-in-law soon." Joe rolled his eyes at this.

"Is Rae coming?" Wally asked, coming down the stairs. "I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Yes, Rae is coming. And she's brining someone. I think. The connection with Nora was bad. She said something about a Clark," Francine said.

"She found a new boyfriend already?" Iris asked, having seen the video of Rae throwing a pie in Frankie's face. It was hard not to see it when a talk show had picked it up as something to discuss.

"He'd better not cheat on her when she has a pie in her hands," Eddie joked, not ever having met Rae before, but he had seen the video and Iris had mentioned she had known her forever. Iris gently slapped him across the head for this remark as the doorbell rang.

Joe answered the door to see Nora, Henry, and Rae there and Rae had a dog in her arms. "Is that Clark?" Joe asked, pointing at the puppy and Rae nodded. "Well, he's a cute boy." Iris, hearing this, had to jump up to see and almost laughed when she saw the puppy her dad was petting.

"Oh, can I pet him?" Julia asked, running up excited as the three entered.

Clark yapped. "I think he will like that," Rae said, letting Julia pet her dog.

"Where did you get him?" Julia asked as Walter rolled his eyes at his excitable twin – the two were polar-opposites when it came to personalities.

"My friend's dog had a litter. She gave him to me," Rae said truthfully as Wally came down, smiling at Rae. "Hey Wal… It's been a while." Rae put Clark down on the floor near the couch and sat next to him. "How have you been?"

"Good. In college," Wally said sitting down on the floor near Rae. "And there's this girl… Tally. Well, I've been talking to her. I think she might like me."

"Nice one," Rae said pleasantly happy for her friend.

"I saw about Frankie…. want me to go teach him a lesson?" Wally said, curling his fist in a ball.

"Trust me, it's fine,' Rae said, shaking her head and trying to resist a smile at that sign of friendship.

"Have you met anyone since?" Iris asked now. "Because Eddie has this friend…"

"I'm good," Rae said quickly, stopping Iris in her tracks, her mind going back to her night with Kara. Since then she had found herself noticing girls a lot more. She was so confused, the last thing she needed was to be set up. "I got more important things to worry about than dating."

"Hi," Francine said, appearing from the kitchen again and hugging Nora as she did. "Dinner is almost ready. Is Barry showing up?"

"No, he's working," Nora said quickly – at the same time Henry said: "He's traveling." They looked at each other as the Wests seemed confused.

"He's traveling for work," Rae said, thinking quickly and giving her aunt and uncle a look.

"Oh, nice. What's his job?" Francine asked.

"He works for science company thing," Henry said at the same time Nora simply said "A show."

"He works for a company that checks science facts for TV shows," Rae sighed, glad her natural speed allowed her to think quickly. "He travels to different locations to read scripts and see them film. He's out of the country at the moment." Rae was trying not to roll her eyes as she came up with the lies. Her Aunt and Uncle were clearly not good at this

"Well if he's too busy for the wedding, that's fine," Iris dismissed. "Which, speaking of the wedding. Rae, I was wondering something… I don't have too many girlfriends so was kind of hoping you could be a bridesmaid?" Rae blinked at that as Clark decided to bark at that moment.

"What?" Rae finally asked, shocked.

"Well, Wally and Walter are both groomsman and Eddie has a brother and best friend who he wants in. So far, I have Julia, so would you be a bridesmaid?"

"Um... Of course. How could I say no?" Rae asked, trying to smile. "Sure."

"Well excellent. Dinner, people," Francine said, going back into the kitchen and ushering everyone into the dining room.

"Iris?" Rae asked as everyone was packing into the dining room. Iris turned around. "What's your problem with Barry?" Rae noticed the way Iris dismissed Barry absence from her wedding. "I know you two dated, but I thought you were still friends after the breakup?"

"We drifted pretty far apart in college," Iris shrugged. "After what happened between him and my roommate, then things got weird and he got a really bad attitude towards us." Iris seemed uncomfortable. "Let's just say he wasn't the man I thought he was. Kinda glad he couldn't come today…"

"I know the feeling," Rae mumbled, more to herself as Iris headed for the dining room and Clark jumped up at her, floating in the air for a moment. Rae grabbed him before anyone saw and went into the dining room herself.

-New Justice-

Hours later, once the Allens had gone, Eddie stood himself. "I better go," Eddie said. It was getting late.

"Eddie," Joe said, coming in. He had received a phone call he had to take not long ago. "I've been assigned to transfer Cole Denyer to Alcatraz tomorrow. You'll have a temporarily partner for the day."

"Water meta?" Eddie said with a nod, remembering that meta human. "Okay then. See you," Eddie kissed Iris. "Why don't you move in with me already?"

"After the wedding," Joe commented, and Eddie smirked but left.

"Did anyone else think their story about Barry was odd?" Walter finally asked, more suspicious of the Allens than the rest of his family.

"I don't know, it sounds cool," Julia said with a shrug. "Wonder if he works on the Big Bang Theory."

"Doubt it." Joe muttered. "Go to bed you," he then added.

-New Justice-

The next day Joe came off the boat, wheeling a specialty made containment device for the meta human inside. It was water-proof, so no matter how much he pounded on the containment with his powers, there was no way to break through it.

"Detective West," the warden, a large man who Joe had met several times, greeted him. "I assume this is our water meta?"

"Yeah, although I got to say, not so sure about the logic of jailing a water meta on an island," Joe said, and the man had to laugh.

"He's being put in high security. The cell is like the containment here – he won't be getting out. After his attempt on the president's life, he won't be seeing outside the cell anyway. I am surprised he was not brought here sooner. Come on, I'll show you his cell," the man said, leading Joe down to high security and to the specially made cell. A hose was attached to the containment device with Cole in – the water meta was sucked up through the hose and spilled out into the cell.

"Not so humane…" a familiar voice said and Joe turned around at the sound. In the cell opposite of them, behind tough glass, was a very familiar face in an orange jumpsuit. Joe was staring at Barry Allen. "Then again, we're not treated well here. No visitors. No phone calls. Not allowed out of the cell. The bathroom is something to be desired…"

"Shut up, Reverse Flash," the warden barked.

"That's the Reverse Flash?" Joe asked, stunned as he looked at a man he thought he'd known all his life.

"Yeah, you'd think the most hated man on Earth would have some ugly features. Not this pretty boy."

"Oh, you flatter me, Warden," Barry smirked. "What do you think Detective? Everything you expected?"

Joe was just too stunned to reply, but the Warden could tell Reverse Flash wanted the cop to rise to his bait, so stepped in. "Come on Detective," the warden said simply, putting a hand on Joe's back and leading him away. "Don't let him bother you."

"Bye-bye Detective," Barry called, waving and laughing as he did.

-New Justice-

Joe walked into his house and went right to the kitchen. He had done a lot of thinking since the return trip, and now all he wanted was a drink. A lot of drinks. He took out a six pack of beer, opened one and started drinking.

"Joe!" Francine called, surprised as Joe finished off the beer and started another one. "What's wrong?"

Iris was in the kitchen, and Wally, Walter, and Julia appeared, all the kids still at home. "I saw the Reverse Flash today," Joe said simply, finishing off his second beer in record time.

"Really?" Walter said. "Damn, I wish I could have punched that asshole. Surprised the Flash didn't just kill him." Julia rolled her eyes at her twin and went to hug her dad to comfort him.

"What does he look like?" Wally asked curiously. They had all been curious, given he killed the old Justice League, but when he had finally been caught they were all disappointed when his identity was never revealed.

"Barry," Joe said, opening a third beer. "He's Barry." Joe took a sip as everyone blinked confused, taking this in.

"You're joking, right?" Iris asked, taking a step back from her dad but Joe shook his head. "Which explains the weird excuses at dinner yesterday. They couldn't say Barry was in jail." Iris was horrified as she talked. She knew Barry had problems, but to kill the entire League? She had never suspected him capable of that. But why…?

"But how?" Julia asked instead, a tear in her eye. She had known Barry her whole life as well. He may have had an attitude problem, but she'd never thought too much about it.

"There's only one explanation," Joe said firmly, putting the beer down. "Rae is The Flash. It makes sense – think about it." Joe paused for a moment, letting this one sink in. He really had done a lot of thinking. "When they took her in, they stopped having us over. When we saw them, Nora or Henry were always holding onto Rae and putting her in another room. Until she was a bit older and walking and talking and understanding did they start opening their house again to friends and family. Rae was understanding not to use her powers in front of others. Jay died mysteriously... They never really did say what happened to him and it was around the same time the Original Flash died. And think about it… Rae continuously runs off. Has been distracted for a long time and doesn't come around often – she even has the same look as the Flash."

"It makes sense," Francine bit her lip at this, surprised at her husband's deep thinking as she too remembered times with the Allens.

"But why wouldn't they tell us?" Julia asked, looking concerned now.

"It's not exactly like we've told them the truth about you two," Francine added to that, and Joe nodded. "It's Rae secret. Let her keep it."

Walter motioned with his head to his twin and Julia followed her brother up the stairs, leaving Iris and Wally with their parents. "We need to have a conversation with Rae," Walter said.

"Mom said no," Julia said.

"We need to show her though," Walter said, holding out his hand and Julia took it. A spark erupted from hers, into his.

"Okay," Julia said, taking her hand away from Walter. "She can show us so much. Actually, let us learn. Let's talk to her."

"Tomorrow, we'll skip school," Walter said with a smile. Julia smirked at that too.

-New Justice-

"Need any help down there, Flash?" Rae heard a voice over the com and knew it was Adam.

"With Captain Cold and Heatwave? I've been dealing with them since I was thirteen," Rae said. "Besides, it's Flash Pup's first time." Clark was running around Heatwave, the newly made costume Nora had created yesterday on him. It was an all-red shirt that had a lightning bolt on the back. He also wore the dog helmet Rae had bought, and a blue cape, with a lightning bolt too so as not to hide the one on his red shirt. Rae figured if he was going to fly eventually, he needed the cape and besides, she wore blue pants so it went together.

"Ugh," Rae said dodging a cold burst from the gun that nearly hit her and lifting the goggles off. They had been acting up lately, making it hard to see out of and even worse to work with.

"Problems?" Adam asked as Rae got to Snart, now with her goggles off, and twisted his arm. She pointed the gun up so he was shooting in the air and then elbowed him, taking the gun. At the same time, Clark had bitten hard on Mick Rory's arm, forcing him to drop his piece.

"Just the goggles," Rae said, putting a foot on top of the fallen thief. "They've been acting up lately and Premo usually fixes them." Rae smiled as Clark took down Cold's partner.

"And you can't ask him… well, I got some time free. I can look at them," Adam hinted.

"Don't have to get to work?" Rae asked, bringing Snart to his feet as she handed him to the cop. "Hold the thought." Rae said to Adam and then turned to Snart. "You know Captain Cold, you've worked with the Justice League before. If you gave up your wicked ways, you would make a fine hero." It was true that a few times Snart had actually lent a hand to the old League - usually when his sisters were in danger.

"And become boring?" Snart droned. "No thanks!"

"Think on it," Rae said. "Flash Pup?" Rae called to the cops, having Heatwave already. The crowd was staring and taking pictures of her pup as Clark ran over to Rae, jumping up and onto her shoulder. He seemed to like her running him places. She noticed the picture and smiled for the camera before running off. "So, Atom, no work?"

"Wayne Industries is going through some changes. The company I work out of is restructuring and I have off until further notice," Adam said. "Wonder Girl and Miss. Martian seem to be gone so I'm alone in Watchtower and yes, I would love to take a look at those goggles."

"I'll send them over before heading back to my job," Rae said with a smirk. "And you know, if you have a lot of free time there is one more thing you could do for me. I want someone to fix up the Justice League's old base on ground. It would be a better home for Wonder Girl and Miss. Martian, but there's a lot of old equipment in there I wouldn't want them messing up. You, on the other hand, would know what you're doing." Rae stopped by the Central City zap tunnel which was disguised as an old phone booth in an alley. She took her glasses off and put them in punching in the code to send them to Watchtower without her having to go there herself. "Think you can do that?"

"Sure," Adam said. "And I got the goggles."

"Thanks, I got to get back to work so going radio-silent," Rae said, running towards National.

By the time, she crossed the river and got to Ms. Grant apartment building she had already changed back into her normal clothes and had Clark out of his outfit. He was now walking on a leash.

She had considered running up to the balcony, pretend she hadn't gone, but she noticed two familiars faces arguing with the doorman, so had to stop the old-fashioned way.

"Walter, Julia?" Rae called and they turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Walter said. "We figured you would be at work."

"Went out for a minute," Rae said dismissively. "They're with me, Stan." Rae gave a nod to the doorman who let them inside the building, knowing Rae well by now. "Shouldn't you two be at school?"

"We need to talk to you," Julia said, practically bouncing as she walked behind Rae and giving smiles to Clark. Rae pushed the button for the elevator and the two followed her in. "We know, Rae."

"Know what?" Rae asked confused, as she pushed the button for the top floor and the lift started to move.

"We know," Walter said and Rae shook her head.

"You're going to have to give more information than that," Rae said.

"We know, alright! It wasn't that hard. Well, actually dad figured it out but…"

"You're babbling," Rae sighed as the elevator came to a stop and she exited, opening the door to the penthouse with her key.

"We know you're…" Julia said, but stopped when Annie Grant came into the room.

"Oh, Rachel, there you are," Annie said. "Taking the dog for a walk?"

"Yeah, and bringing home strays," Rae joked, indicating the West Twins. "Captain Annie Grant, these are some old family friends – Julia and Walter West. Guys, this is Captain Grant."

"When are you going to stop calling me Captain and just use Annie?" Annie asked as Rae let Clark off his leash and he ran to his favorite spot in the penthouse to sleep.

"When are you going to use Rae instead of Rachel?" Rae asked, and Annie had to smirk.

"Touché," Annie said with a smirk at that.

"Rae, we really need to talk to you alone," Walter said, giving Annie a look.

"Go talk to your friends. But afterward would you mind making me a quick grilled cheese?" Annie asked.

"It's kind of my job," Rae answered with a nod, indicated for Julia and Walter to follow her out on to the balcony. She closed the door to allow them some privacy. "So, what do you need?" Rae was extremely curious why the youngest Wests were at her job and babbling random things at her.

"We know you're The Flash," Julia whispered, very low.

"What?" Rae asked, trying to make it look like a joke. "You got to be kidding me? Me the Flash? That's just stu…"

"Don't try. Dad went to Alcatraz yesterday and saw that Barry was the Reverse Flash. The rest was easy to put together," Walter said, annoyed at Rae trying to make them think she wasn't. "And we want to show you something."

Before Rae could say anything else, taking in the revelation that the Wests knew Barry was the Reverse Flash too, Walter and Julia took hands and sparks appeared around where they were touching. The two then ran around Rae, fast, but Rae could easily keep up from where she stood.

"We're like you!" Julia said when they stopped, and Rae shook her head.

"You're not a speedster… speedsters?" Rae said, knowing that as fact but not sure whether to call them as one or two. There was no trail behind the pair as they ran, and that was a giveaway to the speed force. They hadn't a speed force connection. "But you are meta humans…" Rae looked at their still-clasped hands, frowning. "Do you have powers when you're not touching?" The two shook their heads, letting go of their hands and the sparks disappeared. "Look, I got to get back to work. After my shift, meet me in that old field near STAR labs." Rae didn't waste another moment, before going back into the penthouse where Annie was waiting on the counter. "Want ham in the grilled cheese?" She asked as Walter and Julia followed her, watching for a moment.

Rae was already at the refrigerator taking out the necessary ingredients. "Yes," Annie replied. "You know the Flash got a dog."

"Really?' Rae asked and Clark poked up his head, Rae looked up too and saw the twins smirking. She glared at them and indicated to the lift. They both nodded and left.

"They are calling the dog 'Flash Pup'," Annie said turning her tablet around to Rae, so Rae could see the picture she and Clark had taken before, and she had to smirk. The picture looked good. She needed to grab that off the internet later. "Cute little thing, but he'll grow in no time. Looks a little like that Superdog that Supergirl has – if he grows to near the size of that dog, he won't be able to stand on the Flash's shoulders for long."

"Mmm. Yeah," Rae said, contemplating this as she started cooking and Clark yapped happy to be called cute but not thinking he'd grow. He liked his spot, on Rae's shoulder.

-New Justice-

Rae had run to the field in full Flash outfit with Clark besides her as Flash Pup, and a device that was kept at Watchtower. Walter and Julia were waiting for her already. "Why are we here?" Walter asked, his arms crossed.

"The Justice League and HR have an understanding. Although HR is a little…" Rae tried, but was cut off by the man himself.

"Flash!" HR Wells yelled, running towards her with another woman by his side. "This is Tracey. She has some really interesting theories on your powers…" He was a tall, thin man with dark brown hair and a permanent grin on his face. He also carried wooden drumsticks on his person at all times, for reasons Rae still hadn't figured out. Tracey was an attractive thirty-something woman in glasses, also grinning at Rae.

"How's HP?" Rae asked cutting the man, off not wanting to hear some science talk about the speed force she didn't understand. She'd had enough of that from Frankie over the years.

"My sister? Oh, her normal self. She's not here at the moment, obviously," HR said. "But Tracy here is doing research and I'm writing a new book. Planning on using the events of the League's death, and you're my hero of course..."

"With added you," Rae said rolling her eyes at the scientist and book writer and dropping the box in front of the two.

"Fallen Heroes," HR stated. "It's a good title."

"Appropriate," Rae sighed. She didn't want to let HR's less than attractive attitude rub off. He wasn't exactly the personable sort of person. "Put this on." She turned to her two friends now, handing them the equipment she had retrieved from Watchtower.

"Then what?" Julia asked as the two took out devices and placed them on their bodies – with Tracey's help.

"Put your hands together and then run," Rae said as Julia and Walter finished putting on the sensors, putting their hands together to start running. "Atom, you getting all the readings?"

"Coming through," Atom said over the com.

"Oh wow!" Tracey said taking a step back and looking at the field. "So, my theory says that trail you produce when you run is power from a sort of force…"

Rae turned around to face Tracey. "The Speed force," Rae said, simply.

"It's true then," Tracey grinned, and Rae nodded. "Without a trail, they are not connected to the force. Their powers are drawn from a completely different source."

"I'm trying to figure it out," Rae said, impressed with this scientist. "Flash Pup, see if you can lap them." Walter and Julia had already gotten a good enough head start, and Clark ran out after them, quickly catching up. He got back to Rae before the two returned. "You wouldn't want to see how badly I could beat you." She joked, seeing the two were out of breath, probably not used to using their power this much.

"The hands are sparking where connected," Tracey pointed out, pointing to their hands.

"Could mean some type of electricity there," HR pointed out. "Can you make the spark higher?" The two held out their hand forward, and a bolt of energy headed right at HR. Rae got him out of the way just in time.

"Whoa!" Atom said over the com, Rae picking herself off the floor and helping an excited HR up. "Useful too."

"The two of them touching is definitely causing some type of electrical force. I wouldn't know what without more data," HR said, getting up.

"Can they separate their hands?" Adam asked, and Rae told them to. The sparks died instantly. "Now that is interesting… Okay, the data in the computer. Going to run an analysis. This has been a fun day. Looking at your goggles, seeing that awesome Justice League Island and now this."

"Okay Wonder Twins, take off the equipment and put it in the box. Then go home," Rae ordered them, and turned to the two STAR Lab Scientist. "HR, as always, thanks for the use of the field." Clark barked from his spot.

"Anytime TF and FP," HR said.

"That makes no sense," Rae said shaking her.

"The Flash and Flash Pup," HR smirked. "If I knew your real name it would be easier…?"

"Tracey, it was nice to meet you," Rae said. "I hope to see more of your research into the speed force?" Rae picked up the box when Walter and Julia left. "Come on Flash Pup time to go."

"She's blunt and to the point," Tracy muttered to HR.

"Takes leadership to heart does that one. I emphasize that in my book, you know," HR muttered, heading back to STAR Labs.

"When will I get to see your first draft?" Tracey teased, following.

-New Justice-

When Rae got to Watchtower, it wasn't only Adam inside. M'Gann and Donna had returned and Kara, Frankie, and the Canaries were also there, surprising Rae. "What's everyone doing here?" Rae asked, confused.

"Frankie told us to come," Sara said, giving Frankie a deathly glare. The Canaries were obviously not too happy with Frankie overall.

"He made it sound like an emergency," Laurel pointed out, expectantly.

"I think some of your decisions need to be called into question," Frankie spoke, moving up to Rae. He looked steely. "Especially this new one. You might to be longest running member of the Justice League, but I think your ability to lead needs to be questioned."

"You're going too far!" Kara hissed at him, as Clark growled. Krypto gave his pup a nod and growled along with him. "What decision?"

"I have no idea," Rae said, not sure whether to be angry at Frankie or confused. She remained neutral for the moment, expectant.

"You know what I mean," Frankie sighed. "Fine, I came here to check on some systems when I found Adam running scans on a meta. The West Twins! You want to add the West Twins to the League? They are in no way shape or form League material…"

"I don't want to add them to the League!" Rae cut off Frankie, clearly angry now.

"Oh," Frankie paused.

"Who are the West Twins?" Dinah asked.

"Old family friends. They found out I was the Flash and showed me their power," Rae answered. "But I never had any intention to add them to the League, or bring them up for a vote. Not yet. Maybe not ever. They have no idea about their powers. They have never been heroes. They are not League material."

"Then why were you wasting League material and our time on them?" Frankie asked, obviously trying to find a way to outdo her. He thought he had her at that.

"There was no waste of material. All we did was test their powers. They are my friends. I am going to help them, if possible. I was only wasting mine and Adam's, who volunteered, time. No one else's time was wasted – until you called everyone," Rae said, indicating the rest of the League. "And even if it was my intention to put them up for a vote, you voice your concerns about them at the vote; you don't call a random meeting to say I'm a bad leader for a decision that wasn't even made."

"She has a point," Adam said. He was sitting on a chair near one of the computer systems.

Frankie mumbled something, glared at Rae, and without another word opened a portal and left, obviously defeated himself.

"Sorry you guys all got sucked into… a bad break up," Rae sighed, having no other reason for this meeting.

"Not your fault," Laurel said. "We've all been there before. Harder for you two since you have to see each other a lot."

"Good luck with your friends," Dinah said, heading for the zap tunnel and Laurel followed. Rae's eyes lingered on them for longer than necessary.

"Something wrong?" Sara asked, noticing the way Rae had stared at Laurel and Dinah. She was almost smirking as she asked the question, but Rae shook her head. Sara raised an eyebrow, knowing what was going on. She didn't voice it though. If Rae wasn't ready to say anything, she wouldn't. "See you then."

Donna and M'Gann had already disappeared into another part of Watchtower, leaving Kara, Adam and Rae alone – along with the two dogs. "Do you need my help?' Kara asked now.

"Um… no, but thanks," Rae said, pausing as she remembered something. "Actually…" Rae said before Kara could even make a move. "Clark keeps sending out freeze breaths at random barks. Think Krypto and you can help him out?"

"I think we can take care of that," Kara said as Krypto nodded up at Rae and nudged his son, who yapped back playfully. "Be back in a half hour. An hour at the most. Flash Pup, come on." Kara gave Rae a small hug before the three Kryptonians headed for the zap tunnel.

Rae smiled at the hug and then turned to Adam. "Sorry about that," Adam said. "He just appeared and started going nuts after I explained what I was doing. I didn't realize why until he rounded on you."

"Not your fault," Rae muttered, going up to the computer. "So, got any ideas about our Wonder Twins."

"Well me and this very expensive computer program…" Adam started with a smile. "I love this system." He added. "I'll tell you what was figured out, but one thing; Stop calling them Wonder Twins. They need a different name. Maybe Plus and Minus."

"Now that needs explaining," Rae said, sitting down to hear the explanation.

-New Justice-

After school, the next day, Walter and Julia walked into the kitchen of their home. They still hadn't heard from Rae.

"Do you two have hom…?" Before Francine could finished, the Flash ran right through the wall with Flash Pup in her arms, causing Francine to scream. Iris and Wally jumped up from the table in shock, Joe looked up.

"Flash, do you…?" Joe started.

"No need, Joe," Rae said, taking off the helmet and putting it under her arm. "Walter and Julia told me you know." Joe glared at his kids at this. "And here..." Rae put some papers she was holding, down on the table. "Everything about your powers."

"So, the two…?" Wally started.

"Yeah, they told me everything," Rae said. "This has a lot of technical terms in it, but basically the simple version of what you are is a battery." The two looked at each other, clearly confused. "You see, Julia, you run a positive charge through your body. Walter, a negative charge. When you touch, the two charges combine like a battery giving you some speed and some electrical powers. It's really quite interesting."

"So, when do we join the League," Walter grinned, but before Joe or Francine could say anything, Rae laughed.

"You two are not heroes and do not know your powers. You're not League material," Walter looked down at that, but Julia nodded, obviously having some understanding. Francine and Joe though seemed relieved. "But, if you want to earn your way into the League you can do it the long way. Work on your powers. Become heroes. It will take years though and be dangerous and you two need each other. So, you both need to decide to do it. I want you to think long and hard before getting into a costume. Your powers are weak at most, but that hasn't stopped others before. If you want to start, well I'll look out for you the way Superman looked out for me. And you can't start until whatever grounding you get for skipping school yesterday." She added this with a small smirk herself, guessing neither teen had told their parents.

"What?!" Francine and Joe said together, and Julia and Walter looked at one another, not believing Rae had busted them.

"I got to go. The Grant's dinner doesn't make itself," Rae said, taking her helmet and putting it back onto her head.

"Rae," Iris said, stopping her and finally able to voice her thoughts. "It occurs to me the League, the original one, they were your friends."

"No, they were my family," Rae said, almost automatically as she started at Iris. The sadness clearly in her voice and her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Iris said not knowing what else to say, but moved over to hug Rae. The move surprised Rae.

The hug lasted mere seconds as Rae pulled back and nodded at the group. She then started vibrating hers and Clark's body, running right through the table with Clark and then through the wall. Francine shrieked again as Joe chuckled at how easily his wife was scared. "That's freaky." Francine muttered, taking a seat.

"I think it's cool," Wally said, a longing in his voice as Joe now rounded on his younger brother and sister. "Wish we had known sooner." He told Iris, "It would have been really cool to help her when she started."

"You know, I'm beginning to suspect the dog is Superdog's pup," Iris countered, Wally turning to her. "She did say a friend dog had puppies and who do we know is her friend with a dog? Supergirl. Just you wait until Clark starts flying. Hang on… Clark…? Oh." Something lit up in Iris's eyes as she said this, Wally frowning at his sister.

"Care to share?" He asked not able to get on Iris train of thought. Something about the name made Iris realzie something but the name Clark meant nothing to him.

"Not yet. Not until I'm sure…" Iris was already out of the room, heading to her own room as Wally looked back to the wall Rae and Clark had ran though. That really had been cool.


	10. Prime Visit- Speedforce Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the PrimeEarth comes to visit to set up the multiverse phone line they end up needing Rae to help them.

-Nearly 23 years ago-

The doors to the emergency room opened with a bang. An EMT ran besides a stretcher as doctors came up, all ready for business.

"What do we have?" One doctor asked.

"Car crash victim. Woman, late 20s to early 30s. Pregnant," the EMT recited.

"Very pregnant," the doctor added, seeing the belly as she tried to stop bleeding while moving. "We need to bring her to the O.R. right away."

A few minutes later the woman was in the Operating Room, the surgeons trying their best just to keep the woman alive. A GYN was monitoring the baby's vitals. "Come on…" one surgeon said, trying to repair the damage, but the bleeding too much.

There was a sudden long bleep from the previous blips. The OR went into automatic procedure, getting the paddles ready as the lead surgeon tried to restart the heart.

"She's lost too much blood," another surgeon stated. "Transfusion while operating wasn't enough."

The lead surgeon gave up when the third electro shock didn't work. She sighed as she shook her head. "Time of death… 3:40 pm. Mark it."

"The baby still has a shot," The GYN said. "All the damage was to the upper half of the body. The baby's viable – I need to perform a C section, now!" The GYN didn't waste a moment, before going to cut the baby out, still careful to make the right incisions so as not to harm the child more than it was.

It came out still as the GYN put her on a small table, to try to start the heart up. "Please don't be a stillborn… Give her a small shock." GYN took baby shock paddles to the child.

No one noticed a spark in her eyes at that moment, and then the baby started crying. "Oh wow!" The GYN said, looking at the heart monitor. She had not expected one shock to cause such a strong and powerful reaction. "Heart is beating – and boy, it's beating strong. You're a little fighter, kid."

….

Jay Garrick was in the waiting room, having gotten the call. His brother was there along with Nora. Their own son was with Nora's mom. "Joan Garrick's family?" A voice called, and Jay, who had been pacing still, turned around.

"How is my wife?" Jay asked.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said. "There was nothing we could do…" Jay froze at those words, barely able to take in the next few as the doctor continued: "But we were able to save your daughter."

"My… my daughter? My baby is alive," Jay stuttered as Henry put an arm around his twin's shoulders.

"She's premature, but alive. We want to keep her for a while to monitor her." The doctor stated.

"Can… can I see her?" Jay asked.

"Of course. Come," the doctor turned on their heel, marching off back down the corridor as a Jay moved, Henry by his side as Nora took up the rear.

"The fastest man alive… I couldn't save her," Jay muttered. He'd been saying something similar for hours in the waiting room.

"I'm sorry," was all Henry could say as Nora squeezed her brother-in-law's free hand.

The doctor now led them into a small room, where an incubator housed the smallest human being any of them had seen. A tiny baby girl, crying loudly as a nurse carefully dealt with her needs.

Jay moved over looking at the little girl, Henry and Nora staying back as they silently now took each other's hands, shocked and saddened themselves. 'Garrick' was written on the incubator as the nurse took a step back, but Jay almost couldn't believe this was his daughter. Then he noticed her arms moving slightly faster than they should be able to, a tiny spark to them.

"You're a little speedster…" Jay whispered, knowing that was what saved his daughter and what would keep her alive.

"She's beautiful Jay," Henry said.

"What's her name?" Nora muttered. Both she and her husband moved into the room now that Jay had got to see his daughter first. They looked at the tiny child, unable to believe something so small could survive.

"We hadn't decided," Jay said. "We knew it was going to be a girl though." He couldn't remove his eyes from the child now. Trying not to think about his wife, the fact she couldn't see her own child. "Maybe I should call her Jo…? No, I can't name her after her mom."

Jay shook his head as he took a step back. It would be too painful. But Joan had told him once what she'd like to call her children one day. It was a memory which surfaced from the deep recesses of his mind and he couldn't help but smile at it. "Rachel." Jay said with a nod. "Rachel Joan Garrick."

-Present Day/Watchtower-

"This is crazy…" Dinah sighed as she took a seat. "Is it me or are there a lot of crimes lately?"

"Around Christmas is always nuts," Rae said, taking off her helmet. The entire League was in Watchtower. "It does seem worst this year. I think with the League weakened, people think they can get the better of us." Rae sighed now. "Which brings up a point: We need some more members. We have a good thing going, but nine are not enough. So, does anyone have any suggestions?' Krypto barked at that. "Oh. Sorry. 13 including super animals."

"What about the Green Lanterns?" Kara asked, petting Krypto as Clark jumped onto the chair Frankie normally sat at, to sleep. Frankie gave the dog a glare at that, but was smart enough not to try to get the chair from a Kryptonian dog.

"The three Js?" Rae muttered in thought.

"They're still new," Frankie hissed in rebuttal.

"Green Lantern powers are not hard to learn and control, and they're already chosen for something far bigger than the League," Kara stated, giving Frankie a glare.

"Besides, I told them to come back to us in the new year," Rae remembered. "We will see then. Anyone else got any suggestions?"

"Gypsy," Frankie said quickly.

Adam laughed at that. "You don't think having your ex and your current girlfriend in the same League would be a little too much? Especially with your ex in charge." Adam shook his head, wondering what Frankie was thinking. He got along with Frankie a lot better than some of the League, but sometimes he just wasn't sure about the man. He supposed he owed Frankie some debt, given it was Frankie who wanted him in the League to begin with.

"Besides, Gypsy's been offered before. She doesn't want in," Rae dismissed, not considering the whole ex-girlfriend thing. She couldn't right now.

"I have heard whispers and rumors of people. Talk of a meta who can fly. Rumors of someone new in Gotham, but nothing solid yet," Sara spoke, she most determined to strengthen up the Justice League. It was the only thing keeping the League of Assassins from coming after her, after all.

"But… more importantly," Adam said, "how does the League celebrate birthdays? Because our oh-so-fearless leader has her 23rd coming up." Adam smirked as Rae turned to look at him, surprised. "January 1st, right? New Year's baby."

"How did you know?" Rae rounded on him.

"It's in your Justice League file," Adam shrugged, surprised by Rae's attitude toward it, and Rae rolled her eyes. "So, party? I think we could all use some type of fun!"

"No," Rae said firmly, making everyone pause at the tone in her voice. "Just forget my birthday."

"What's wrong?' Kara asked, knowing something was up as Clark woke and went to nudge Rae with his head to cheer her. Frankie quickly took his seat before the dog could return, although Clark did glare back at him, shocking Premo. "Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday?" Kara insisted.

"Just for…" Before Rae could even finish her sentence, the air in the Watchtower suddenly whipped up and a blue rip in space opened before them. Before Rae could ask what Frankie was doing, a copy of Frankie – albeit with long hair – jumped through, followed by another Kara with short hair, and a girl they didn't know. The long-haired Frankie was wearing an outfit eerily similar to Premo, while the Kara lookalike wore something that barely resembled either Supergirls that Rae knew, which was surprising. The unknown girl though seemed to be in a speedster outfit, with a different color scheme and mask instead of the headpiece from Karry Barry. They were definitely all superheroes of their world.

"Great, who needs another one of him…" Donna groaned, causing multiple people in the room to laugh at the confused looks on the visitors faces as the portal closed behind the three.

"Odd question, but are you guys New Justice World?" The Frankie lookalike asked as Rae raised her eyebrow to this. "Karry Universe sent us…. We're from Prime Earth. We're here to set up the phone system. I'm, erm, Cisco. This is Kara, obviously, and this is Jesse." Cisco introduced himself.

"It's been two months!" Rae groaned, ignoring the New Justice comment. She figured that was what they were calling them, since all worlds seem to have weird names. "I thought you had forgotten…" Rae hadn't forgotten the promise to set up the phone line before Karry's Kara and Barry left. She had thought it was not happening though. She also figured the promise on Red Tornado was long-dead as well, but now since the phone line was here maybe she would see her old friend again too. She would love it, having Red Tornado back.

"Sorry, we were… busy," Cisco said, turning to Frankie. "Okay, hair and mustache… that just looks odd."

"Not as odd as you!" Frankie spluttered rudely, giving his double a glare that made Cisco step back, confused.

"Oh… kay. So, where can I…? Whoa… wow!" Cisco said finally seen the window behind Laurel. "We're in space? This is a space station! Kara, we're in space!" Cisco called to his Kara, but went over to the window to look out as the short haired Kara and Jesse laughed at their Cisco's reaction. "This is amazing! Makes our plans seem… well…" He turned back to grin at the group.

"Well actually we came here to see a Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary," Jesse said turning to this Earth Kara. "I'm Jesse Wells, and this is my sister Kara… Kara Wells."

"Kara Lane," Kara said, looking over her double. "Nice hair. I prefer it long."

"That's common," Kara Wells shrugged. She didn't seem to happy and was somewhat distracted. "I like the shirt. White." Kara Wells had to give a small smile at this Kara wearing white instead of blue. The rest of the outfit was the same as all other Supergirls though.

Kara Lane nodded. "Well, you can come to the Sanctuary, but just cover up your face a bit," Kara Lane nodded. "Take a hoodie or something. You can find something at my place. You too, Jesse. Those outfits won't work in public," Kara and Jesse Wells nodded as Kara Lane turned to Rae and hugged her. "We'll talk later, okay?" Frankie was giving them a glare as the three girls and one Kryptonian dog left through the zap tunnel, Cisco watching the teleportation device with fascination.

"So… phone line thing?" Sara asked curious.

"It's to other worlds," Rae explained. "We can call and talk to our counterparts."

"Not sure how well it would work in space," Cisco said looking around in thought. "You're the Flash of this world? Karry's Cisco called you Rae." Rae nodded. "Other Cisco, they said you go by Frankie? Suppose it's better than Vibe Junior-Junior," Cisco laughed at his own joke no one else got as Frankie said nothing, lips pursed.

"Laurel, Sara, Ray." Cisco now addressed the others he recognized in the room.

"Adam," Adam correct. "I was given up for adoption."

"Oh, that's different," Cisco smiled. "And… you're a mini Diana! Nice outfit."

"You know my sister?" Donna asked, clearly upset.

"Yeah, well… sorry… they did mention the Justice League here dying," Cisco said seeming, like he didn't know what else to say. "They neglected to mention you had a space station though." He mumbled at that before looking at the other two in the room. "Sorry I don't know you two…?"

"Dinah," Dinah said, confused that he knew her cousins but not her.

"M'Gann," M'Gann said.

"Green Martian, right? I've met J'onn," Cisco said and M'Gann nodded somberly. "And you're a family member? Oh… So… do you guys have somewhere on Earth I can set this up? I figure if I can have a grounded system easily able to connect to the rest, you can sort out a connection between here and there to easily access the system from both here in space, and down there on Earth."

"What about the Hall of Justice?" Dinah suggested.

"No one is ever there," Rae said, shaking her head. "Don't want to risk that."

"Hall of…?" Cisco started.

"What about the Island?" Adam spoke over Cisco. "It's ready for M'Gann and Donna to move in."

"What?" The two girls turned to Adam, distracted from the mention of their family members being alive on other Earths by that comment.

"And we had not told them yet…" Adam said more quietly, remembering that fact a little too late.

"It's Justice League old headquarters." Rae told the girls now, smirking at Adam's foolishness. "On a private island. It's still ours, and would be a better home and a good place to set up this phone line."

"You guys own an island? Like an actual island?" Cisco spoke up, shock in his face.

"Don't you?" Rae asked, confused herself.

"Well, we don't have a Justice League." Cisco stated, the occupants of the Watchtower falling silent at this. "We recently resurrected the Justice Society though and I'm working on a home base for them, but nothing like… well, an Island!" Cisco sounded both annoyed and amazed by this.

Rae smirked at that, wondering now what other differences there were between these worlds. She'd never considered it before, even when over on Karry as she had other things to do and think of, such as the Reverse Flash. She wondered how much of a League Karry had, considering they did have a League. They had given them names but Rae had never looked over how big their league was more focusing on the members not in their original league. What type of Watchtower did they have? Did they have a Hall of Justice and an island themselves? As she thought out that, she moved over to the computer and the zap tunnel opened.

"Everyone… to the Island," Rae directed them to the zap tunnel

"And now teleportation. Okay, this is insane. In a cool way though," Cisco smirked

"Do you ever shut up?" Frankie muttered to his double as he slouched through the zap tunnel, leaving just Rae and Cisco alone momentarily as everyone else had gone before them.

"What's up with him?" Cisco asked Rae, indicating Frankie but she said nothing as she directed Cisco to the teleport, they walked through to find themselves in another, almost cathedral-like room with high walls and distant ceilings.

"The headquarters is in a mountain." Rae spoke up to the League and now Cisco once through to the space. "This is the main room, but to be honest I have only been here a handful of times. This place was phased out by the time I joined the League."

"Oh, I know." Adam muttered, already by a row of computers. "Bedrooms and kitchen, living areas up that way." He pointed. "Garage with exit to underwater and above water down that way. Private beach area exit down there," Adam continued pointing as he talked. "And I started upgrading this computer system and connecting it to Watchtower. Been calling this place Home Base myself."

"Private beach…" Cisco muttered with an awed expression as he looked over this room alone.

"I'm choosing my room first!" Diana called, turning and running in the direction Adam pointed out as living area; M'Gann not far behind her.

"Oh, Rae, can I borrow your goggles again? I have some good new feature ideas for them," Adam said simply holding out his hand and Rae took her googles going to hand them to him.

"You let Adam mess with my goggles?" Frankie rounded on Rae at this as his counterpart focused on the task at hand, moving over to sit next to Adam by the computers to set up the phone line. Frankie gave a glare as Adam was holding them now.

"Unless you forgot, you made them and gave them to me. They're mine now. Besides, it's not like we're in a good place right now," Rae snapped to Frankie as Clark growled next to her.

"I thought you two were dating…?" Cisco said now, not looking up. "That's what Karry said."

"We broke up," the two said together.

"Oh. Why?" Cisco asked. Karry had told him the basics of this Earth, about Rae being the Flash and Frankie being an ass, but that was about it. He could tell his double had an attitude problem already.

"He slept with someone else," Sara said before Rae could.

"And she threw a pie in his face. Very funny," Laurel added.

"It's not all my fault!" Frankie said, annoyed by the accusations, however true. "Besides, Rae's the one now sleeping with Kara."

The room fell quiet at this – even Cisco dropped what he was holding to turn and stare. "How do you know that?" Rae finally asked in a deathly whisper, stunned her and Kara's one-night stand was coming out of her ex's mouth.

"How do you think I know?" Frankie smirked. "Someone had to tell me."

"Kara would never tell you," Rae growled, knowing that was what Frankie was trying to imply. "She hates you. She barely talks to you… The only way for you to know… wait, were you spying on me?" Frankie couldn't look her in the eye at this, a dead giveaway. "How dare you?! We broke up! Who I am with is none of your business." Clark barked at this, sending a freeze breath right at Frankie. He shivered from it.

"Well, if you like girls then our break up is clearly not my fault," Frankie tried.

"I was committed to you, Frankie. I loved you.  _You_  were the one who broke my heart Frankie. You don't get to decide where it goes next. Whether that's guys or girls, because I really don't know, and if you spy on me again…"

"I wasn't even spying on you, alright! I was spying on her," Frankie said.

"You think that makes it better?" Rae growled, her voice carrying as everyone else remained silent, not wanting to be involved. Even Cisco did not want to interrupt, but no one seemed unable to look away. "Why would you…? Because you don't like her and wanted to find something that would make me demote her from second-in-command."

"Do you know how many people she sleeps with? Both genders, complete strangers. Plus, before you there was Dinah anyway," Frankie said, and eyes turned to Dinah who took a step back, hands raised but clearly angry at this reveal.

Cisco chuckled a bit, trying to diffuse the situation. "Reminds me of a Barry I sent to Dark…" Cisco mumbled.

"Who she sleeps with doesn't matter and do not spy on her again! Stop being an idiot," Rae stated, slamming her helmet onto her head and picking up Clark. She ran out, obviously deciding to go for a run around the island.

"Guess I picked a heated day," Cisco said, going back to work.

"Frankie being an ass and Rae yelling at him? Sounds like any normal day to me," Sara said with a shrug as Frankie collapsed onto a spare seat in anger himself.

-New Justice-

Kara and Jesse Wells were exploring the Sanctuary. Kara Lane had given Wells a large pair of sunglasses and a shawl scarf, which she was wearing over her head and given the pair some spare clothes they were wearing on top of their superhero outfits.

"This place is amazing!" Jesse said, glancing up at the red dome for the thousandth time as they continued walking around. "I've been wondering what Krypton would be like…"

"You know, you can go there," Kara Wells said, kicking a small stone as kids ran passed her cheering, happy to be there.

"But this is easier," Jesse shrugged.

"It's another Earth," Kara Wells commented, as if this alone made it harder than travelling across space to visit another world. Kara though, was still not happy in this place.

"Oh well. But it's crazy Kara Lane has a Powie who is called Misty, right?" Jesse said, trying to change the subject to cheer up her sister, having seen the dog when they came in, and Krypto had run to his mate. Two little puppies were with them, Kara Lane having explained Rae had taken one, and Jason and Ellen the other in the litter.

"It's nice. Krypto and Powie," Kara Wells said distractedly.

"Well look at these. They're called Natu," Jesse said, ever taking the effort to cheer her sister up as they came over a habitat. She called up an information hologram that explained the creatures. The hologram was of Jor-El, which made Kara momentarily smile at seeing her uncle looking younger than when she'd last seen him.

"Oh, look there is a red one." Jesse commented before the holo-Jor could bring up any more information.

"His name is Jay," the hologram responded to Jesse now. "He is almost a month old. He was born with a couple of litter-mates. Red is the rarest color for Natus. For more information about his growth please ask any question."

"Kara?" Jesse said, just looking over to Kara Wells who had been staring into the habitat, unseeing. "Kara!"

"I messed up Jesse," Kara Wells moaned. "He's never going to forgive me." Her eyes were glistening with tears now. "I've ruined everything! I thought coming here, under the influence of the solar light I'd feel better, I'd be more… more…"

"Human?" Jesse tried.

"Weaker." Kara corrected. "I don't deserve my powers if I can't keep my life in order. Stupid memories… stupid Adam!" She kicked the fence and then winced at the pain.

"Please try not to damage the habitat," holo-Jor spoke pleasantly at this. Kara rolled her eyes at her holographic uncle

"Kara," Jesse said, ignoring the hologram and Kara's sudden pain. She put an arm around her sister. "Barry just needs some time. You know you two are perfect for each other – other worlds in the system prove that. Everything will be fine."

"I don't think so," Kara Wells said, shaking her head. "Besides, those other worlds aren't me. Not really…"

"You're the closest thing to the other Kara on Earth," Jesse pointed out forcefully before sighing. "Fine then. If you're not going to take your sisters advice, maybe you will take advice from yourself?" Jesse turned, seeing Kara Lane through the crowds nearby by at another habit. "Kara Lane?" Jesse smiled that she was nearby, waving her over. She wondered if Lane was keeping an eye on them. "Can you come over here for a second?"

"Hold on," Kara Lane called, holding up a finger in indication, Jesse just hearing her over the noise. The place was packed with tourists looking at the animals, holding drinks and products. It was a good day for the Sanctuary to make money. Especially as inside the dome was much warmer than outside. A minute later Kara Lane was by them. "Something wrong?"

"My sister is having a problem in her relationship. She won't take my advice, so I thought you might be able to give some," Jesse said simply.

"I… don't do relationships," Kara said, shaking her head now and making the both look at her. "They get too messy. Flings, one-night stands, they're better. Anyone I find good looking." Kara Lane had a smirk as the two stared at her.

"I know a Barry I can introduce you to…" Jesse said, mind going back to the Barry who had flirted with her some months ago, but Kara Lane made a face.

"Ugh, never that man," Kara Lane growled. "He killed my cousin. I don't care if it's another version of him, I will never be with a Barry."

"Nice helping…" Jesse muttered, rolling her eyes as her Kara looked down in sadness, but Kara Wells' eyes caught something Kara Lane was wearing.

"That bracelet looks familiar…" Kara Wells said, her mind on another thought. There was a bracelet on Kara Lane's wrist that tugged at a memory but she couldn't quite get there. This was the familiar feeling of it being one of Kara Danvers's memories, from Alien Earth, that she just couldn't get her mind around.

"If there's not anything else…?" Kara Lane said, putting her bracelet-free hand over her bracelet to cover it. "I've got a job to do." Kara Lane walked off at that.

"Weird she doesn't want a relationship," Jesse said, watching as Kara Lane left.

Kara Wells shrugged. "It's her life, she can live it how she pleases," Kara Wells said with a sigh, slouching by the Natu habitat again.

"Okay… come on," Jesse said. "Let's go back to that other section and get puppies to lick you!"

"Puppies aren't the answer to everything," Kara Wells muttered, but a small smile was on her face as she followed Jesse back to the non-dangerous section to where the dogs ran around free.

"Please. Puppies are the answer to everything. Or they are to you," Jesse smirked.

-New Justice-

Cisco continued setting up the phone line as the rest of the League was checking out the island base. Cisco had had a look around as well, and even looked at their system. He was impressed. Frankie had spent the whole time glaring at Cisco as he sat on the side, not doing much.

"So," Adam said, coming back in. "Anyone know any reason why Rae does not want to celebrate her birthday? Who doesn't love their birthday!"

"It's the day her mother died," Frankie said before anyone else could say anything. "She was in a car crash. Rae was premature. The way she says it, the only reason why she survived was her connection to the speed force. It's her constant companion through life. Always there for her, always saving her."

Cisco stopped what he was doing to look at Frankie at this as everyone just stared in shock. "It's surprising how much you can know about her and yet still be a jerk to her," Sara finally said, and Frankie mumbled something no one understood and turned his chair to the computer.

"Well this is set up," Cisco said, looking back to his computer. "I set it up on our end earlier, not that there's much to do there with so many worlds on the system now, so let's see if this works…" Cisco went to dial Prime, and Caitlin answered. "It's working. Nice."

"Where have you been?! It's been hours!" Caitlin said over the phone. "We have a problem."

"What could have happened in a few hours?" Cisco asked.

"Another speedster appeared and did something to Barry. He disappeared," Caitlin said, sounding worried.

"Oh," Cisco said, not sure what else to say and knowing he needed to vibe for Barry. He looked up. "Can someone get the Karas and Jesse here? I need them. Well, my Kara anyway."

-New Justice-

Kara Wells was laughing in the middle of several puppies, and Jesse had to smile as she pet a puppy nearby. "Hey, want to go see the Kryptonian kittens?" Jesse said noticing cats not far from here.

"Kittens?" Kara Wells said with a laugh as nearby kids also laughed at the scene.

"That's going to have to wait," Kara Lane said, coming up to them as Kara Wells picked up the sunglasses that had fallen off her head. "Emergency came up." Kara singled for the two to follow her and whispered to them as they did. "We're wanted at the Island."

"What Island?' Jesse asked, turning to Kara Lane.

"I've got no clue," Kara Lane shrugged, not knowing the Justice League had an Island either. "But there's a zap tunnel code, so come on."

Kara Lane led them back to the house where she changed into her Supergirl outfit and the other two gave her back their civilian clothes. They then headed out the backdoor. Once outside, both Kryptonians paused for a minute letting the yellow sun return their powers – Kara Wells smirking oddly at the unusual feeling. Kara Lane then led them to the closest zap tunnel and entered the correct code before ending the teleport.

All three stepped out of the other side in some type of large headquarters. Jesse whistled at the size of the place.

"What is this?" Kara Lane however asked, looking around at the room.

"Justice League's old headquarters," Adam answered with a smile by the computers. "Home Base."

"I need you, Kara," Cisco said quickly, moving over to Kara Wells quickly, explaining what Caitlin told him. "I'm sorry. The two of you are close, obviously. I need you to think of Barry, so I can vibe him."

"We haven't been close lately," Kara Wells said, biting her lip, fearing she was not good enough for this.

"Trust me, you are," Cisco said, putting on his vibe googles and Kara Wells nodded. Cisco took her hand and concentrated. "I see him…" he muttered, using his other hand to try and open a portal. Nothing happened. Cisco dropped his hand and let go of Kara, dropping the connection. "He's in the speed force." He told the group.

"Can you get him out?' Jesse asked, shocked and worried about her friend.

"No, he's too deep in," Cisco said. "Someone needs to go in and get him."

"I will," Jesse said instantly, nodding and determined to get him back.

"No, there's a speedster on the loose and Wally is having trouble alone. He needs your help. You're the only one fast enough," Cisco said.

"I'll go then," Kara Wells said, noticing the New Justice League seemed to be remaining silent on this. They had no reason to interrupt, after all. This wasn't about their Earth, or their friend. Besides, it seemed they all must hate Barry for some reason with the looks they were giving. Kara Wells remembered Kara Lane saying something about him killing her cousin. That meant he killed Superman and Kara Wells head could not wrap her head around that.

"I would be really hesitant to send someone not a speedster into the speed force. We need an extra speedster," Cisco said, and as if that was a summons, Rae ran in, Clark still in her arms.

"Is this done?" Rae asked, noticing the Karas and Jesse there. Then she noticed all eyes going to her and frowned.

"You were born with the speed force running through you," Cisco said evenly, looking at Rae.

"No," Frankie stated at that, turning around, knowing what was going on.

"You, shut up," Rae said to Frankie. "Yeah, so?" Rae turned to Cisco.

"How would you like to go into it?" Cisco asked.

"What?" Rae asked confused at that.

"Our Barry's stuck inside. Some trouble with a speedster. We need another speedster to go in there, and what better than one born with the speed force? We need you to go in and get him, if you are willing? If you are more comfortable with Frankie vibing you into the speed force, I can show him how to send you."

"You don't have to do this," Frankie said to Rae instantly. "I won't help."

"I hate to agree with Frankie on anything," Kara Lane spoke, "but he's right on this one. You don't have to do it."

"He's been using his powers to spy on you," Dinah commented quickly, letting Kara Lane in on the secret, wondering how she would react.

"What?!" Kara Lane said, turning around to glare at Frankie. "You know what, I'm changing my vote. Go do it Rae."

Rae almost laughed at that. "I'll do it," Rae said wanting to help an alternate and good version of her cousin, "but on one condition." Cisco raised an eyebrow. "You're the one controlling the premo or… vibe, did you call it? Not him." She glared at Frankie now who folded his arms.

"Okay," Cisco said, a little surprised. He had not realized how bad the relationship between Rae and Frankie had gotten. He opened a portal. "First stop, Prime Earth."

Cisco went through the portal first, followed by Jesse and Kara Wells. Rae nodded to her group and went through, Clark still in her arms.

"Well now that's…" Kara Lane didn't finish before the computer lit up with alerts.

"Oh. Two different places both need a team up, according to this," Adam said turning to the computer. Multiple teams ups being needed were trouble for a league with only nine people and now one of their leaders had went on her own mission they were down to eight and one leader.

"Ugh, Sara, mind leading the Canaries and M'Gann to one? I'll take Atom and Wonder Girl and get the other," Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"What about him?" Sara asked, pointing at Frankie.

"If you want him, I'll take Miss. Martian?" Kara said.

"No way, we're good," Sara said. "Miss Martian! Wonder Girl!" Sara yelled up to the only two team mates not in the room. "We're hitting the road." The two appeared a moment later as the groups left.

Frankie spun around in his seat, clearly not caring he was left behind and just glad he was alone as he turned to the computer to see what else this other system had to offer.

-New Justice/Prime Earth-

When Rae came out of the portal she was in a very familiar lab, albeit slightly altered to the one from Karry she had initially visited, and the one on her own Earth.

"STAR Labs? Why do you all work out of here?" Rae asked, putting Clark on the floor and just noticing two older puppies with a large golden retriever – the spitting image of Misty on her Earth – and smirked as Clark ran to them, wagging his tail at his fellow pups. The two puppies began barking at the puppy they did not know, but didn't take long to get along with him.

"Who's this?" A voice asked, and Rae saw Caitlin.

"Caitlin or Crystal?" Rae asked tentatively.

"Caitlin," Caitlin said, raising an eyebrow at this.

"Is Crystal still alive here?" Rae asked, wondering if she would see her friend's doppelganger any time soon.

"I'm not a twin," Caitlin said simply, and Rae shrugged although looked down slightly sad at that.

"This is Rae," Cisco introduced. "She's going to get Barry out of the speed force. You mind?" Cisco pointed at the helmet and Rae paused, wondering why he needed it. "Going to install a lifeline in here. So, I can get you out." He explained so Rae held it out, a little upset as Cisco took it. It was her only link to her father, after all. "This will take a few moments. Meanwhile, aren't Quick and Power Girl needed?"

"Power Girl?" Rae asked, looking to Kara Wells now.

"I'll direct you," Caitlin said, getting on the coms as neither wasted their time, although as Jesse ran out, Kara paused as she looked to Rae.

"Get him. Please," Kara Wells said to Rae, and Rae nodded as she now left, the Misty lookalike running after Kara too. She'd ask about the different title later.

"Okay, we're ready," Cisco said, handing the helmet back to Rae, who put it on. "Last time I held that helmet… well, it wasn't that helmet I suppose, but bad vibes." He muttered, more to himself as Rae raised an eyebrow at that. She didn't question as Cisco continued: "That device inside is your lifeline. Push the button, and I will be alerted to open a portal for you – I will be able to drag you out, using it as a beacon."

"Okay. Watch my dog," Rae said, seeing Clark playing happily with the two other puppies as Cisco took her hand. "Not that he needs it..." she muttered with a smile at the pups.

It was so sudden that Rae actually jumped. Suddenly they were surrounded in blue, swirling light, like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was only herself and Cisco now as she moved her head to look at him. "Once I let go, you're on your own," Cisco said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rae said, steeling herself.

"Good luck. If you get stuck, I'll grab Karry Barry or someone else to come in after you two," Cisco joked, but let go of her. He was gone.

Before Rae's eyes, the blue energy she was standing in changed and faded, and she was standing in the street. In front of her was a house she recognized as Nora and Henry's, and the door was open. She shrugged to herself.

"Barry?" Rae called. "Barry, are you…?" Rae stopped as she walked into the kitchen of the house and saw the man standing there. But he was not Barry. He wasn't even Henry. In an outfit the same as her, helmet on the table, was her father.

"Flash… there you are," he said turning around and smiling. "I've been waiting for you."

"You're not my father," Rae said after a moment of silence, not even blinking at being called 'Flash' instead of Rae or even Rachel. "You're some…. Speed force trick… or hologram." Rae tried.

Jay smiled at that. "You're right. I'm not Jay Garrick. Although his spirit does live inside the speed force now. Part of me. Part of you. I am the voice of the speed force, but you are wrong on one thing." Rae raised an eyebrow at this. "I am your father. I'm your third parent."

"What?' Rae asked, taking a kitchen stool.

"Who has been there for you since the day you were born, keeping that heart of yours running when doctors thought it would fail? Who's been keeping you running, running the race? I am a parent. All speedsters are my children – most of them, adopted. I find those worthy, and adopt them. With a little shock, of course…" Rae was surprised as a piece of blank wall turned out to be a television, and she saw Barry in some lab, a lightning bolt hitting him. She saw her dad's lab experiment, too; she saw another man holding some type of rock being hit with lightning; and she saw another Barry being struck with energy by some sort of witch. "All my children." Jay smiled at her, never taking his eyes off her. "And then there are strays… people who come to find me, and I take them in like any good parent. Eobard Thawne, Hunter Zoloman, and your Barry for example. But then, then there's you."

"Me?" Rae asked.

"You're my biological child," the speed force said. "Born with me. It's rare, with so few of you, although I think I will get a lot more soon, especially with so many Barry and Kara's around. But just because someone is a speedster, does not mean their children will be the same. There's one or two of you with a different power; and another one of you who is a speedster. Another Rachel Garrick. You though, I activated right away. It usually takes a few months, but you needed me. I have been your constant companion in life. I have been with you your whole life. Right there besides you. I am your parent, Rae."

"I… I never saw it that way," Rae said honestly, taken in by this. "But I have a Barry to find…"

"You should turn around and leave now," speed force Jay said at that, moving closer. It didn't sound threatening, but Rae got that impression.

"No," Rae said, shaking her head at the threat. "He's your child too."

"Prime Barry, yes. I do have a great fondness for him," the speed force Jay said, nodding. "But this place, this speed force, it's not all good. It's not all cheery. There are dark places, places of trial and decision. Prime Barry got stuck in one of them; the place of heartbreak. It's where everything your heart is torn on – guilt, anger, sadness, a conflict – will come up to haunt you. You have a lot of that Flash... Rae… A lot of baggage. You learned how to bottle it up, but here you cannot hide from it. Turn back if you don't want to face them."

"You keep calling me Flash," Rae muttered, picking it up this time. It felt normal, but also a little weird she wasn't being referred to by her actual name.

"That's who you are, is it not? It's who you identify more as. Rachel Garrick is more of a guise for The Flash, am I right?" Speed Force Jay asked with a sly smirk.

"I'm… I'm still Rae," Rae muttered, a little bit confused now.

"We'll see," the Speed Force Jay shrugged.

"Anyway… I came here for Barry," Rae said, her mind now on the task at hand as she put her helmet on at this statement. "I am not leaving without him."

"You will have to know who you are. Be certain of everything, Rae. Tackle that guilt… those conflicts." The speed force Jay said.

"I'm the Flash," Rae said determined, knowing the irony of saying this just moments after identifying as Rachel Garrick. "That's all that matters."

"Okay then," speed force Jay said. "Go outside… and start running. You'll get where you need to go. But know this: you cannot leave until the challenges are faced and answered. Until you face your fears and know how to move forward, you cannot leave. Even with that little device of Cisco's. The same applies to Barry. I have already told him that, but something tells me he's having a harder time dealing with it. He's been through so much already."

"Understood," Rae said, not looking back as she turned and ran out of the house, following the road.

It wasn't too long before she came across her first challenge.

Stopping at a halt, she saw, standing in front of her, Clark Kent as Superman with a gaping hole in his chest. The way he died. Coming up beside him was Wonder Woman her head at an awkward angel, Frost seeming on fire, and several members of her League – all appearing as how they died – were with them. Only walking corpses of their former selves. Rae's heart sank at the vision.

"This isn't real…" Rae muttered, shaking her head.

"It's your fault!" Wonder Woman said, anger in her voice. "We're dead because of you!"

"We should have never let you in the League!" Clark now spoke, and the other members of the League joined in, jeering at Rae.

"We should have sent you back home that day. You are not your father," Wonder Woman said as Frost sent a frozen beam out at Rae, which hit into her and knocked her over.

"It's not my fault!" Rae said, laying down on the floor, not wanting to get up as the guilt now lay heavy on her. She knew it wasn't her fault, but at the same time, all this time she had wondered…

"He was your cousin; how could you not know?" Clark shouted. "You're no hero."

"You are no Flash," Captain Marvel, in his Billy form, said, and the League repeated it.

"I couldn't know!" Rae said. "I didn't know!"

"Of course, you did," Clark spat.

"Could you have known about Lex Luthor?" Rae said, suddenly remembering Clark's message. "He killed your parents..." Rae stood up as she remembered this, still hearing the words from the speed force. Her own fears. Her own guilt coming to her. But her mentor's last message to her still ringing in her head. His real words. His real feelings.

"He was your friend and he went after you. He killed them, and you killed him. How is that any different?" The speed force Clark was silent at this. It seemed the other members of the league also quieted now. They had all been shouting Rae own fears at her, but now they were quiet. Watching Rae. "I loved you. I loved all of you. If I could have died in your place, I would have. But I did not kill you. I could not have known. Like you could have not known about Lex."

"Is that the final call of your heart?' Clark asked.

Rae wiped away a tear away. This was harder than she anticipated. "Your death is not my fault. I put Barry away. He's locked up forever for what he did." Rae said resolutely, and before her eyes, her former League members were no longer their walking corpses, but how Rae preferred to remember them. The way they were in life. Whole and healthy.

"It's not your fault," the Wonder Woman said, smiling now. "And you believe it now."

"Be at peace with this," Superman stated, smiling too as he and the others began to fade from view. Rae smiling weakly at her former mentor as he vanished.

"What next…?" Rae mumbled, shaking herself off and moving forward, a little cautiously before continuing to run, until a figure was running next to her. She once again ended up on her back as he pushed into her to force her down, and before her was the speedster in blue. Taking off the mask, she was face to face with her Barry – or at least the speed force representation of him.

"Didn't I already do this?" Rae moaned, jumping up and going to hit Barry. Somehow, she missed, but she knew why he was here. Or at least she thought she did. "Your murdering the League, it's not my fault!"

"Don't be stupid, this isn't about the League!" The Barry spat, dodging another of her hits as she stopped attacking. "This is about what you did to me."

"What I did to you? You tried to kill everyone I love!" Rae stated, glaring at her speed force cousin now.

"Why do you think I am this way? My counterparts are heroes; they are the Flash! But look at me… I'm a villain because of you," Barry began circling Rae. "You did this to me. Your effect on my childhood, on my life! If you were never born, I would have grown into the hero. But tell me this: How can you be a hero by creating your own enemy?"

"I was a child," Rae muttered, glaring at Barry. "Neither of us had any control over what happened in our lives. I had no control in coming to live with Aunt Nora and Uncle Henry and you. It wasn't my choice. You could have left when given the chance. Never have to see me."

"What about the consequences to my life?" Barry said, ignoring Rae now. "I gave up so much. I had friends who gave up on me, because of my stupid little cousin. I had relationships fall apart because you were always there. I couldn't bring anyone home, I was the odd one in the batch, the one who had 'cooties' at home, or the plague or whatever the kids joked about. All because little Rae couldn't control her powers. And then you became a freaking hero – the stupid Flash – not caring what I thought, or Henry and Nora – your guardians, the ones who promised to protect you. You never had any thought to what you were doing to us, the Allens. You were not an easy person to live with." As he spoke, the haunting ghostly images of Henry and Nora seemed to follow him in circling her, almost taunting her.

"You can be that selfish," Rae sighed, clenching her fists, knowing better than to attack what was essentially a vision. "Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora love me. It's why they took me in when I was a child." Barry stopped pacing in front of her, a sly smirk on his face at this. "I had no control over my father dying. Over being left with you. I had to learn my power; it was a gift I couldn't abuse by not helping others. I had a drive to save people, a calling. It was what I loved to do and your parents, or you, couldn't stop me."

"You didn't care!" Barry was the first to strike out, surprising Rae who barely dodged as she grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. The ghostly images of her aunt and uncle had faded, only the mere echo of doubt in her mind – but she had remembered that first Christmas, stopping the Trickster. Nora had been worried, but Henry had known, had been caring to her cause. Had known it was her calling.

"Your parents trusted me! It's you who should have been supportive!" Rae couldn't help but punch the figure of Barry, lying on the floor and helpless. "You could have been a part of my team. You could have been a big brother. Your choices in your life are your fault, not mine!"

Rae forced herself to stand up, the speed force image of her cousin all bloodied already and she had to take a breath. She had never faced Barry for this. She needed to face the real one, not this copy. "Your choices in life were your choices, not mine. You could have made the most of your life, the most of your situation. Instead you choose to hate me… while I will always love you." She didn't realize how much anger she needed to get out on her cousin, but she knew it was true. She loved her cousin no matter how much he hated her. The speed force Barry smirked as he now faded from the floor, leaving her alone again.

Rae stood up, breathing for a moment and she tried to relax herself. Her speed force father was right – the trials would be difficult. Nevertheless, she continued.

Hoping against hope that her trails would be over and she'd find Prime Barry next, Rae stopped when she almost collided with two very familiar figures. One was Kara in her Supergirl outfit, while the other was Frankie. "Oh no…" Rae said, taking off her helmet for a moment and wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Which one?" The speed force Frankie asked, cocking his head. "Which do you like, boys or girls?"

"You enjoyed our night," the Kara said, a sly wink on her face.

"We were together for years, Rae," the Frankie said.

"I preferred punching the Barry…" Rae sighed looking back almost longingly, but she should have expected this. This was her biggest conflict lately. Her sexuality.

"You've been noticing girls since me," the Kara pointed out.

"Shut up," Rae mumbled, leaning against a tree, not noticing where she was now.

"We were together since teenage hood," the Frankie stated. "You always loved me. I was always drawn to you. But then you joined your precious League and drifted away from me. Drifted away from everyone…"

"I had other things to think of!" Rae snapped at the Frankie, trying to keep her head together.

"Like girls?" Frankie cut back.

"No. I was a hero, I was the Flash. I  _am_  The Flash!" Rae barked.

"Maybe you've been hiding as the Flash for too long?" The Kara now spoke up. "Hiding under an identity that allowed you not to focus on your real life. Maybe you've always liked girls…?"

"You never did have a childhood," the Frankie spoke up. "Between school, The Flash, the League and me, you never got to notice the other boys."

"Or girls," Kara supplied. "Safe under the umbrella of a steady relationship with Frankie, you didn't need to think of it, but now…"

"Shut up," Rae groaned, not sure how long she sat there listening to them. She finally stood up with a sigh and looked at the two as she paced in front of them. "Yes, I loved Frankie. That was not fake. I still like boys. I still notice them. Yes, I kind of did hide as the Flash when growing up – it was easier. It always will be. And now I do notice girls too. I don't prefer either one… I like them both."

Rae had been pacing as she said it in, and then stopped at this revelation as she looked at both Frankie and Kara. "That's the answer. I like both. I've been with one for so long though, I need to try… try the other." The two stared at her, the ghost of a smile on both their faces at this. "I gave you my answer."

The Kara and Frankie nodded and they disappeared. "To think that was harder than Barry," Rae sighed. "I hate this place. Where am I, anyway?"

She looked around and noticed a familiar farmhouse not far off. She looked up to see it was night, only no star system above seemed familiar. Just like the night she spent with Kara. In the Sanctuary. She was in the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary! Or at least a representation of it. There were no animals around, no fences. It was almost like the farm as it must have once been, as the dome was barely visible. The only thing she could see was the house.

Standing in front of the house was a very familiar face though. Coming closer she saw herself there. In plain clothes with her arms folded.

"Well this is just getting creepier by the minute," Rae groaned getting closer to herself. This must be her next trial. Hopefully her final trial.

"Hello… Flash," The speed force Rachel Garrick said through a lopsided smirk. "That's who you are right? The Flash, not Rae, not even Rachel."

"Erm… I'm both," Rae said, confused at this comment but remembering Jay's words at the beginning. "So, this is the 'we'll see moment," she muttered, more to herself than... herself.

"You could have fooled me," the speed force Rae said, moving even closer. "You gave up a childhood. You gave up being normal to be a superhero. You were the Flash at thirteen! Thirteen, girl. We could have done so much. We could have been real chefs or owned our own restaurant. We could have had a stable relationship that was not Frankie. Or even made sure to give Frankie the attention he needed rather than what you gave him."

"I'm sorry?" Rae frowned. "Frankie always been an asshole no matter what I did. Besides he helped make me the Flash. He knew I wanted into the Justice League. None of this was a surprised to him. Anyway, there's no version of realty where I did not become the Flash," Rae said. "I needed to help the people. Central-National needed me. Before I took the helmet, the cities were starting to go down. The Justice League tried to help, but there was no hero. No one protecting it on a daily basis. It was what I wanted to do."

"What you needed to do, you mean." Speed Force Rae stated rudely.

"No. It's what I wanted," Rae enforced.

"Fine. What about friends?" The speed force Rae asked.

"Friends? I had no friends besides Wally before being the Flash! Being the Flash gave me friends; it gave me a family in the Justice League," Rae pointed out. "I am two people, I know. I am The Flash and I am Rae. I could not be one or the other."

"But you hide as the Flash," The Speed Force Rae urged. "When Barry was unmasked as the Reverse Flash, you went right into 'Flash mode'. You focused on taking down the villain rather than face the reality of the situation, the reality of us. You always put on the helmet and hide under it – not from the villains, but from making a real life as Rae."

"Being the Flash is…" Rae tried, unsure where to go with this one. The Speed Force was asking her to confront herself, both literally and metaphorically and it was more complicated than it let on.

"What? What is it?!" This time Speed Force Rae yelled, poking her finger into Rae's chest with agitation.

"It's easy!" Rae snapped back. "You'd think it would be the opposite, but being the Flash after nine years is easy. I'm the hero. They are the villains. Plans, my powers, my ability, what I can do, what my team can do… I have this figured out. Maybe the team right now is a little tricky, just rebuilding and me leading, but the only person on the League giving any problems is Frankie. It's not as hard as being Rae. Because being Rae is not black and white. Being Rae is hard. Being Rae is having a cousin who hates you and a boyfriend who cheated on you. Having parents who died and having to live under the roof of the parents who doubt you simply because you apparently turned their son evil. It's not easy."

Rae sighed as the speed force remained silent. It was now letting her get to the answer. "Maybe I hide as the Flash. Like I said before; being the Flash is easier, but Rae does have a life. I am both," Rae said defiantly. "I have a wonderful job. I love working for Ms. Grant and Carter and Dawn are amazing. Kara is really my best friend – not just the Flash's friend either. It's a huge giant mess of a life, but I love it. I would not change it. Maybe Rae deserves some more attention. But not now. After the new League is more settled. I have always put heroism ahead of my personal life."

"After the League is settled, you'll give it a try at least?" The speed force Rae said, almost imploringly not, with a raised eyebrow.

"I am the Flash. Leader of the Justice League. The world needs the Justice League and the Justice League needs my attention. Rae can wait," Rae stated, not able to help the smirk as her speed force double gave a nod to this.

"That's… satisfactory. Just find more of a balance when things are settled," Speed force Rae said. "Don't lose Rae to the Flash."

"I promise," Rae said and her double put a hand onto her shoulder and faded from sight.

Rae paused, taking another sigh as she thought this one over. If she'd have known how hard this was going to be, she'd have allowed Karry's Barry to go in instead or something. Too late now…

She turned to look at the Kent House door. "So… He must be in there…" Rae told herself, glancing back before moving up to the house. She paused in front of the front door. It was ajar. "I really hope this is him…" Rae was prepared for another trail. Maybe she'd be met with a seductive Kara next instead…?

Rae opened the door to the somewhat familiar interior of the farmhouse.

"Barry?" Rae called out. "Barry…?" That was when she was greeted to the sight of a Barry. He was standing there. Immobile. Almost like a statue. He wore the same outfit as the Karry Barry she met months ago, only he had a white background on the symbol instead of blue. "Barry?" She reached out to touch his shoulder

As if on response, Barry moaned: "Please stop…"

"Stop what?" Rae moved in front of him now, and he looked up. "Fran… Er, Cisco sent me."

"You're real?" Barry said, blinking as he seemed to lurch toward her, but instead he patted her on the shoulders, as if to check her solidity. "You're from the world Cisco went to? To set up the phone line?"

"Rachel Joan Garrick, yes, but everyone calls me Rae," Rae said, holding out her hand and Barry took it. "We're sort of…. cousins."

"Well then, I guess you know me. Barry Allen, I go by the Flash," Barry said, seeming happy to speak to someone real, although Rae suspected he was holding off one of his own trials.

"Me too," Rae said, pointing at herself with the title.

"Can you get us out of here?" Barry asked.

"I can get you out of here, from what I understand, but there's one catch," Rae said remembering what the speed force told her. "Whatever you're hiding from. You're going to have to face it."

"My… my mother said the same. Well, the speed force representation of her. There's… it's in there," Barry motioned to the close door behind her. "I tried but… I can't."

"You have to Barry. Or else you'll be stuck here forever." Rae sighed. If she could face her zombie League, her Reverse Flash, her double identity, and even her sexuality conflict, then he surely could face whatever was behind that door.

"You don't understand," Barry muttered, looking around. Anywhere but at the door. "I… I can't."

"You can, Barry. I have, and you will. Now go in there and face whatever it is you have to!" Rae didn't take well to slackers, and this Barry was beginning to seem like one. She hoped it wasn't an actual trait, and just fear that lead him to this behavior.

"Kara…" Barry tried.

"Whatever Kara's done to you, I think you can fix it," Rae stated, not entirely sure what else to say. Kara Wells cared for him, and Kara and Barry were together on Karry, so maybe this Kara and Barry were the same? Perhaps their relationship was in trouble. Maybe Barry had to face his own Frankie, of sorts, behind the door.

"Okay," Barry nodded. "Right." He moved forward, opening the door. Rae couldn't see within. It was complete darkness, but she guessed it was the speed force keeping their different lives separate as the door suddenly slammed behind Barry, leaving her alone.

"I wonder if he knows about this farm…?" Rae now thought aloud, looking to the somewhat familiar walls and wondering why Barry's fears were in this old place. Could the speed force be showing him a different property entirely, while she saw the Kent Farmhouse? Familiar setting to both of them.

The door burst suddenly open. Before Rae could even react, Barry had grabbed her by the arm and they were running.

"What happened?" Rae called as they reached outside and stopped, but Barry didn't need to reply as she saw the zombified speedster behind them. "Friend of yours?" She asked, never having seen anything like this before.

"Old enemy, more like," Barry breathed as Rae ran again, circling the house as Barry followed. She was aware of the creature on their tail though.

"Who's it after?" Rae finally asked wondering why this thing was chasing them.

"Me," Barry said, turning and throwing lightning at it. "I made a time remnant to defeat an enemy. Well him actually…. Long story. Don't have time." The two barely dodge the black creature. "We can't bring him back to my world." Barry continued. Rae sighed. "And don't let him touch you!" Barry added.

"I hate this place," Rae cried, running up the wall of the house now to avoid the black creature, who's aim was still for Barry. It tackled Barry and Rae watched as it put its hand on his throat. Barry started choking and, from her spot on the roof, Rae could clearly see his skin start to dehydrate. She had to act fast.

Taking off her helmet, Rae threw it like a Frisbee right at the creature, hitting it in the head and distracting it from its attack on Barry. The helmet bounce off and landed on the floor. "No one messes with my cousin besides me!" Rae called as Barry used the distraction to punch it off him and escape its clutches. "Grab my helmet!" Rae called out, using arm tornados to knock the thing back.

"On it," Barry said, grabbing the helmet and as he ran, placed it on top of his own head before joining her on the arm tornados to enhance the power. The black creature had been trying to run against the wind and was thrown back with the force of the two impacting winds.

"Run!" The two said together, turning and running as fast as possible from the building.

"Give me that!" Rae said, taking the helmet off Barry and pushing the device Cisco had put in it. A portal opened in front of them and Rae could just see the black creature coming close as they ran through the portal.

When they appeared back on Prime they were still running at top speed, the two barely stopped before both ran through the wall and into the next room. Neither wasted time as they phased back into the Cortex in time to see something about to exit the portal they'd just escaped.

"It's Black Flash, close it!" Barry yelled, and Cisco didn't waste a moment before closing the portal on instruction, trapping 'Black Flash' behind.

"I was almost ready to call Karry and send that Barry after you!" Cisco cried in excitement as the two speedsters took deep breaths, recuperating.

"Why Karry?" Barry asked after a moment.

"Well, you hate Mutant Barry. SuperEarth Barry is still new to his speed and I dared not ask the new Dark Barry… So that really left Karry Barry or Jay or Malcolm Garrick." Cisco said.

"Er, Jesse and Wally?" Barry hinted.

"Still taking care of that speedster," Cisco muttered. "I'm glad you're back Barry. That was… scary."

"You're telling me," Barry muttered, glancing to Rae now as only she knew what he had been through in the speed force having had to do it herself.

"Back!" Cisco was cut off from saying more by Jesse, Wally, Kara and the Misty lookalike coming in still in their outfits. Misty's looked cute, Rae thought as she looked at the dog. Barry and Kara Wells shared a look though. "That speedster's never getting out." Jesse now added to the silence.

"How long have we been gone?" Rae voiced now, taking the device off her helmet as Clark jumped at her, along with the other two other puppies. The three had apparently been having a lot of fun while she was gone. Clark had made some friends.

"It's night," Caitlin was the one to answer.

"And it was day before," Rae muttered, to a nod. It had been a long time.

"And thank you Rae," Barry said. "For coming to me. The helmet… Jay Garrick's kid?"

"Yeah," Rae nodded, not sure how else to respond to that. "Besides, I would say no problem but that was torture – even for me," Rae joked, and Barry had to laugh. Even through the joke, Rae felt as though a lot of things were off her chest now. A lot of personal ghosts put to rest. The speed force had made her come to terms with a lot. "So, to call Karry on this system what do I have to do?"

"Emailed the instructions already," Cisco said pleasantly.

"Good. I need to talk to them about a robot," Rae said determined now to find out what was going on with her old friend.

"Space stations, teleportation and now robots?" Cisco sighed. "Why are we so behind on technology?" He seemed grumpy at this, but the mood was completely different to the usual displays her Frankie let off. Rae almost felt this was a joke, rather than a nuisance.

Rae smiled pleasantly at this as she fixed the helmet on top of Clark's head, which had come off in his play. "Come on Clark. I think it's time to go home. Fran… Cisco, even… do you mind?"

"I'll call sometime," Barry said, a little smile on his face now. "Having a cousin, even from an alternate world would be nice. I bet you and my counterpart get on great though! Is he your science guy? I could so see that working for the team."

Rae paused at that, confused. "Karry didn't tell you?" She asked, looking back now at Barry. She hadn't even thought Karry would not tell them the biggest thing about her world, but it seemed they were in the dark.

"Tell me what?" Barry asked, hesitation in his voice.

"Barry… my Barry, that is, isn't a good guy. He's the Reverse Flash," Rae said, wondering if this Barry had his own Reverse Flash. She recalled Karry mentioning some Eobard guy being their Reverse Flash. "He killed the Justice League." She continued. "I locked… Well, he's locked up. He's in Alcatraz."

"That tourist trap?" Wally said before anyone else could respond to that.

"Tourist trap? How can Alcatraz be a tourist trap? It's one of the most secure meta human prisons there is." Rae said, staring at Wally in confusion. It didn't help he too was dressed like a speedster, while the Wally she knew was just… normal.

"I want to see him," Barry said monotonous, anger in his eyes and cutting the conversation dead. "Can I see him?" Rae nodded.

Barry turned to Kara, who had remained silent throughout the whole exchange. "We need to talk when I get back." He said, and Kara nodded at that. Cisco opened a portal at a nod from Barry and Rae, puppy Clark, Cisco, and Barry moved through.

-New Justice-

"Reverse Flash! You got visitors!" A guard yelled.

Reverse Flash Barry had been laying on his bed and sat up at that, intrigued as he saw the familiar outline of Rae move across to the window of his cell.

"Flash… you have nothing better to do than come see me?" He said, with a sigh. "I guess since I killed your League you have no one else of power to cry to."

"Shut up. I'm the one who wanted to see you," a strangely familiar voice called out and Reverse Flash Barry jumped up to get a closer look. Standing in the red outfit next to Rae was the Flash version Barry; he noticed now that Rae had some sort of puppy and there was a long-haired Frankie with them too. He ignored the last two.

"Back?" Reverse Flash said, remembering the version of him from Karry. The idiot with the kids.

"Wrong Barry," Prime Barry said. "I'm not from Karry." He had a curious expression on his face, but Reverse Flash Barry could see the anger in his eyes and he had to smirk at that.

"Come here to see the caged animal?" Reverse Flash Barry mocked.

"No. I came here to see how a version of me could become everything I hate," Prime Barry muttered, glaring at his counterpart. "How could you become the Reverse Flash?"

"The 'how' is right next to you," Reverse Flash Barry said, right by the glass now and giving Rae a look at this. "She came into my life and ruined everything… I did all this in her name. She now feels the pain she caused me. All the friends I couldn't have. Every time her mishaps with her powers caused me pain. All of it! You could have easily been me… brother"

"Don't call me brother." Prime Barry growled at his counterpart as he felt Cisco put a reassuring hand on his shoulder momentarily. Cisco knew what he had been through. Rae however, watched in curiosity, wondering what Prime Barry had to say to hers.

"So, your parents took in your little cousin? Oh, boo-hoo," Prime Barry stated. "My mom was murdered while my dad arrested for it. I was saved from the foster system by a friend, but everyone thought I was insane – the boy who saw a man in the lightning. That doesn't get you friends. I lost everything in one night; I had more reason to turn bad than anyone, but I didn't. I stood above that and became a hero."

Reverse Flash Barry rolled his eyes at this, but Prime Barry wasn't quite done. "You know, Reverse Flash, I got my dad free from jail only for him to be killed by my next enemy? Life not easy, but I stand above it with my friends at my side. You… you on the other hand, from what I understand you had loving parents who are  _still_  alive! You had a little cousin who could do the impossible, who was a little sister I never got to have. You know how much I would have loved that? How you should have loved that? You're pathetic. You couldn't accept having a little sister in your life and became a shadow of her in the end. Don't compare us."

"Oh blah-blah-blah!" Reverse Flash Barry moaned, making a mouth action with one of his hands. "Pretty boy Flash got to be everything I'm not. So, what?"

"Shut it!" Rae snapped, moving in front now as Prime stood aside, taking a breath. She had to confront the real Barry with what she found out in the speedster. "Guess what Barry? You killing the League was not my fault. You becoming this was your choice not mine." Clark barked from his spot. "Besides, in case you didn't know, I have a new League. Friends who are helping me take down scum like you. You only made us stronger in the end." Clark barked his approval at this as Reverse Flash Barry now glared at the dog. "And guess what?" Rae said, a mock smile on her face. "I'm happy. You lose."

"I took everything from you! You can't be happy!" Reverse Flash Barry yelled, these last words stinging him.

"I thought that once, and I held onto sadness, but in the end, you can't make someone miserable forever unless they choose to be. A lot has happened to me since you ended up here. I found out Premo was a jerk – that hurt a lot. No offense, Vibe."

"None taken – he is a jerk," Cisco muttered, not wanting to say anything to this evil version of Barry.

"But you didn't take everything. You took my old League, you took my mentor, my friends, and my family. Their lost will always be with me, but so will they. Everything they taught me. Everything we shared it's in here.' Rae pointed at her heart. "They are a part of me now, and they would not want me to be sad. I have a life to live and I refuse to let you win, so I am going to be happy. I'm choosing to be happy." Clark barked again. "I got great friends. Building a new league. And I got an awesome dog."

"And she got a new cousin," Prime Barry said, putting a hand on Rae's shoulder now. "Multiple of them, across the multiverse. Anytime you need me…"

Reverse Flash hit the glass-like wall at this, but Rae turned now, not wanting to see him.

"One thing," Rae remembered something from her trails in the Speed Force as she pulled away from Prime Barry's grip to go close to the glass of her Barry's cell; he glowered at her now. "Why did you stay?"

"What?" Reverse Flash Barry spat back.

"I made your life hell, I get that, but why did you stay when you could have left? You could have seen the world and made new friends in new places. Built a life for yourself," she'd wondered why the Speed Force Barry had ignored the question, but now she faced the real one, it made sense that only he would know for sure.

"Why should I have had to?" Reverse Flash Barry snarled. "You were the one who stepped into my life – you should have left."

"But that's not… I had no choice. Your parents adopted me, I was never going to leave home like that. Besides, I had no reason to go. I was happy. You were the one not happy with your life. Not me." Rae spluttered.

"Took the words out of my mouth," Reverse Flash Barry stepped back away from the glass now. "Well, most of them."

"Too stubborn," Rae sighed. Did it all fall to that? She was happy where she was and Barry had been too stubborn to leave.

Reverse Flash Barry both shrugged and smirked at this as he turned his back on her now and she had no choice but to do the same. Prime Barry and Cisco though seemed preoccupied already with the occupant in the cell opposite. The water meta Joe had brought in the other week when he'd discovered Barry as the Reverse Flash.

"It's Hydroman," Cisco was saying as he almost squealed at the meta's appearance.

"Could be H2-No," Prime Barry pointed out, taking a breath as he ignored the shouts from his counterpart.

"What?" Rae asked, looking at them. "CatCo and Daily Planet call him Water Jet."

"Damn… H2-No is better than that," Cisco said, turned to Barry as they headed toward the exit, "and don't ever tell Karry Cisco I said that." Prime Barry smirked on that comment.

-New Justice-

After Rae had a long conversation with her League on what had happened while she was gone – and gave Karry a late-night call to see what was going on with Red Tornado – she found herself knocking on her Aunt and Uncle's bedroom door. "Mind if I come in?" She called, still in her Flash outfit with Clark who was still dressed as Flash pup.

"Of course," Nora's voice replied as Rae opened the door.

Nora was sitting up in bed with her reading glasses on reading a book, while Henry was stirring under the sheets. "Rae, it's late, are you okay?" Nora asked as Henry moved up to look at Rae, rubbing his eyes and yawing.

"I know, and I'm sorry but I needed to speak to you two," Rae said, Nora smiling as she bookmarked her page and put it on the nightstand. Henry turned on his bedside light as Rae sat cautiously on the end of the bed. "I discovered a couple of things while in the speed force… I really need to share them with you." She looked around to her aunt and uncle at that.

"In the speed force?" Henry yawned, sitting up now, confused.

"Oh, Prime Barry got stuck. Long story," Rae dismissed confusing the pair even more, but she persisted anyway. "The point is I realized Barry's choices weren't my fault, and they aren't yours either – not that I ever blamed you. I never did, but I know you have blamed yourself at times and you shouldn't have blamed yourselves. His choices are his own. What he is, who he is, was not our doing. It was not you're doing either. Because… well…" Rae put a hand behind her back, a little nervous now. Nora noticed the tick and frowned slightly.

"I know I never called you mom and dad. I couldn't, really, but you two were the best parents I could have asked for. You are my mom and dad. Barry might have been a villain, but every life I save, everything I do, is because of you two. Because you didn't give me up. Because you were there for me when I needed you the most. You taught me my powers and were patient. You didn't care when I broke things on accident… Everything I am is because you made me it. You made me the hero, able to fill my fathers' shoes, and I hope even though I am not biologically your daughter, that you take pride in that. And I pray you don't regret taking me in because of what happened to Barry because of it."

Nora was grinning at this while Henry had an odd look on his face, but it was Nora who spoke first: "Of course, we are proud of you," she slid of the bed slightly so to sit next to Rae and pull her into a hug. "We are so proud of you. I know at the start I wasn't behind you being a superhero like your father, but you were only a teenager then. Now you're a grown woman and yes, every time we know you're fighting someone we are both worried to death, but then you come home with a little smile and tell us how you did it. We know you did good."

"And no matter how badly Barry took it, we have never regretted taking you in," Henry said, Rae looking around to him. "Jay was my twin, the same DNA – you are my daughter in a way, and I could never abandon you. You are the little girl we talked about having over at every opportunity once Jay took you home. Never forget, you are our daughter now." Henry had moved over too and wiped a tear from Rae's eyes at his words. "And you're right. We gave Barry every opportunity he could have asked for. We sent him to a great school. We loved him. He could have made something of his life instead of hating you. It's time we leave the past in the past."

Rae hugged them both as Clark barked. "I better get to bed and let you get back to sleep," Rae sighed now, taking off her helmet and standing.

Nora and Henry looked at each other. "Rae…" Nora called out. "Want to sleep here tonight?"

"In the middle like when I was a little girl?" Rae asked, turning around and the two nodded. She grinned as she sped out and came back a second later, bouncing in the middle in her pajamas. Clark was now out of his outfit and came jumping up on top of Rae, who hugged him.

The two adults laughed as Nora went to shut off her light. "I can't help but realize something," Henry said. "You said you discovered a couple of things in the speed force. Barry choices not being your fault is one of them. What are the others?"

"Oh," Rae said, remembering herself that she had a few things she needed to address. "Well, the old League dying is not my fault – I couldn't have known it was Barry. I hide as the Flash because it's easier than being Rae and once the league is built I got to work on my real life. And… well…" She may have come to terms with it herself, but it was still hard to say aloud, especially to her parental figures. "I'm bisexual." She breathed, looking dead ahead so as not to see the look on Henry or Nora's faces. Clark whined affectionately on her lap.

"Finally!" Nora sighed, surprising Rae.

"You knew?" Rae said, turning to Nora.

"Was kind of obvious to everyone but you. The way you talk and sometimes looked at other girls," Henry said, Rae now looking to him. "You were with Frankie for such a long time you never… well, you never experienced everything with youth and growing up. Never discovered this." Henry stated.

"With your recent breakup with Frankie, I'm sure you've suddenly realized there's a lot more out there for you, a girl your age. Maybe a special someone already." Nora stated, Rae feeling herself blushing at that. "But Rae, what Frankie did to you… that wasn't your fault." Nora added.

"It wasn't really his either," Henry muttered as both women looked to him now. "Well you know what he grew up with. Mother left him and his dad when he was only young, and Frankie's dad isn't exactly the nicest guy out there. It was one of the reasons she left him – makes sense some of that nastiness rubbed off on his son."

"Frankie's still an ass though," Rae commented, thinking this over. In all the years she had known, and dated, Frankie, she'd never met his dad beyond the quickest greetings, and his mom had been out the picture since she had known him. How much had she really known of Frankie?

"So… any particular girl you want?" Nora asked, changing topic and putting an arm around Rae as Clark snuggled next to her. "Come on, there's a reason for this revelation, and not just leaving Frankie."

"Maybe…" Rae said, petting Clark and thinking of the girl who gave him to her. Not yet though. One revelation at a time.


	11. A Taste of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Travel madness reveal something unusual about a former member of the league and more.

-8 Years Ago-

Courtney Whitmore looked around at the familiar but strange place. The people walking by were wearing strange clothes and using strange electronic devices.

"Welcome to the 21st century," the man she was with, a time traveler named Rip Hunter, said. "This should be a good fit for you. Oh, look at that…" Rip Hunter said, looking at a TV screen in the window of a store. There was a news report on about some battle in Central-National. "Early days of The Flash. Interesting time this is. So much going on."

"History to you," Courtney said, having to smirk. "I guess this is where we depart?" Courtney didn't bother asking who the Flash was. She guessed she would find out soon enough.

"Yes. Good luck, Stargirl," Rip said, and then he was gone. Turning on his heel to head back to his time machine.

Courtney took a breath, knowing her future was forever changed, but paused looking at the TV. The news report had switched to speculation about who would be joining the Justice League. "Justice League?" Courtney asked under her breath, wondering if it was anything like her Justice Society back in the day. The day that was just yesterday to her. It was like an hour ago, really.

Her mind went to the other members of her Society at this. Rip had taken Captain Steel and Doctor Midnight to other times as well, so they could protect their pieces. Her mind went to the other members, specifically Amaya and Rex who had left the society before the adventure with Rip. Could they still be alive? She wasn't too far in the future. It was possible.

Courtney nodded to herself and turned around. She would see if she could find her old friends…

-Present Day/WatchTower-

It was early January when the Green Lanterns had returned – they didn't come back empty handed though. They came back with proof of all three of them being heroes and had even asked to be tested against members of the league. The strongest members of the league had done mock battles with them and had been impressed. Rae had put them up for a vote as a trio, meaning they were either all-in or all-out.

It had been an 8 to 1 vote. Frankie, of course, being the sole negative vote. Rae wasn't sure if he honestly wasn't impressed by them, or just wanted to go against his team mates. His attitude was getting worst and worst since Christmas with Rae helping Prime Earth. She had to remember that he was dead set against Earth hopping, and even with Gypsy in his life, who didn't mind world hopping, he still seemed to be against it. Or it could have been that other Cisco. Or just his attitude in general.

Now they were showing the three newbies Watchtower. Rae had left Clark at home with her aunt and uncle, and Krypto was at the Sanctuary so it was only humanoids of the League showing the Three J's about.

"This is impressive!" Jon said with a nod and a smile.

"Well, it's good to have Green Lanterns back on the team," Rae smiled. She couldn't stop. She was very happy with this new addition. She would not outright say it to her league but she had been pulling from them since the start hoping they would make it inot the league.

"Really good," Kara said, not having stopped smiling herself. Her wanting the lanterns in the league was not a secret to anyone.

"So, what happened to the jerk?" Sara asked, wondering about Guy Gardner. "Is he off this planet yet?"

"Well, the Corp was a little unsure about letting three newbies take control of the sector, but than an older Lantern named…. Oh, what was his name. it was weird…" Jessica started, looking to the other two for help with this.

"Ha-Pri," Jade added in.

"Ha-Pri?!" Kara asked, on sudden alert now. "He's alive?" Eyes turned to Kara as the Lanterns nodded, frowning at her shock and excitement on the one name. Kara smile grew larger. "He's Kryptonian. He saved me as a child." Kara had mentioned being saved by a Lantern as a child once. No one pushed her for the story though.

"So, he was the one…" Rae muttered, smirking to Kara now, remembering the story, clear as day. Kara had told her it in privet once, but had not mentioned a name. Rae gave a quick smile to. Ha had now given her Kara for the league in a way by saving her and had helped them with the Three Js. Maybe she had to put him down as a friend of the league.

"Well he defended us." Jon spoke up. "He said Earth was far more protected with the League. That we'd do well in this sector. And being able to get along with the League would be better for the sector than a person who could not."

"I thought we did not have a good reputation outside of Earth?" Rae now frowned, remembering Guy saying that now.

"Not as bad as Guy led you to believe. Some Lanterns are sour over John, Alan, and Hal's death but they know the League does good, despite that," Jessica said now. "Well Ha convinced them to let us have the sector and Guy got transferred. He threw a hissy fit about it."

"Deserves him right," Kara spoke, thinking of Ha-Pri now. "Hey, do you think I could…?" Her sentence was cut off by an alarm going off in the Watchtower.

"Seems your first day will not be uneventful," Dinah said to the three as Rae went to the computer. "Where are we needed?"

"Here!" Rae said with a shocked look on her face. "Watchtower is being attacked." She looked around at that, as if expecting invisible intruders to suddenly decloak around her. The computers scanners had picked up something and were on firing on what appeared to be empty space, but as Rae turned the camera on the screen, the shots were definitely hitting into something. There was a warped perspective from the firing.

"Rae?" Sara asked, looking at the monitor not sure what to do. She was a physical fighter. Space battles were not her things.

"Whoever you are," Rae had picked up a microphone and was speaking into it, "reveal yourself. You're outnumbered by the Justice League."

As if this was a cue, the large, chunky metallic ship appeared where the fire was being deflected, causing more confusion than it should.

"It was cloaked," M'Gann said, knowing ships well. She had been thinking about taking up ship building on Mars before the White Martians had revolted after all. She knew ships well.

"Well, a message is coming into the computer," Rae said bringing it up. "Might be a response…"

"Justice League," a man with combed back brown hair, a beard and a distressed look spoke into the communications system. "Stop your attack! I mean you no harm."

"Says the person who came up on us cloaked," Rae responded in agitation. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rip Hunter, a Time Master," Rip said. "And the fate of time itself depends on this." Rae paused as she heard the man, frowning at this response. Everything told her not to trust this man, but some little niggle said something else. Pressing a button on computers, the weapons powered down, surprising everyone.

"They are still armed," Rae responded. "I can start the attack any minute. Give me a reason not to."

"Courtney Whitmore," Rip said, and Rae raised an eyebrow.

"She's dead," Rae said.

"I know, I should have warned her when I dropped her off," Rip said. "I never figured she would join the League. The Reverse Flash killing the original league… it's fixed." He looked stressed at this, but Rae had no clue what he meant by this. "The minute she joined her days were numbered."

"Dropped her off?" Rae asked confused. "Fixed?"

"Go into your computers and look up the Justice Society of America. This will be all the proof you need," Rip said.

"Premo?" Rae turned to Frankie.

"You're kidding," Frankie sighed. "Why are we talking to him? We should shoot him out of the sky! We can't trust anything he says."

"Says you," Adam muttered as Rae looked to him instead.

"Atom," Rae ignored Frankie now. "Can you…?"

He nodded, avoiding looking to Frankie as he moved to the computers and typed in what was instructed. He pulled up a few files at this. "Okay… Justice Society of America, a government run group operating during World War 2 and for a while afterward before being discontinued when they never returned from a mission. Members include Captain Steel, Hourman, Obsidian, Doctor Midnight, Vixen, and… Stargirl."

"What?" Rae asked, hearing the last two names on Adam list. Adam brought a picture up to the screen.

"Their Vixen seems to be our Vixen… well former Vixen grandmother, but look at Stargirl." Rae said, looking at the picture. Standing in it was Courtney.

"Why?" Rae now asked Rip Hunter turning to the screen.

"That last mission of theirs, it was Captain Steel, Stargirl, Doctor Midnight, and myself," Rip said. "We found the Spear of Destiny."

"The what of Destiny?" Sara spoke up now, frowning at this. Time travel was not something she ever thought she would need to know. It seemed though they were getting into it now.

"Spear. It's had other names. The Holy Spear… The Holy Lance –"

"Lance?" Laurel couldn't help but smirk at this as Rip sighed on the screen and Sara playfully punched her sister's arm.

"This spear is able to rewrite history completely." Rip continued. "We couldn't destroy it, so I did the next best thing: I split it into four pieces and spread the Justice Society through history to guard them. Keeping one myself."

"And the problem?" Rae asked.

"Eve Baxter," Rip said. "A fellow Time Master. She was a friend and she has gone rogue. She used me, stole my piece, and found the location of the other three. When I got to the Wild West and to Captain Steel, he was dead and his piece gone. Same for Doctor Midnight, in the distance future but there is time here. The League's death being a fixed point has thrown her off. Even a rogue Time Master knows what interrupting that will do. She needs enough distance off the fixed point to find it. We must find it and guard it."

Kara walked over to Rae, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do you trust him?" Kara asked her friend. The rest of the League was being quiet now, waiting for their leader to respond.

"I don't know," Rae admitted, giving Rip Hunter a look before turning to Kara. "But if he's telling the truth… Well it can't hurt to search Watchtower." Rae turned back to Rip Hunter as the decision was made. "What are we looking for?"

"A piece of wood. It would look like a broken piece of garbage really," Rip admitted. "She'd have it hidden somewhere safe."

"Miss. Martian, Wonder Girl, look around," Rae ordered, turning to the two. The pair nodded and started off at super speed, knowing the ship better than most of the other new members; having both lived there for a while after all. "Premo, portal into his ship with one of the Green Lanterns." Rae now ordered. Frankie was about to say something but one look from Rae cut him off.

"Giving me a baby sitter?" Rip asked, amused by the whole thing.

"I don't trust you," Rae said simply as Frankie opened a portal and he and Jon went through, appeared on Rip ship a second later. Rip didn't seem to complain. "Atom, keep scanning. Make sure another ship doesn't appear. Do not power down those guns in case. Canaries, join the search. Supergirl and the other two Green Lanterns, stay here just in case." Rae nodded at them as she put on her helmet to join the search of Watchtower.

In her ear, she heard people shouting out 'clear' as they searched rooms.

After a few minutes of blind searching, Rae stumbled as the space station started shaking. "Atom what's going on?"

"We're under attack," Atom said. "I can't find the ship to attack back."

"Aren't they cloaked like Rip was?" Rae pointed out.

"Unlike Rip, they keep moving!" Atom complained.

-New Justice-

"She must be far enough away from the Watchtower that your sensors cannot find her," Rip said moving in his ship. "Atom, if you connect your computers with my ship we might be able to find the ship."

"You cannot connect Watchtower computers with his ship! He could take complete control of our computers," Frankie said at this.

"I don't, and Watchtower could be destroyed," Atom stated from Watchtower. "Flash, we need a decision. Flash…? Damnit. The firing has damaged our systems. Communication is down. Supergirl it's your call."

Kara looked at the screen and then at Atom. Watchtower shook again and an alert about damaged was heard. "Connect it,' Kara said, seeing no other choice.

"No!" Frankie yelled, shooting out a vibration at Rip. The man, unprepared for it, fell hitting his head and was knocked out.

"What did you just do!?" Kara asked, seeing this on the screen, stunned and angry at Premo.

"Stopped a mistake!" Frankie said, crossing his arm and glaring at Kara from the screen.

"We can't connect without his help," Adam said, pushing buttons now. He had started the connection process but Rip needed to finish it on his end as well. "You're going to have to do it from there."

"This is from the future," Jon said, frowning and looking at the system, having no clue what anything meant. "I have no idea what I am doing."

"Maybe I can help?" a new, female voice said, and a holographic female head appeared, shocking Premo and Jon. "Connecting the ship to Watchtower's system." The hologram said.

"Connection complete," Adam cried, shocked, but wanting a look at that hologram. "And I got the ship. Firing." Adam set the Watchtower defense systems to fire at the new ship.

A moment later, the system picked up on something else. "Hey. The Zap tunnel is activating."

"How?" Kara asked, looking over at the zap tunnel. "We're all here."

"They're from the future," Jessica suggested, figuring people from the future would know more than them.

"With our systems damaged I cannot stop it," Adam said, as a zap tunnel opened and a woman with brown hair appeared from it. She was holding a green knife. Kara didn't think as she went toward the woman, only to collapse in vicinity of the green knife.

"Kryptonite…!" Kara whispered as the woman went for her, and she held up her hand. The knife sliced her hand, and then this woman – who they assumed was Eve Baxter – went to stab this time.

The knife was blocked by a green force field from Jessica as Jade used her ring and a green light, almost like a sword, appeared and she now went for the attack. Eve dodged the attack as Atom, who hadn't quite got his suit on, grabbed a part of it and shot at Eve.

Eve was hit and fell over, but was not knocked out. She took out a device, pushed a button and threw it. A gas erupted from the canister, causing those nearby to choke. By the time the fog it had created was cleared, Eve was gone.

"She's loose in Watchtower and our systems are damaged," Adam spluttered. "We cannot find her or warn the others."

"Green Lanterns, go," Kara said to the two girls in the room. She was still weakened from Kryptonite and the cut was just healing – they were the better ones to go stop Eve. "Atom and the other Green Lantern," Kara said as the two other Green Lanterns ran out. "Disable the other ship. Make sure she has no way out. Premo, you make a move and I will toss you out into open space."

Jon took what seemed to be the captain chair, still in Rip's ship. "Hey hologram-lady, does this have weapons?" Jon asked.

"Affirmative," the hologram said.

"This is so cool. I am like Captain Picard," Jon said with a smile on his face as the ship moved. Frankie didn't say anything, he was simply glowering at the whole situation.

-New Justice-

Rae wasn't concerned as the coms went down. She had figured they had taken damage and continued her search, unaware of the dangers now present in their very own base.

"Where do you hide something inside Watchtower?" Rae asked herself and then paused at the question. "I know where I wou… no? She wouldn't…"

Rae ran down to a bottom section which was set up almost a courtyard with high, white ceilings, exotic plants and even a very basic holographic filter around the whole place, to give it a feeling of being back on the planet – the only indication this place was in space were the four portholes, almost covered in ivy now, with the black void beyond. It was a hangout place for the League though, for them to relax and just to talk socially, away from the problems of everyday life.

There was very little in the way of decoration, allowing the plants to do the talking, but on one side, in pride of place, was a statue of her father. This statue had originally been on the Island, now called Home Base, but had been transferred here. Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman had created it when they had made the League, for their League to remember why it was created, what it was for. There was even an inscription on the base.

What she was looking at was the statue's helmet. It was held in the statue's hands. It was large. Much larger than the real one Rae currently wore on her own head. Still, she ran up the side of the statue and looked inside the helmet. Inside, was a small fragment of wood. Rae took with a grin. "Very smart Stargirl," Rae said, looking at the piece of wood now in her hand.

That was when she felt something sharp between her shoulder blades. She had not been paying attention around her, and slowly turning around she saw a woman there. One who hadn't been in Watchtower the last she checked. "Your anti-speed formula," the woman, who Rae could only assume was Eve, said as she now held the empty syringe. Rae began to feel instantly nauseous. "Wasn't supposed to be used against you for another few years, or months… Not sure when exactly, but it doesn't matter now. Your powers are down for at least a day."

Eve took the piece of wood as Rae now grabbed the nearest part of her father's statue to steady herself. "And you will watch as I get to rewrite time to my own liking," Eve said, taking other pieces out of her person. Rae put a hand on her head; she knew she had to fight, but this wasn't just a power drain – she felt off. And now Eve stood before her with a full spear, the broken pieces slotting together; apart from the end piece, the piece Rae had just found. Eve didn't seem to notice now as she flaunted her gain at Rae.

"Now Flash…! Wait. No… What?" Eve seemed to notice as the Spear didn't do anything, seeming in shocked as Rae picked herself up, Eve now glaring at the Spear. "Why is it not working? No…" Before Eve could say any more, two of the Green Lanterns came in, followed by Wonder Girl. The Green Lanterns weren't being taken this time by any device Eve had – they used their rings to hold her in a power grasp. Donna ran at her at super speeds and hit her hard, knocking her out and claiming the Spear from her grasp.

"Are you okay?" Donna now moved over to Rae, who shook her head. "Did she do something to you?"

"Same thing I did to the Reverse Flash… It will wear off," Rae said. "I'll be fine… soon." Rae put a hand on her head, the room now spinning. "Oh… Help me." Donna nodded moving to Rae and letting Rae lean on her.

-New Justice/Next Day-

"You seem to be better," Kara said, noticing Rae running around. After the events of the day before, Rae had just crashed, drained of her powers. She had called Cat Grant to claim she was sick and get a few days off but now she was running around, as good as new. "Seems that formula wore off." Kara added, happy for her friend.

"Yeah," Rae said, happy herself, not getting enough of her speed right now. Being without them had felt like being in another body – and not a friendly one. But, being born with the Speed Force, she assumed the Anti-Speed formula had worn off quicker than it should have.

"I don't get it," their visitor, Rip Hunter, said for what seemed to be the millionth time. Watchtower was having major repairs done by repair droids the League had, using Kryptonian technology originally supplied by Superman. Adam was working on updating the system, Frankie had been sent home and Eve Baxter was locked up in Rip ship they'd learned was called the Waverider.

Rae, Adam, Kara, and Rip were the only ones currently in Watchtower. The ones not at work, were at Home Base. It would take a while for Watchtower to be done repairing and until then, too many people inside a damaged space station was not a good idea.

"Can I see those?" Kara asked, looking at the four pieces of what just looked like broken pieces of wood again. "This was the one found here, right?'" Kara asked, lifting the piece up, only to have it crumble in her hands. "Oh cra – sorry, I must have used too much strength."

"You shouldn't have been able to do that," Rip said taking what remained of the piece. "This is just… it's wood… it's not the Spear…"

"A decoy," Rae said with a smirk. "Very smart, Stargirl." Rae was taking pride in her former team mate now.

"But where is the real one?" Rip asked, turning to Rae who shrugged. "You knew her while in the Justice League. What was she like?"

"A bit… well, a bit off," Rae said, making the others look at her. "Like she was out of place. Oh, she was nice enough, a good team mate. She was very close to Mari."

"Mari McCabe? Her former teammate's granddaughter?" Rip said, turning at that.

"Um… that is weird, now you mention it." Rae said thoughtfully. Without knowing about her Justice Society past, Rae had never thought Stargirl out of the ordinary, beyond being odd and a bit of a mentor to Vixen, but now it was out in the open, she couldn't let this slip through her net. "Think I should go pay a visit to Amaya Tyler. I have something of hers anyway." Rae picked up her helmet, put it on, and ran out, leaving a rather flabbergasted Rip Hunter.

-New Justice-

Amaya Tyler lived alone in her house. Getting on in years, she was still as sharp as ever however, but since Mari's death it had been lonely. Tantu her other granddaughter, had contacted her once, wanting to know if she should come home, but Amaya had told her to live her life and not worry about the old woman.

Now sitting, looking at a picture, was when there was a flash of light and a whipped-up wind and, standing in the room before Amaya, was The Flash. In the Flash's hand was a familiar necklace. "About time you returned that," Amaya said without bothering with introductions, pointing at the necklace.

"Not the reason I came here," Rae said, putting it down on a table in front of Amaya anyway. "Courtney Whitmore."

"Who?" Amaya said, trying not to show a reaction.

"Stargirl. I know she was a member of your Justice Society. Rip Hunter is looking for the Spear," Rae said, taking a seat. "The one we had was a fake." Amaya smirked to herself. "And you know that."

"You know Miss Garrick," Rae was taken aback at the reveal, but said nothing as Amaya continued, "you and I have a lot in common," Rae raised an eyebrow at that. "We are both the last surviving members of our team. Only unlike you, I left the team right before the event I thought they'd died in. Can you picture the guilt? The what ifs… What if I had been there? Would they be alive? Did I let my friends, my family, die?" She leaned forward in her seat to claim the necklace at this, but her expression remained downtrodden.

"You might be the only person on Earth able to understand that feeling." Amaya continued; Rae wiping a tear from her eyes. "Now picture one of your team mates you thought was dead knocking on your door about 50 years later. Only, they are the exact same age you last saw them." Rae momentarily thought of Superman knocking on her door before shaking her head, knowing that could never happen. "Because that's what happened to me."

-8 years ago-

"Mari, can you get that?" Amaya yelled, hearing the knocking as was in the kitchen.

"Yeah, grandma," Maria ran to the door and opened it to see the young blonde. "Can I help you?" Mari asked, leaning on the door. There was something familiar about this girl but Mari could not place it.

"Is Amaya Tyler here?" Courtney asked.

"Who's asking?" Mari asked, eyeing the girl now.

"You know, I think she has to see to believe," Courtney said making Mari raise an eyebrow.

"Mari, who is…?" Amaya was saying, coming into the room to pause as she saw Courtney. One of her hands clutched at her heart, while the other went to the hallway wall to balance herself in the shock.

"Amaya," Courtney said, with a smile, recognizing her friend even older. "You have changed…" Courtney walked into the house to the confusion of Mari.

"You're dead!" Amaya said, pulling herself together and putting a hand to Courtney's face, to make sure she was real.

"That's a long story," Courtney said with a smile. "My old friend."

-Present Day-

"That's when I learned the truth of what happened. My team, scattered through time, protecting pieces of an ancient and powerful artifact," Amaya said reaching for her cane. "It was Mari who had the idea to hide it in Justice League's headquarters. Protected by the world's heroes. She was new at the time. Was up for membership. She gave Courtney credit for helping her in some of her take downs, and Courtney showed off. Got into the League very fast."

"The one hidden in Watchtower was a fake," Rae repeated, interested in the story but also curious where the real one was.

"That was mine and Courtney's idea," Amaya said with a smirk. "With Courtney in the Justice League, we knew any time traveler would look there. We threw them off by creating an exact replica."

"Smart," Rae said. "So… The real one?"

"Patience, Flash." Amaya smirked as she held out her cane and Rae raised an eyebrow. "It's just a piece of wood. We glued some more wood to it. Painted it up. Added designs…" Amaya said, holding up the cane some more and Rae put her hand on it.

"You have been using part of the most powerful object in the world as a walking stick?" Rae asked as Amaya let go, letting Rae take the cane completely. Amaya smirked and Rae laughed. "You are awesome! And I owe you a new cane now." Rae stood up. "Amaya, I am sorry about Mari. And Courtney. I tried to save them."

"It's not your fault," Amaya said, now toying with the necklace Rae had returned. "Thank you for bringing this back. It belongs to Tantu now. If she ever wants it. Mari… she was the one who always wanted it. Tantu was not interested."

"Well, if she becomes Vixen tell her to look us up," Rae said, smiling before running out.

-New Justice-

Rae had brought the last piece to Home Base and called everyone to the Island. Kara then broke off the extra pieces of wood and then put the last piece with the other three. Before their eyes, the four pieces repaired themselves, like they had never been broken.

"What do we do with it?" Adam was the first to speak.

"It's no longer safe separated. Not with their protector's dead," Rip said, also at Home Base. "But together its dangerous too – far more dangerous than when separated."

Rae wasn't listening though as she looked at the Spear.

Something was calling her, as if from the distant past and the distant future, the possibilities themselves literally calling to her. With the Spear, she could bring them back. She didn't know how, or why, she knew this, but felt like the Spear was telling her itself. It could bring them back, undo their deaths, make Barry good… everything could be the way it should have been…

She could even have her real parents back…

"Don't listen to it," Rip said, breaking Rae out of her trance. "It's going to try to lure you to use it. You can't listen."

Rae dropped the Spear and then noticed Kara, Donna, Laurel, and M'Gann looking at it. "Clark can come back," Kara said and puppy Clark barked – Rae had run home and got him on request of Nora as it seemed Clark had gotten worried when Rae had not come home and had started to play up without his mistress.

"Uncle J'onn," M'Gann said quietly, tears in her eyes. "And my planet. Stop the White Martians."

"No!" Rae finally barked, the Spear still luring her to it, telling her to bring back everyone. Not just her League, but her father and her mother. To change Barry to good. It was all very tempting. "Time is not a play toy. This thing is too dangerous. Our past is what makes us. Please, you don't think I want to bring everyone back, but we can't! We have each other…. that's what we need."

"Well said," Rip said as the other blinked out of their own trance.

"How do we destroy it?" Rae turned to Rip.

"It's impossible," Rip said simply.

"We're the Justice League. We do the impossible," Rae smirked now, nodding at her League.

-New Justice-

It was a few hours later that the entire League was still stuck trying to destroy the Spear. Supergirl heat vision didn't work. Multiple attacks from different people didn't work, and even now they'd relocated to STAR Labs, nothing they had seemed to help.

"This is worse than a Horcrux!" Adam finally sighed after he tried using an experimental weapon on the thing.

"And how many of those have you destroyed?" A voice asked, and HR Wells appeared, a smirk on his face.

"Well, I haven't but the point I mean…" Adam started.

"Does STAR lab have explosives?" Rae cut in, not wanting to get into a discussion here – they had a task at hand. HR nodded at that though and Rae ran off and came back a moment later with some explosives.

"Had to search the entire place. Everyone back down." Rae set it on the Spear and everyone ran, Kara grabbing the stunned HR as the thing exploded with violence. It was lucky they were outside on the field.

"Damn it." Kara mumbled after a moment, seeing the Spear intact with her x-ray vision. "Still there…"

"I told you it was impossible to destroy," Rip sighed, seeing the tired League. "It's the most powerful object on Earth."

"This Earth," Frankie mumbled, earning a growl from Clark.

"Why is he here?" Kara asked, pointing at Frankie.

"My power," Frankie retorted.

"Fat lot of good that was against it," Kara grumbled.

"Same could be said for you," Frankie growled.

"Wait," Rae said holding out a hand to Clark – and Kara. "This Earth! Does it work on other Earths?"

"No," Rip said, eyes widening as he realized where Rae was going with this. "Only on this Earth. Useless on others – well they have their own Spears, I think. You know, I didn't even think of that."

"I got an even better idea," Rae said. "Premo, you said Earths were destroyed? What happened to them."

"Entire universe floating in space dead. No one can survive there," Frankie mumbled.

"Open a portal to one," Rae said, Frankie giving her a look but held out a hand. Rae lifted the Spear up and tossed it into the portal which Frankie closed behind it. "I wish I had thought about that an hour ago…"

"Maybe several hours ago," Rip added. It had taken them a few hours to realize this after all. Then again, he had never realized it himself.

Frankie mumbled something about 'worlds having to be separate' and then opened a portal and left, not even saying goodbye.

"I suppose everyone can go home," Rae said at this, shrugging to the other members who looked thankful as they started to leave, leaving puppy Clark, Rae and Kara with Rip and a confused HR, who had moved back to his portable lab out on the field, keeping an ear on the remaining League members as he mouthed something about 'parallel universes' with excitement. Clark jumped up to Rae, who held him.

"I better leave too." Rip ran a hand through his hair. "I have a rogue Time Master to bring to our High Council," Rip said. "You two made the right choice though by not bringing back the old Justice League. Their time is over."

The two looked at each other at this. "I know it hurts – and don't get me wrong, but the old League, they were heroes, some of Earths greatest. This new League you're building though – your more than heroes. You're Legends!" With that, Rip turned around. "Legends… I like that." He mumbled as he disappeared into his cloaked ship he had parked nearby. There was a roar as they both imagined the ship leaving, it remained cloaked so they couldn't actually see anything.

"Legends or not, our new League has a problem," Kara said finally, standing next to Rae.

"Premo," Rae said, petting her dog. "He's out of control."

"Disobeyed my direct order," Kara said. "He believes he knows better."

"The old League was right. He was not ready for this," Rae sighed. "And he's my problem – I'll take care of him." Rae bowed her head at this, contemplating the discussion she was going to have to have with Frankie. Kara brought her into a hug.

"We'll figure it out," Kara said and gave Clark a pet before moving off and flying away.


	12. The Body in the Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a body is found inside the sanctuary an FBI agent thinks Kara has something to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: For a while I have been wanting to do a chapter that really focuses on Kara and the Sanctuary. I had this idea but needed an FBI agent and Forensic Anthropologist for it to work. Instead of making up characters I decided to use the characters from the TV show Bones so I am borrowing their names and personality, but like always they do not belong to me.

-Five and a Half years ago-

Kara Lane was sitting on her bed, thinking. She had focused so much on school and becoming a vet, she had done it faster than anyone thought possible. With her powers and her advanced knowledge, it had been easy. Now she needed to decide where to work, where her degree would get her.

"Kara," Kara looked up to see Clark standing in the doorway of her room still dressed as Superman. "I need to show you something."

"What?' Kara asked curious. Clark seemed serious.

"I've been keeping a secret from you," Clark stated, "but I need to show you now because, well, I need you now." Kara raised an eyebrow. "Fly with me to Smallville."

Kara got off her bed and followed her cousin out. She had been to Smallville a few times, when Clark brought her to train with her powers, but this time, when they got near, she noticed something different. The farmland was gone and now a giant glass-like dome was covering a large portion of the land.

"Wait this is where Olivier Queen has been doing his mysterious project?" Kara asked, having heard of the project, but not having paid much attention to the speculation on what the billionaire former-playboy, and now head of the company after returning from isolation, was doing. "You must be upset, selling the land to him… How did he get you to sell?"

"He didn't. I am in on it," Clark said as they landed. "Oliver is The Arrow." Kara blinked at this, knowing of the newest member of the Justice League. "We've got along really well. Reason why I choose him to do this with instead of Bruce."

"What is this?" Kara asked as Clark opened a door into the dome.

"This is, or will be, the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary," Clark said, and Kara had to blink again, confused. "Our home just didn't send us away Kara, they sent an arc with samples of their plant-life and animals – and a device able to bring the animals back to life. It landed here and I found it. Kara, we're bringing back a small portion of Krypton here."

Kara took a deep breath – this was a lot to take in. She had long-since accepted Krypton was gone, but to get a slice of it back on Earth… that was too good to be true.

"And who is this?" A new voice was heard, and exiting what Kara recognized as the Kent house came Oliver Queen himself.

"Oliver, this is Kara. Kara – Oliver," Clark introduced. "Oliver, I am trusting you here with something you can tell no one – not even the Justice League, or Thea or Roy." Oliver gave Clark a look but nodded. "This is Kara Lane. She's a trained vet and… she's my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Oliver asked. "An actual blood-related cousin? You mean she's Kryptonian?" Clark nodded. "Wow, I did not know we had a Supergirl around…" Oliver laughed at his own joke and smiled at Kara as Kara mouthed 'Supergirl?' to herself. "So, a vet. I guess you want her to be head around here?"

"She knows these animals better than anyone," Clark said. "Besides, I am giving her half of my part of this business so she's a co-owner as well."

"Oh. Well, welcome aboard!" Oliver said as Kara still seemed stunned. "The red sun light emitters are ready to go on and then we can start bringing animals back to life."

"Red sun emitters? Animals back to life?" Kara said, trying to catch up. "Where can I see?" She had to see this with her own eyes now. While overwhelming, she already knew this role was made for her. Animals were her passion and while she loved the Earth creatures, in all their infinite variety, to have those creatures she had grown up with until Krypton's demise was just something too special.

"That way," Clark said, pointing. "Oh, and the white puppy is mine." Clark called out to Kara as she ran in the direction at super speed.

"So, Clark, now that we're in business together how would you like to attend my wedding?" Oliver said, watching Kara go.

"You're getting married?" Clark asked.

"To Laurel, my fiancée from before the Queen's Gambit," Oliver said with a smile. "Can't believe she thought I was dead, yet still waited for me. Things just picked up where they left off." Clark smiled at this.

"Nice man," Clark said putting a hand on his back. "Of course, I'll come."

"So, Kara Lane. Like Lois Lane, the Daily Planet editor?" Oliver said with a raised eyebrow and a knowing look in his eyes. Clark just smirk as he ran after Kara.

-Present Day / The Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary-

"What was that?" Kara sat up breathlessly and leaned again the headboard of her bed.

"Mrs. Hookup should know," Rae said, sitting up too. Both were naked under the covers.

"I know what it was. I just didn't expect it from you, again," Kara said. Rae had shown up earlier in her Flash outfit with Clark dressed in his Flash Pup outfit and had just kissed her, no words. Then sped her up to the bed where their passion has gotten the best of them.

"Last month when I went into the speed force I was confronted with a lot of things to realize I like both girls and guys," Rae said and Kara nodded. "Since then I have been busy with my cities, the League, and well, everything. I haven't been able to really explore this. And with Frankie now, I have no desire for an actual relationship. That was clear from a date tonight."

"Tonight?" Kara asked, wondering about that date.

"Thankfully I managed to get away. Then me and Clark were needed but… well, I wanted something so I went to the Queen of No-Strings-Attached for it," Rae said, this last bit almost in a singsong voice.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Kara wondered.

"Compliment, definitely," Rae said, kissing Kara. "So, if I want to do this again sometime…?"

"Friends with benefits?" Kara asked and Rae nodded. "If you think you can pull that type of relationship off, you know where to find me."

"Nice," Rae said. "Hey, can we explore the Sanctuary at night?" It took Kara a moment to realize the change in topic as Rae jumped up and put on clothes at super speeds before tossing Kara what she had been wearing before Rae had shown up. "I would love to see the animals at night. Did Krypton have nocturnal animals?"

"Of course," Kara said with a smirk, catching up and starting to get dressed herself. "The Kalamo; these three legged, well, there's no real equivalent on Earth, but they're not pretty. It was difficult to bring them back to life. We had to use artificial means to birth them; more than any other animals, even the Natu. They are nocturnal. Along with a few others." Kara was putting on her pants. "Come on, I'll show you."

The two left the house and Krypto decide to trot next to them. Misty was lovingly licking Clark, who was playing with his two siblings Dizzy and Marble. Scooby, the fourth pup was with Lois back in Metropolis. "What's with the smoke?" Rae asked as they walked out. She hadn't noticed smoke from a fire when she had entered, but she had been single-minded when she arrived.

"Oh, yeah, we're having a camp out here tonight," Kara said. "A school field trip. Six graders, I think. Camping out here for the night. Come on, we're heading in that direction anyway. There's a waterfall in one corner of the sanctuary where a really fun nocturnal animal hangs out."

"A waterfall? Wow this place has everything," Rae mused.

"Well, the farm and surrounding areas were quite flat before the Sanctuary was build – a lot of landscaping had to be done to make it just right." Kara explained as they headed over to the smoke.

Kids, parents and teachers were surrounding a large fire as one Sanctuary employee, Jennifer, was explaining the immediate surrounding area.

"What's that?" One little kid asked when Kara and Rae reached earshot. He was pointing to the holographic sky and to a large point of light – a planet with the red sunlight reflecting off it.

"Daxam," Kara called out as she and Rae came into view.

"Everyone, this is my boss and the person who knows the most about everything in this place. Kara Lane," Jennifer said.

"Thanks Jenny," Kara said, taking over from her colleague now. "Daxam was Krypton's sister planet, and you all would know it as the home planet of the superhero Valor." The kids oohed as they looked up. "On a clear night on Krypton, at this time of the year, you could see the city of Daxam lights." Rae noticed the look in Kara's eyes. The look of remembrance. "Or so I read." Kara was about to say something else, but an animal's cry distracted her.

"How long have the Dolphins been crying out like that?" Kara asked Jenny. They obviously weren't real Dolphins, but a Kryptonian creature that was similar enough to take the human name for the guests.

"Um…. All night," Jennifer said. "I have been getting worried."

Kara didn't wait another moment before running directly to the tanks, the crying getting louder. She put her flashlight on as she got near and looked down into the water. One of the dolphins came up at this. The Dolphins had the same look as normal human Dolphins, only blue was a rare color for them – they also had an extra fin on each side so they could swim faster than Earth dolphins. "What's wrong?" Kara asked the pink one who had come up.

The pink one swan back under and then appeared again with another. They had something in between them that Kara and Rae helped take out of the tank. Once they were close, when Kara could really see what it was, her heart sank. It was a very decayed human body.

Kara heard some screaming from the camp – many of who had followed them to the tanks – and some boys saying 'cool'. Turning around, the entire class and Jennifer had followed her and Rae along with Krypto, who was helping the parents keep the kids back. Kara and Rae looked at each other and sighed. They had to call the cops.

-New Justice-

Kara was cranky and tired the next morning. No one had been able to leave after the cops showed up and they had not taken the body away yet. They were apparently waiting for some specialist from Washington D.C. to get here. Now a handsome FBI agent with dark hair and a suit was standing in front of her as a woman with a strong jaw and a blue jumpsuit, was crouching over the body.

They had introduced themselves as Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan.

"So, you're the head of this place?" Booth was saying. Kara had noticed the belt he was wearing had the word 'cocky' on it and mused as to whether this was normal FBI attire. Probably not, although it got his personality down perfectly.

"I run, and co-own the Sanctuary, yes," Kara said tersely.

"And what were you doing here last night?" Booth asked.

"I live here," Kara said, getting annoyed and taking deep calming breaths. Krypto growled next to her, seeing she was annoyed but Rae, who hadn't left yet, bent down to calm him. Kara had to smile at seeing her dog calmed by Rae. "Look, I told the other cops everything I know and now you need to let my people near the tanks." The tanks had been roped off and no one was allowed near them.

"This is a crime scene, ma'am," Booth said simply.

"And those are endangered animals," Kara said pointing to the tanks. "The ones in the tank are the only ones in existence. We need to check on them and make sure they are okay. Besides, they need to be fed at certain times."

"Bones," Booth said turning to the woman still looking over the body. "Can we let the employees by the tanks?"

"The Dolphins did a good job bringing everything up," Doctor Brennan, or Bones as Booth had called her, said. "Everything seems to be here. We checked over the tank. No other evidence seems to be inside. I see no reason why not."

"Okay, let them in," Booth called to one of the cops, who let the employees by the tanks. "What do you know?" The question was directed at Bones.

"Female, early twenties, white – that's about it," Brennan said. "Too much flesh. Going to have to bring the body to the morgue so I can clean the bones. Will send off some flesh samples back to the Jeffersonian so Cam can look over." Brennan turned to Kara. "Do you have any information on the affect these plants have to a decaying body?"

"No," Kara said simply.

"Surely an advance species like Kryptonians had lots of research which Superman and Supergirl have shared with you. It's how you know how to take care of the animals, I assume," Brennan persisted.

"Information on the animals and their plants yes, but they had no information about decaying bodies. They did not bury their dead," Kara said.

"Still, I may need to take samples of the nearby vegetation for Hodgins to look over – our entomologist, botanist, and mineralogist expert," Bones explained.

"The bug guy," Booth stated, confusing Kara more.

"Whatever," Kara sighed, wanting these people gone as soon as possible.

"You know, I heard Superman was buried here," Booth pointed out.

"I don't know where that rumor started but it's not true. Supergirl would never let her cousin be buried in the ground. He would never make it to Rao's light," Kara said angrily. She had heard that rumor more than once and had been annoyed by guests asking her where Superman's grave was. "Now if you excuse me, I am the best vet this Sanctuary has and I want to make sure the body has had no ill effect on my animals. Are we done?"

"Yes," Booth said.

"Kara, I got to go, too," Rae said. "I already gave my statement to the cops and I got to get to work."

"Grab a couple of fruits on your way out," Kara said, smiling at her friend now. "Surprise your boss."

"She would love that," Rae said. "Thanks, I had fun."

"Me too," Kara said with a smile as Rae hugged Kara, who returned the hug before Rae turned to leave. Krypto followed Rae, heading back for the Kent house.

"I thought all animals wore tracker collars?" Booth said, looking at Krypto. There was obviously no tracker collar on Krypto.

"All Sanctuary animals, yes. Krypto is my dog. He's not Kryptonian," Kara said before turning to tanks and leaving the agent and forensic anthropologist to muse this.

"There's something about her," Booth said looking over at Kara. He couldn't quiet figure out what it was that was nagging at his brain about the blonde in the glasses.

"She seems smart," Brennan said with a shrug. "And I find myself privileged to be one of the first people to see what affect Kryptonian plants have on a decaying human body." Booth gave Brennan a look who was smiling, but then smiled himself.

"You heard the lady. Wrap the body up. Let's get going," Booth said to the surrounding FBI agents and squints.

-New Justice-

Kara had spent the time since the FBI left checking over the Dolphins and other animals in that tank. They all seemed fine but she had done a check over of all of them along with the other vets on duty. She then sent some of her marine trainers into the tank to make sure the FBI was right and there was nothing in there that could be harmful to them.

She still had other work to do but had gone back to her house to get something to eat and some rest after an all-nighter. With no powers under the red light, Kara was effectively human after all. She was on the phone with Rae at the first opportunity.

"This is a nuts day! We also had to cancel our water show with the Dolphins and others," Kara was saying after explaining her entire day since Rae left. "And with all this going on here, don't think I am going to be able to go out as Supergirl anytime soon." She was sitting on a chair she had outside the house as Dizzy and Marble ran around her playing, Misty sat next to her mistress as Krypto chased after the kids.

"Lie low for a while. Get some rest," Rae said comfortingly. "Get a couple of hours of sleep. Let some of your employees do the work you take on yourself." Kara chuckled, but figured Rae had a point. Despite being in charge, Kara took a lot of reasonability on herself. These were her animals after all and if she could, she would do everything for them.

"Yeah your probably right. Maybe I'll take the rest of the day off," Kara said, yawning as she said it.

"But first," Rae said. "We need to talk about Frankie." Since the beginning of the month Frankie had been in limbo, since he had purposely disobeyed Kara orders during the Rip Hunter encounter. Now at the end of the month they needed to make a decision about him. "I don't know what to do with him. I don't think anything I've said to him has gone through his head and I talked to the rest of the League – needless to say, everyone is in agreement that the League would run smoother without him in it."

"So, what's the problem?" Kara asked. "I mean, I know his power is impressive but he has been a pain in the ass since day one."

"It's not about his power," Rae said. "It's that no one has ever been kicked out of the Justice League before. It's just not done. There's no protocol for it."

"What about that guy? Animal Man?" Kara asked. "He was in the League for like a month a few years ago and then disappeared."

"He quit," Rae said. "Left for personal reasons. Disappeared completely. No idea where he is. I checked…" Kara didn't need an explanation for why Rae had checked up on him. She was more than likely looking for him for new League members. "But that's a completely different thing."

"Well if you want…" Kara was distracted by Krypto growling, followed by the puppies. Misty jumped up from her spot to join them. Kara looked up to see Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan on the property. They had opened the gate to come in. "Cocky and Bones are back – I'm going to have to call you back." Kara didn't wait for a goodbye as she hung up the phone and stood up. "Krypto, Misty down!" Kara didn't order the pups. She knew the minute the parents calmed, the puppies would to. "Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan, this is a private area."

"We're investigating a crime," Booth said.

"I know," Kara countered. "The tanks are on the other side of the dome. This is private."

"What is this, an employee hangout?" Booth asked, looking at the house.

"No, it's my home," Kara said.

"Wait, when you said you lived here that wasn't a metaphor. You actually live here?" Booth said, having assumed Kara meant she was here so much that it was like she lived here when she said it before.

"Yes, I live here," Kara said, getting annoyed.

"You have a door to the outside," Brennan pointed out, noticing the exit behind the house.

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Yes," she said, wondering where this was going.

"We think the way the body got in here was through that door," Booth said. "So, we would like to see it."

"It's not possible," Kara said, turning around heading for the door. Booth and Brennan followed with Krypto and Misty behind them, almost guarding the two. "This door can't be opened from the outside without a special code." Kara explained standing in front of it. "It's made of the same special material as the entire dome. It can withstand a tornado with no damage. No one can break into it. Even Supergirl would have a hard time breaking it."

"What about hacking the code?" Booth asked.

"The system is Kryptonian," Kara stated. "Impossible for a human to crack. The door also cannot be removed from the wall. The only way in is by knowing the code."

"Then who has a code?" Booth asked.

"Me, the Queens, and my foster mother, Lois Lane," Kara said. "It's for personal use for me to get in and out."

"There's no other way in here besides the three doors?" Booth asked.

"I hear The Flash can run through walls but short of that no," Kara said with a small smirk.

"Meta humans make my job harder," Booth agreed, knowing some type of meta human abilities such as teleportation and walking through walls, which had to be taken into account. Booth and Brennan did a once over on the door. Booth actually went outside and tried to get in. Kara had to let him back in.

"Anything else?" Kara asked, giving the agent a look.

"We're done," Booth said as Brennan's cell went off.

"It's Angela. We got an I.D.," Brennan said to Booth as the two walked away and Kara walked with them. Krypto followed them until they were off the property.

Kara took her cellphone back and dialed Rae back. "Just had Agent Handsome and his Pretty Doctor here asking questions about the door and stuff." Kara explained.

"What have you told them?' Rae asked.

"So far, the truth," Kara said. "They haven't asked anything about me that would reveal who I am. It's not like there are any bodies buried in my backyard…"

-New Justice-

The next day Kara was out in the Sanctuary. She was with a group of kids showing off the different types of monkeys and things were starting to get back to normal. Just like Earth, Krypton primates had different types; they were a big draw for a lot of guests. Monkeys were always popular. "What about gorillas?" One little boy asked.

"Krypton did have a similar type of ape, but those are in the dangerous section," Kara stated as a monkey jumped down from a tree and onto her back, scaring some of the kids. "It's fine. This is just Beppo." Kara rolled her eyes at the trouble-making monkey she let be a superhero. He always had to cause trouble.

Kara heard someone clear her throat and turned to see Brennan and Booth standing there signaling for her to move. "He's very friendly if not a pain in the ass. Why don't you play with him?" Kara said, putting the monkey on the floor as she moved away from them. "Something I can help you with Agent Booth?"

"You're under arrest," Booth said simply, taking out handcuffs and starting to read Kara her rights.

"What's going on here?" Matt, a male employee, asked, seeing his boss being handcuffed.

"Matt, calm down," Kara said, seeing him overreact. "Call the Queens tell them to get me a lawyer." Matt nodded, running in the opposite direct as Booth and Brennan lead Kara out of the dome and to their car. Once out in the yellow sun, Kara felt her power come back and knew she had to be careful not to break the handcuffs. "You must think you have some really good evidence to arrest me."

"I'd say our evidence is convincing," Brennan said.

"I'm not talking anymore until my lawyer gets here," Kara said simply.

The drive to the local police station was quick and quiet and she soon found herself in an interview room, but since she had asked for a lawyer the two could not ask her any questions. Booth and Brennan just sat across the table from her.

The three spent what felt like hours just looking at each other before the door opened and a familiar blonde walked in. "Laurel Queen," Laurel said, taking the seat next to Kara. "Sorry I'm late, but even private jets take their time." It was a shame she couldn't have taken a zap tunnel here, but given this wasn't League business, it wouldn't have been right.

"Came all the way out from Starling for this?" Booth said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Kara is a friend and the Sanctuary is an important business for Queen Consolidates," Laurel said. "Now what do you think you have against my client?"

Booth took out a photo. "Recognize her?" Booth asked and Kara turned to Laurel who nodded to Kara to answer.

Kara looked at the photo of the young girl and then shook her head. "No," Kara said, sliding the picture back. "I assume she was the one in my tank?"

"Angelique Young," Booth said. "Last seen four months ago with you. Bartender ID'ed you as the girl she left with. Brought her back to the Sanctuary."

Laurel laughed at this. "That's your evidence?" Laurel asked. "Since I have known Kara personally, she has slept with many of our friends and even my sister and cousin. I'm sure that bartender himself can tell you how many people Kara leaves with both male and female – I would even put money on Kara sleeping with him too. She's doesn't believe in real relationships. She just sleeps with anyone good looking. In short: she's a slut."

Kara raised her eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

"Maybe, once getting back to your house, she decided against it. Things got rough," Booth said.

"Speculation," Laurel waved this off. "Any proof?"

Brennan took out a scan of flesh and bones marks. "Dog bites," Brennan said. "We're right now serving a warrant on Ms. Lane's house and her dogs. If the bites link to her dogs and we find where the body was kept before being put in the tank then we have her."

"The body was moved into the tank," Laurel said. "Makes sense since the Dolphins would not have let it decay in the tank for four months before alerting Kara to it. So, answer this: Why would Kara, who loves these animals more than people, put the body into a tank with them? And if she had it hidden somewhere safe, why move it? You're grasping at straws here."

"Look, we'll find the evidence soon. It would be better for you if you confess before it comes in," Booth said, giving Laurel a look and then at Kara. "If it was an accident, the judge would go easy on you."

"I didn't do anything," Kara said as there was a knock on the door and a man walked in, handing a report to Brennan.

"Booth," Brennan said, looking it over and handing the paper to Booth.

"What am I looking at here?" Booth asked after a moment.

"The teeth for her dogs," Brennan said. "They are not a match."

"I'm surprised your men didn't get bit getting those," Kara whispered, smiling to herself. Krypto and Misty would not take strangers trying to get at their teeth well.

"And no blood was found," Brennan said as Booth looked over the report.

"Neither was the weapon," Booth said.

"Will that be all?" Laurel asked with a smirk. The proof the two had been counting on finding at Kara's house had not come up. They had nothing to hold Kara on.

"You're hiding something from me," Booth said. He had that feeling for a while now, that there was something going on with Kara, but it didn't look like she was the murderer. "What about your girlfriend? Maybe she did it out of jealousy."

"Did you not hear me before," Laurel said, rolling her eyes. "Kara does not do relationships."

"The girl you were with when we met. Brown hair, soft features. You hugged her on the way out," Booth said, and Laurel turned to Kara.

"Rae?" Laurel asked, getting the description and knowing who Kara was always hugging. Kara nodded. "That would be her best friend."

"And I didn't even know her four months ago," Kara said.

"I think that we'll be leaving now," Laurel said, getting up and signaling for Kara to follow her out. Kara did. "Did you and Rae sleep together again?" Laurel asked once outside.

"Maybe," Kara said as they walked out of the station, but from the look on Kara's face Laurel knew it was a yes. "You know, that lawyer stuff was hot. If you want…?"

"I'm not my sister or my cousin," Laurel said, and Kara nodded with a laugh.

-New Justice-

That night Kara was flying over the dome in her Supergirl outfit with Krypto and Beppo by her side. She was trying to figure out how someone could have gotten a body into the dome without her knowing.

"I can't figure this out," Kara sighed as her monkey jumped on her. "How do you keep escaping?" The monkey made a noise, but didn't do much else.

Kara landed by the back door to give it a once over.

"Hands up!" She heard a voice say, and Kara turned around to see Booth with his gun out and Brennan by his side.

"You can shoot me if you want, but it won't do much," Kara said with a smirk. When the two had met, when Kara was herself, Booth had all the power. Now Kara as Supergirl was above him.

"Supergirl," Booth said, lowering the gun. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone is messing with my Sanctuary," Kara answered. "This is the last piece of my home. No one messes with my animals."

"So, you're doing the same as us? Trying to figure out how a body got in," Brennan asked. "This door seems the most likely option now, but we cannot see anything suspicious on the security cameras."

Booth was looking over Supergirl as his partner explained. "We haven't ruled out meta human powers, though."

"Glad you're moving on from harassing Kara Lane," Kara said with a smirk. "But I know a thing or two about what goes on inside the Sanctuary. Any packages brought in here are checked before accepting. Employees can bring in bags, but something hiding a body would be suspicious to everyone."

"And large bags from guests are checked out front," Booth added in. "This place has tight security and ruling out Kara Lane and her friends takes out the third door. Meta humans are looking more and more likely."

"Would appear on the video cameras," Kara said, having gone over the tapes herself. "Nothing on them."

"Only thing that night was the school trip," Booth said.

"School trip?" Kara said, knowing what Booth meant but she could not appear to know too much. She could not let her identity revealed. "What type of school trip?"

"A sleep in," Booth said.

"With sleeping bags," Kara said, getting an idea.

"Sleeping bags," Brennan said in realization herself. "Could be the fabric Hodgins found on the body."

"And I don't think the sleeping bags were checked," Booth said, getting the idea too and taking out a cellphone. "Time for us to look to that school more closely."

"I need to go," Kara said with a smirk and flew off into the air with Krypto and Beppo following. "I think the FBI can handle this one for now." Krypto barked his agreement as Beppo flew off. "Let's grab the monkey and go home." Krypto growled in response.

-New Justice-

The next day as Kara was in the dangerous section, overlooking the Natu when she heard two now-familiar voices talking. "Look at these," Booth said, hanging out above the Natu habitat, looking down at them from the raised hill-like clifftop overlooking them. Brennan had a fruit bowl in her hands.

"They are an interesting species. We should go see the Tramos," Brennan said. "I am very curious about the two heads."

"One is a meat eater," Kara said, coming up and surprising the two. "The other eats plant." The two turned to her. "The two heads. One of the heads is designed to kill prey and eat the meat, while the other seeks out edible plants for food. It's very interesting. We also have large turtle-like creatures with two heads as well. So, Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan, you're not here to arrest me again, are you?"

"Case is close," Booth said. "One of the parents of the kids here at the sleepover dumped the body. Apparently, his older son was obsessed with Angelique. Was stalking her. When she came here to be with you he saw it and drove him mad. He kept the body in his basement with his dog until his dad found it. The body was planted here to frame you. And it nearly worked."

"Well, you got the right person at least," Kara said with a nod.

"And we decided to take in some of the Sanctuary before heading home. I am finding these fruits very interesting," Brennan said, indicating the bowl she was holding. "I am curious. I know at the start you had to use artificial means to bring the animals and plant-life back. Could the same technology be applied to our animals that are endangered or extinct?"

"With DNA samples, yes," Kara said nodding. "We do have our hands full here bringing these animals back to life. And the technology is Kryptonian and belongs to Supergirl. It is up to her if other places are allowed to use it." Kara bit her lip. Bringing Earth animals back to life and saving other endangered Earth animals had come up once or twice, but the Sanctuary was full-time working on Kryptonians, and she did not want to lend Kryptonian devices out to anyone else. "Agent Booth I see you went to the gift shop." Kara decided to change the topic.

"Our daughter has been begging us to take her here so I decided to get her this," Booth said holding up a plastic bag and taking out a large book. "We thought she might like it."

"The large book of Kryptonian animals," Kara said, with an approving nod.

"I also got something for my eldest and his mother," Booth added, his guard obviously down now, his attitude improved.

"Well, if you ever bring your kids here, come to my house. I'll give them a special tour." Kara stated. She may have felt angry at the pair before, for disrupting the status quo of her Sanctuary, but they were just doing their jobs – they had procedures to follow and had to grab every suspect before getting the right one.

"Really?" Booth asked, "after arresting you?"

"You were doing your job. Besides, you found the person who messed with my animals and for that, I am thankful," Kara said. "I have work to do. Enjoy yourselves." Kara nodded to the two before moving off.

All of the Natu litters have finally been born, and she was keeping good track of their growth. Plus, other animals needed her attention. She didn't need Detective Handsome or Doctor Pretty distracting her any more.

Booth and Brennan spent more time exploring the Sanctuary and the different animals before having to go catch their plane a while later.

"You know," Brennan said as they entered the car. "You never did find out what she was hiding from you." Booth had been insistent that Kara was keeping a secret, but it had never turned up.

"Oh, I figured that one out," Booth said, driving the rented car now. "She's Supergirl."

"That's ridiculous," Brennan said. "The minute Supergirl goes into the dome she would become powerless. She would open herself up to attack. It would make no sense for Supergirl to make herself vulnerable like that. What makes you think she's Supergirl?"

"Besides the similar look, only one wears glasses and the white dog?" Booth asked. "When we were talking to Supergirl, she called them her animals. Kara Lane used the same term calling them her animals. And that place would be home to Supergirl. Completely worth the risk."

"I think your way off this time," Brennan said shaking her head. "Besides, she's Lois Lane's foster daughter. You think the editor of the Daily Planet knows who Supergirl is and by extension who Superman was and has not revealed it. Would be the biggest news story."

"Of course, it would be. Which is why Lois Lane is so good at her job – she knows what to reveal to the public and what not. Trust me, Kara Lane is Supergirl." Booth was insistent.

"Next thing you'll tell me is that her girlfriend is The Flash and Mrs. Queen is one of the Canaries in Starling City," Bones rolled her eyes. "It's preposterous, Booth."

"Fine, don't believe me," Booth smirked to himself. "Although I doubt the girlfriend is The Flash – too far from Central-National even for her to run to."

"I was only theorizing," Bones pointed out, but Booth gave her a sly wink as he drove on.

-New Justice-

Rae ran up the building's wall and through the window of the familiar apartment. She had lived there long enough and knew the place like the back of her hand. Flash Pup was right behind her, flying through the window. "Frankie," Rae called out, making the two on the couch jump. Rae noticed Gypsy sitting there, not surprised since she and Frankie were officially dating.

"You can't just run into here!" Frankie complained, standing up.

"I can, and I have," Rae said. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Frankie asked.

"Your future with the Justice League," Rae said. "The fact that you have disobeyed directed orders from Supergirl. Your attitude, Premo. It's gotten bad."

"She made the wrong call," Frankie defended himself, moving over to Rae now. Gypsy seemed to want to stay out of this, but was watching them closely.

"That wasn't your choice. She's second in command. When I am not there, she's leader. She made her choice. You went against it. You're not working well in the team," Rae said and Clark barked his approval at this.

"So, I am not allowed to have an opinion? You used to care about my opinion before the League," Frankie said, folding his arms.

"There's a difference," Rae said shaking her head. "We might have called ourselves Team Flash once, but it was a partnership. There was more freedom. You were the tech mind while I was in the field, making the split-second decisions. There was more flexibility because a real leadership position was not needed. In the Justice League, a large team, there has to be a leader. You can express your opinion; the others do all the time, tell us what they think we need, but when me or Supergirl make a call that's it. No more talk. You listen. If everyone did what you did and disobeyed in critical situations things would never get done. It would be messy. Horrible. We would not be able to work together. You realized the only reason we were not destroyed was because that time traveler didn't want to destroy us, but get pass our defenses? If it wasn't for Stargirl and Vixen being tricky all those years ago she would have won. You put me in a difficult position here."

"What do you mean?" Frankie asked crossing his arm.

"Everyone in the League believes it would be better without you," Rae said, and Frankie's mouth dropped open. "How are you so surprised? No one likes you. The three Green Lanterns were put off by your attitude that day. Your buddy Atom, who you fought for to get into the League, doesn't understand you and thinks you cause too much drama. Wonder Girl thinks you're not a worthy warrior. Miss. Martian is terrified of you because you wanted to give her to the White Martians to be tortured and killed. The Canaries hate you because you did not want to stand up for White Canary against the League of Assassins. Supergirl… Well you made it your mission to make her your number one enemy."

"And you?" Frankie asked.

"Do you really want to get into that?" Gypsy was the one who said it, the implications of this sentence hanging on the room.

"Thank you," Rae said, nodding to Gypsy. "The Justice League thinks you're not needed." She readdressed Frankie now. "But if I throw you out, it could look bad to the public. There's no protocol for this. Kicking you out could cause the public to panic on the reason why and think the New Justice League is in chaos."

"So, what are you going to do?" Frankie asked glaring at Rae as Clark once again barked.

"To avoid a public outcry, I am giving you one more chance," Rae said. "One more, but after that, the next time you disobey orders you're out. One more time I find out your spying on Supergirl or anyone else with your powers and you're out too. Either become a contributing member of the Justice League, or the Justice League does not need you. Flash Pup, come on let's go."

Rae turned around to run out with Clark on her tail, leaving Frankie and Gypsy to sit in the apartment in contemplation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I know Bones is Fox while Supergirl/Flash is The CW, but I think this worked. If anyone couldn't guess, the title was inspired by Bones episode titles.


	13. Worlds' Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the same machine that killed her father appeared Rae finally discovers why her father died.

-22 Years Ago-

Henry Allen walked into his house to hear crying and his son yelling wanting the crying to stop. Nora was in the kitchen cooking, although keeping an eye on the screaming child.

"Henry," Nora said, seeing him. "Jay hasn't come back yet and Rae been crying for an hour. I can't calm her. Can you try?"

Henry smiled. "Make you rethink about wanting another?" He asked, and Nora shook her head as Henry went into the living room. "Hey, kid," Henry said, avoiding the girl's arms moving faster than they should be able to as she sat and cried. At one Rae ran around at speeds no normal human could; Jay was always chasing his girl with a big smile on his face and little Rae sometimes mistook his twin's appearance as her own father. "What's the matter?" Henry picked up the crying one-year-old.

"Okay, how about we see if daddy is on TV?" Henry said, taking the remote and going to turn on the news. Sometimes just the sight of her dad on TV could calm Rae down – the two had a connection Henry just could not understand. Probably from both being connected to the speed force.

A news reporter sat behind a desk on the CatCo television network, looking serious as he read out: "…about an hour ago a device appeared over Central-National. It was destroyed by the Flash but at a terrible cost. This device, well it seemed to be tearing a hole in the sky – that's the only way to describe it. It's being confirmed now The Flash is dead."

Henry felt his world drop away as he realized what was being said. He and Jay had always been close, always been there for one another and he always thought his brother would be there for him as he was for Jay, but now…

"Nora!" Henry called, not even trying to calm the crying Rae now. He was trying to comprehend the enormity of this news. His brother was dead. How could that be?

"Is she doing that thing where she jumps up into the air higher than me…?" Nora said, distracted as she came in drying her hands on a dishcloth. "Because if so, just catch her… what?" Nora paused as she noticed Henry still looking at the TV and looked at the article too.

Her mouth dropped open. "No. That can't be true. Henry… please tell me they're mistaken."

Henry was staring at the screen as footage from the destruction of the machine was shown. He had not heard anything about this, but he had been stuck in traffic for a while and had not turned on the radio. "I don't…" Henry paused, rocking Rae now. Her cries were proof to him though – she and Jay had been connected to the same force. It was possible she had felt her father leave and that was why she was crying.

"It's true," a voice said, and the pair jumped. Henry put Rae on the couch, letting her cry as he turned to see Wonder Woman standing in their hallway. "I let myself in. I hope you don't mind, but I felt I should tell you myself. I got there right as Jay destroyed that machine. He limped out, but his body started to disappear into thin air. I can't explain it. This was the only thing that remained." Wonder Woman held up the Jay's helmet

At that moment, a small trail of light zoomed right at Wonder Woman, and she barely caught the blur who jumped at her. But Rae sat in Wonder Woman arms, faster than either Nora and Henry could keep up.

"Dada!" Rae said, putting her hand on the helmet in Wonder Woman left hand.

Nora and Henry looked at each other. Rae had never said that before and it seemed so sad that his death brought it on. Jay would never hear his daughter call her dad. He'd never hear his daughter speak properly, come to think of it.

"I was unaware he had a child," Wonder Woman said as Rae looked up at her with big sad eyes and Wonder Woman looked down. "Well, this helmet is yours now sweetie." Wonder Woman held Rae close for a moment and then held her out to Henry.

Henry took Rae, whose small hands was still holding onto the helmet but Nora took the helmet before it could fall to the floor. "Your brother was a brave man. He will not be forgotten," Wonder Woman addressed Henry. "He wanted us heroes to join in a League of Justice. We were hesitant, but now… I have talked to Batman in Gotham just before coming here, and will speak to that new hero in Metropolis – Superman, I believe – so we can start making this Justice League in his memory." Wonder Woman patted Rae's head. "A fake story on how Jay died will be released for you to keep you and her safe." Henry nodded as Wonder Woman turned to leave.

Rae seemed calmed, keeping a hand on her father helmet which Nora held to her, so she and Henry put both baby and helmet in the playpen they had set up for Rae. Rae drifted off to sleep with her hand on it, now silent. It wasn't even an hour later a police officer knocked on their door to tell them that Jay's car had been found crushed and the body had been identified as him – Henry and Nora wondered how Wonder Woman did that, considering Jay didn't even own a car and his body had disappeared into thin air, according to her, but didn't ask questions as they took the news with renewed sorrow.

"What do we do now?' Nora finally asked once the police officer had left. She had been crying – she and Jay had got along well. He was the big brother she never had in so many ways.

"Well, it's lucky we didn't start trying for another…" Henry muttered, wiping tears from his own eyes, but wanting to be strong for his wife. Besides, they had to plan on what to do for Rae. This wasn't a normal child they were taking in. She was special. They couldn't have another child of their own, not now. Rae would keep their hands full. "Rae's our child now and we have to protect her. She doesn't know not to use her speed."

"Agreed," Nora said, nodding. "We're going to have to set up a room for her. Get all her stuff from Jay's." If there was one thing she wanted to do was to protect Rae. She was getting her daughter now – not the way Nora had expected to, but with Joan having died when Rae was born, Nora had already been trying to help single-parent Jay as much as possible. "And… Oh." Nora paused as the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered it, unsure.

"Hey Nora, it's Laura, Kevin's mom. I was wondering if there was anything you wanted us to get for the sleepover tomorrow?" The woman on the other end said, unaware of their loss.

"The sleepover…" Nora groaned, looking at Henry who shook his head immediately. "I forgot all about that. I'm going to have to cancel it."

"Is there something wrong?" Laura asked, hearing the tone in Nora's voice.

"Henry's brother just died," Nora said. "His daughter is going to be living with us. We can't have kids here tomorrow."

"Oh, I understand. Tell Henry I'm sorry. There will be sleepovers other times. Now you need time with family." Laura responded.

"Thank you," Nora said, saying goodbye and hanging up. "I'm going to have to call all the other parents… Barry's going to be upset."

"He'll get over it," Henry said.

-Present Day-

"Damn it!" Winn cried in the CatCo offices, trying to get the pen off his hand. "He superglued the damn thing!"

Frankie, who was sitting at the desk Winn was standing over, was trying not to laugh. "You started this prank war," Frankie said simply.

"Oh, and it's been going on long enough – I am finishing it," Winn said. "…once I get this pen off." He pulled at the pen and it finally ripped off causing him to scream and his hand to redden. Luckily, he didn't take any skin off, but that was going to hurt for a while "Oh, that stings..." Winn dropped the pen to the floor and shook his hand.

That was when they heard the elevator bing. Turning around, they saw the familiar figure of Rae kissing a blonde girl with glasses. Clark was on a leash by her side. "It's been real," Rae said with a smile to the girl as she stepped off the elevator with Clark. The girl had another dog with her, big, white and impressive, and smiled at Rae as she pushed the button to go down. Kara gave Frankie who was glaring at her a smirk before the doors closed. "Frankie." Rae nodded towards Frankie. "Winn, how nice to see you again."

"Dogs aren't allowed in here!" Frankie called out.

"Rain," Cat Grant said from the office. "About time you got here. Come in the office." Clark barked at Cat who smiled at the dog. "And bring your dog too."

"Of course, Ms. Grant," Rae said, and gave Frankie a smirk as she went into the office.

"She was your girlfriend," Winn said now, and Frankie nodded. "And then you cheated on her." Frankie nodded again, not being able to get over that pie video that was still viral. "Did you turn her gay?"

"Get out of here!" Frankie said, annoyed at the comment and Winn laughed.

"Got to get my revenge anyway," Winn said with a smirk, heading to another room as Frankie rolled his eyes.

Rae took a seat on the couch in Ms. Grant's office. "Sorry to interrupt you and your girlfriend…"

"I don't have a girlfriend," Rae said quickly as Clark jumped onto the couch next to Cat, who started petting him.

"So, you're kissing random girls now?' Cat asked, clearly curious.

"She's a friend. I was talking to her as we were walking our dogs when I got your message to come here. Coming here meant seeing Frankie and I knew he would go nuts if I was kissing a girl, so I asked her if she would help me drive my crazy ex nuts," Rae said.

Cat smirked. "Very sneaky," She seeming to approve of the underhand tactic. "Anyway, we're having an important guest over for dinner tonight."

"You didn't tell me this," Rae said, sitting up concerned.

"Didn't know until now. Maxwell Lord is coming to town and Joel has told him what a great cook you are. He's coming over tonight for dinner," Cat explained.

"Who's Maxwell Lord?" Rae asked, never having heard that name before.

"He owns the company Joel runs," Cat said. "Remember the big technological boom we had about 20 years ago…?"

"I was three," Rae said simply, not sure what Cat meant. The world she knew had always been quite advanced.

"Oh right," Cat said. "Well the companies responsible for it are all owned by him. He's a real genius but hates the limelight. Keeps himself off everything. This is the first time he's coming back to Central-National in years. We need you to make something fancy… maybe what you did the other week for when we had the mayor over."

"Can't do it," Rae said, shaking her head. "I set that up the night before. It needs time. I can make you quick and fancy, but not even The Flash would be able to do that meal in the time provided." Rae tried not to smirk as she used her alter ego's name to make a point.

"Well, I'll trust your judgement on this one since I have some business to take care of here," Cat said and Rae was relieved at this. Usually Cat Grant changed her mind on what she wanted cooked two or three times a day, but seemed the last minute on this one was keeping her from this. "Also, tomorrow, Lord and Joel are going to be having a meeting at the penthouse. They will need some lunch for it."

"I took tomorrow off weeks ago," Rae said quickly at this. "You said it was okay." Tomorrow was the 22nd Anniversary of her father's death, and Rae always took the day off – especially since the day had become a holiday around the city called 'Flash Day' in memory of the fallen first Flash. "I'll make something tonight that can be heated up tomorrow."

Cat Grant sighed. "Okay. Probably better you're not there during their meeting anyway." Clark barked.

"Thank you, Ms. Grant. I better get to work," Rae said, heading to the office door and opening it, Clark by her feet.

"And Rain…" Cat said but then paused.

"Yeah?" Rae asked, standing at the office door but Cat Grant didn't move a muscle. "Ms. Grant?" Rae asked, and then looked around. No one was moving, except for herself and Clark. One person even seemed frozen in midair, as his chair was half tipped over as he leaned back too far.

Clark gave a bark and looked up at Rae, confused himself. "This is a new one, even for me…" Rae said cautiously to her dog. When she was running, people always looked like they were standing still, but this was different – she was just standing around like a normal person.

"Superglue my pen. I'll show you…" She heard a voice in the eerie silence, and then saw the familiar sight of Winn Schott Jnr walking to a desk, putting what looked like a mouse in another man's briefcase.

"Winn?" She called out, making the man jump at the call.

"How are you not frozen?" Winn asked quickly, staring at the two as Clark gave a growl.

"No, the question here is: why is everyone else frozen?" Rae asked, looking around.

"Okay, I'll explain to you but this will time out soon so, get back into position for Ms. Grant." Rae raised her eyebrow at this, but Winn ran for a door so she turned back around just in time that she was in the same position when Cat seemingly unfroze.

"I know the kids wanted barbeque today," Cat finished her sentence as though she'd never stopped. "I assume you already started making that homemade barbeque sauce of yours?" Rae nodded her head, trying not to laugh now at the absurdity of whatever had just happened. "Well leave it in the refrigerator. We can do something with it tomorrow for dinner."

"Sure thing," Rae said as Clark barked next to her. "Come on boy."

Rae didn't have to wait long to meet up with Winn as the other employee found the mouse in his briefcase and screamed. "Up one floor," Winn said as he had waited out of the main office for her and brought Rae up to an abandoned office.

Rae blinked as she looked around. Someone was using this as a superhero hide out. There were gadgets on the floor, computer hookups, and even a superhero-like outfit. It was dark blue, with a blue mask. On the chest was what appeared to be a clock with a crack in it.

"You're a meta human," Rae said in realization, it being the only thing to make sense. "You can freeze time like Piper in Charmed!"

"Exactly like Piper from Charmed," Winn chuckled as rumors Rae had heard around town had come back to her. Robberies mysteriously stopped. People saved from accidents in the mere blink of an eye. Even one time of an old lady making it to the other side of a main road in a heartbeat, the poor dear having no clue how.

"You've been doing superhero work," Rae said now.

"Small things. I mean, with The Flash around and that other Premo guy living here, I have not needed to take on big things. I did take down a meta human the other day though…" Winn said nonchalantly. "I call myself 'Stopwatch'. Cool, right?"

"Cooler than Premo," Rae smirked as Clark barked to that. "And you also use your powers for practical jokes?" Winn smirked and Rae laughed. "Put a snake in Frankie's draw and your secret is safe with me." It would have been safe either way, but it was too good of revenge not to be missed.

"A snake, no…. an exploding pie if you really want to get back at him," Winn said, and Rae laughed.

"Go for it," Rae said, holding out her hand and Winn took it.

"So, are you going to tell me how you and the dog were not frozen? That has never happened before," Winn said seeming curious about this one flaw in his power. He had never seen anyone not freeze before and if it proved his powers were failing, that could be difficult.

"Nope," Rae said with a smile, heading for the door now.

"Oh, you're some type of meta human!" Winn said as Rae left. "Don't worry. I'll figure this out."

-New Justice-

Rae had made a leg of lamb for the dinner, along with potatoes and vegetables.

"Well I must say you didn't oversell your Chef!" Maxwell Lord said as Rae was collecting the plates from the dinner table. "That was delicious."

"Finding Rae was a diamond in a coal mine," Joel said as Rae took his plate.

"Well I have dessert all ready," Rae was saying. "I made cannoli."

"Oh, I am going to have to steal this one from you," Maxwell Lord said smugly. "I'll double whatever they are paying you." Carter and Dawn looked up, worried.

"Thank you, but I am happy with my job here," Rae said politely as she reached to get the plate.

Maxwell Lord grabbed her arm though and looked at her directly. "I insist… Come work for me," he said levelly.

"I said no," Rae said more abruptly, and Maxwell Lord seemed stunned. There was something about him that she didn't like, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was the way he talked, or maybe the way everyone agreed with him or did whatever he wanted that disturbed her. It was like whatever he asked for was his no questions asked and that seemed odd. Well, she wasn't going to leave so easily. "Can you let go of my arm?"

Carter and Dawn seemed pleased as Max let go of Rae, who returned to the kitchen. Cat and Joel shared a look, but said nothing.

"Carter, something wrong?" Annie asked her nephew, to change the awkward silence that had now descended. Carter had been quiet, playing with his new glasses he'd got earlier in the day. "You seem in deep thought the entire diner."

"It's my assignment for Flash Day tomorrow," Carter said, his English class having the kids all do projects to present in class. "I was assigned to write a short few paragraphs on what I think the current Flash thinks about the original Flash's death. I can't wrap my mind around it. Mom, you have talked to the Flash before in interviews… what do you think?"

"Besides confirming she's his daughter, she never mentions the original Flash," Cat said. "I would assume she's proud of him. Striving to follow in his footsteps."

"She became a hero in his name. To carry on his work," Joel added in, to support his wife.

"I know. There's just something wrong with it," Carter said subdued. "I just feel like there should be more.'

"Cannoli," Rae said quickly, coming out with a plate. "And cupcakes for the kids."

Rae put the plate down on the table. "Rae what do you think?" Carter asked.

"Think about what?" Rae asked, turning to the boy.

"What does The Flash feel about the original Flash's death," Carter said, and Rae stared at him at this, dumbfounded.

"What? Um… why would you ask?" Rae only just managed to get the words out.

"For a school thing for Flash Day," Carter explained.

"Oh well…. You…. I don't know Carter," Rae said, not sure what else to say and wishing Carter had not asked her anything.

"She probably barely cares," Maxwell Lord spoke up, making Rae glare at him. She really did not like that man. "She's somewhere around your age." Max waved casually at Rae. "She was a baby when he died. Never even knew him. Probably just happy to be able to run fast because of him."

"Do not write that down Carter," Rae said, not caring she was just an employee right now. "Take it from someone who lost both their parents before she was out of diapers: The Flash cares. He left her when he was supposed to be there for her. His memory drives her to be better. To live up to him. To make him proud. But it also created a hole. Especially since the reason behind the machine that caused his death was never discovered. Why did he leave me? What for?"

"Thanks!" Carter said appreciatively as Rae realized she might have said too much. Certainly, Maxwell Lord was giving her an odd look. "That would work well." Carter added.

"Well for Flash Day I get to dress up as the Flash for a school play," Dawn spoke up happily. Rae had not heard that one before, but was glad Dawn changed the topic. "We're reenacting Superman's death and the defeat of the Reverse Flash."

Rae was about to leave, not sure what to say to that, when Carter dropped the plate he was holding. "Sorry! My eyes got blurry and well…" Carter looked at Max and then at Rae. "Nothing."

"I'll clean it up. Keep your feet up," Rae said, noticing Carter's bare feet and not wanting him to get hurt on the shattered china.

"That stupid eye doctor," Cat mumbled as Rae went to work cleaning the mess.

"Anyway, Joel, tomorrow is an important day for us," Max said with a smile, and Joel smiled back, not sure what was the deal was about tomorrow. Max seemed excited all day but no real information had been given as to why.

-New Justice-

Frankie was in his apartment, pacing.

"Frankie…" Gypsy said, concerned for her boyfriend. "Is this about the League?" Ever since Rae had given him that warning, Frankie had been in a mood. "I'm not sure why you even want in it."

"It's the Justice League!" Frankie said wistfully. "World protectors."

"You're not really much of a hero," Gypsy said at that, making Frankie look at her. "Sorry sweetie, but you're not like them. Not out in the field all the time. You're more the computer guy. The help. It's not a bad thing."

"I loved being Team Flash with Rae," Frankie said. "It was… helping her made a difference. I want to make a difference. The two of us worked good with our skills and then she joined the League and got access to all of them. Their technology. Their skills. She didn't need me anymore. I wanted to join to get back what I lost, but when I did, it wasn't the same."

"Because it's not the same thing," Gypsy said levelly, listening to her boyfriend. "Rae was right. A partnership and a team are not the same. You want what you had, but you'll never get that with Rae again, because Rae belongs in the Justice League. She belongs in that team. You don't."

"Thank a lot…!' Frankie said in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"But you one time said you were led to me the way you were led to Rae." Gypsy continued, ignoring the attitude. "Maybe there's a reason? Rae was the past for you. Maybe I am the future, your future. You can join me, bounty hunting. I can use someone with your abilities. It would be similar to what you and Rae used to do. Only we would get paid. Think about it, yeah?" Gypsy let that hang as Frankie paused, wondering this offer.

-New Justice-

The next morning Rae was doing what she always did on Flash Day and that was run. She wasn't even really running anywhere, she was just running. It cleared her head, and made her feel connected with her father – it was the only thing that did for her. She was nearby CatCo when she paused, seeing two familiar people in costumes trying to stop a car chase.

Walter and Julia didn't seem to be having much luck as they dodged out of the way of the car and fired an electrical current at the vehicle, which effectively did nothing.

Rae sighed as Clark lightly barked. "Let's bail them out," Rae said, running up and stopping the car in seconds, then dragging the two wannabe heroes away from the scene.

"One: red is not your color." Rae started; the two were wearing makeshift red outfits, Julia had a plus sign on hers in yellow, while Walter had a negative symbol. "Two: you got to learn your powers better. You're just going to get yourself killed if you don't. And three: you have to stop skipping school…"

"You must have skipped a ton of school!" Walter defended them on the third point, neither even saying hello.

"What I did is not important," Rae said dismissively. "And I only skipped when I had no other choice. I'm here in this city so you two do not need to skip. Not with me here. After school, do what you want, okay?"

"But…" Whatever Julia was about say was cut off as there was a loud screeching noise, and the ground started to shake.

All three looked up to see the impossible.

Above the city, near the CatCo building was a large round device. It was held in the sky by enormous fans, or maybe ever hover pads and seemed to have gone unnoticed until now. Rae didn't need to think of how it got there, only the fact that it was there and looked way too familiar.

"No way…" Rae groaned, knowing that device, having seen it in videos her whole life. It was the same thing that killed her father.

"Is that….?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," Rae cut her off sadly, using her googles to scan the thing. The bottom of it, the large circle, was like a giant clothes dryer spinning at high speeds, and energy was shooting from the top, directed to the sky – already the sky above it seemed to glow and crack. There were several different power sources on it, too, keeping it spinning, flying, and acting as a generator of some sort.

"If I can run the opposite direction it's spinning, and fast enough, I could destroy the power source… do exactly what he did." Rae muttered more to herself.

"But… He died," Walter said, and Clark moaned, understanding what was going on. "Let us help you!"

"You're not fast enough," Rae turned to look back at the twins. "I have to do this… stay, Flash Pup." Rae bent down to give her pup a quick embrace, knowing full well this could be the last time she saw him. "Get him back Supergirl, tell her to continue the League, make sure it grows and doesn't… well…" Rae took a breath, accepting what she had to do, a little fear in the pit of her stomach as she touched her helmet, the helmet of her father, and ran up the side of the CatCo building. She jumped onto the machine and started running in the opposite way it was spinning, using her arm to destroy one of the power sources at the same time.

….

Winn was in his superhero outfit in his secret office, he had just reached a revelation.

"She has to be…" Winn said to himself, having been trying to figure out Rae's power since yesterday and only one thing seemed to make sense was something both amazing and revealing: Rae was The Flash. The dog was Flash Pup. It was weirdly obvious when he thought about it.

That was when he heard the commotion and looked out the window. He knew what machine in the sky was – everyone had seen videos of that device. Then, running right past his window in a trail of red, the Flash was seen. He knew what that meant too: The Flash was going to stop it, and her father had died trying the same thing.

Winn didn't waste another moment before heading to the roof. He was the first one there, but he knew other people would be coming to see soon. Glad, he was in his outfit with his mask on, he took a deep breath. If he was right and Rae was The Flash, she would not freeze, and freezing the device could give her the time she needed to destroy it and not die. If he was wrong, no harm, no fowl.

Winn held up his hands, directed at the device and concentrated only on it. In a moment, it froze in midair, stopped mid-spin. He smiled as he saw the trail of red still moving around it.

….

Rae noticed immediately when the machine froze. The electricity the device was making around her stopped and the machine stopped spinning. It took a minute to realize why though, and she smiled. "Winn for the win!" Rae mumbled to herself as she continued running, getting a head start now. She ran all the way to the top to punch the part sending the energy into the sky and then jumped off it and at that the device unfroze, the top exploded as it shook apart, crumbling from the sky as Rae jumped from it with enough speed force energy to land back on the CatCo roof as the device began to fall from the sky. She wanted to evacuate the area it was going to fall on, but was exhausted and couldn't, hoping things would be okay below.

She crashed onto the floor, taking deep breaths as she took off her helmet to hold it; her uncle once told her she ran faster than her father ever did and while that may be true, that machine was hard. The energy coming out of it slowed her down, forcing her to have to push faster. She'd never felt anything like that before.

"Are you okay?" The voice was familiar and she looked up to see Winn in his outfit. He looked good in it.

"Well… not dying," Rae said, noticing other people now coming onto the roof. "And I have you to thank for that Stopwatch."

Winn smiled, knowing he had been right on who The Flash was. It was the only way she could have known his superhero name and not be killed. Rae smiled back at him as a little fur ball pounced at her. Flash Pup had flown up. "You were meant to go back to Supergirl," Rae told her dog, but was glad he was there as he licked her face. "I think there's a mess to clean up," Rae said, petting her dog and looking down the building now to see that the machine had tumbled onto the street. Two figures in red were keeping people at bay and she smiled as Julia and Walter must have kept the public safe. They had the right thought, to being heroes.

"Flash Pup, put the fire out," Rae said, and Clark jumped into the air and down to the street, using his freeze breath to stop the fire. At that, Rae grabbed Winn and ran down the building to the street, putting him down in shock as she now addressed him and the twins: "You three save people, help them. I'm going to go collapse… I need… rest. Flash Pup come." Rae called over to her dog, taking him to the nearest zap tunnel now and heading to Watchtower.

Winn looked at the other two, jumping in to go see if he could save people, realizing he had just been thrown in the deep end, but appreciative of this move regardless. Walter and Julia went to go see what they could do too, while he assessed how his powers could help people now.

-New Justice-

It hadn't taken long for the entire League to end up in Watchtower and hug Rae.

Donna wanted to go get Caitlin Snow to check her over, but Rae said she would be fine. Already she was recuperating, and feeling better. Kara and Krypto were some of the last to run in though, and Krypto jumped up and licked Rae's face.

Kara came, pushing her dog aside and brought Rae into a tight hug. "I just heard and ran here as fast as I could," Kara said, not letting go of Rae. "I'll kill whoever did this!"

"I got first dibs," Rae mumbled. "And you're a little tight."

"Sorry," Kara said, letting go of Rae. "I'm glad you survived what your father didn't."

"Had nothing to do with me. Stopwatch did it," Rae said with a small smile, making all eyes but Adam turn to her. Adam had been at the computer since he got here.

"Who's Stopwatch?' Frankie asked. He had been sitting in the Tower before Rae came, staring out into space in thought. He had not said anything yet as to what happened.

"Winn," Rae said. "He has the ability to stop time."

"So that's how he pulls those pranks…" Frankie sighed, and then paused. "Hey that's how an exploding pie got in my desk this morning!" Rae had to laugh. Winn actually had done it. "Some friend…"

"We need to go to Home Base," Adam spoke up, distracting everyone.

"Why?" Rae asked, wondering why the Island was of importance here.

"The device. They could never figure out what it was before, but now is a different story. Thanks to the readings from Rae goggles from that update I gave it," Adam explained, and Frankie mumbled something no one could make out. They ignored him. "We now know what the machine was doing…." Rae sat up straight as Adam was about to answer a question she had had her whole life. "It was tearing a hole into the multiverse! It was connecting us to another Earth. But that's not all: Those power sources you destroyed Rae, they were parts of a weapon. With enough energy, that once that portal had been opened it would have sent a beam to that Earth that could have destroyed it completely."

"The device wasn't harmful to us?" Rae asked, contemplating this, and Adam nodded. "My dad died for another Earth…" Everyone had always assumed that device would destroy this Earth, or at the very least the city. But it was not them her dad had saved. He had saved another world entirely. Rae had no doubt he would have made the same choice had he known but it did make her feel… odd. Yes, the multiverse would have been one less Earth short if he hadn't, but she would have had her dad since the start.

Then again, she would have done the same as well – after all, she just had – but something stung knowing her dad didn't die to save them, that the people of that other world probably didn't even know the sacrifice this world had made for them.

"Yeah," Adam replied, giving Rae a look now. "But more than that, we know which Earth. Being in space means this computer system is not connected to the multiverse device installed by Prime," Frankie mumbled again, "but some of the files we downloaded from Home Base are here because well… it's the multiverse and that Frankie knew we work from here anyway, so why not study it? Anyway, the vibration the device was homing in on matches the vibration of Earth 18. Or Paranormal Earth."

"Paranormal?" Kara asked, not having ever looked at the system before.

"Meta humans are called Paranormals," Adam explained. "These names are not very clever."

"Tell me what a Karry is and then we'll talk," Rae said lightly.

"Point taken," Adam smirked. "But we need to go to Home Base to call Paranormal Earth and figure out why someone would want them destroyed."

"Let's go," Rae said, opening up the zap tunnel at that moment – everyone went through it besides, Frankie who used his own portal.

Adam went straight to the system to dial Paranormal, but after a moment hung up. "Their phone line was dead, like they unplugged the phone," Adam said worriedly. "They haven't been destroyed by that device already, could they?"

"It's still there," Frankie muttered as eyes turned to him. "What? It's our neighboring world, I like to keep a check…"

"Okay… Well then, I guess it's time to go there," Rae said, determined now.

"No," Frankie jumped up. "The worlds are –"

"Meant to be separate, yes," Rae moaned, finished the sentence for him, having heard it a million times before. "But they are not, and never have been. My dad died because of this. I could have just died! What if there is a third attempt? We need to know why this world is being targeted by someone on ours."

"I could Premo them," Frankie said.

"And look for what?' Rae asked. "We need to ask. Not just get a view into the world. It could take you weeks of watching the world to find out what we need. I know you're against this Frankie, but do you have a better plan?"

"Er..." Frankie paused, trying to think but then sighed. "Fine."

"I'm coming too," Kara said.

"You can't. With me gone, you're needed here to lead the League," Rae said.

"Sara's here," Kara said, pointing at the White Canary. She had shown up at Watchtower not long after Rae to make sure Rae was okay – the other Canaries busy at work, but Sara had let them know Rae was okay. Now she had been sitting in silence.

"What?" Sara asked, as her name was mentioned.

"She's led portions of the League before. She's good," Kara implored.

"And the Justice League usually has three leaders," Rae said, thinking to herself.

"What do we have to do to make her a third?" Kara asked.

"Me and you agree on it," Rae said. "I'm in."

"My idea," Kara said, signaling her agreement.

"Okay, White Canary is third in command of the Justice League from this day on. Put it into the computers. Premo, let's go," Rae said putting her goggles and helmet back on and Frankie, muttering something darkly about Sara, opened a portal for them.

Rae, Frankie, Kara, and the two dogs went through.

The portal closed behind them, leaving a silence and Sara staring. "…what just happened?" Sara finally asked.

"Your third and right now the leader," Adam confirmed with a grin, to the shocked Sara.

-New Justice-

The three appeared in a generic dark room, filled with computer equipment, but before they could take in any more, a voice called out "Hands in the air!" They were not alone, as military personnel filed into the room. "You've breached regulation 205 of Waller's Law!" The same guy called out. Rae groaned.

"Don't put your hands up," Rae said simply, seeing Frankie going to put his hands up. Kara stood still, not putting hers up either.

Rae didn't know what to make of this; she was willing to give this world the benefit of the doubt, but this was hardly a warm reception.

"You'll put your hands up," a burly, dark woman said, walking in with a familiar face behind her. Kara did a double take at the person she assumed was her double. She had met other Karas before, when that Karry version had come to the Sanctuary to recruit her into the new Justice League, and of course the version from Prime before Christmas, but she hadn't expected to meet another one quite so soon. This version had darker hair than Kara, brown in fact, and her outfit was different: She had long blue pants with a white shirt, the House of El symbol was present as always but her cape was blue, to match the pants and her boots were red. Her dark hair was also in a ponytail, while Kara's were down. She had bangs to complete the ensemble. What was more, she looked at Kara as if she was seeing her for the first time. Or maybe after some tragic event.

"You see, I'm The Flash," Rae said, causing a murmur at this, the black woman cocking her head at this "And I don't take orders from you." Rae didn't want to play games.

"Jones, call The Flash, tell him to get here now," the dark woman called to a younger girl, one of the few who wasn't pulling a gun on them before turning back to Rae. "You're breaking our no-world-hopping law, and I have a Kryptonian behind me, so you'll do what I say," the woman said simply. Sharply.

"I've got three Kryptonians behind me," Rae challenged.

"Three?" The woman asked and Krypto growled while Clark yapped. "Oh, you're counting the animals? They belong in the Sanctuary, not out in public." She dismissed.

"They always count, and they could take out your men holding guns in two seconds. Besides, I don't care what the hell law I am breaking. I just put my life on the line for you. Be a little bit more respectful to the person who saved your ass," Rae said angrily, and Frankie gave Kara a look. Neither had ever seen Rae so mad at someone who wasn't him, although Kara didn't like the way this woman had talked about Krypto and Clark. They both knew that this was personal for Rae – it was about her father after all.

Before the woman could question this, there was a streak of light, and standing in the room next to the Kara lookalike was a familiar man, wearing a similar outfit to Rae and with the same helmet. Only he had no goggles.

Rae took a step back in shock, seeing her father standing before her as Kara put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Even Frankie patted her back, knowing how this must be for her. She wasn't sure how to react.

"Waller?" Jay nodded toward the woman in charge. "I got a call that another Flash showed up?" Jay Garrick had been so concentrated on the woman, Waller, that only after the question he did see Rae. "Rach? Is that you? I thought you were at work… what's with the getup?"

"Rach?" Rae said almost hissing the nickname in disgust at it, taking off her helmet and the goggles. She wanted to see him with her own eyes not with the goggles on. "I go by Rae."

Jay blinked for a moment before catching on. "Oh. Another world," Jay nodded, not getting what his appearance here was doing for her.

"Obviously," a familiar voice said and in walked another Frankie, only unlike the Ciscos they had met he had the same hair style as their Frankie, albeit slightly longer and not styled. He had the same stubble going to him too. Next to him was the familiar face of Gypsy, looking curious. "But the question remains, what are you doing here?"

"And what do you mean you saved our ass?" The woman, who Jay called Waller, asked.

Rae took a breath, realizing this was a lot to take on for both of them, before turning her face from her alternate father now going back to business, despite this being the anniversary of his death for her. "Someone on my world just tried to destroy yours. I stopped it," Rae said, as simply as she could. "And I want to know who would want to destroy you."

"There's only one person," Gypsy said, looking at Waller. "I think if you want to finally find him, you're going to have to let them in on it." Waller nodded, obviously getting the direness of this situation, knowing these three must have been working for a while on their powers given their outfits, and gave a signal for her personnel to finally lower their weapons.

"Follow me," Waller said, turning and not checking to see if they were following.

"Kara?" the Kara lookalike finally spoke up and Kara turned to her. "You're really a Kara?"

"Yeah," Kara said confused. "Aren't you?"

"No. It's me, Kayla, your sister?" Kayla said, although there was slight doubt in her voice at this, which confused Kara even if she knew she didn't have a sister.

"Sorry, I'm an only child," Kara said and Kayla nodded.

"So many of you are…" Kayla muttered, but then hugged Kara before she could react.

"Supergirl!" Rae called. She had followed Waller along with Frankie and Flash Pup, but noticed Kara had not followed with Superdog.

"Better follow," Kara said awkwardly, heading in the direction of Rae with Kayla and Krypto. This world's Jay Garrick was looking at his alternate daughter with an unreadable look as she seemed determined to avoid him.

Kara moved next to Rae, putting a supportive arm around her. Kayla stayed nearby too, watching Kara silently.

"When Krypton was destroyed, they sent two arcs here." Waller explained. "One was for their animals and plants, the other was filled with technology. A man stole portions of the Kryptonian tech and fled into the multiverse. Since then, we've have had a no world hopping rule."

"We were hired recently by POD to try to track him," Frankie's doppelgänger explained. "But he is somehow blocking our powers."

"POD?" Kara asked for Rae.

"Paranormal Operations Department," Waller explained simply.

"Oh." They didn't have anything like that on their world.

"Anyway, we've been hopping world to try and find one who does not belong on that world but no luck," Gypsy continued. "Ever since world hopping became a thing again, with a visit from some other hoppers, POD have renewed their search."

"Yeah what's with your phone?" Rae asked annoyed she had to come here because the phone was off.

"We disconnected it," Waller said and Rae groaned.

"You two are bounty hunters?" Frankie asked, curious changing the topic looking at his alternate and Gypsy.

"Sort of," Gypsy shrugged. "But we're called Collectors. We enforce the no-world-hopping rule and find anyone who hops from this world to bring them back here for trial."

"So, anyone who comes here is just arrested?" Kara asked. "How are they on the multiverse system?"

"People who come here are usually not arrested," Kayla now spoke. "Sara and Laurel were able to leave, the other world hoppers. And Accord has special permission from Waller herself, but… well, they sort of kept me prisoner." Kayla gave Waller a look at this, and Kara realized the sadness behind her eyes now.

"You're not from this world," Kara verbalized, and Kayla shook her head but said no more.

"Who is it?" Rae finally asked, not caring for all this extra information, waiting for the answer to who killed her father. She needed a name.

"Maxwell Lord," Waller said, showing a picture of the man Rae met yesterday only much younger. Rae saw red. She knew why she didn't like the man. She saw how she didn't like the man.

"Never heard of him," Kara however said with a shrug.

"I have," Frankie said. "He's responsible for the technological boom we had like 20 years ago."

Rae remembered Cat Grant saying something similar yesterday. "Two tries… 22 years apart…" Rae mumbled, it finally making sensing why someone tried twice so far apart. Their world did not have the technology to create that device when her father had destroyed it, so Maxwell Lord needed to have the tech created. It took 22 years, to do it to the date.

"He's a Paranormal too," Waller spoke up, glancing to Rae at her muttering. "Has the power of suggestion. It's why he's been so good at keeping under the radar, I suspect."

"The power of suggestion?" Frankie asked, confused.

"Makes you do whatever he says," Gypsy stated. "We could be questioning his roommate and they'd not know where Lord is – simply because Lord told them to say that. It's… difficult."

"No one knows where he is…" Frankie now mumbled, his eyes darting between this Gypsy and Frankie.

"I know where he is," Rae spoke up, remembering Cat Grant telling her he and Joel were meeting at the penthouse today. She also remembered Lord grabbing her arm, telling her to work for him. This was him trying to use his power on her, but she had been immune to it. That could be useful… "Premo, open a portal. To my workplace." Rae put her helmet back on, forgetting to pick up her goggles.

"We'll…" Gypsy started.

"No," Rae said. "My world. The Justice League is on this now. Premo, portal, now." Rae ordered, and Frankie raised an eyebrow but opened a portal to the Grant-Foster penthouse for Rae who ran in. Clark on her heel.

"I better…" Kara said, hopping in and Kayla didn't wait a moment before following along with Krypto.

"Power…!" Waller tried to order Kayla, but it was too late.

With another glance to the Paranormal team, Premo was the last in as the portal closed.

"You two better go," Waller sighed, now turning to her two Collectors.

"Hold on," Frankie said. "We can't track Lord, but we can track them. Just give them a moment."

Meanwhile, Jay picked up the goggles Rae had forgotten. The way his alternate daughter had reacted to him concerned the man and he knew she'd be back for them. "I'll hold onto these until she comes back for them," Jay said putting them on and running off.

-New Justice-

"Is she okay?" Annie Grant walked in with Carter and Dawn. After the machine appeared in the sky and had been subsequently destroyed, schools had been cancelled in concern for the people of Central-National, so Annie had left work to grab the kids for Cat and Joel.

Cat was on the computer, having come back from the office to work from home with the kids back, and both Joel and Maxwell Lord were in the room as they had already planned. Max was telling Joel about how his plans for today had fallen through, but it wouldn't take him long to put things back on track this time.

"She's alive," Cat confirmed to her son and daughter, knowing they wanted to know about The Flash. "My own workers saw her and a new hero she called St…"

Before Cat could finish, a blue portal opened, scaring all but Maxwell Lord. He took a step back, but before he could move another inch a blur shot ran at him. He was lifted in the air with one hand holding him up and felt a hard punch right in the eye. He yelled. The Flash was before him, and Flash Pup was growling at his feet ready to bite as his eyes lit up.

"You killed my father!" The Flash yelled at him, punching again – only this time she made a hole in the wall next to Max's head. "It's your fault!" The Grants and Fosters were stunned as Premo, Krypto, and two Supergirls came out of the portal.

"Two Supergirls?" Cat questioned, signaling for her kids to move back. They did, moving behind the heroes for protection.

"Powergirl," Kayla corrected the woman quickly.

"Power…?" Cat asked, a little confused by this name, but not having the chance to question further as The Flash went all out on Maxwell Lord. She and Joel couldn't do anything though.

"It's your fault!" Rae continued, punching Max this time in the stomach.

"Your mistaken. Let me go," Maxwell Lord cried, looking Rae in the eyes.

"What do you think, I'm a moron?" Rae said, tossing Maxwell Lord into the kitchen, he crashed into some dishes. "I know of the multiverse! I know who you are. I was just on your home Earth. You killed my dad." Rae used her speed to punch the nearby toaster into pieces. She actually hated that toaster anyway so it was a win-win. "You left me a super powered orphan for what, some Kryptonian tech?"

Kayla took a step back. She had not known this about Rae, and she liked Jay. It made her want to punch this Max Lord herself.

"He chose to stop my machine. He got himself killed!" Max groaned, looking over to Kayla and Kara. "Supergirls stop her," Max said looking at them both, not knowing or hearing Kayla's alter ego before.

"Yeah right," Kara said, coming up on his other side with Krypto, who growled. Clark growled from next to Rae, who was relieved his 'power of suggestion' didn't work on the two. She hoped it was enough to stop him though, as she couldn't think clearly on how to keep him away from the Fosters or Grants, but was spared this thought as another portal opened and distracted everyone.

Gypsy and the other Frankie popped out. "Maxwell Lord, by the laws of Earth 18 you are under arrest!" Gypsy yelled out.

Max looked around and then looked at the Frankie. Kayla was now coming to back up her sister and the others. "Grab the kids!" Max said and one Frankie took Carter who had been standing behind him and the other Dawn who had been next to her brother. "Kill them if they make a move towards me."

"Yes," Both Frankies said together.

"No…" Rae moaned, realizing what was going on. "Premo, let them go!" Rae tried, but neither Frankie made a move.

"They are mine now," Max said, smirking at Rae, even if he did look battered and bruised because of her. "Let me go or they die."

"Damn it. He's a meta human," Rae said to the shocked Cat, Joel and Annie, moving back, not wanting the kids in danger. "Supergirl, Superdog, Flash Pup, Powergirl, move away. Gypsy get away from them, too." Kara, Kayla, Krypto, and Clark, obeyed right away, moving off. Gypsy looked at her Frankie before backing up to. She wasn't putting a kid in danger.

"Now," Max said, moving away from the angry and confused Flash. "I think we'll go. Portal, Premo, was it?" A portal opened and Max, the two Frankies went though, forcing the two kids through too.

"Where did he take them?!" Joel demanded the moment the portal close, turning to them. Rae shook her head, not sure. She was so messed up in her head right now. All she wanted to do today was run, but she found herself caught up in more madness than she ever thought.

"Gypsy," Rae said, "you should be able to track them?" Gypsy nodded, taking Dawn backpack. "They're in an office building on Right Way."

"That's where I work." Joel moaned.

"He's getting whatever device he stole and making a run for it," Kayla said, knowing enough of the man's M.O. that she knew what his next move would be – Maxwell Lord would switch worlds again, and this time they might not be able to find him in time. He could destroy his home world from a new world without someone there like Rae to stop him. He might even try to get this world too now they knew about him.

"He still has both Premos and the kids," Rae said, her mind trying to work. "White Canary, get on the coms." She knew once back on this world their coms would work again.

"Here," Sara's voice was heard to Kara and Rae. The only two with coms on.

"Maxwell Lord has two Premos and two kids held hostage at Right Way. I'm sending a Gypsy to you. I need you to get Stopwatch. Give him a com. Everyone else, stay back. He can control minds but doesn't seem to have an effect on me or Kryptonians."

"Got it," Sara said.

"Gypsy get us a portal to Right Way and then go to White Canary." Rae said turning to Cat, Joel, and Annie. She didn't care that Gypsy was not a member of her league and Gypsy was not arguing. "Then get Stopwatch to our location, but keep out of site. Ms. Grant, Mr. Foster, I will get them back." She told the couple, who looked worried. At that, portal open and the one speedster and four Kryptonians went in. Gypsy then followed.

"I've never seen The Flash without her goggles before," Annie commented once they were alone, concerned for her niece and nephew but her and her sister shared a look both having ideas in their heads. "She looked familiar to you too…?" Cat didn't say much thoughts racing through her head. "Kitty they will be fine. The very best are going after them." Cat nodded, knowing all she could do was wait.

"In the meantime, The Flash really did a number on this place…" Annie commented, looking at the wrecked wall and kitchen.

-New Justice-

Maxwell Lord paused as a portal opened in front of him and his captives.

The Flash, Supergirl, Powergirl, and the two dogs came out. Supergirl went to one side with Superdog by her side. Powergirl went to the other and, after looking up at his Mistress, Flash Pup followed.

"They are still mine!" Max called, having expected the group to come after him, and Rae could see Carter and Dawn looked scared; not even the appearance of all these superheroes was giving them confidence.

"Only here to talk," Rae said, holding up her hands, and forcing calm into her voice.

"What about your father?" Max asked. "I don't care he died. I wish you had too. All I care about is what I want."

"What type of device is worth destroying an Earth? What type of device is worth that?" Rae pointed at Dawn and Carter.

"You have no idea…" Max said with an exhaustive smirk.

"Why?" Rae was stalling for time now. "That's what I need to know, why?"

"I didn't want them following me. I couldn't risk it. Destroying the world enabled my safety," Lord admitted, glaring at her now.

"22 years and they never even tried," Rae pointed out.

"I kept myself hidden well, but I had to be sure… I had to try." Lord stated simply. "Now let me go…"

"Your powers don't work on me," Rae sighed.

"Hey," Rae heard a new voice on the com. "White Canary and a scary-portal-lady got me here. Am I member of the Justice League now?"

Rae smirked at this though and suddenly called: "Premo, freeze!"

"They are under my control now," Max said with a laugh.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" Winn said, and then suddenly everyone but the speedster and Kryptonians froze in place.

Kayla, Kara, the dogs didn't waste a moment. They pushed the Premos off the kids and grabbed them away from harm. The two dogs got on top of the Premos growling at them as things unfroze. Maxwell Lord turned around, shocked at the sudden change, but Rae didn't waste another movement before hitting him hard enough to knock him out this time. "For my dad!" Rae snapped at him. "And for them…" Rae turned to Carter and Dawn, who were confused but hugging into the Kryptonians. The two Premo's seemed confused, not sure what happened and a little worried the dogs were on them.

"Hey," Rae said, vibrating her face and vocals now, realizing she hadn't at the apartment, and hoping that the allure of The Flash would not make the Grants and Fosters immediately see the Rae in all of it. She couldn't be recognized by them now though. "I was never going to let him hurt you." Gypsy appeared with Stopwatch by her side.

"Can we?" Gypsy asked, pointing at Max.

"As long as he's never free again," Rae said.

"We know how to take care of Paranormals," Gypsy stated, taking the man. "Premo… my Premo?"

"Me?" The one who had Clark yapping at him asked.

"Flash Pup," Rae said, and that was all needed for Clark to jump off and go by Rae feet. The other Premo got up and went to Gypsy though. Opening a portal, the three were gone.

"Justice League… start tearing apart this place looking for whatever Maxwell Lord took from the other world. Supergirl, Powergirl, Premo, we're returning the kids home and then going to Paranormal Earth. Stopwatch, thank you for the help."

Premo then opened a portal to the Grant-Foster Penthouse. Supergirl, Powergirl, Superdog, Flash Pup, Premo, and Flash all went through.

…

"Oh, thank god!" Joel said taking his son and daughter into his arms as Supergirl and Powergirl let them go.

"I'm sorry," Rae said, continuing to vibrate her face now so they could not see her or hear her voice right. "I should not have let anger take the best of me and done this when he left here. I put your family in danger. Something I never wanted to do."

"Did he really kill the original Flash?" Cat asked, waving this apology off.

"Yes, he did," Rae said, nodding sadly.

"Then I will make sure everyone knows the truth," Cat said, hugging her kids. "Flash, one time letting anger take control of you, considering what this was about is understandable. But you need to be better. People count on you to be a symbol of hope. Of light."

"I know," Rae said, nodding. "It won't happen again. Premo, to Paranormal." Premo sighed, as he opened a portal.

-New Justice-

Once back on Paranormal, Rae had brought their leader, Waller into a conversation regarding Maxwell Lord and the devices they were looking for. Kara and Kayla stood aside, talking to each other. Kayla was telling Kara all about her home Earth and what happened to her family, while Kara told her about her Sanctuary and life. Their Frankie was talking to his double and Gypsy, listening and nodding intently.

"Well, as far as I am concerned anything from this world belongs to this world," Rae concluded after Waller mentioned the Kryptonian technology Lord had stolen. "When my League finds whatever this Kryptonian device was, I will have Premo send it to the Kyptonian of this world."

"You're sending it to Ms. Marley?" Waller asked stunned. "But it belongs to us!"

"Ms. Marley?" Rae did a double take as she looked to the two Kryptonian women in the room, but neither had heard, or at least already knew. Rae shook her head, looking back at Waller. "The technology is Kryptonian," Rae said, "by rights it means it belongs to her. Work it out with her if you want it. Now, where are my goggles?" Rae knew she had left them here. She figured they would still be there.

"Jay took them," Waller said.

Rae moaned. He had taken them on purpose, so she would come back to him and she didn't want to face him. She wasn't ready. She hadn't been ready for the speed force representation of him a few months ago, and she certainly wasn't ready for him now. But she needed those goggles.

"Where does he live?" Rae asked, and the same woman who must have called him before, the Jones lady, called out an address. Before Waller could say any more, she was gone.

"Where did Rae go?" Kara asked when the streak of light alerted her to Rae leaving. She and Kayla were getting along well with each other, she hadn't taken in any of the conversation around her.

"To get her goggles from Garrick," Waller answered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh no. Not good," Kara muttered, going to turn around and then paused. "Where am I going?"

"I'll show you," Kayla said happy to be with her sister anyway. "I like Jay. He worked with my double years ago and he's a nice guy."

"Yeah, well, maybe not the best day for my Flash to meet this one," Kara muttered, knowing Rae's current mindset already. This wasn't going to be a good confrontation between lives.

The two moved to go, but then Kara stopped. Krypto by her side. "Hold on a second," Kara said, turning around and going to where the two Frankies and Gypsy were. "Which one of you is my jerk?" One Frankie pointed at the other one and Kara grabbed him. "Ready, show the way." She addressed Kayla.

-New Justice-

Jay Garrick had the entire family around. While they were having a family dinner, he couldn't resist having the group together to welcome the alternative version of his daughter. He thought this was going to be great – never having known parallel universe versions of people he knew well.

Now though, he had the goggles on his face as he was looking around, seeing the reading it was taking of everyone and everything around him. "This is so awesome!" Jay said impressed by the goggles, "I should get some made for me…"

"They look girly on you dad," a voice said and Jay turned to his wife, and two daughters. The voice was his younger daughter, Jonnie.

"I don't know, I always thought he was rather girly," Henry teased his brother to a scoff from his own kids, Amy and Barry.

"That's because they do not belong to him," a third voice spoke, and the group turned to see Rae standing there in her Flash outfit. Her helmet was under her arm though, and Clark was by her feet. "Flash." Rae said going up to Jay, trying not to take in the sight of a woman she only knew from pictures next to him. She held out her hand. "Those would be mine."

Jay took them off and gave them over to his alternate daughter. "Of course, Flash," Jay said smirking, wondering where this attitude on her was coming from though. Was it just the superhero work that made her so much different from his carefree elder daughter…?

"She's from another world," Amy was the one who said it a smile on her face. "I should know."

"Still not keen on your name, Accord," Barry muttered beside his younger sister.

"Wow," Rach said though, looking over her alternate. She stood up to move closer to Rae, but Rae recoiled. Rach frowned.

"Why are you here though? I mean, you went to get your goggles, but I mean here on this world… Why are you the Flash, anyway? That's dad's job, he wouldn't even let me… anyway, we must have so much in common, Other Rach."

Rae sighed, thinking she preferred the worlds where she did not exist. She hated seeing this happy family scene, let alone a version of her not weighed down by the obvious loss of everything this family gathering represented. She didn't even have her own Barry back home now. "It's Rae," Rae muttered. "I go by Rae. And we might be alternates but we have nothing in common. I can tell you that now."

"What, because of a different nickname and you're a superhero? We're the same person," Rach said with a smile, although not moving over to try and hug her double now.

Rae eyes turned the tall dark hair female though, the mom she never had and then back to Rach. "What's your full name?" Rae asked curious, now. She had been given the middle name 'Joan' because of her mom's death the day she was born, but without that death, it should be different.

"Rachel Rory Garrick," Rach said, her smile quivering now.

"Rachel Joan Garrick," Rae said as proof they didn't have a lot in common.

"Joan after mom. Cool," Rach said, curious for this question as the others sat back and watched the exchange in silence. Even Clark remained quiet. The only one seeming to want to say anything being Amy. "So, we have different middle names, it's not like that changes us completely," Rach muttered.

"Is Rory after Gilmore Girls?" Rae asked now, actually curious if that was where the name came from as she realized the similarities.

Rach turned to her family confused. "What's Gilmore Girls?" Rach asked.

Rae mouth dropped open for a second before shaking her head. "That's it. I am done." Rae said, shaking her head.

"We were raised by the same parents! We have to have something in common," Rach now tried.

"Please stop," Rae said, wanting to run out of here, but something keeping her feet firmly in the Garrick home. "I was raised by Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora."

"What?!" Henry and Nora said together, looking up shocked at that statement.

"Why would you be raised by my – our – aunt and uncle? Unless mom and dad… oh," Rae said the conclusion coming to everyone at the same time as a dark cloud seemed to fall across the seated family.

"Oh my…" Joan moaned, getting out of her seat now and taking a step towards Rae, wanting to comfort this double of her daughter, but Rae took a step back from her too.

That was when Kara, Krypto, and Kayla came in, Kara still holding Frankie.

"I would have got the goggles for you," Kara said instantly, putting Frankie down. "You don't need to face an alternate of your father on the anniversary of his death."

"It's fine Supergirl," Rae said, avoiding Jay who now realized why Rae had not wanted to look at him before. Why she was being so cold to his – her – family. "Let's go home."

"One second," Kara said, eyes finding Barry. "Barry Allen?"

"No, Garrick," Barry said turning to her.

Kara turned to Rae, expectantly. "Yeah, it's him," Rae said, not even caring that Barry last name mimicked her here. It seemed the Allens were Garricks on this world.

Kara moved over and slapped him over the head. "What was that for?!" Barry Garrick complained, putting his hand where he was slapped, as Nora and Henry moved forward.

"Killing my cousin," Kara said darkly, and Barry gave her a dumbfounded look. "Well not you, but the Barry who did it is in maximum security, I never want to visit him but have been wanting to do that for a while." Barry blinked confused at that as Henry and Nora gave her dirty looks.

"Your Clark is dead, too?" Kayla said sadly, and Kara nodded as the Clark puppy barked at his name. Kara hadn't gotten to the Reverse Flash with Kayla yet, as they were talking.

Rae shook her head. "Premo get us off this world. I hate it," Rae said, never wanting off another Earth more than she did now.

"The feeling's mutual," Barry Garrick muttered to a shushing noise from Amy.

"Join the club," Kayla mumbled, obviously not liking this world herself.

"Rach – Rae, I mean. I'm sorry." Joan spoke up as Rae looked to her. "This must be hard for you but if you ever… well, we're here."

Jay nodded as Rach and her sister Jonnie agreed with this statement. Rae wondered how they felt, seeing a version of 'Rach' so distant to them, but sighed, not wanting to stay any longer than necessary. This wasn't the day.

"I have a mom and she's not you," Rae mumbled eyes going to the parallel Nora for a second. Joan took a step back at this.

Premo opened a portal at this, and Rae and Clark left without looking back.

"Kayla," Kara said, pausing before the portal. "Why don't you come with me? My Sanctuary has no birds." Kayla had told her about her alternate Jane Marley and the birds she had for her Sanctuary. Even though her world apparently had them before it blew up, it felt weird to Kara too and disgusted her as much as it did Kayla. "You can join the Justice League. I'm sure Cat Grant is going to write about you anyway."

"Thanks," Kayla said. "And I was thinking about it, but Waller has agreed to let me find a world I would like more. As long as I am world shopping with Accord here," she nodded to Amy Garrick, who smiled minutely, "I might as well find one with everyone."

"Clark?' Kara said, and Kayla nodded in confirmation. "Give your new Clark a hug from me when you find him." Kayla nodded. "And come visit."

"Will do," Kayla said, and Kara left through the portal, finally followed by Premo.

"I feel sorry for her," Jonnie spoke up to the rest of the family.

"You shouldn't have let her do that," Joan now turned to her husband. "Taking her goggles so she would be forced to come here. You should have left them where they were."

"I didn't know," Jay sighed. "If I did, I would have left well enough alone."

"She doesn't hate us, does she?" Rach now asked. "She said she hated this world."

"She hates what it represents," Amy spoke up. "The life she never had; the chances she never had with Aunt Joan and Uncle Jay gone for her. She doesn't even have Jonnie or me." She didn't need to explain that her own world-hopping powers allowed her a more detailed glimpse of the multiverse and how people were affected by its changes. "It's tough for her. She loves her life and loves being the Flash, but to be confronted with the life she never got to have. That would be hard for anyone."

"I hope she can get over it and see we're fine," Rach commented. "I feel like I've gained and lost a sister in one swoop."

Jonnie nodded in agreement as they fell silent, thinking.

-New Justice-

Francine and Joe were in the Allen kitchen talking to Henry and Nora about handling teens who were superheroes when Rae rushed in, Clark by her side.

"Rae! We were so worried…" Nora started. Adam had called on Rae's behalf earlier to let them know she was alive but, besides that, nothing.

Rae didn't look at them as she put her goggles on a table and ran up to her room with Clark. They heard the door slam.

"What's going on there?" Joe asked, pulling a face, knowing it was the anniversary of her dad's death but something seemed off.

"A lot happened," a new voice said, and Kara walked in with Krypto by her side. Both still in their superhero outfits. "She is in her room?" Nora nodded.

"Supergirl," Henry said, knowing Francine and Joe were not in on her identity. "When you say a lot happened…?" Henry was curious. Rae had not cried over Jay in a long time.

"The man who killed Jay is now in jail on his home Earth which he was trying to destroy," Kara said. "And she met an alternate version of her dad. It didn't go well for her. Well it wasn't destined to be, given the day…" Kara left them there as she went up to the room.

"We should go up…" Nora started.

"No. Supergirl's got this," Henry stated firmly, a look on his face that Nora knew too well. It seemed this was the special someone in Rae's life now.

….

Kara opened the door to see Rae on her bed, crying with Clark licking her. Krypto jumped onto the bed too and licked Rae more. Kara pushed Krypto aside though, and lay down under the covers. She put her arms around Rae and let her cry into her. Neither said a word.

The two fell asleep to be woken hours later, when it was dark outside, by a familiar voice asking strangely politely for the owner: "Are you two naked?"

Kara groaned.

"How did you get in here?" Rae asked, rubbing her eyes and groaning herself at Frankie. "My aunt and uncle would not let you up. You premoed in, didn't you?" Rae answered her own question.

"I'll toss him out into space," Kara mumbled as Krypto and Clark, who had snuggled at the end of the bed, growled.

"No need for that!" Frankie said quickly. "I just came to give you this." Rae moaned, sitting up to see Frankie was holding out his League communicator and badge.

"What are you doing?" Rae asked, frowning and not reaching over for the communicator or badge yet.

"It obvious the Justice League does not want me. I don't belong. I'm saving you face with the public. You didn't throw me out so I quit. Just like Animal Man," Frankie said, putting the communicator and badge on the bed next to Rae. "And Rae, I am sorry for causing you pain. I was a… oh, what's the word?"

"Jerk, ass, douche, take your pick," Kara said, not sure if he was serious for not knowing which to use. They had called him a jerk more than once to his face, after all.

"All that and more," Frankie said with a small smile. "When you joined the League – the original League – you didn't need me anymore. I wanted in to get back what I had lost when you left, but it wasn't the same. You said it before: a team and partnership is not the same. I took our relationship changing out on you and Kara. For that, I am sorry and I do believe we were meant to be… just not forever though." Frankie paused. "We needed each other to get where we needed to go. You needed me to help you become the hero you were destined to be, and to get into the Justice League and meet Kara. It's where you belong. I needed you because I want to make a difference and, in the end, it brought me to Gypsy."

"Gypsy? Really?" Rae asked.

"We're connected," Frankie said. "I think she's my soulmate – I'm joining her as a bounty hunter. It similar to what we use to do as Team Flash, only we get paid. I talked to the other Frankie and Gypsy about it and it makes sense. It sounds like good work and I can put my skills to real use there instead of just being Cat Grant's idiot I.T. guy." Frankie paused. "Just know, the best times in my life were as Team Flash with you. And this is not the last you have seen of me. Please, put me down as a friend of the League."

Rae had no idea what to say as Frankie turned around and a portal opened. He paused, turning back to them. "Bring Winn into the League," Frankie stated. "He's just as smart as me, but he would work well with a group. His power would come in handy and well… the League does need more guys in it." Frankie smirked as he disappeared.

Rae lay back down on the bed, not sure what to say now. "Wow…" she stated.

"I never saw that coming," Kara muttered. "I don't think anyone did," she added to herself.

"So… Winn?" Rae asked to Kara.

"I don't see why not. Let's put him up for a vote," Kara said, turning to face Rae. "He saved your life today. That's good enough for me."

"Scared of being in charge of the League by yourself?" Rae joked.

"Scared of losing you," Kara said. "When I heard, what happened and thought you were dead, I felt physical pain to myself – like when I knew Clark was gone. I ran to make sure you were okay. I didn't even think to fly or zap tunnel until I reached Central-National. But when I saw, you were safe, I was so relieved. I can't lose you Rae."

"I can't lose you either," Rae said, snuggling up to Kara and closing her eyes again. The day had really exhausted her. Kara didn't go back to sleep though, sitting there looking at Rae. She had never felt this way about anyone else. It actually scared her, but she didn't dare verbalize that.

"She's my best friend," Kara mumbled. "Of course, I feel this way… Right?"

Krypto looked up at her with a knowing look and she chuckled, "Oh, shut up, you," she told the dog, who whined affectionately.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note 1: So, this seems to be the chapter of powers not working on Kryptonian and Speedsters, so I want to explain it a bit here before people question…
> 
> Winn's power, like Piper Halliwell, is to slow down the molecules in objects in his vicinity, effectively to 'freeze time' on them. As Rae is a speedster, and Kara and the dogs Kryptonian, these abilities allowed them not to be affected by this ability. And yes, this is the same power SuperEarth Winn has.
> 
> Now, Maxwell Lord had a very weak form of telepathic ability. As said in the story, the power to 'suggest'. Think Kilgrave in Jessica Jones for any fans of that (I don't watch that show, but my Beta does, so his suggestion if you watch that show). So, an alien mind (so yes M'Gann would have not been controlled) or a speedster were too much for him. Besides, I read somewhere that mind control does not work on speedsters anyway and it worked for the story.
> 
> Post Chapter Note 2: Yes, I realize Winn's power might be too convenient of a power for the League. I am putting weaknesses into it like certain people not being able to freeze and the time-out thing when the power fails after a certain amount of time. I'm also thinking the more people he freezes, the less time they are frozen.
> 
> Post Chapter Note 3: Finally, did anyone expect Frankie to stay in the Justice League for long? When I made him, I wanted to make someone the opposite of all the Ciscos we know, and I did I think. While he was fun for a time, I couldn't keep it going for long. He will still appear in future stories though – and you may see a different, better, side of him. I also know he was one of the only Flash characters that was in basically every chapter. I hope by replacing him with a Supergirl character (Winn) is pleasing.


	14. The Undersea Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aqualad and his girlfriend show up asking Rae for help it's actually Donna who steps up.

-4 years Ago-

"My Lord, what are we doing here?" A young, dark skinned man asked, standing on the beach front. He had dark hair, wore a red shirt and dark pants. He even had the trace of what seemed to be gills on his neck.

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes smile at him. He had an impressive build and was very handsome. "You're not used to your powers above water Kaldur. There's a difference between being up here and down there. So, we're going to play a little game here, close to the water. See how you can do before bringing you into a city."

"Yes," Kaldur said, nodding as the man held up a ball.

"Use the water to keep the ball up," he said, tossing the ball into the air.

Kaldur frowned, but concentrated on the water to use it to keep the ball up, but before he even got the water from the sea to balance the ball, the object hit the sand.

"Got to be quicker. That can be a matter of life and death on the land." The blonde stated.

"Okay, try again," Kaldur stated, the man tossing the ball back in the air, Kaldur concentrating as he moved the water. It failed again, however, and they tried again. Then they tried again.

On the fifth try, however, a flash interrupted, grabbing the ball running through Kaldur's partially hovering water. Kaldur turned around, ready to attack but he heard laughing coming from both the girl who had appeared and his mentor.

"Aquaman, I didn't know you had a sidekick!" The new figure said, tossing the ball at Aquaman who caught it.

"Kaldur'Ahm, he helped me with a situation in Atlantis the other day and has now become my… well, I suppose Aqualad," Aquaman said, obviously coming up with the name on the spot. Kaldur frowned at the name, and the new person.

"Oh, nice name," the new girl said; she wore red and a winged helmet. On her outfit was the same small symbol on his Lord, a little 'J' and 'L'. Kaldur knew that indicated she was a member of the Justice League.

"You're no older than me," Kaldur said noting her young appearance now.

"Kaldur, this is The Flash. Our youngest Justice League member," Aquaman introduced. "So, what brings you out to the beach, Flash?"

"I saw you were nearby and I could use your help," Rae said simply. "A meta human is causing me some trouble; been calling himself King Shark." Aquaman raised an eyebrow at the name, but nodded for Rae to continue. "He's sort of half human… half shark, I think. Well, his body has somehow transformed into a shark that can walk on land and go in the water. He's been causing problems but when it looked like I had him, he disappeared into the water. Can't track him underwater, but I figured the King of Atlantis could."

"I would love to help, but I have a meeting to attend to. Why don't you take Aqualad? He can track under water and maybe you could show him a thing or two about being a hero?" Aquaman stated, nodding over to his companion.

"You want her to teach me?" Kaldur asked, turning to Aquaman, shocked over this.

"If you had seen what she can do, you wouldn't be questioning me," Aquaman said. "You two will get along well."

"I was not questioning you, Lord," Kaldur stated humbly.

"Then you will go with The Flash," Aquaman nodded at Rae now. "I shall see you shortly, Kaldur." With that, Aquaman headed to the water.

Kaldur turned to Rae. "Okay… Can you keep up in water?" Kaldur asked ready to go into the ocean himself, but he still doubted her.

"I don't know – there may be too much friction down there for my powers to work effectively, but I can run on top. The question is: Can you keep up?" With that, Rae ran. She sped over the water, not breaking a sweat or the surface as she moved off.

"Wow," Kaldur sighed, jumping into the water to swim after her.

-Present Day-

"Aunt Nora?" Rae called, walking in to the Allen house, Clark by her side.

"Oh, honey your friends are over," Nora called out to Rae from the kitchen. "Why did you never introduce us to them before?"

"Friends? What friends?" Rae asked, confused, not knowing who Nora could have meant as she walked into the kitchen and paused at what she saw.

Nora was sitting at the table with a girl Rae had never met before. She had blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes, a great comparison to the man she sat with. The man who drew her eyes.

He stood up. "Flash, it's been a while," he said, making Nora jump up in shock, not knowing this man knew Rae's identity, worried now that she had let an enemy into the house.

"Yeah it has been," Rae said, the pair remaining emotionless as Rae moved closer, Nora fearing they were in a dangerous situation.

Then the pair broke out in smiles, hugging each other. Clark, who had been ready to attack, stared up in confusion now and gave a confused yap. "What the hell? I thought I would never see you again!" Rae now said, patting him on the back once they broke apart. Her smile big as she looked at her old friend.

"And I thought I would never see you," Aqualad said solemnly. "It would have been a great lost."

"To both," Rae said.

"Rae?" Nora asked, waving her hand at her niece. "Care to explain?"

"This is Aqaulad," Rae said, and Nora calmed, knowing of Aquaman's sidekick. "And… I don't know his pretty friend." The girl looked up at that comment, raising an eyebrow.

"Rae this is my girlfriend, Selena. Selena, this is the one I told you about, Rae," Aqualad introduced. Selena stood up.

"The one you took out King Shark with?" Selena said, looking Rae over. Rae's mind went back to that day, so long ago now. Aqualad had managed to toss King Shark well above water, and Rae had sent an electrical bolt at him. The two had dragged him back to shore to be put in jail; their relationship that started off bumpy though, had turned into friends. "We monitored the defeat of the Justice League from Atlantis. I am sorry for your lost and congratulate you for the defeat of your enemy." Selena added.

Rae nodded, not wanting to say anything to that. "And we thank you for sending back our Lord's body," Aqualad added.

"So, what brings you top side?" Rae asked wanting the topic changed anyway. Also curious what brought the two to her house.

"I'm afraid it's not good news, my friend," Aqualad sighed. "And just being here, we are breaking about five new laws in Atlantis, but this is dire circumstances. I need you. We need you."

"Well, if it's dire circumstances, let me call up the Justice League," Rae said, not wanting to beat about the bush.

"What?" The two Atlanteans frowned, looking at each other at that. "We thought…?"

"That the Justice League was dead?" Rae finished all to use to that by now. "I rebuilt. I have new heroes to protect Earth. I'm surprised you didn't know. Come, meet them."

With a glance to her aunt, Rae left the kitchen telling Clark to stay behind, the two Atlanteans quick behind her.

-New Justice-

It was easier to get to Home Base in this circumstance, and most of the League were already waiting for Rae and the two Atlanteans when they got there.

"So, who are these?" Sara asked when the Canaries arrived; they were the last to come to the Island.

"Everyone, meet Aqualad," Rae introduced the dark skin man. "And his girlfriend Selena."

"Aquagirl?" Kara supplied quickly, the blond raising an eyebrow at that.

"Works," Rae shrugged. "So Aqualad, you told me you came in dire circumstances… what's going on?"

Selena nodded to her boyfriend, putting a hand on his shoulder for support.

"As you know, our King died," Aqualad started, and Rae nodded sadly. "Well when he passed, it started a struggle that's been going on since then, especially with his son only being four. His mother, our Queen, took up the Throne, at least until he was old enough to take over, but then she died too." Aqualad looked down at this, emotional.

"We suspect foul play," Selena added in.

"From who?" Rae asked, feeling Kara put a hand on her shoulder, knowing this had to be hard on her. Her friend's kingdom in disillusion. His wife murdered and his son now orphaned.

"Our Lord's brother," Aqualad answered. "Orm Marius. He's now King."

"His brother is cruel," Selena continued for her boyfriend. "Nothing like our King Arthur. It has caused a rebellion – a couple of weeks ago it broke out…. War, a Civil War in Atlantis."

"Yesterday the up risers took control of the castle," Aqualad said.

"No offense, and I don't want to sound like Frankie, but a Civil War in Atlantis doesn't sound like our business," Adam pointed, honestly not wanting to sound like the member of the team who just left, but this did not sound like their place.

"I hate to agree," Rae said. "But what are you asking us for?"

"We do not care about the war, either way," Aqualad said. "What we care about, and the reason we are here, is our Lord's son. Prince Arthur Junior."

"There are still many who are loyal to him," Selena explained. "As long as he lives, the new rebellion trying to take over the Throne will never fully be successful. They plan on killing the entire royal family – Orm Marius, who probably deserves it, and little Arthur tomorrow morning."

"We are working with a group to save him," Aqualad said. "But we cannot do it alone. The reason why Selena and I are breaking the new laws against coming to the land is to get your help." Arthur took out a piece of paper from a bag he had been carrying to show a map to the group. "From intel inside the castle, we know Prince Arthur and King Orm have been moved to the dungeon in preparation for their execution. The small group we have been working with are willing to cause a distraction to let us get in a secret entrance on the side here." Aqualad pointed out the entrance indicated on the map.

"But the two of us can't do it alone," Selena said. "Once we hit the dungeon, we would have to split. I need to go to top here." Selena pointed at a room on the map. "The control room for the prison door; I know a thing or two about them."

"Meanwhile, I am heading to the cell," Aqualad said. "Prince Arthur knows me. He'll trust me. But it will be guarded, even with the distraction. I need someone powerful to help me take out the guards."

Selena took out a bottle. "Drink this, and an above-lander will be able to go underwater for three hours – more than enough time to help us with the break in. Then we can bring Prince Arthur to land to hide him from the rebellion until he is old enough to take the throne himself. They will also have trouble with loyalist to deal with. With him alive, it will keep enough people inspired. Hope for a King to return when he hits legal age."

"So, my friend," Aqualad said turning to Rae. "Will you lend me your power? Will you come?"

"I would do anything for my League and their family," Rae said honestly. "And little Arthur is four – he does not deserve to die, but I don't know how well my powers will work underwater. I've never used them there." Rae turned to the rest of the League. "I can't order any of you to do this; I'm asking for a volunteer, and if none of you want to I'll try to do it myself."

"I'd do it," Kara said instantly, seeing determination in Rae eyes. She was not letting Aquaman's son be killed, and Kara herself did not want to see a little boy die. "But Atlantis is so far underwater, the sun won't be able to hit me… I'll be running on stored sunlight and with going in and out of the red sun light lamps constantly, I don't have a lot stored away. Not sure if I'm the best person to go. My powers could run out."

"I understand," Rae said, nodding.

"Our powers wouldn't work underwater," Laurel and Dinah said together. Laurel had a look in her eyes. A distant, sad look like she was remembering something.

"I could go, but I have no powers," Sara said. "I am a ninja though."

"I can't swim," M'Gann said, fearfully.

"M'Gann no one is forcing you to take this. No one is forcing anyone to do this," Rae said to the group.

"I'll do it," Donna said, having been quite until that point. "I'm the perfect choice. My powers can't run out so I will still have my strength and my speed. I might not be as fast as Rae, but I'm not slow. I lived on an island my whole life, so I know how to swim. I'm a trained warrior. I would like to take this mission."

Rae had noticed the Lanterns had been talking among each other, but stopped at this. She figured one of them had wanted to volunteer, but had been too slow. "Well Aqualad, what do you say? Trade me for Wonder Girl? She's been a great member of the League. She will do well."

Aqualad looked over Wonder Girl. "Wonder Woman's protégé?" Aqualad asked wondering. He had met Wonder Woman once and didn't remember a sidekick.

"Sister," Donna spoke up and Aqualad gave a smile and a nod.

"Well, if you trust her, Rae, then so, do I," Aqualad held out a hand to Donna, who took it. "Selena, send a message to our allies – let them know we're coming and to start the plan." Selena took out a device to send the message as Aqualad gave the small bottle to Donna. "Hold on to it and follow us. I'll tell you when to drink it."

"They're ready," Selena said, looking up from the device, and Aqualad nodded as the trio left together.

The rest of the League remained once they'd left. They had nothing else to add. Nothing else to do. Nothing they could do to help.

"Well I got to get back to work," Adam finally spoke up. "Let me know what happens…" Adam nodded towards them before heading to the zap tunnel.

"With Frankie quitting, I have more work to do," Winn said, but he had a smirk on his face that hadn't disappeared since he got accepted into the League. He had kept glancing around the large hall of the Island headquarters since he'd arrived.

"I got to go too," Kara said. "Things are crazy at the Sanctuary today. Busy day… See you, Rae." Kara hugged Rae, who hugged back before leaving herself.

"We'll head out too," Jon said, seeming disappointed.

"You wanted to volunteer?" Rae asked knowingly, and the three nodded. "Too slow. Next mission you want speak up. Don't try to decide with each other who is taking it."

"Will do," Jessica said, as the three Green Lanterns left.

"We're going to stick around and wait," Laurel said as M'Gann ran to her living area.

"I'm going to go get our doctor. Arthur might need it," Rae said, putting her helmet on and ran out.

-New Justice-

Donna had to look around in wonder at the underwater city. It was almost as beautiful as her home. But, there were clear signs of a struggle here recently, a war that had not been cleaned up. The people didn't seem happy either. There was a quiet hush over the city. No one wanting to speak out now.

"This used to be a happy place," Aqualad said, seeming to guess what Donna was thinking. "Under King Arthur, but since his death…" He looked down, letting his sentence hang.

"Come on." Donna spoke up, finding it odd to hear her voice so restrained by the water. She could still hear and understand what Selena and Aqualad were saying however. "We've already wasted enough time. Selena, the plan?"

The trio was swimming and were now hiding around where the secret entrance was. Aqualad had led them through hidden ways to the castle gates – being the former King's sidekick gave him advanced knowledge of the place; they couldn't get closer because of guards however.

"Hold on," Selena said, when they heard a noise and the guards started running towards the front. "We're good."

The trio swam to the entrance. It took Aqualad a moment of fiddling with the door controls before a door opened. The three went through the tunnel. They hid behind a wall as soldiers swam by, and went the other way. "This is where we part," Selena said, when they got a distance. "I must go up to the control room."

"We're heading this way," Aqualad said to Donna, kissing Selena. "Be careful." Aqualad knew they were taking the more dangerous route. The guards were stationed in the dungeon to control the prisoners, not in the control room. Selena could take care of that alone.

"You too," Selena said. "We will see each other again. Message me when you get to the Prince's cell."

Aqualad nodded as Donna watched the exchange, then followed Aqualad down.

-New Justice-

Caitlin Snow was sitting on the couch with a younger girl who almost looked like an exact copy of her. There were subtle differences though. – they were happily chatting as there was a flash, and then the Flash was in front of them, vibrating her face and vocals again. "Doctor Snow," she said.

"Figured out where I live I see." Caitlin sighed as the other girl looked on with wide eyes. "Another emergency?" Caitlin asked. It had been a while since the Justice League had contacted her, and she thought maybe they didn't need her anymore.

"In a way," The Flash said. "I don't actually know how badly he is hurt, or if he is hurt at all." Caitlin raised an eyebrow at this. "An uprising has happened in Atlantis; Aquaman's infant son has been taken prisoner, and is set to be executed. I have sent people to get him. I don't know if or how hurt he is, but he has been a prisoner for a while."

"You need me," Caitlin said, right away with a nod and stood. She knew a doctor needed to look over this boy once he came up to land.

"Caitlin?" The girl she had been talking to questioned, indicating the other room.

"Excuse me," Caitlin said, getting up and following the girl to the kitchen. "Daphne, what?"

"Me, what?" Daphne said pointing at herself. "You what! That's The Flash!" Caitlin nodded, wondering why Daphne was pointing out the obvious. "And you know her? You've been working with the Justice League?"

"They just need medical help sometimes," Caitlin said with a shrug. "Crystal apparently put me down as a friend of the league."

"Do they know?' Daphne asked. "About us?"

"No," Caitlin said, shaking her head. "Just cool it." She didn't want to talk about this with The Flash so close by, where she could hear.

"Working with the Justice League got Crystal killed." Daphne pointed out.

"She chose to be a hero, and she loved it. You know that," Caitlin said.

"Are you two okay?" A voice asked, and the two jumped. "I didn't hear anything. Well besides the thing about Frost loving being a member." Rae wasn't in the business of eavesdropping, so she didn't.

"My little sister, Daphne," Caitlin said to the Flash.

"Oh," The Flash said. "I should have guessed. Daphne, I am sorry about your sister. She was one of a kind, and I won't let any harm come to Caitlin. We just need her medical advice only. She will be safely inside our base."

Daphne gave Caitlin and she bowed her head. Then, with a look to the Flash, Rae nodded, grabbed Caitlin and ran off, leaving Daphne alone.

-New Justice-

Fighting underwater was different. Donna had trouble at first equating the water as a factor as she fought, but after the first few minutes she got used to the resistance and friction the liquid put against her. She started out on the defensive, but was quickly able to change the score. "Flash was right about you," Aqualad said, as he took out a guard. "You got this?"

Donna nodded, doing a flip in the water, kicking a man who tried to get her from above. Donna smiled as she pointed her sword, stabbing another guard. She was having fun, battling down here. It was different and challenging – reminding her of her early days training on her home island, the challenges her fellow Amazonians placed against her.

Aqualad then went to the cells, the guards cleared. "Kaldur…?" He heard a little voice, and found the small boy behind bars.

"My prince," Aqualad said, going to his communicator. "Selena, do you have the control room."

"One moment," Selena said through the communicator, and Aqualad heard a bang. "Okay, what cell."

"168," Aqualad said, looking at the numbers above, and a moment later the cell open. Arthur Junior jumped up, into Aqualad's arms.

That was when Donna backed into the cell, sword in front. "Reinforcements have come!" Donna said. "I don't know how we're getting out of here…"

"Release me," a voice called, and Aqualad turned to see Orm Marius in the cell next to them. "I'm still your King, boy."

"It's your fault this is happening!" Aqualad stated, hatred in his eyes. "You and your need for power, your cruelty…"

"If there are loyalist to the Throne, that means there are people loyal to him as well as the prince. Releasing him could give us time to get away," Donna said, kicking a guard.

"And renew the war?" Aqualad said. "Atlantis might not survive."

"The prince won't if we don't get him out," Donna pointed as Arthur Junior dug his head into Aqualad's chest.

"She speaks sense, boy," Orm said.

Aqualad growled. "Selena open cell 167," Aqualad said, and the cell opened a second later, just as more guards turned up. But, with the King now out of his cell some of the guard stopped attacking.

Orm looked at them. "I'll take this. Go," Orm said, and then started attacking.

"Come on," Aqualad pointed out the way for Donna, but she stayed in front, protecting the two – Aqualad was not able to fight with Arthur in his arms. "Selena, we're clear of the dungeon. We're waiting at the path."

"On my w…" Selena started but stopped. They heard fighting on the other end and Aqualad glanced to Donna, eyes worried.

"Take the Prince," Arthur said, putting Arthur in Donna arms. "And go to where we came in. Our allies will get you above."

"Flash wants you to return too," Donna said, knowing Rae wanted her friend back up top as well. She might have not said it, but Rae had true loyalty to friends. She'd want the two Atlanteans to come back with her.

"I can't leave her, and you don't have much time left," Aqualad stated. It was true; the potion might have given her three hours, but waiting for the demonstration, getting into the dungeon, and getting the Prince had taken up a lot of it. "Tell Rae, thank you." Aqualad ran towards the control room.

Donna turned to the secret entrance. "We need Kaldur," Arthur said, big eyes looking up at Donna.

"I know, child. But right now, we need to keep you safe" Donna stated. She sighed as she looked to where Aqualad had gone. "Damn it. Okay… Hang on to my back, real tight." Donna grabbed her sword as Arthur got on her back and then headed towards the control room.

-New Justice-

Rae was pacing back and forth in Home Base. Caitlin Snow was checking on the medical area on the Island – it was a lot bigger than the one that was in the Hall of Justice, which impressed her.

"Their three hours is almost up," Sara pointed, out looking at her sister. Laurel had been getting antsy, but neither had explained the reason why.

"What happens at three hours?" Caitlin asked not knowing there was a time limit here.

"The potion allowing Wonder Girl to breath underwater expires," Rae said stopping her pacing. "And Prince Arthur, Aqualad, and Aquagirl are all executed."

"That little boy," Laurel said tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Rae asked in concern, towards Laurel not believing the Black Canary was acting this sad. She never even met Aquaman before and getting so emotional wasn't her.

"This is about Baby Sara,' Dinah said knowingly. Knowing what was bringing up her cousins' emotions.

"What?" Sara asked, stopping her foot-tapping turning to the two confused.

"My daughter," Laurel said, not meeting Sara's eyes. "Three years ago."

"Oh. Yeah. I remember that…" Rae said interrupting Laurel. "Oliver was going nuts, driving us crazy on things we could do to help. He, one time messaged my communicator because you were wanting some rare ice cream and his store was out. Had me run to get it! Asked Superman to help him put together a crib and then regretted it when Superman broke it apart accidentally. His heart was broken when… oh… crap," Rae shut up as she remembered what happened turning away from the three.

"When what?" Sara asked turning around.

"Baby Sara was a stillborn," Dinah answered simply.

Sara's eyes went wide, obviously never having had this information told to her before. She had been in the dark. Without another word, she went up and hugged her sister.

"Lost Sara twice," Laurel mumbled putting her head into Sara's shirt.

"You got one back," Sara said, not knowing what else to say to comfort her sister.

"Well, we were always going to try again, but then things got in the way, I got into being a Canary, then Oliver… Now I'll never be a mom," Laurel said. "But a little boy, almost the same age Sara was supposed to be… I can't think about someone killing a child."

"We have bigger problems," Rae said, looking at a timer she had set. "It's been three hours since they left. Depending on when Donna took the potion, we might be losing Wonder Girl." Rae had no idea what else to do though. None of them could breathe under water to go and retrieve Donna and the Aquas.

-New Justice-

Aqualad was just outside the control room, seeing Selena fighting three guards and holding her own, but she needed help. Aqualad jumped in, taking one of the guards, making it two against three. "You should have gone!" Selena said.

"If we die, we die together," Aqualad said, taking out one of the guards and then another came at him. Before either could react, he was knocked out. Falling to the ground, the guard revealed Donna behind him, Prince Arthur clinging on to her back.

"Leave no man behind," Donna said.

"Your time is almost out!" Selena said, as she took out the last guard.

"If you had left, you could have gotten above in time," Aqualad said. "There's only one way to get you out in time now: The portal our Lord used to use. It's in the Throne Room."

"That's dangerous," Selena said.

"She couldn't leave us for dead. We can't leave her," Aqualad said seriously, and with a nod, Selena agreed. With that, Aqualad took Arthur and signaled for Donna to follow them.

"A lot of activity…" Aqualad commented at the door to the Throne room. "King Orm might be distracting them."

Selena nodded, sliding in and taking out a guard taking his trident. Holding it up as a weapons energy came out of it, knocking the guard out. "I like this!" Selena said, using the trident at more guards who attacked as Donna jumped in too

Aqualad went to the left and to the portal, putting in the command code to get it activated. Donna went to attack, but stopped as she realized her time had worn out – water was no longer filtering in her mouth as oxygen; she was starting to drown!

"The portal is open, get her," Aqualad called, standing by.

"Go," Selena said to him, and Aqualad went through as Selena grabbed Donna. The girl had stopped reacting as Selena hit into an oncoming person. As she bypassed, she hit the trident into the control panel of the portal, destroying it. She jumped through the portal before it closed.

-New Justice-

"Things slowed down, back home," Kara said as she had just zapped tunneled in. "I was wondering what was going on." Kara noticed the looks on everyone's faces. "And they're not back?"

"No," Rae said, worried, having tried to figure out what to do. But she didn't have to wait another moment as one of the other zap tunnels in the room opened, and out came Aqualad with a small boy in his arms. A moment later, Selena came with Donna, putting her on the floor.

"She's not breathing," Selena said, as Caitlin rushed to her side to start CPR.

"Move," Kara said after a moment to the doctor who looked at her in annoyance. "Do you really think you're strong enough to do CPR to Wonder Girl? On an Amazonian?" Caitlin saw the logic and moved aside, allowing Kara to take over. After a few tries, Donna finally choked up water, rolling to her side.

Caitlin went to her at that point, checking her over and she choked up more water. "She's alive," Caitlin said, relieved.

"Thank god," Rae muttered as Kara lifted her up and went to put her on a bed.

"I assumed this is the one I really came here to check over?" Caitlin said pointing at the small boy, who himself looked like he was having trouble breathing, but seemed to be doing better than Donna, but Aqualad was instructing him on something and Caitlin frowned.

"First time out of water," Selena stated to the look. "There's a knack to breathing oxygen, Prince Arthur will adapt."

"He is his father's son," Aqualad smiled over to Rae and Caitlin now as the boy seemed to adapt better, his breathing slowing to a more natural pace.

"Come on." Caitlin nodded to Aqualad and then patted the bed next to Donna, as they were in the medical wing. Aqualad put Arthur on the bed as Caitlin smiled at him, and started checking him over. "You know, I wanted to be a pediatrician when I was younger," she told the boy, who frowned at her. "A kid's doctor," she explained.

That was when Laurel came up and smiled at the boy.

"Hi,' Arthur said, smiling at Laurel, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi," Laurel said, sitting next to him.

"You look like mommy," Arthur said. "I miss her." Arthur had a tear in his eye and Laurel hugged him as Caitlin continued checking him over – as best she could.

"It's lucky you came," Rae said to Kara as they both now watched from the sidelines. "Has everything been okay? You've been kind of… weird lately. Ever since we went to that other world…" Rae pulled a face, remembering Paranormal. The life she never had and that Waller woman who seemed to have that world under her thumb. She still didn't like that world and never had any intention on ever going back.

"I'm fine," Kara said dismissively. "It's fine."

"Relationship trouble?" Caitlin asked, hearing this.

"We're not…!" Rae and Kara said together. "No…"

"Did I step on something?" Caitlin whispered to Sara at this as the two were weird at the question.

"Big time," Sara said, not even sure what was going on between the two leaders herself.

"Okay… Anyway, well, he seems fine," Caitlin said. "There appears to be no injuries. He does seem like he's been malnourished. Apart from the breathing thing, which he's getting better at, he's in perfect health and in good condition. Prisoner or not, they kept him well."

"Good," Aqualad said. "We better go – we need to hide; make a life on land. Atlantis will be after us now."

"The Justice League can help hide the three of you," Rae said quickly, hearing this, already knowing what she needed to say. What the league needed to do for her friends.

"You know we can't take Arthur, Kaldur," Selena said at this. "Everyone will assume he's with us. We need to find…"

"One last favor, old friend," Aqualad said cutting off Selena, turning to Rae instead, knowing what his girlfriend was getting at. "We need you to protect him for us... Hide him somewhere. Until he is ready."

Arthur had ended up on Laurel lap during this conversation, and Rae gave a look at them. Laurel was smiling at the boy, who had seemed to get attached to the Canary right away – it must be something to do with looking like his mom. Laurel had natural maternal instincts, Rae noted as she glanced at them; she now bouncing the boy on her knee. "You know, I don't think that will be hard…" Rae muttered, having a feeling she knew where Arthur would end up. "What about you two?"

"Until our Prince can become King and take the Throne, we must hide. We'll always be hunted," Aqualad said.

"Would they hunt you if you were one of Earths greatest heroes? If they had to get past all of us to get to you?" Rae asked, making the pair look to each other, confused. "Would they attack the Justice League to get to you?"

"There would be no support to attack land forces," Selena said.

"Stay here. Everyone, we're doing a membership vote tomorrow morning," Rae called out to the people there. "Message the others. Aqualad and Aquagirl are up for membership. Doctor Snow. I'll take you home." Before Caitlin could blink, she was whisked away in a blur.

…

Rae left Caitlin back in her apartment, thanking her before running off. Daphne was still sitting there, waiting.

"So, are you planning on joining?' Daphne asked Caitlin, having been dying to ask her sister this since she left.

"They don't know," Caitlin said, lifting her hand and presenting a fireball in her palm. She took a breath to calm herself. "They just think I'm a doctor." Caitlin stated.

"I don't believe you," Daphne said.

"Read my mind then," Caitlin said defiantly, and Daphne smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Daphne closed her eyes, and a moment later took a breath as she opened them again.

"See? They know nothing. I'm not joining… at least not now." Caitlin sat down, her sister having literally read her mind, her powers being telepathy. "It would be honoring Crystal to join though."

"But I would be worried about you then!" Daphne said, hugging her sister. "But the League does do great work. If you joined, I would support you like I did Crystal. But for now, just stay a doctor. Please." Caitlin laughed as she hugged her sister.

-New Justice-

The next day, around noon, Rae stood in front of the Hall of Justice. Clark at her feet. The press was there and her League was behind her. She was going to introduce everyone who had been added to the League since the last press conference. Plus, their one loss.

"First," Rae said to the gathered media. "I want to announce White Canary as Third in Charge of the Justice League. She is a natural leader and Supergirl and I trust her with our lives. And, as you can see Premo is not here. He has left the Justice League for personal reasons which I need not release to the public." Rae paused as she looked at the flashes of light, the cameras taking photos.

"Now then. Please welcome firstly, three Green Lanterns." Jon, Jade, and Jessica came out to take their place on the podium. "I need not explain their abilities to anyone, but I do need to explain our next addition… Stopwatch." Winn came out to take their places, dressed in his blue outfit with the broken clock face. "He can stop time. Sort of," Rae explained, to heightened interest from the media. She didn't go further into Winn's powers though.

"Finally, our newest members, straight from Atlantis itself: Aqualad and Aquagirl!" Rae called, and the two came out to receive their communicators and badges – the Lanterns and Winn had obviously already had theirs when they joined.

"As can be seen, things are shaping out good for the new Justice League." Rae smiled at this. "We are growing and we are not to be messed with. Whether from the sky, the land… or even the ocean," she made sure this was stated; Atlanteans may want to go after Aqualad and Aquagirl for Arthur Junior's whereabouts, but with the League as their shield, they wouldn't have a chance. "Questions?"

-New Justice-

"Hey Reverse Flash," a guard on Alcatraz said, standing before the cell. "Guess what. The Justice League just got more members." The guard held up his phone to the cell window, which was on live footage of the press conference. The entire League on the screen.

Barry stood, looking at the image as he heard Rae's voice talking about the new League. Barry scowled at the screen. "You didn't kill the League after all. They came back stronger."

"And slightly feminine," Barry breathed, noticing the girls outnumbering the guys, but he didn't care, even if the guard was mocking him. "They'll die," Barry said calmly now. "They'll all die. When I get out of here, I'll kill them."

His mind was whirring. He had no information since Rae's visit with those alternatives of himself and Frankie, and it seemed she wasn't lying – she really had new friends; she wasn't just playing with him before.

"Yeah, that's the thing… You're never getting out," the guard said with a laugh, walking away now, but Barry glared back.

"Somehow… I will," Barry muttered, staring ahead, all too knowledgeable that this cell was unbreakable. He slammed a fist onto the cell wall, anger finally showing. "They need to die!"

He screamed.


	15. Super Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new Earth visits New Justice Rae is training a version of her cousin. Meanwhile Kara is force to confront a past with her visitor.

-Many Years Ago, on Krypton-

"Kara…?" A voice whispered into the girl's ear, and the young pre-teen was shaken awake.

"What?" Kara moaned, opening her eyes blearily. "Aunt Astra?" Kara asked, sitting up. Her Aunt was leaning over her, a small light in her hand. Kara reached to turn on the main light but, Astra stopped her. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," Astra said. "I need to tell you something." Astra hugged Kara close to her at that. "I love you Kara. I couldn't love a daughter more than if Rao had granted me a child of my own." She pulled away from the hug and took a bracelet off her wrist, putting it on Kara's own.

"Aunt Astra, this your bracelet," Kara said, knowing of her Aunt's favorite possession.

"Not anymore," Astra said. "It's yours now. Please be good." Astra took out something else. "This has a recording on it. Give it to your mother tomorrow morning. Tell her the password is our normal. Do not give it to her before you wake and Rao is in the sky. Promise me."

"I promise," Kara said, taking the recording device. "Aunt Astra, is this about Uncle Non?" Aunt Astra paused as she pulled away. "Dad says he will put the House of El protection over you. That there are things that can be done. You don't have to let him hurt you. All you have to do is ask."

"You know," Astra sighed, looking at Kara but remaining emotionless as mention of her husband's abuse came up. She paused and then sat back down. "Make me one more promise for me Kara: Never marry for the family. It will end up hurting you in the end. Relationships hurt in the end."

Kara nodded in confusion as Astra kissed her head and got up to leave.

…

"What happened?" Zor asked Alura frantically the next morning. "The explosion…. Astra?" Alura shook her head; she had felt their bond break early that morning. There were no emotions from her sister, no connection – something she felt her whole life was suddenly gone and she felt lost, confused and overwhelming maudlin. Zor brought his wife into a hug, letting her cry.

"Mom…?" A voice spoke, and the two were startled by Kara standing there in her pajamas. "Aunt Astra wanted me to give this to you. She said the password is your normal one."

"What?" Alura said, turning around as Kara held up a recording device to her. Alura saw the bracelet on Kara's arm. A gift from a boy to Astra a long time ago. A bracelet Astra loved because it was from the only boy she ever loved. A boy that was not Non, the man she had been forced to marry. "Where did you get that?"

"Aunt Astra showed up last night and gave it to me," Kara said simply, as Alura took the device. "There was something odd." Alura looked at Zor who didn't say anything as he brought Kara in the kitchen for breakfast.

…

Later that day Alura came in and sat down. She looked exhausted.

"So?" Zor asked wondering what the outcome was.

"The evidence was found in the explosion exactly where Astra said it would be," Alura said. "Non was going to kill everyone but a select few on Krypton with a program called Myriad. Astra destroyed it, killing Non and all his followers."

"Why did she not come to us?" Zor sighed, sitting down himself.

"By the time, we got the evidence necessary to arrest Non, he would have set it off," Alura said. "Astra is going to be celebrated a hero. There's to be a ceremony. We must attend, as her family. They'll be calling her Astra In-Ze, now, erasing Non's family name completely."

"What do we tell Kara? She loved Astra," Zor said.

"The truth," Alura said, sighing, "sooner, rather than later."

-Present Day-

"What is this thing?" Kara asked, flying away from the giant, bug-like creature that had appeared in National minutes earlier. The entire League was taking care of it, but every time they attacked, it seemed to take away their energy and then gain their powers, quickly decimating their numbers as Rae and Kara had to rethink their mode of attack.

Kara was flying toward it now, with Superdog sending heat vision.

Rae had Clark on her shoulder, running ahead of it. "It's some type of parasite. No one touch it," Rae ordered. "We're going to have to capture it somehow. There are some devices in Watchtower that…" Rae paused as there was a flash of light and then the parasite thing was bounded and gagged.

"How the hell did that happen?" Winn asked over coms as Kara and Superdog landed. "Is someone hiding another power from us?"

There was another flash of light and a man in a purple suit, with a handsome complexion and curly black hair appeared, smirking, before Kara and Rae as the other League members quickly homed in on his position.

"Well, that would be me," the man said smugly to the League leaders.

"Who are you?" Rae asked as her League gathered around the two leaders. Sara taking her place as third by Rae side.

"I'm Mxyzptlk," the man said, waving his arms, the letters spelling his name appeared in the air as if in some cartoon. Rae and Kara took a step back at this. "I've been searching the multiverse for a Kara Zor-El to marry me. The last one played a nasty trick on me; had me sent back to my dimension, but a musical friend of mine helped me get back. Now, I have my sights set on you." Mxyzptlk turned to Kara as he dropped on one knee "Marry me, Kara Lane."

Kara blinked, turning to the group, shocked as Mxyzptlk produced a diamond ring out of thin air and then started singing A Whole New World – a song Rae had heard sung by another Barry and Kara only a few months ago.

"What is it with world hoppers and that song?" Rae moaned, interrupting Mxyzptlk, wanting to punch the man as Krypto and Clark growled now, likely picking up on Rae being upset with him, not to mention Kara's confusion and anger. Rae though didn't know where her anger at a man hitting on Kara was coming from – he'd been annoying up until the proposal, but now she just want to punch him to oblivion.

Everyone else in the League seemed to find it hilarious though, and Rae could see the public taking photos of this extraordinary scene. They were far enough away though that thankfully this man saying Kara name would not have been heard.

"Whoa, okay, look, I don't do relationships or marriage," Kara finally said.

"Yeah, that thing with your aunt as a kid," Mxyzptlk said, waving it off.

"How did you…?"

"But we can do so much." Mxyzptlk continued, cutting Kara off. "All you have to do is say yes, and I will be by your side forever."

"No," Kara said, folding her arms and looking over Mxyptlk. "But… you're handsome enough. I'll give you one night if you promise to leave me alone afterward."

Mxyzptlk paused a moment before grinning. "Deal," he said, snapping his fingers and in another a flash of light both he and Kara were gone. Krypto moaned at being left behind as Rae stared at the empty space where they had been in shock.

Everyone else laughed. "Well that's Supergirl for you," Sara said with a chuckle. "Always looking for the hook up."

"Really? You know, she's not that into it," Winn said, making eyes turn to him. "Well she wasn't with me. She seemed distracted and stiff. It was awkward."

"Huh, everyone else she's been good with. Maybe it's you man," Atom said, play-punching Winn, who shrugged. Kara wasn't exactly his type, but he wasn't going to say no to the Girl of Steel when she offered.

"Get this parasite to a prison cell, would you?" Rae snapped now, clearly angry but not sure where her anger came from as Krypto moaned again, pawing at Rae. "You can come home with me, and I will bring you to Supergirl in the morning." Krypto rubbed his head against Rae as the speedster and two Kryptonian dogs sped off.

"There were no vowels in that name, right?" M'Gann finally pointed out to the others who nodded. "And people say Martians have weird names…"

-New Justice (SuperEarth)-

Barry sighed as he sat to the side. Kara had just taken down the new meta and he had just watched, not even sure why he was here. Now back at base, Barry felt down and annoyed.

"Why am I even trying this?" Barry asked, looking at the group. "The cities have Supergirl. They don't need  _The Flash."_  He hissed the name as it came out; he wasn't being useful in the superhero game. He didn't feel like he belonged in it, and was more forced into it.

"All other Earths, the two of you work together," Cisco pointed out. He was sitting by the computer with his brother Winn.

"You just need some confidence," Winn said. "And maybe some practice. Maybe get another Flash to help you out?"

"What, more lessons from Prime?" Barry said rolling his eyes. "I'm barely able to do what he taught me anymore."

"Only because you haven't practiced it since. It's your confidence, man," Cisco said, knowing Barry losing skills was just self-doubt. "What if you met a Flash who's been doing this for nine years…?" Barry raise an eyebrow at that. "The newest earth on our system. New Justice Earth." Cisco brought up the Earth's known biography on the inter-Earth system installed thanks to Prime. "The Flash has been so for nine years according to the info in the system." Cisco explained. "And after the Reverse Flash killed something called the 'Justice League', the Flash became their leader and is now rebuilding. Seems like a Flash who's got it all together. Maybe can help you."

"A world where I have been the Flash since I was a teenager," Barry muttered, looking at the info now in slight wonder and very impressed.

"Yeah, and they also have a Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary," Cisco said excitedly.

"A what?" Two voices said as Kara and Astra walked in. Lara, Kara's Kryptonian puppy, was by Kara's feet.

"Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary." Cisco repeated. "A place for Kryptonian animals under a red sunlight dome. They brought a part of Krypton to life," Cisco explained.

"We must see this," Astra and Kara said together as Lara barked, wagging her tail at her mistress's intrigue and excitement.

"Let's give New Justice Earth a call and see if we can stop on by," Winn said, reaching for the phone.

-New Justice-

M'Gann and Donna sat in the control room of Home Base, the two having playing cards in front of them, playing a game. Aqualad and Selena were nearby, still checking the place out.

"So, you two don't do anything during the day?" Selena asked. The two had joined the two teens living on the island. It had enough rooms and an adequate living area, after all.

"We take some missions; almost everyone else has jobs, so we cover when we can," Donna was the one to answer.

"Kaldur, we're going to need to make a life," Selena voiced. "Find jobs of our own. Move into a city… somewhere."

"We will," Aqualad said nodding. "There are many places to choose from, but first we need human identities and figure out what type of jobs we can get."

"I'd have thought a swimming instructor would be a good job. Or a life guard," Donna pointed out.

"Guarding lives?" Kaldur frowned at this, but before Donna could explain further, there was a ringing in the room.

"That's the inter-Earth phone," M'Gann said, shocked. While the two lived there and knew of the phone they had never heard it go off before.

"What?" The two Aquas asked together, as Donna reached for it.

"Erm, hello?" Donna asked unsure. "Is this Karry Universe?" Donna knew Karry Universe had Red Tornado and was rebuilding him, Rae had talked to them occasionally, asking about him, but Donna didn't really know any of the others – well, apart from that one who had visited before Christmas, but she'd already forgotten their designated name.

"No," a voice Donna knew as Frankie said. Maybe it was Cisco though, like the other Frankie who showed up. "We're SuperEarth… we were wondering if we could come by? Got a couple of Kryptonians who want to see the sanctuary and a Flash who wants to meet your Flash."

"Um… Sure, I guess so," Donna said, frowning at M'Gann as wind whipped up, a blue rip opening before them. A longer-haired Frankie, a Winn, Barry, Kara, a small white puppy, and a woman no one knew came out, looking around now, instantly impressed by their surroundings.

"Better send a message to Flash." M'Gann told Donna thinking they probably should have done that before saying yes.

-New Justice-

Krypto ran up to Kara and started licking her, wagging his tail at seeing her. "Ah, that's my boy," Kara said, petting him as she saw Rae in her Flash outfit with Clark with her. "Hey, I knew you had him…. was just about to call. Got a little distracted though."

"Don't tell me he's still here," Rae snapped, straight to the point.

"No. Mxy left a while ago to find a Kara who will love him, but I got another visitor," Kara said, then called out. "Kayla!" A familiar face showed up at the door – her hair darker than Kara's, but Rae remembered this girl. "You remember Kayla? Paranormal Earth."

"Yeah," Rae said, giving the world hopper a nod. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well for a while Accord and I have been deciding how I will decide which Earth to move to, and well it seemed simpler to just send me to an Earth on the system and then have a Vibe or Premo there send me to another. Playing Hitchhikers Guide to the Multiverse, using that inter-earth system as my map. Starting here to see Kara."

"Well, our Premo has left us," Rae pointed out, although noting how happier Kayla seemed already, away from Paranormal Earth and with a version of her dead sister.

"Kara was just telling me," Kayla said. "I'll figure it out."

"So, Kara what did Mxy…. whatever his name, mean yesterday? What happened with your aunt?" Rae asked, having been curious about this since Mxy mentioned it and Kara had shushed him about it.

"Aunt Astra?" Kayla asked, looking down herself at the mention. Rae noticed she was wearing the same bracelet Kara always wore, something she had not noticed last time.

"Nothing," Kara said, her hand going to her own bracelet. "It's nothing."

"Are you…?"

"Drop it Rae," Kara said, and Rae had never heard Kara use that tone with her before. She was digging up something and Rae nodded, respecting her wishes. Whatever Kara's demons of the past were, they were hers to tell or hide.

That was when Rae's communicator went off. She glanced at the message and frowned. "It seems Kayla's not our only inter-earth guest," Rae said, looking at the message.

"Well, if another Kara wants to see the Sanctuary tell them to put on a hat or hoodies or something to hide the face. Three of this is too much," Kara said, and Kayla laughed at this.

"No, it's not," Rae said with a smirk looking at them as she ran off with Clark.

-New Justice-

Rae came through the zap tunnel into Home Base.

"Stopwatch, what are you doing here?" Rae said, her eyes not going to the Frankie with longer hair than, although shorter hair than Prime's and instead settling on Winn. She didn't expect Winn to be at the base.

"Stopwatch?" Winn asked confused for a moment before getting it. "Wait, you have a Winn with the same power as me? I got to meet him!"

"Oh," Rae said, realizing this was not their Winn, but had not expected a world hopping Winn. "Well… Kara?" The other Kara nodded. "If you want to see the Sanctuary, you've got to cover your face with something. Sunglasses and hat, hoodie. Kayla's already visiting, so three of your face is too much."

"Kayla? Kara's twin from the other Earth?" Donna asked, as the other Kara raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yep," Rae said as Clark approached the white puppy as tails started to wag and they started to play with each other.

"Well Aunt Astra and I do want to see it, so I'll put on something," Kara said, and Rae paused, looking at the woman she did not know.

"You're the infamous Aunt Astra?" Rae asked, and Astra nodded, frowning at this herself. "This will be interesting…" Astra raised an eyebrow, but Rae decided not to clue her in. "The Sanctuary is in Smallville. The code to the backdoor is 0-8-2-3." Kara had given it to her a while back so it was easier for her to come in – not that she minded running through the walls, which was actually easier for Rae.

"Thank you," Astra said, wondering about that comment. Kara had already borrowed a hoodie from Donna, and Rae opened a zap tunnel for them. Kara called for Lara, who took the opportunity to run from Clark and the three went through the portal. Clark moaned a little as his new friend was gone.

"That is so cool," Cisco said, going over to check out the zap tunnel. "Teleportation. How amazing. I got to see the specs."

"Um…." Rae heard another voice and turned to face the Barry. "I wanted to meet your Flash." Barry had been waiting for his counterpart to appear, surprised when this girl had turned up instead of him. He thought that was who the Amazonian teen was contacting, but was confused when another Barry Allen didn't show up.

"You're looking at her," Rae said.

"You're The Flash?' Barry said, turning to Cisco, who had been chatting with Winn over teleportation. They turned around at that.

"Well, they didn't say gender on the system," Cisco said, realizing he had made a mistake by assuming the Flash was Barry. All the other worlds they knew it was true.

"You're not my counterpart, are you?" Barry asked, wondering if this was a female version of him. He knew there was a world where everyone was the opposite gender and this girl seemed familiar.

"Eww, gross, no!" Rae said, pulling a face at that. "I'm your cousin. Our dads were twin brothers." Rae figured their Earth was like most of the other Earths, where neither her or her father existed.

"Oh," Barry said with a smile. "Nice, well… Maybe you can help me?" Rae raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Got to get back to work," Rae said, looking at the time. "You can come. I'll be alone there this time." Rae opened a zap tunnel, and she and Clark went through. Barry raised an eyebrow before following.

"So, can I meet this Stopwatch?" Winn asked, turning to Donna, M'Gann and the two Aquas, wanting to get tips on his power now.

-New Justice-

Rae ran up onto the balcony and into the penthouse. She waited a few minutes before Barry followed her, slightly out of breath. Rae had given him something to change into before coming here, so he was no longer in the generic Barry Allen Flash suit.

"You work here?" Barry asked. Rae was also changed back into normal clothes and Clark was just in his collar. Rae nodded as she went into the kitchen. "What do you do?"

"I'm a chef," Rae said. "Well, the personal chef for Cat Grant and her husband, Joel Foster."

"Damn, Millie must love that," Barry said, taking a seat being able to picture his sisters excitement at having a cousin who worked in Cat Grant home.

"Who?" Rae asked as she started emptying the dishwasher.

"My little sister," Barry said, frowning now.

"Sorry, she doesn't exist," Rae said, shaking her head. Barry nodded, thinking this over. "So, what did you want to see me about?"

"Oh, well you see, I'm having trouble being The Flash. It's just… well… with Supergirl around National-Central I don't feel needed. I never asked to be a hero anyway; I just don't feel like I belong as a hero," Barry said doubtfully. "I was hoping – well, Cisco was hoping that maybe you could help me?"

"Not everyone is meant to be a hero," Rae said as she now started cleaning shrimp she took out of the refrigerator at super speed. "Some people don't have it cut out…" Barry bit his lip at this, which Rae notice. "But, I recently went into the speed force and know this power is no accident. I was born with it. Other people search it out, but you were picked by the force. What for, I don't know, but this is a gift not to be wasted. You're special." Barry had to smile at that. "So, what do you need to reach Flash potential?"

Before Barry could answer, the door opened and in walked Joel Foster. "Rae, oh…. Hi," Joel said, noticing Barry.

"Mr. Foster this is my cousin Barry," Rae said quickly. It wasn't really a lie – they were cousins after all, even if this wasn't  _her_ Barry. "Barry, this is my boss Joel Foster."

"Nice to meet you sir," Barry said, holding out a hand which Joel took.

"Ah, nice to meet you too," Joel said. "Rae, have you started dinner yet?"

"Cleaning the shrimp now. Got to put seasonings on the other fish, but I was planning on doing that when the kids got home from school," Rae glanced at the clock. She had gone out that morning before returning Krypto to Kara and got fish on request of Cat Grant for dinner that night.

"Actually, would all this be good for tomorrow?" Joel asked, and Rae nodded confused. "Ah good, you can put it away and take the rest of the day off. We won't need you until tomorrow."

"Okay…?" Rae said, confused. "Something going on?"

"Well, you know since the thing with  _Maxwell Lord_ ," Joel practically hissed out the name and Barry had to turn to look at that. His Lord was a jerk, but didn't get that much hate. "I still can't believe he killed the original Flash and nearly killed ours…" Joel muttered, and Barry turned to Rae at that, shocked, but Rae was keeping her poker face on. "But anyway, the companies he owned, their futures were uncertain. It's not looking very good."

"I know," Rae said, having been worried about that. If Joel lost his job, she could lose hers, but Cat Grant had assured her that she would always have a job with her. CatCo did do well enough to afford her salary without Joel.

"Well, myself and some of the other CEOs pulled together and bought a couple of the companies. The one here in National-Central and a few others. The rest of Maxwell Lord's empire is being bought by other companies or going bankrupt but we got some of the best. It's official today."

"You're a business owner now?" Rae said with a smile.

"Yep, and one of my partners made reservations at a fancy restaurant to celebrate. I would have suggested you cook, but I didn't want to throw a party that size on you last minute," Joel said.

"It's fine," Rae said going to put the fish away. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Joel said. "Well Rae, you're like family… and if you want, I can get one more added to the reservation?"

"Thank you, but my cousin and I have some business to attend to anyway," Rae said, signaling for Barry to get up as they headed out. She called for Clark who jumped up to run to his mistresses' feet.

"Very well. You two have a good time," Joel nodded as Rae and Barry left.

"So," Rae started back up as they reached the elevator, "how about I test out your speed?"

-New Justice-

Astra and Kara had been shocked to see the dome over a large part of the small town. Kara recognized Smallville from her time after she first landed on Earth – Clark not knowing what to do with her, so he'd left her with his parents until the elderly couple had suggested the Danvers to raise her.

Once inside the dome now, however, Kara recognized the old house, surprised it was still here with such an obvious tourist attraction taking over the town, but it hasn't changed. The one on SuperEarth had fallen into neglect before being brought out by one of those supermarket farmers, wanting to use the land for the produce – since there was so much unused land going spare. The house had been knocked down in the conversion. It was nice to see it standing again. There were even two dogs laying in the front porch; a white one and a golden retriever – they even had two puppies playing. The puppies barked at Lara, running to her and surprising Superpup.

"Hey!" A voice called out, and a Kara lookalike with dark hair stopped at what she saw. "I'm… Kayla. Kara get out here. They're here."

"They are?" Another said, and Kara came out, and paused looking directly at Astra. Her eyes just as wide as the surprised Kayla at seeing Astra in the flesh. "Aunt Astra…?" Kara's hand went to her bracelet, this action drawing Astra's attention to it.

"My bracelet," Astra said, recognizing it right away. She loved that thing. "I figured it was destroyed with Krypton…?" The bracelet had been taken from her when she was sentenced to Fort Rozz after all, and since her Kara didn't have it when she met her niece again, she thought she would never see it.

"Um… I got to… yeah… a lot work," Kara Lane said, stepping back and turning to run from the version of her Aunt. Krypto and Misty gave each other a look, Misty nudging her mate who got up, going after their mistress. It was his job to protect her and she seemed very upset. Misty watched the three puppies, keeping an eye on her pups and this new one though. She took mothering them seriously.

"What's wrong with her?" Kara Danvers asked the parallel twin of herself.

"I don't know," Kayla said. "I only met this Kara once a few weeks ago, although if what happened to her Astra is half of what happened to mine… well… My Kara was crushed." She looked directly at Astra now as she said: "Non beat my Aunt Astra to death."

Astra put a hand over her mouth at that, gasping.

"My Kara and Astra were really close. I was a closer to Uncle Jor, though. Kara wore this since Astra died." She indicated her own Astra bracelet. "I claimed it off my Kara after her death as a reminder to her." Kayla sighed, sad memories coming to the forefront of her mind once more. She hated reliving that part of her life, but with no bond between her and her sister, and all these doubles of the sibling she once knew, it was hard on her.

Kara Danvers had raised an eyebrow at Kayla statement of her parallel self's death. She had to question that more, but this didn't seem the time. Astra was looking at where the other Kara just ran off, a thoughtful look on her face now.

"I'm going to have a look around," Astra said, heading off on her own. She wanted to see the place, she wanted to see a bit of home, but she also needed to see this alternate niece. Astra could tell her niece was hurting and she had to take care of it.

"So, I'm dead for you?" Kara asked curious on how she died and what brought this Kayla off her own world and to here then.

Kayla smiled minutely as she pulled down a pair of sunglasses she was wearing. "Let's walk. It's easier if I explain this quickly…"

-New Justice-

Rae was in her Flash outfit, holding onto Clark. She could see Barry's Flash behind her as she turned and paused, stopping to look at him. He stopped a second before hitting into her and took a large deep breath. "How are you so fast?" Barry asked, surprised and agitated.

"Been doing this my whole life," Rae said, but raised an eyebrow. Karry's Barry had kept up with her; so, had Prime Barry inside the speed force. Reverse Flash Barry – her own Barry – had worked to be able to keep up, yet this Barry was different. She could tell he was very new to these powers, and Rae was unsure how to teach him. Everything came naturally to her – and she'd never had to teach anyone the powers of a speedster, as she was the only one on her world she knew of. Well, the only one not serving a life sentence for killing her Justice League family. "Okay you can run up buildings? Might need a little work on it. What about phasing?"

"Prime Barry taught me how to phase my hand, but I've been having trouble lately…" Barry said doubtfully. "I know the science behind it. I have done it, but it just…"

"Your over-thinking it," Rae cut Barry off. She didn't need a science lesson, and neither did he. "Yes, these powers have a science to it, and knowing the science can help, but in the end the science isn't the end all to be all. You must feel it; feel your connection to the speed force. Feel your power. Concentrate on nothing else but that and yourself. Science will fail you if you do not feel it." Rae vibrated her hand in example. "It's a part of you. There are instincts and abilities – they're just an extension of you now."

Barry held up his own hand a frown, starting to vibrate it, but he couldn't keep in constant. Rae opened her mouth, to try something else, but was cut off by a cry from behind them.

"Hey!" Rae had to groan as the West Twins sped up to her and Barry. "What's with him?"

"Okay… First off, better suits," Rae said looking at the two. They had ditched the red ones and were now wearing white suits with headpieces, similar to Barry's, and what appeared to be over-large sunglasses. The plus and minus signs were the same. "Second off, why are you not in school?" Rae once again asked, very annoyed at the two for skipping again. "I will tell your parents. You know this."

Before either twin could reply they heard an explosive boom, shocking all four into looking in the direction the sound had come from.

"What's that?" Barry asked, but Rae didn't answer – she was already gone, running in the direction of the noise. The twins combined their hands and followed, then Barry took a breath and ran after them.

A building in the city was collapsing; it was a residential block and a high-end apartment building. Rae grabbed two kids playing on the street right under the building just as a large piece of the wall came crashing down towards them. Rae vibrated her body and used feet tornado to phase through wall with the kids. Barry looked on, shocked at Rae as the West Twins ran to help other people out of the way. Clark was running around getting people as well.

Barry heard yelling and looked up. The building had a sky walk connecting it to its neighboring building, and it was coming down with people still inside.

"Flash, take that!" Barry heard Rae's voice in his ear – they had connected their coms before so they can keep in touch while running. She had run into the collapsing building, to get the people inside, while she was now instructing Barry to get the people in the skywalk. "Feel the speed force inside you, run up the building and get them!" It wasn't a suggestion it was an order and Barry instantly felt dread at messing up.

Barry took a breath as he ran up the building that was collapsing. He had never run up a collapsing building before, and this was completely different to anything he'd done before, but he remembered what Rae had said – he focused on the connection. It was something no one had told him before, not even Prime Barry when he'd taught him to phase. He had to jump onto the walk and grab the two people inside. He ran them over to the other building, safe from the collapse, as the skywalk. He then saw Flash Pup take a man out of the way of the skywalk and had a feeling that was a Kryptonian dog, Rae never disclosing the pup's powers.

He saw Rae, still taking people out of the building as the block collapsed in on itself, sending a dust cloud billowing and people watching in shock and awe.

"Plus, Minus," Rae said, noticing the twins. "Good job," She decided to give them a little encouragement for their help here; besides, they had done well. "Now, go back to school." Rae gave them a look and the twins nodded, taking each other's hands to leave. "Flash Pup." Clark was on Rae shoulder in a moment. "Flash, get down here!"

Barry ran down the side of the building as emergency services started to arrive. Ambulances went to people who had been pulled out as fire fighters came to assess the damage, tackle any fires that had started.

"Flash," a police officer said, and Barry was about to reply, but realized he was looking at Rae. She was the Flash, Barry had to remember, "good work." The police officer turned to Barry. "So, the speedster who helped you with the Reverse Flash is back? Thought he was gone." Barry gave Rae a look, but didn't say anything. He was obviously being mistaken for another speedster here, and was wondering what Rae's respond would be.

Rae looked at Barry. His outfit did resemble both Karry's and Prime's, only the lightning bolt was in red, and the circular background was almost cream, instead of white or blue. It was unusual, but to the untrained eye, he could easily pass as either of the other world hopping Barrys. "Yeah, well he's just a friend who comes around," Rae said quickly, and Barry nodded, realizing Rae was just giving him this identity. It was probably easier on a whole.

"Any idea what caused this?" The officer asked nodding towards the collapsed building.

"About to go check," Rae said, touching her goggles and then running into the wreck. "Anyone at Watch Tower or Home Base?" Barry had followed her the long way, since he didn't know how to phase through the wreck, and didn't want to be talking to the police officer about things he didn't know.

"You got two Winns and a Cisco here," a voice said back, that almost made Rae jump. Cisco sounded too much like Frankie and she had already gotten used to him being gone.

"What do you need Flash?" She heard Winn's voice.

"I need the layout of this building sent to my goggles and any security footage," Rae instructed, knowing he could track her location and know where she was.

"On it," Winn said, and Rae hoped it was her Stopwatch, since he knew the system. Then again, Atom knew the system better than him but the world hoppers would be unfamiliar with it altogether. "Sending the building blueprints now. Going to have to give me a minute on footage. The building's security was damaged, but it was stored in the cloud."

Rae looked at the blue print on her goggles. The program in them was identifying the weakest points that would bring this building down and she was directed to one part in the schematics. "Help me move this," Rae told Barry, and the two lifted some wreckage nearby.

"What is this?" Barry asked, seeing what was now a large pile of dust.

"This is where the building support was," Rae said, pushing the side of her goggles and taking some of the dust in her hand, letting the goggles scan it. "Stopwatch, what are the scans saying?"

"Well the molecular structure indicates that there was a subatomic…" Cisco now started, sounded pleased to be involved, but Rae sighed at this. She didn't know every science.

"In English?" she stated, clearly.

Barry had to laugh at that. "It's decay," Winn translated for Rae. "Sand of some kind. Made of material you would find in a wall."

"Got the footage, and this is creepy," Winn seemed to interrupt himself, and Rae realized it was the other Winn. "I'm sending footage now…"

Rae watched the images as she was momentarily transported to when the building was whole, she watched as a hooded man simply touched the wall, which started to turn black and crumble. The man took a step back and turned to move swiftly out of the building. As he left, his hoodie slipped and the camera got a good look at his face.

"Start running facial recognition. Find him. We're dealing with a meta human." Rae stated.

"Need any of us to join?" Stopwatch was clearly the one to ask.

"No, I think me and Flash Junior here got it," Rae said and heard laughing.

"I think I preferred being called Boy-Flash," Barry mumbled, Rae having called him that while training earlier.

-New Justice-

Kara was checking over one of her animals with Krypto by her side when she heard the voice calling her name. Turning around, she saw the image of her Aunt. "Hold on a sec," she told her employee who was with her. "What do you want?" Kara asked brining Astra aside, already putting up a wall, not wanting to get close to this version of her long-dead aunt. Krypto followed suit, keeping an eye on the woman who upset his mistress.

"This place is amazing," Astra said, wanting to get that out of the way and start on pleasantries. She had paused to look at various creatures as she was going to find this Kara. "But I'm concerned about you."

"Don't be," Kara said, and Krypto moaned.

"Kayla told me what happened to her Astra," Astra stated, going straight to the point.

"You realize she's from a different world from me," Kara whispered, dragging Astra to behind the habitat where the public wasn't allowed – her employees knew better than to get in the middle of Kara talking to anyone… unless of course there was an emergency

"But something happened to yours too. Was it the same? Did Non beat me to death?" Astra asked, and Kara blinked in shock. Kayla hadn't told her that!

"No," Kara said, firmly. "Although he was abusive." She sighed. "You really want to know?"

"I know Non was a bad man, that I married for the connection and he betrayed me," Astra pointed out, speaking of her Non who had tried Myriad and failed. Kara nodded solemnly at this.

"Okay. You blew yourself and him and all his followers up to stop them from destroying Krypton." Kara hissed that and Astra seemed shocked, not expecting that answer. "You're a freaking hero. The last time I saw you was when you came into my room mere hours before you died. You gave me a recording to give to my mom and this." Kara waved the bracelet in front of Astra's face. "Relationships always hurt in the end." Kara said it as if in a trance. Like the memory, she was recalling brought the words up and out.

"Who told you that?" Astra asked.

"You did, when you made me promise not to marry for the family," Kara said, taking some money out of her pocket, not wanting Astra here. "Go buy yourself a fruit bowl or something. I got…"

"Ms. Lane, we need you in the Natu habitat. Some of the cubs got into a fight and are hurt," an employee said, coming up to them.

"Jay?" Kara asked, spinning around, concerned about the rare red named after her best friend's father.

"He seems fine…" Before the employee could even finish talking, Kara was running, Krypto trotting behind her, and Astra was standing there with the money. She sighed.

"I have my work cut out for this little one," Astra muttered.

-New Justice-

The facial recognition led them to a Clive Yorkin. A resident of the building who had a solid job in a bank and never been in trouble a day of his life. Rae had grabbed some meta human power dampening bracelets from Watchtower as the two Flashes were led to a train crossroad.

"Clive!" Rae called out to the man.

"Stay back!" The man said, fear in his voice as he jumped back and put his hand on the support of the bridge. Rae saw the support start to turn dust as the man stepped back, clearly afraid and worried about what he'd done.

"I didn't…" Clive started, as he watch the support crumble, confirming Rae's theory that he didn't know how to control his powers.

"Flash Junior, there should be a train coming. You got to stop it from coming onto the bridge." Rae instructed Barry, who seemed unsure. "Go, now!"

Barry knew an order when he heard one and ran up the bridge and down the tracks to find the train switch. He could hear the train coming as he pulled at the lever to switch the train from these tracks. The thing was rusted too, so was hard to pull, but at the eleventh hour, he managed to get it a second before the train came. Barry whooped as the train moved tracks, but then remember Rae with the dusting meta.

He ran back, seeing the bridge had collapsed by now. Rae and the meta were to the side of the wreckage of the bridge, but they were talking – not fighting. The man seemed afraid. "I think I can get…."

"Don't," Rae said to the man, keeping a hand raised. "Hey, calm down. Keep your hands in the air so you don't touch anything..."

The man seemed to be crying as Barry joined Rae. "You don't want to hurt anyone," Rae said. "Let me help you. Let us help you."

"If you touch me, you'll turn to dust. I'm not killing the Flash," Clive cried.

Rae held up the power dampers. "These can dampen your powers, Mr. Yorkin. There are places to help people with abilities which cannot be controlled. STAR Labs is one of these, and we know it was an accident. If your powers just developed and you had no control, you will not be charged with anything."

"But everyone will know I am a meta," Clive said, tears in his eyes.

Rae sighed. She knew of a certain racism against meta humans. Heroes were loved, but normal meta who were not heroes were seen almost as bad as villains. There was no middle ground, even now. Its why metas hid their powers. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do about that besides being yourself. Showing them you're no different. And remember: everyone on this Earth is one shock or outside influence away from being a meta themselves. The metamorphosis is everywhere. It's constant. Let me help you. Just hold out your hands."

Clive sighed, holding out his hand and in a second Rae had the cuffs on him, able to get them on without touching the meta human. They were designed to be able to get on and off easily, but at the same time, not to easily fall off. "Once we're at STAR, you can take them off," Rae said and Barry stood, stunned as Rae got that down with no violence. He didn't even know that was a possibility.

-New Justice-

Kayla and Kara Danvers had returned to Kara Lane house a while ago. They were sitting, talking and laughing. Kayla had actually gotten on well with this version of Kara – more so than the one who actually lived in the Sanctuary. She liked Kara Lane and they got along well, but Kara Danvers reminded her more of the sister she'd lost.

"There's so much here! I could have spent days here," Kara Danvers was saying. They hadn't even got to the dangerous section; instead they watched the water animal show and ended up with the monkeys and other similar creatures. Lara had jumped onto her Kara's lap the minute they got back, seeming to want to hide from the puppies. She didn't mix too well with other dogs, although did get on with Clark, so that was something. Kara chuckled as she hugged her puppy, and noticed the other two nearby. They were younger than Lara and cute. Misty was laying down and the puppies went to their mom.

Footsteps alerted them to the return of someone and Kara Danvers looked up to see Astra. "Aunt Astra where have you been?" She asked. She hadn't seen her aunt since Astra had run off.

"Just looking," Astra said, having been in deep thought. "It's getting late."

"Yeah," Kara Lane appeared at that.

'How are the cubs?" Astra asked. She had gone to the Natu habitat, but Kara and the injured cubs were gone. She must have brought them to a medical area and she hadn't seen Kara Lane since.

"They're fine; just minor injuries," Kara Lane said relieved. "These things happen though. They're back in the habitat with their moms."

"We should be getting back," Kara Danvers sighed, obviously not wanting to but knowing her duties. Kayla frowned at that though.

"One moment, I need to talk to you," Astra said, not wasting a moment as she took Kara Lane's hand and dragged her away, around the side of the house.

She ignored Kara Lane's complaints and only spoke when they reached a secluded area.

"I gave you bad advice." Astra said, quieting Kara up and causing her to raise an eyebrow. "My alternate, I mean. She was hurt… so, I need to correct it. Yes, relationships can hurt. Sometimes they are bad and marrying for the family is never a good idea. But, there are times when relationships can be wonderful. Please, Little One, don't close your heart to strong relationships, to romance. They can be wonderful. Look at your parents for example, they loved each other – Non and myself is a bad example to go by." Astra touched the bracelet on Kara's wrist now. "That was given to me by a boy – the only man I ever loved. He was truly wonderful and I doubt I'll ever see him again. It's because of him I had the strength to go through life as he knew Kryptonian traditions; I hope it was the same for your Astra. We don't have the best of luck, we Astras, but remember not to base your life on mine – ours. Love life, and just… love."

It was a lot for Kara to take in, and she didn't quite know how to process it, but she found herself hugging the woman. The aunt she'd lost and frozen out all day. It took the woman by surprise but she hugged back.

"Come on, I'll show you back," Kara Lane finally said, her voice suddenly cracking as they walked back to the other two. Astra gave her the dignity to wipe away tears now and look respectful to the other Kara and Kayla.

"I'm going with them," Kayla said, the moment Astra and Kara Lane reached them. "I want to know more of this Kara's world, meet her Clark. Going to use their Vibe to hop to another Earth eventually though." Kara Lane nodded at this, knowing Kayla wouldn't stay for long as Kayla grabbed her bag she had bought with her. "I'll come back here someday though."

With that, they went to leave the Sanctuary.

-New Justice-

After bringing Clive to STAR, where Barry met HR to his shock, the two Flash's ended up back at the Allens. Rae was showing Barry some tricks with phasing and Barry was finally starting to get it. It seemed seeing Rae 'take down' someone without violence was sudden inspiration to Barry, who didn't seem too confident with the usual take downs Flash's tended to do.

"Wow," Barry said, as he now easily passed his hand through the dining room wall. "You're right. I was thinking too much…"

"The speed force is a part of you," Rae said.

Barry had also met the Nora and Henry of this world and learned what happened to his alternate. Because of this, he had shown his face to the neighbors to get rid of rumors about where Barry had gone, but since he'd never lost one, or both his parents, like Prime Barry or Karry Barry, seeing Henry and Nora didn't play much effect on him – he had effectively seen them this morning, after all, back home. "I'd show you more, but the others are back at Home Base." Rae had received the message on her communicator not long ago, and it was late out.

"Maybe I will come back soon," Barry said, hopefully, "to learn more. Its less weird from you than learning from mes. There is one thing I cannot figure out though." Rae raised an eyebrow as Barry voiced this. "How did you know that meta didn't want to harm you or anyone…?"

"Besides the facts he had no criminal record, a good job, money, and was clearly scared?" Rae asked, and Barry nodded. "It was his apartment building." Barry seemed confused. "Villains always have something in mind. They always want something – money, power, revenge. They don't destroy their own stuff. The only reason why anyone does that is by accident."

Barry laughed, never having had considered that, and then looked at his parents. They had seemed sad and happy upon seeing him and he understood why. It was the same face he had to wear to explain a sudden break up with a woman he'd been engaged to. "Goodbye… I'm sorry about your Barry."

"We have accepted it," Nora said solemnly. "But one thing… did we raise you or did Joe?" She remembered Karry Barry where Joe had raised him. He hadn't told either of the Allens or the lone Garrick his parental situation, after all.

"You both are still alive," Barry said, knowing why they asked. He knew of Prime history and knew it was repeated elsewhere. "Me and my little sister Millie turned out good." They had to smile at that as they hugged this Barry and with that, the two speedsters left.

When they reached to Home Base, the rest of SuperEarth group was there.

"Well I want to go," Kayla said turning to the Cisco. "In a couple of days, once I see your world for myself. So, pick an Earth. Any Earth. Send me."

"Someone give me a number," Cisco said, finding this amusing and wanting to know where he was sending this Kayla now so he had time to prepare for the portal.

"Seven," One of the Winns said and Cisco smirked at that.

"Seven it is," Kayla stated, standing back as Kara Danvers gave her a look. She'd gotten used to her alternative sister quickly, and although glad she was coming with her back home, it was a bit of a blow to see her want to leave only days after she arrived.

"You realize seven is also called Kryptonite Earth," the other Winn said making others look at each other but shrugged.

"I like a challenge," Kayla muttered with a smirk on her face, winking at Winn who blushed.

"Are you okay?" Kara Danvers now moved over to Barry, who nodded at this.

"I like this Earth," Barry said with a smile as he gave Rae a one-armed hug. "Got an awesome cousin. I helped her with a meta human…. well she did most of it, but she showed me a lot."

"I'm glad, and I like this Earth too," Kara Danvers said smiling.

"I feel I may be needed here too," Astra spoke up, nodding to Kara Lane who remained quiet on that one, but smiled at her alternative Aunt.

"Cisco let's go home." Kara Danvers spoke up, and Cisco nodded, opening a portal – it seemed he had the hang of this. Everyone said their brief goodbyes and the SuperEarth group, along with Kayla, left.

No one said anything for a while. Not sure what to say.

"Can we talk?" The only Kara left asked Rae finally breaking the silence. Her Kara. She looked determined now "Clark can come too." Clark barked. "I got a promise to keep." Rae was surprised as Kara lifted her up and then left the Home Base through the normal exit. Even though it was the middle of winter where Home Base was located, it was a very warm and a clear night above. Not a cloud in the sky

She flew them up into the night sky where the stars were visible and Kara pointed with her free hand. "Right there," Kara said, holding onto Rae as she pointed out a star in the distance. "Krypton's sun."

"Wow," Rae said, looking up. Clark had flown up, something he did not do often, usually staying on the floor with Rae. "That's… so far." Kara nodded, looking up.

"Aunt Astra was a second mom to me," Kara said, surprising Rae as she explained something she didn't want to earlier. "She was wonderful and smart. She showed me so much. My uncle, her husband, was abusive… an awful man. He was going to use a device, Myriad, to kill everyone on Krypton but himself and his followers, just to start over. Astra was the one to stop him. She blew up Myriad along with herself and Non and everyone who followed him. I was the last one to see her. She gave me this bracelet and told me to never marry for the family. She told me that relationships hurt… Something I have remembered to this day."

"Oh," Rae said, not sure what else to say.

"Clark, the other Astra, everyone, they tell me relationship can be wonderful and I think they are right, but I'm not ready," Kara said.

"I get it," Rae nodded. "Things happen." Rae kissed Kara cheek. "Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for listening," Kara said.

"What are friends for?" Rae asked and Kara smiled as they hung above the sky, looking up at the stars.

-New Justice-

On Alcatraz Island, Barry Allen, the Reverse Flash, lay in his cell, staring at the ceiling. He heard footsteps but didn't bother to see who it was, and only jumped up when an unfamiliar, British voice spoke.

"Well, well… The Reverse Flash," Barry looked over to see a white man in a black suit with short black hair and stubble. He wore a permanent smirk on his face as Barry raised an eyebrow to him.

"What am I, a tourist attraction now?" Barry muttered, not bothering getting off the bed.

"But you are such a unique case," the man replied. "I just had to see you with my own eyes, especially with you being both here and there."

"Where?" Barry sat up, confused by this riddle.

"I suppose it doesn't matter, not in the end," the British man mused. "Let me tell you though, you're not going to like where you're going."

"Oh? And where am I going?" Barry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Hell, of course," the man chuckled, and Barry laughed at that. He was in hell already. "Oh, you can laugh… for now, but trust me, you're going there."

"And who are you?" Barry asked. "I'm not allowed visitors, well, beyond the stupid Flash…"

"Lucifer!" a woman voice called, as if answering Barry's question, and Barry caught sight of a blonde woman moving into view. "The person we came here to talk to is down this way… What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you never wanted to see the Reverse Flash, Detective?" The man, Lucifer, turned to the woman with a smile. She glanced briefly into the cell before looking back at Lucifer.

"I think we have a job to do," the Detective said briskly.

"Be there in a minute, Detective," Lucifer said. The woman gave Barry another glance before moving off.

"Lucifer…? Like the devil, I suppose?" Barry scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Coming here to warn me of my fate if I don't change… that I am going to hell?"

"Well, I am the devil," Lucifer said with that smirk. "But I'm not here to warn you. You're already in hell, boy," He rested his head against the window of Barry's cell, but at that moment the blonde called again.

"Coming, Detective." Lucifer winked at Barry, then moved away from the cell.

Barry shook his head as he collapsed back onto the bed. "Crazy ass…" he mumbled, shaking himself. "He's right about one thing; I am in hell. I need out." Barry glared at the ceiling once more.

He had to take away Rae's happiness again. He had to stop that new League of hers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note 1: Well, I hope you enjoyed SuperEarth visiting. This is the last world hopping chapter for this season, by the way – there aren't many chapters left, and I have a plot to finish up, after all. Back to focus. But expect New Justice and SuperEarth to cross paths more in future. Like Flash Junior said: He prefers training under Rae, than an alternative version of himself.
> 
> Post Chapter Note 2: And yes, a Lucifer cameo here. I love the show, but it doesn't really fit into the larger stories but decided to include one cameo here. Don't expect anyone from the show to ever show up again though, unless it can be worked into another story. Not New Justice.


	16. Super Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a Kryptonian teenager appears and going crazy Kara might just get someone new in her life.

-15 Years Ago-

"Kate?" A man called to a teenager, dressed all in black as he opened her door a crack. "You can't hold yourself in there."

"Leave me alone," Kate muttered, sitting on the bed. She had a comb in her hand and was looking down at it sadly. The man nodded at the door.

"Well, I'm here when you need me," he said, closing the door behind him as Kate cried.

She took hair out of the comb. "Mom… why did you have to die?' Kate said. "Come back…" She cried into the hair, wishing for her mother back

The room suddenly got very cold as smoke seemed to emit from Kata's hand. She looked up in shock as the smoke seemed to form into something. Into someone.

Her late mother, naked, stood looking just as surprised as Kate felt.

"Mom?" Kate gasped, not able to believe her eyes.

"Mom?" The woman copied her, confusion in her voice as she gave Kate an innocent look. Kate looked down, noticing the hair she had been holding was gone. "The metamorphosis…" She gasped. It had been a few years since the STAR lab accident, and the effects of the virus were still becoming known; making meta humans. She must be one. She must be able to clone or copy or something...

"No one can know." Kate jumped up. "You're my secret… my secret mother." Kate hugging the woman, who nevertheless smiled and automatically hugged back.

-Present Day-

Rae was at the Grant-Foster penthouse, getting things ready as she was on the phone with Iris.

"So, what did you think of the dresses?' Iris asked. She had sent Rae links to bridesmaid's dresses online and now that she had all her bridesmaids picked and agreed, she was in planning mode.

"They were fine," Rae said noncommittedly as she continued to cook and Clark barked at the TV. She had turned it on before, to watch recaps of the Justice League's newest take down. It was good to hear what the news were saying about them. Even if sometimes reporters made her roll her eyes. The news reporter was now going on about Kara saving a bus from going over a bridge the other day. Clark was barking at the image of his father on screen. "Oh Clark, calm down." She called to the dog who looked over at Rae with big soulful eyes, making Rae smile. This dog had her wrapped around his paw. She loved him so much.

"Speaking of Clark," Iris said, her tone suddenly changing. "Did you know there was a reporter at the Daily Planet called Clark Kent?"

"Really?" Rae said a little too sharply, wondering where this was going and why Iris was mentioning her former mentor. Besides knowing who she was, none of the other identities of either League had been revealed to the Wests.

"Yeah, he disappeared around the same time Superman died," Iris said airily, and Rae knew what was up. Iris's reporter instinct had caught a scent and now she was trying to get Rae to confirm her suspicions.

"Oh, that's too bad," Rae said. "Never met him."

"Come on," Iris said as Rae smirked, hearing the reaction. "Why did you name your dog Clark?"

"After Lewis and Clark," Rae said simply, trying not to laugh as she thought of the excuse. It was a little too fun to mess with her friend. "Always loved history class."

"Oh, I know and you know I know you know, so you might as well confirm it," Iris said, Rae frowning at the sentence.

"Iris I don't know…" Rae stopped as the news switched to something happening right now. A superpowered teenager was causing havoc in Central-National, and he seemed to have Kryptonian powers! It wasn't that which made Rae shut up though…

The camera had zoomed in on the wild boy; it was a teenager, definitely, with dark hair and green eyes. His was shirtless but seemed to have pants on. She knew that face though. It was younger, but she had seen young pictures of him at the Kent house: That was Clark Kent.

"I'm… going to have to call you back," Rae said, hanging up the phone and using her speed to finish what she was doing and store it for later, glad she was alone in the penthouse. "Flash Pup, come on – let's go." Rae ran them into their outfits and they left.

-New Justice-

"What are you doing?" Kara asked some of her employees who seemed gathered around a phone.

"Ms. Lane," one of them said. These were teen employees, hired mainly to do small task like the ticket booths and food stands. "It's just… well, have you seen what's going on in Central-National? A Kryptonian teenager is attacking the city."

Before the words Kryptonian even came up, Kara was about to yell at them but then paused. "Give me that," Kara said, taking the cellphone from the employee before he could react. She looked at the news that was up to see a face she never thought she would see again… It was young, like the pictures at home, but that was her cousin. "Go back to work." Kara tossed the phone back at the employees, her throat suddenly very dry, before turning to run back to her house.

"Krypto, outfit!" She called as a monkey landed on her. "Fine, you too." She didn't feel like arguing with Beppo as she got the outfits on and headed outside. They needed to get to Central-National and fast.

-New Justice-

Rae ran up the building closest to the wild Kryptonian.

"Hey!" She called over to him, not wanting this to go to violence, but she might not have any other choice. Her call had made him turn his head, but he headed right at her, heat vision aimed. She barely dodged the heat vision and nearly got hit by his arm. "I don't want to fight you but I can't let you hurt anyone!" Rae called.

That was met with another attack, this time of freeze breath. Rae ran away from it and jumped to the next building. "Flash Pup, you might want to start flying," Rae said. Clark gave her a look from his spot on her shoulder; he had grown a bit, but was still small enough to fit there. Rae took a breath as she ran and jumped into the air and onto the Kryptonian's back, barely getting her arms around him before she could have fallen the distance to the sidewalk.

Clark jumped into the air himself, to fly on his own. He barked at his owner as the male teen Kryptonian gave a sound that was a lot like a growl and started flying backward.

"Calm down!" Rae called, continuing her hold. Usually when she did this, she hit the attacker at super speed, but that would only break her hand in this instance. She could phase her hand through the skin to stop him, but that could really hurt him and she didn't want to do that. She couldn't do that. Not to someone who brought up the good memories of her mentor. "This might have been a bad idea…" Rae thought out loud, still on his back.

That was when the teen shot straight up into the sky and Rae lost her grip. She went to use her arms and legs as wind tornados, to break her fall, but before she could she was caught. "What was your big plan?" She heard a familiar voice and knew she was in Kara's arms.

"Was trying to talk, but he seems to have no mind," Rae said, noticing Super Monkey had taken her former position on the Kryptonian's back. He must find it fun or something, jumping on people's backs. "Super Monkey, toss out some punches, would you?" The monkey screeched, punching the air and making Rae roll her eyes. "At him!" Beppo cheered now, before punching the Kryptonian on the back, causing him to yell.

Clark flew out in front and started sending heat vision, but Krypto flew back and moaned. "He's working off animal instincts," Kara said now, looking at her dog. She had seen her animals act in similar ways. Especially when they were young and still a bit wild. Before life at the sanctuary hit them. "Hold on," Kara said, flying over and grabbing the Kryptonian teen with her free hand.

She threw him down to on top of a building before landing herself and putting Rae down on top of the building too. Krypto landed besides Kara, but still seemed unwilling to attack. Beppo had hopped off the teen's back and was flying above, and Clark was growling, having landed besides Rae. Kara didn't hesitate as she went in to fight her cousin's lookalike. She punched him in the stomach, and then held up her arms to punch his face but paused as his eyes looked at her. She couldn't harm that face.

The pause gave him enough time to jump into the air, to fly off, but was blocked off by a wall of green and Jessica was in the air, in full Green Lantern outfit. "Super Monkey hit him over the head – hard!" Kara ordered, and the monkey jumped up and banged down on his head.

"Lucky thing I showed," Jessica said, as the teenage Kryptonian was knocked out and she used her ring to catch him in a green net.

"Yeah…" Rae said giving Kara a look. Both had been unwilling to hurt the man, who looked so much like the man they lost. They couldn't bring themselves to do it, so it had been good someone else had come about. "Let's get him to Watchtower. We have some restraints that should be able to hold him there and we can run some tests. Figure out what and who he is."

Kara flew up and went to the green barrier that was holding the teen; Jessica didn't even need to be told before releasing the man to let Kara carrying him and take him to the nearest zap tunnel.

-New Justice-

Once in Watchtower they had him restrained him in cuffs and put red sunlight lamps on him.

"Well this is interesting," Adam, who had turned up, said aloud. "He doesn't just look like Superman, but according to his DNA, he  _is_  Superman."

"That's not possible. Superman died in my arms," Rae snapped, remembering that day clearly. Her mentor, dying trying to give her his last words. Barry taunting her that he had killed everyone. It was not a good day. Not one Rae liked to think about.

"We all saw the video," Winn who also had turned up, added to this. "But DNA doesn't lie. His DNA matches that of Superman; only a tiny difference, barely notable. He is Superman."

"No, he is not," Kara said, having been silently petting Krypto, who was snuggled with Clark. Clark seemed to want to comfort his father – he hadn't left his side since they got to Watchtower. "I took my cousin's body. I took care of it. I returned him to Rao." There were tears in her eyes now.

"The body is buried in the Kryptonian Sanctuary, right? I heard that," Winn said, to receive a glare from Kara that made him take a step back.

"I don't know who started that freaking rumor, but if I ever find them out, they better watch out," Kara hissed, making Beppo give a cheer and Krypto rubbed his head against her. Clark gave a bark and looked up at Kara. "It's not Kryptonian tradition to bury our dead."

"What is Kryptonian tradition?" Rae asked stepping up to calm her friend down. Also, kind of curious herself.

"We return the body to Rao," Kara said, to confused face from all. "Our god, Rao, the sun god. On Krypton, we put bodies in coffins that were little ships and sent them up to the sun."

"You sent Superman to our sun?" Jessica said with a blink.

"No, I didn't have the proper coffin so I went more old school to the time before Krypton had that ability. We would burn our dead. Cremate them, you would say. I got a couple red sun light lamp to weaken his body - even dead it was indestructible under yellow sun. Lois and I said some finale goodbyes, I preformed the ceremony to get his spirt to Rao's light, then I used my heat vision to burn the body into ash. There was nothing left but the dust. I collected it. Put it in a vase…."

"And have it on a shelf," Adam said, thinking that's where this was going.

"No," Kara frowned now. "I threw it into space."

"How?" Winn asked. "Did you fly out to the edge of the atmosphere and toss it right before the point where you couldn't come back. Because that would be…"

"No," Kara said, not sure whether to laugh or cry at the assumptions. "I used the airlock here."

"Oh. Okay, that makes more sense," Winn said with a nod, but seemed upset his awesome theory was not true.

"There is one explanation," Rae voiced, getting back to the topic at hand. "A clone. Someone, somehow, cloned Clark." Clark barked at this and Rae had to smile. "I mean Clark Kent not you Flash Pup." She told her dog fondly. "The Justice League took out Cadmus a few years ago, right? They were working on cloning, but didn't perfect it. Their clones were… well… the best we could do for them was to put them out of their misery."

"Maybe a meta human?" Adam voiced. "Your goggles did pick up signals going to his brain."

"It did?" Rae frowned at Adam now.

"Yeah. Maybe someone's trying to control him." Adam nodded turning to the computer. "I could see about tracing them."

"Good, yes. Meanwhile, we need to give this clone something besides animal instincts. Kara, you said once the Fortress scans your brain to make the holograms? Anyway, to give him something?"

"There's a device in the Fortress that will give him memories, but I do not want to give him Clark's memories," Kara said, looking over at the unconscious copy. "He's not Clark."

"Then just give him the bare necessity. Logic, language… not real memories, just enough so he can become someone," Rae said, feeling fond of the copy already. She did have a soft spot for Clark Kent. Any Clark Kent. "Adam, when you trace that signal, call me and tell me where. I got to go make a dinner." Rae put her helmet on. "Clark – Flash Pup – stay with Krypto." Clark barked, knowing Rae was right. His father needed him at this moment. "I think Krypto figured this all out before us," she felt sorry for the dog as Kara crouched down by her pet now.

-New Justice-

Rae was just finishing up the dinner when she heard, Dawn yelling.

"Mom!" Dawn called. "Carter's hurt himself." Cat and Joel didn't waste a moment as both ran up the stairs, and coming back down with Carter between them.

"My eyesight is getting worst…" Carter mumbled, taking off the glasses. He looked blearily over to Rae visible as she put the dinner on the dining room table. He looked away a few seconds later, confused, as though he was seeing something he did not want to see.

"We have an appointment at a specialist in a few days," Cat said, leading Carter to the table. "Rain, is dinner ready?"

"Yes," Rae said. "Sorry, I know I am a little late." The Clark-clone had distracted Rae more than normal League business. "I got to go."

"Well your shift is over," Cat said with a nod. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Rae said with a nod, grabbing her stuff. She had been looking at her communicator on and off, waiting for something – anything. Adam had traced the signal that had been going to clone Clark's brain and she was meeting with Kara to go to the source. "Bye, Mr. Foster, Dawn. Carter… stay strong, champ." The kids and Joel wished her goodbye as she walked out. A second later Rae was running.

By the time she met with Kara, Krypto, and Clark she was dressed as the Flash. The Aquas were with the group, and Rae gave them an acknowledging nod. "So, who's with the clone?' Rae asked, curious.

"Gray Canary showed up. Her power would be super effective if he got out," Kara said. "Black still has that business to attend to." Rae nodded, knowing what Kara meant. Laurel was officially adopting Arthur and had quite a few things to do. "But Stopwatch stayed there too along with Miss Martian and Wonder Girl. I left Super Monkey with them too. They would be more effective than me." Kara looked down at that, remembering how she could not punch the clone.

"I couldn't either," Rae said knowing what Kara meant and wanting to acknowledge she had the same problem. Let Kara know she was not alone. "I mean, hurt him. When I was on his back I could have. But I just couldn't. That's Clark. How is the clone?"

"I got a device from the Fortress. Using Clark's basic memories – schooling, language, right and wrong. He won't know everything Clark did, but he'll be a person," Kara said thoughtfully. "And the meta who made him is inside the house. Her name is Kate Thomson."

"Seems to be weak," Rae heard a voice over the coms and knew it was Atom.

"I sent our spy inside," Kara added for Rae. "There's some lead paint on the wall so Atom was useful."

"Okay, Aqualad through the front door with me and Flash Pup," Rae said and Aqualad nodded as Clark barked. "Aquagirl and Supergirl, go around back with Superdog and go through the back door." Kara nodded and the three easily got around back. "Atom hold on tight in your position. Hold on a second." Rae vibrated her body and went through the door, unlocking it from the inside to let Aqualad and Clark in.

"I was ready to knock down the door," Aqualad whispered, so as to not alert the meta they were inside.

"She's in the next room," Atom said over the coms.

Rae nodded signaling for Aqualad to follow her.

Kate, who had brown hair and pale skin, was laying on the couch.

"All I want to know is why?" Rae spoke, alerting the meta to their present. She jumped up and turned to look at them as they heard glass breaking, and then from another door to the living room Aquagirl and Supergirl appeared. Krypto growled as he went in front of the two.

"Don't even think about running," Aquagirl said, pointing the trident she had stolen from Atlantis at the meta.

"I wasn't going to," Kate said, eyes looking around at the heroes in her house. "You have Christopher?"

"Christopher?" Rae asked.

"The clone I made of Superman. That's what I was going to call him," the meta said, making Superdog growl again and Kara's eyes to light up. "I know he went wild! I couldn't control him, but I need him back. I meant no harm."

"No harm? That was my family!" Kara said, annoyed, stepping in front of her dog before he did something they'd all regret. "You made a knockoff of my cousin, and I want to know why." Kara punched the wall next to her, leaving a hole – the shelf on the wall collapsed.

"Hey! I was up on that shelf," Atom said, having to fly up off it as it fell, but no one responded to him.

"You owe us the explanation," Rae said, a little more calmly than Kara. She had so many feelings about what Kate had done but she needed to be the strong leader here. Kara was getting angry, but Rae needed to push her feelings down and get to business. It was a price of being leader. She could figure out feelings later. Kate nodded knowing she owed them the explanation.

"A couple of years after the metamorphosis my mom died," Kate said quickly, arms in the air now. "It was in a moment of sadness that I created her, a copy of my mother from a strand of her DNA – that was when I realized I could clone things… people, animals. Meta humans, with their powers intact. I had my mom, but she wasn't exactly my mom. I controlled what she did. She didn't have any memories, but it was something. In time, she learned and grew. I had less control over her as years went by, but she was my mom. I became a scientist to understand my powers."

"None of this explains the Superman kid clone," Rae said showing a little anger in her voice.

"The Meta-Breed found out about me," Kate said, her voice cracking. "They wanted me to join them. To replicate for them. I refused."

"Wait, slow down, the Meta-Breed?" Rae said, holding up a hand. "The Justice League took them out in Dakota years ago when we took out their leader."

"You weakened them to the point of almost non-existence, but there are still fractions of the group that exist in hiding. One is here in Central-National. The strongest of the fractions. The leader wants to reunite all fractions under him, making a move now that the Justice League is so weakened. They wanted me to replicate them. Make their group so much stronger than you. When I said no, they took my mother. The leader calls himself the Executor, he has energies he puts around people's necks, that with one thought of his will kill the person or people wearing it. They said I had until tonight to change my mind or my mom dies. I know I could clone her again… but that one is my mom now. I can't start over. Not again."

"What about my cousin?" Kara asked wanting to get to the reason why they were here.

"The lab I worked at had Superman's DNA from a battle of his. I took it and used it to clone him. I thought with Superman I could save my mom without joining them," Kate said sadly. "I figured his powers would be strong enough to break the ring. I could use myself as a distraction and Christopher could be mine and my mom's protector against them. But when I went to clone him I had trouble. The teen was created instead of him fully-grown Superman, and went wild. No matter how I tried, I could not control him… and I was so weak. I barely got back home. Please let me try again. To save my mom. Then if you want the clones I make I can destroy."

"Supergirl," Rae said after this explanation, nodding to Kara to follow her into the next room. "We can't let the Meta-Breed reform." She said instantly. "Especially now. We need to take care of this here and now, but what happens to the clone is your call." Rae bit her lip. She didn't want this clone destroyed but it wasn't her choice. This was Kara's choice. He was her cousin.

"I have a duty to him," Kara said as Krypto rubbed against her leg and Clark barked. "He's a member of the House of El, no matter how he was made. I can't let him be destroyed or give him back to her."

"Okay," Rae said with a nod the decision made. "Replicate!" Rae called out, going back into the room where the Aquas were guarding Kate. She raised an eyebrow at the name. "New plan: You're working as a distraction, but it's not our Superboy who's backing you up. It's the Justice League. We'll take out this fraction group and save your mom on one condition."

"What?" Kate asked hopeful now.

"Superboy belongs to us," Rae said. "You will not try to control him or destroy him. You will not go near him or ever try to replicate Superman ever again. Actually, never try to replicate any League member again, dead or alive without our permission. Got it?"

"Deal," she said with a smile. "Besides, I used all the sample of DNA to create Christopher. There's nothing else I can use for Superman."

"Okay," Rae said, frowning at this. "Watchtower, get on the line."

"Here," Winn's voice was heard. "Been listening in and looking up the Meta-Breed. Who do you need? Only person not available is Laurel and the Lanterns. Jessica got called away by the Corp with Jon and Jade."

"This is a fraction group. I don't think we need everyone. I want Gray and Miss. Martian to stay in Watchtower with Superboy there. You could come in handy if you've gotten down only freezing certain people and not everyone."

"Yes, I got it," Winn said and Rae could tell he was smirking. "Although it does come at the cost of more concentration on my part."

"You and Wonder Girl come meet us. Tell White to get to Watchtower to lead things up there and be our backup in case we need it. We'll have Replicate with us," Rae said. "Replicate, the location?"

"On our way," Winn said, once Kate told them where the Meta-Breed were located.

"Come on, let's go. Aquas, Atom, you go with Replicate. We will meet you." Rae said, picking up Clark and then the supers left with speed. "

"Since when is the clone called Superboy?" Aquagirl asked Aqualad.

"Since when am I called Replicate?" Kate asked, raising her hand.

"Well, you did use the term Replicate a few times," Aqualad pointed out. "As for Superboy, I think Flash made that up." Aqualad smiled and with a nod as the group headed out.

-New Justice-

The gang was working out of a warehouse like so many villains. Atom shrunken immediately and went in to get the lay of the land. Kara was x-ray visioning anything she could see through. There was a certain amount of lead on the property, as many older properties inevitably had, but she could see enough.

"The Executor is here with the mom." Kara informed the League. "They are in one corner. There are five others here. Three males and two females. They are on the phone, I think with more members and there's another female in the back room with white hair."

"Go to the back and tell Louise to call over to Harley in Gotham," The Executor said. "Once our little clone maker gets here, I want to make an announcement." One of the men moved into the back.

"They have some type of alliance in Gotham…" Atom whispered.

"Okay, time to take them down," Rae said, looking over at Replicate. "Go in. Once things freeze – run. Supergirl, Wonder Girl, get her mom free. Everyone else, start taking out the other metas. Stopwatch, with me." Rae grabbed Winn before he could say anything, Rae had run him and Clark to the other side of the building.

"This might feel weird…" Rae said, putting her hand on Winn's back and then vibrating them both through the wall. They were behind some boxes now. The man came back with the person with the person called Louise. Instantly Rae recognized the familiar look of an Ice-making meta.

"She has the same power as Frost." Rae muttered. "Send in Replicate. Atom once, she comes in, attach yourself to her. Make sure she gets out."

At that moment Kate came in the door, and Atom sneakily flew into her clothes. "Okay," Kate called. "I will do it."

"No!" her mom yelled. "Just clone me again. Don't destroy your life."

"When do we interrupt?" Kara asked on the com.

"Wait a moment. Wait until the Executioner-person moves away from her mom." Rae whispered, also wanting to hear this announcement.

"Get Harley on," the Executor said, and Louise pushed a button and Rae recognized one of Batman old enemies. The problem was, she was not a meta human. Why was Executor calling her if his goal was to remake the meta-breed?

"Lookie here exey," Harley said. "I got enough on my hands. A new player in town is taking care of me and Mr. J's fun."

"And I got the meta who can create clones," Executor said. "You join us and we can do the same as the Reverse Flash. We can take down this New Justice League and rule the world. A Alliance of Villains. An Injustice Alliance of America, if you will." Executor walked away from Kate's mom as he said this.

"I like your thinkin', 'cute-y baby," Harley voiced at this, Rae guessing 'cute' was actually a shorter version of his name, than a reference to his looks.

"Join us, Mr. J too, and we can do anything we want," Executor continued.

"That's enough," Rae said, not liking where this was going, "Stopwatch – freeze, we need to cut this off now!" Winn held out his hand and all the villains suddenly froze, but Kate and her mom were still moving. Winn kept hold out of his hand.

"Cute-y? What's goin' on?" Harley asked, on the screen noticing no one was moving.

"Supergirl, now!" Rae said, and Supergirl and Wonder Girl charged, in heading right for the mom. Supergirl put her hand around the band and ripped it apart as Rae came running out, punching the Executor who unfroze and fell.

"Get her out Wonder Girl!" Supergirl called, picking up the mother and handing her to Donna as Krypto attacked a man, tossing aside the electricity from his hand. Clark joined his father as other people unfroze. Atom grew to normal size to send shots at the metas leading Donna, Kate, and her mother out.

"Sorry!" Winn said, using a new feature in his suit to attack one meta human as water came out of a pipe and knocked into a meta, turning metal. In fact, Rae believed this meta was the bully who used to always pick on Barry in school – he looked somewhat familiar. Selena appeared, trident in hand, to take another as Louise threw an overwhelming amount of ice right at Rae. Rae had to pause.

"Frost," Rae said, knowing her weakness was cold. She couldn't even run right now. Even the anti-cold enhancement in her suit was being overpowered.

"Killer Frost," Louise snarled as Kara got between Rae and the cold blast.

"I got her," Kara said, lighting up her eyes and sending heat vision at Killer Frost, who barely dodged it.

Rae took a breath before joining the Aquas, Winn, and the dogs fighting the other Meta-Breed members. The Executor was knocked out already, and his minions weren't doing much better. "I'm out!" Harley said on the screen, and the screen turned off.

"Me too," Louise said pulling up an ice wall and blocking her from the other's view with an icy wind that made it hard to see.

"Stopwatch, freeze," Rae called out. Even with her goggles on she was having a hard time seeing.

"I'll just freeze the cold," Winn said and Rae sighed, agreeing as Rae ran around, trying to get rid of the cold wind with her speed. When the cold was gone, Louise was gone, but the others were knocked out.

"I think we nipped this Injustice Alliance in the butt," Aqualad said.

"I wouldn't bet on it being the last we hear of them…" Rae said with a knowing look in her eyes. "But let's get these guys to a jail cell."

-New Justice-

"So, are you going to stay in the cities?" Rae asked Kate back at her house once the Injustice Alliance was put away.

"No, I got a job in Metropolis waiting for me," Kate said. "I think we'll be safer there."

"Just in case," Rae said, holding out a device to Kate. "It will send us an alert if you want or need us. It will also let us know where you are. Congratulations, Replicate… you're now a friend of the League." Kate smiled as she took the device. "And sorry for the wall," Rae nodded to the hole in the wall Kara had created before.

"I can patch it up," Kate shrugged. "But if you ever need me to make clones for you, to help in the fight against evil. I'll do it. They can always be destroyed afterward with no pain to them," Kate said and Rae frowned at that.

"Making a life for our own needs to destroy it after we're done with them seems wrong," Rae said. "Inhumane."

"I don't like killing my clones either, but can't have too many clones of live people around. Besides, they have no mind to begin with – completely controlled by me. Like puppets. Unless they break free like Christopher, or live for a long while like my mother. Besides, think about the advantage it gives you. You can create a clone for your enemy to kill for them, to be surprised when the real-you shows up," Kate implored, and Rae smiled sadly, shaking her head and put her helmet back on.

"I'll think about it," Rae said. "Flash Pup!" Rae yelled at her dog, who was being pampered by Kate's mom. Clark jumped up and right to his mistress. Rae gave a nod as the two left, going to the nearest zap tunnel in the city and back to Watchtower.

"So?" Rae asked, once she got there. Everyone but Kara, Krypto, and Beppo seemed to have left. Maybe wanting to give Kara some time with her new cousin.

"He should wake up any second," Kara said, looking at the clone of Clark. Her words were right as he shot up barely a few moments later.

"Where is… who are… what?" He looked at Kara, focusing on her suddenly. "Hey. I know you..." Kara raised an eyebrow. He should not have Clark's memories, she had made sure to tell Kal-X that when they programed the device, and the robot was meant to listen to her orders. "Or… maybe I think I do? I love you. You're home…. Who am I? I don't understand?"

His eye caught Rae and he smiled. "I love you too. In a different way. Like… I don't know, I care about you a lot? I don't understand what's…" His eyes caught Krypto. "My dog." He smiled again, and Krypto's ears perked up, but he took a step back. "Oh. Not my dog? But I have feelings of friendship. Companionships with you. I love you like my pet."

Kara took a breath. She had to explain this to him.

"You're… you… I had a cousin. Clark." Kara started. "I loved him very much, but he died. There was this girl, Replicate, who can create clones – copies of people – and she made one of Clark. A clone that it. That clone is you. With some sophisticated tech I gave you some knowledge, things to know by instinct. I think you must have some… residual instincts of my late cousin though. That's why you think you know me and Rae. Why you think Krypto is yours because Clark loved us. Krypto used to be his."

"So… I'm a clone?" He said. "And I have his memories?"

"His knowledge. Language. Yes. It seems his feelings got through too," Kara repeated to make it clear, relieved he did not have all of Clark's memories. That would have been odd. "I did it this way so you don't become him. Because you're not his replacement. You can be your own person."

"What do I do?" He asked, and Kara put a hand on his shoulder.

"You come home with me. And I take care of you. Protect you just like I was supposed to protect him," Kara said, determined in her eyes. "I was not sent here to be a hero, I was meant to protect Clark, to raise him. In a way, maybe taking care of you will accomplished what my parents sent me here for. We're cousins, you know. Blood binds us."

Rae smiled at the scene as the new clone hugged Kara at that and she hugged back. Kara had no one but Lois and the kids after Clark death. Now she got a little family.

"And your father, Clark, I mean but it's a sort of appropriate link, he was always there for me," she decided to add, not really wanting to interrupt the two, but needing to add this in. "So, if you need anything, just ask." She knew she would help this clone if he wanted it. It might not be Superman back from the dead, but it was sort of his son. She had a responsibility to the dead League family, but she also loved her mentor and she and Kara were best friends. She would do anything for them.

"But what's my name?" He asked. "Do I take his name? Do I become Clark?" Clark barked at that, angry and Krypto too gave a growl. Neither wanting this clone to take the name.

"His name is Clark," Rae said petting her puppy to calm him down and bending down next to Krypto to calm him. "And I don't think Krypto's a fan of you taking that title."

"Besides, taking his name would be the opposite of becoming your own person," Kara said, wondering what to call this clone.

"You know, Replicate was calling him Christopher and it's really not a bad name. He can go by Chris," Rae pointed out.

"Chris Lane?" Kara asked, looking at the young man. "Do you like?"

He thought it over a moment before nodding and smiling.

"Yeah, I do," the newly named Chris said with a smirk.


	17. The Price of being Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new vigilante in Metropolis solves a mystery and angers Kara.

-Eight Months Ago -

"Where is it?" Clark Kent didn't even wait for James Olsen to finish opening the door before stomping into his friend's apartment. "Where did you put it?"

"Put what?' James said, closing the door in annoyance.

"Don't play stupid with me," Clark said. "You're the only one who could have taken it. The armor – where is it?" James smirked, but didn't say anything. "You do have it." Clark persisted. "I thought you were my friend."

"And I thought you were mine," James said. "But you didn't tell me you were the big man in blue or that you were with Lois Lane and the father of her children. We're clearly not friends."

"I explained to you why I didn't tell you," Clark said, annoyed at this. Since James discovered his secret recently, he had been a pain in the ass; upset that Clark hadn't told him and was now showing his true colors. Clark had shown him something that he thought might heal the break in their friendship but it clearly didn't. "Give it back to me now."

"You have no proof I have it," James folded his arms. "Go on, use your powers and search." Clark did; using his x-ray vision around the apartment, but did not see what he was looking for. "And now you can leave." James open the door, waiting for Clark to leave. "Oh, and Kent, we're not friends. We clearly never were."

"Fine," Clark snarled. "But James, what you have is more dangerous than you know." Clark gave one last look at his former friend before leaving the apartment.

-Present Day-

Kara was in her bed. Her latest hookup was putting a hand under her shirt, but as he kissed her, Kara couldn't help but think of Rae. Their nights together. She wasn't enjoying this man like she thought she would.

"Get off," Kara muttered, pushing the man who was only in his underwear now. Kara got up and tossed his pants and shirt at him before getting her own on.

"What's your problem?" The man said, confused.

"This was a bad idea," Kara stated, even though it had been her idea. She had been looking for a way to get her mind off Rae but nothing did it now. "Get out of my house."

"I'm not leaving until we do what we came here to do," the man said, clearly still in heat.

"She said leave," a new voice spoke. Kara had barely heard the door open, but in the doorway, was Chris with Marble and Dizzy by his feet. The two puppies had gotten attached to the new member in the household and seemed to follow him everywhere, much to Chris's annoyance.

The man laughed. "And what are you going to do if I don't? Sick your puppies on me," the man mocked, making the two puppies yap. "Move away kid, this is none of your business." The man pushed Chris and before Chris could react, Kara had come over and twisted the man arm behind his back hard. "You touch him again and I will break your arm!" Kara hissed so lowly the man knew she was serious. She may not have her superpowers here, but she knew how to fight and protect herself and others. "Krypto, Misty!"

The two dogs came running up the stairs together, knowing exactly what Kara wanted and bared their teeth to growl at the man. "Now we're going to show you out," Kara said, letting go of the man arms. "You can put on your clothes or not. I don't care."

"You're mad! You were the one…" The man stated, quickly jumping into his pants.

"Well, I was wrong," Kara groaned as Chris grabbed the man by the arm and showed him out to the backdoor with Krypto and Misty by him to make sure the man moved, slammed the door once he was gone.

"What was that about?" Chris asked, returning to Kara's room. It had only been a couple of days since he was created, and some things still went over his head – the alien tech that allowed him basic knowledge and speech from Clark had helped speed him up a little, at least.

"Nothing," Kara said, sitting on her bed now. "Any reason you came to my room?"

Chris held out her Justice League communicator. "This has been ringing," Chris said, and Kara took it, looking at the message. Rae was calling a meeting of the entire League. She quickly messaged back that she was on her way.

"I'm going to be gone for a bit, but Krypto and Misty will be here," Kara told Chris as she moved. "Might want to wait a bit, to make sure he is gone."

-New Justice-

"Hey Kara," Rae said when Kara finally walked in. Everyone else was in the room already and Supergirl was the last one to show. "Caught you in the middle of something?"

"Not really," Kara said, seeming uncomfortable and not meeting Rae's eyes, which Rae found interesting. That wasn't like her friend at all.

"Well we have a problem," Rae said deciding to put whatever was up with Kara on the backburner. It was Justice League business time. Personal problems can be taken care of later. "Well, sort of… Metropolis has a new vigilante who's being a bit of a show off. The Guardian."

"I've heard about him," Kara shrugged. "Never seen him or cared though."

"Well, you might want to," Rae sighed, turning to Adam. "Atom, show the interview he gave today."

Adam turned to the system and on the monitor appeared a man dressed in armor that was a mix of blacks and red; he wore a helmet that completely covered his face and carried a shield on his arm. Kara frowned at that. The outfit looked familiar, but she couldn't place it immediately.

"So, are you up for Justice League membership?" The reporter was asking, clearly excited a Vigilante was talking to her despite her professionalism.

"Haven't heard anything, but they would be stupid not to want me. I'm better than half the people they have," the Guardian stated, making everyone in the room frown. "I've been keeping this city safe since Superman died, and I've been doing it just as good, if not better than him. The Justice League needs me." Adam stopped the interview.

"Short but sweet," Kara mumbled, not liking this Guardian from the interview alone. No one was better than Superman, especially when he had powers and they obviously didn't.

"And what does he have in his favor to say that?" Dinah was the one who asked.

"Not much," Winn said. "CatCo's been keeping track. He taken down some minor things. Nothing that passed the green level here. Clearly doesn't know what he's talking about as he's not even faced meta humans yet. There's videos of his fights online. He always picked the crime going down in a high civilian place. Probably to get news attention."

Winn moved Adam aside to bring up the videos. "He's sloppy," Sara said after a moment, viewing the footage. "Maybe he took some karate lessons, but a ten-year-old can do those moves."

"The suit is pretty good," Adam said, admiring the suit.

"With this playing this big in the media, we need to do a membership vote now," Rae said going on to topic. "Lucky we have more than enough material on him we do not need to go see him in person."

"Out curiosity, what is the media's take on this?" Laurel asked, having to leave Arthur with Moria to come here. The media impression on the individual members of the League had always fascinated her, especially now she was part of the League.

"Daily Planet is more negative on him – I think Lois can be responsible to that." Rae gave a nod to Kara, but Kara didn't seem to be listening. She was staring at the video of the Guardian. Something seemed… familiar to her, but she couldn't place it, "CatCo is being fairer on both sides, negative and positive. The rest of the media is praising him." Rae said the last line with some anger in her voice that was easily picked up.

"Oh," Laurel bit her lip at this, thinking herself now.

"Got something against the news there, Flash?" Jon added with a smirk hearing the anger at that line.

"There are a lot of news networks that don't give the news – well, not the real news. They give their opinions and twist facts to fit their narratives. I've been on the back end of it once or twice; so has the Justice League when the league first started, but we have such good publicity with the public now we're the news darlings. They even forget they once bashed us," Rae rolled her eyes. "The media's praising him like that because he is giving a show and being chatty. But anyway, we need to vote. Everyone seen the facts and know how you're voting?"

There was a round from 'yes' from everyone but Kara.

"Okay start," Rae said, starting the vote with Jon, not paying attention as everyone put their votes into the computer. She was instead looking at Kara who seemed to be lost in thought. Rae was worried about her friend. When it was finally Sara's turn, she voted no. Kara still didn't move to give her vote. "Kara?" Rae finally put a hand on Kara making her jump. "It's your turn. Doesn't matter, looks like he already failed." Only Adam and Winn had voted yes. "But we need your official vote for the computer."

"He's a thief," Kara finally said, out of her trance making everyone look at her. "This Guardian is a thief and I am getting back what he stole!"

"Whoa, hold on," Rae said running in between Kara and the zap tunnel she had turned to. She put her hands out to stop Kara really confused about Kara sudden claim against the Guardian. "What did he steal? And who did he steal from?"

"The suit from Clark!" Kara said pointing at the screen; it had taken her a few minutes, but she had connected the dots, and now she was seeing red. Rae's eyes narrowed at that. Angered at someone stealing from her mentor. Flash Pup barked at his name being used. "It's Kryptonian battle armor," Kara explained to Rae, "for a high-ranking officer, too. See, a couple of years ago Clark took out General Zod and his minions."

"I remember that," Rae said with a nod. She had been in the Justice League at the time after all and that had been a big thing. "Wonder Woman and J'onn helped him. I had my hands full at the time so couldn't join. Would have liked to, too…"

"Well, when he defeated them he took their armor. Most he sent to the Fortress but one he kept in his apartment. He didn't really live there. The apartment was just for show. He used it as a Superman headquarter in Metropolis. The armor was stolen out of his apartment eight months ago. And now I know who has it. I am getting back what's rightfully mine."

"Can I change my vote?" Adam asked, raising his hand.

"Can I second that?" Winn also asked, smirking at Adam – they had both been impressed with someone else who made their own suit. The pair of them had been shooting ideas about how to improve both of their suits and wanted a third for ideas, but now knowing the suit was stolen they didn't want him. Guardian obviously didn't have the skills they had.

Rae ignored them though and went to the computer to push 'no' for both her and Kara. "Do you want anyone to go with you?" Rae asked turning to her friend. This was Kara's mission. She was not leader for that, but anything Kara needed from them was hers though.

"Thanks, but this is a personal thing," Kara said. "I'll take Chris with me to Metropolis tomorrow and hunt this Guardian down." Rae nodded as Kara sighed. She still had to tell her foster mom about Chris too. It could wait until they showed up at her place tomorrow though.

-New Justice-

The next morning Julia and Walter were taking on a meta human who sent small shockwaves from his hands each time he clapped them. The twins retaliated, sending an electric attack out that hit him. The man then sent another powerful shockwave at them, separating their hands. Julia went running for her brother, but was pushed back by another shock.

Before he could attack, again Rae was on the scene, fully dressed as the Flash.

"Try me!" Rae said, holding out her helmet that easily blocked the attack. She then whistled and Clark came from behind the meta, pushing him forward for Rae to punch at super speeds and knocking him out. Rae put her helmet back on before turning to the two.

"We're not skipping school!" Julia said instantly in their defense.

"I know," Rae said but had to give a small smile at that. Seemed the two were listening to her. "But you two need to train more."

"We have been," Walter said, more upset than his sister at the words.

"We have. We've been running every day and we got our electrical attacks stronger," Julia said, wanting Rae to be impressed by their work.

"Good," Rae said as Clark came by her feet. "But you have not figured out how to deal with your Kryptonite." The two looked at each other, confused. They knew of the thing that could weaken Kryptonians, but as they weren't Kryptonian, this phrase seemed a little odd. "Everyone has a Kryptonite, a weakness." Rae divulged. She needed to make the two understand. She needed them to see because they were her friends and she could not let them be killed. "Yours is that you need to be connected. People realize it; once you're apart, you're defenseless. You need to work around it, and also be able to defend yourself should you get disconnected. Maybe I should get White Canary to show you some self defense moves."

Julia frowned at this as Walter groaned, clearly not impressed Rae wasn't impressed, but Julia at least knew she had a point. Before she could respond however, a blue rip opened behind Rae, forcing the speedster to turn to the portal that was opening.

She recognized a Vibe or Premo portal when she saw one. Clark barked at her feet, now, but Rae simply wondered who was visiting this time… until a robot stepped out. He was red, with a yellow 'T' on his chest in a circle and had yellow lines up and down his body. To top off the look he has what looked like an arrowhead on his forehead and wore a red cape. On the right side of his breast, the Justice League symbol was right where it should be.

"Hello Flash," the robot said as Rae stared at him in disbelief. The portal closing behind him. "Karry Universe and Prime say hello."

"Re-Red Tornado?" Rae asked, having to hear it. She saw people taking pictures nearby, but she was ignoring them. She was transfixed on the robot. She had called over to Karry once or twice to see about him, but it had been a while. "They fixed you?" She almost could not believe her eyes.

"Technically they rebuilt me completely," Red Tornado stated. "My memories were intact when you gave what remained of me to them, and they managed to salvage it into a holographic matrix they have. They then rebuilt my body completely before downloading me into the new body."

Rae grinned at this as she ran up to him and put her arm around the metal. It wasn't soft but she didn't care. She let tears out as she hugged her old friend. Finally, someone from her past was safe once more. Barry had not taken everyone. "Welcome back Red Tornado!" Rae said, and heard people cheering.

-New Justice-

Chris wasn't too used to his powers; he'd only had them for the moment after he woke up to when Kara brought him to the Sanctuary and since then he'd been under the red dome, powerless and essentially human. He was told he had gone wild before he got Clark's knowledge, but he had no memory of those events.

"You know, I got to train you," Kara said thoughtfully after they had landed. Chris needed to learn control and how to use his powers. They were outside Lois's apartment building in casual clothes. Kara had insisted on going up the normal way, wanting to introduce Chris to Lois without having flown in.

Kara led them to the elevator, pushing a button to the top floor. When she came out, they were easily able to see Lois arguing with a black man outside of her apartment door. "I have said no, multiple times James! This is no way to harass your boss. You come here one more time…"

"What? Your Super is dead. I'm the best a woman your age with two super kids will do," James whispered so low, but Chris could hear this with his super hearing. Something of Clark within him stirred as he moved, heading for the man and grabbing him by the arm, shocking both the woman and man.

"Get away from her!" Chris said before Kara could run up and stop him. "She said to leave, so I suggest you do."

James laughed. "You got yourself some kid protector," James said, to the confused Lois.

Kara could see Chris getting angry and did not want him doing something with his powers he would regret. "I would suggest you get away from my foster mother and foster son Mr. Olsen," Kara said, moving up to them as Krypto growled next to her.

James looked at her and shook his head with a smirk. "Should have known," James said seeing the dog and blonde and putting two and two together. "I'm gone." James got closer to Kara. "Supergirl." James smirked, heading for the elevator.

"Since when do you have a foster son?" Lois asked, looking at the familiar face.

Kara put a hand on Lois and hugged her. "He's Clark's clone," Kara whispered as she hugged Lois. Lois looked at the teenager, eyes wide now in shock as Kara led them into the apartment where the kids were playing with their Kryptonian dog Kara had given them. The dog, which they named Scooby, perked up first sensing his father and ran right to Krypto who checked over his son. Scooby was the only one of the puppies to get this father's white color and body. There wasn't much Misty in him. Probably why the kids liked him since before Clark died Krypto had been living here with them.

"Aunt Kara," Ellen and Jason said as one, hopping up to hug their Aunt.

"Hey kids, say hi to your new Uncle Chris," Kara said, indicting Chris and the two turned to hug him right away. "Chris, be gentle with them. They are not as indestructible as us." Chris nodded as the kids dragged him off to play. Krypto, who was very protective of his former master's kids, decided to stick close with his own son.

Kara moved over kitchen table and explained to Lois about Replicate. How she had some of Clark's DNA and used it to make the clone to save her mother. How Replicate was now a friend of the League, and even her offer of temporary clones should the League need them. Of course, Lois had heard of the Kryptonian in National-Central the other day, but Kara gave her the full story. "He doesn't have Clark's memories. I made sure of that. Just his feelings, and some knowledge." Kara finished.

"Okay," Lois said, nodding turning to look at the teen. "But he's family. I have a feeling introducing Chris is not the only reason you're here though?"

Kara shook her head. "Guardian," Kara said simply.

"Don't tell me he got into the League!" Lois moaned, making a face at this.

"Rao no! But that armor he is using is Kryptonian Battle Armor," Kara explained, making Lois frown. "The one stolen from Clark. I know he had a suspect. I need to know who that was?" Clark had never told Kara who he thought stole the armor, but had told her it had been taken. He said he would take care of it but soon after League members started to die and the armor going missing was not a concern for anyone.

"You just met him," Lois said with a sigh. "Jimmy Olsen, or James as he likes to go by now."

"What happened between them?" Kara asked. "I know they were friends at one point and then one day they hated each other."

"Well, I'm surprised what happened with Jimmy didn't reinforce Clark's beliefs of no relationships for Clark Kent," Lois sighed. "They were the best of friends. Clark didn't want to be after what happened with Lex back in the day, you know how Clark was – no friends, no family, keep everyone safe – but they just clicked. There was one line Clark didn't cross though: He didn't tell Jimmy his secret, didn't tell him about me or the kids. Jimmy has had the biggest crush on me for a long time. When he found out I was pregnant, he proposed to me and said he would be the father of the baby. He was also very jealous of Superman at times too. Not just Superman's connection to me, but the hero stuff. Always said he could be something. We all ignored him and laughed it off."

"And then Jimmy found out," Kara said, and Lois nodded.

"By accident yes, and he found out everything. He didn't take it well," Lois sighed. "Didn't understand why Clark didn't tell him. Why Clark let him hit on me when Clark already had me. It would have been easier. Clark tried to explain. He showed him some things in his apartment to try and mend fences. Including the armor. The next day the armor was gone."

"Now he's trying to use it to take Superman place here in Metropolis and in the League," Kara said, coming to this conclusion quickly.

"And not just superhero life. When Clark disappeared, his job went open. James asked to switch into being a writer. And he has been trying to get with me again."

"He wants to become Clark," Kara said, shaking her head not believing someone was trying this hard to take Clark's place.

"I won't let him in here or really at work. He's not half the writer Clark was, and I should have known he was the Guardian by all the praising articles he has written about the vigilante… You're blocking him in the superhero game." Kara raised an eyebrow at this. She hadn't been trying to block anyone. "You wear the 'S'. You're Clark's cousin and your 2nd in charge of the League. Clark was only third in charge behind Batman and Wonder Woman. But Metropolis doesn't have a hero. They could latch onto him with enough time."

"Well then, his time is out. That armor belongs to me," Kara said, changing into her superhero outfit at super speed. "Chris, Krypto, hang out here." Kara called to her new cousin and dog before jumping out the window. Lois smirked as her foster daughter left so quickly. It seemed her James problem was about to be solved.

-New Justice-

Rae had brought Red Tornado up to Watchtower where the robot had plugged into the system to download all information about the new League.

"Well, seems you have been doing well rebuilding," Red Tornado said after a moment. Clark barked.

Rae seemed nervous, wanting Red Tornado's approval of her new League members. "Yeah, well it's slow but me, Supergirl, and White Canary have done well leading," Rae said. "And I know you outrank me in the old League so if you… you know… if you want…" Rae paused. She didn't want to give up leadership. She was happy to have her friend back, but to give over what she built. Since the league died this had been her passion. It was what she lived for. She knew she needed to have a normal life too eventually, but the league was close to her heart. To hand it over and just be a member of this new league felt wrong.

"It seems illogical for me to take control of this League," Red Tornado stated as logical as ever. Rae smirked. He was his same old self. "Humans have a history of not following artificial intelligence anyway. Besides, your new League has yet to build trust toward me. For that reason, I do not outrank you." Rae raised an eyebrow. "In addition, with how different this League is I should be asking if I am still a member of the Justice League or do I need to be voted back in? This Justice League is new after all."

"Of course not! There's no re-vote needed. If anyone has a problem with it they can come talk to me," Rae said, doubting anyone would have a problem with him. "I got to get back to work, but I'm sure members will be coming to see you once the news gets around."

"I am going to see about testing out my new body in battle," Red Tornado stated, looking down at his fingers as he moved them. "Ray Palmer had a lot of fun adding to me. I want to test it out." Rae smirked as Clark barked.

Rae headed for the zap tunnel and went back to Central-National. She changed back into casual clothes, and got Clark out of his outfit. Since schools were off today, Dawn would be upstairs, so she had to use the normal entrance just in case. When she got out of the elevator and into the apartment, Dawn was waiting.

"Where did you go?" Dawn asked clearly upset Rae and Clark had not been there when she had left her bedroom.

"Got to take Clark out every so often," Rae said simply, letting the puppy off his leash.

"I would have come," Dawn said, bending down to pet Clark. Clark loved the attention he got from the kids, so rolled over onto his back to get a belly rub.

"You were doing your homework," Rae pointed out. "Lunch?" She now asked, already heading to the kitchen.

"Not hungry," Dawn said, still petting the puppy.

"You,  _not_  hungry?' Rae asked mockingly, taking out ingredients to make a salad. "What gives?"

"I'm worried about Carter," Dawn said, following Rae into the kitchen. Cat Grant was taking Carter to a specialist today to see what was wrong with his eyesight. "What if he goes blind?"

"Then your parents would make sure he got the best care available," Rae said, not wanting to tell Dawn he wouldn't but wanting to reassure her regardless; she didn't want to give Dawn false hope, in case he did lose his sight. It was worrying. "But one way or the other, you not eating will not change anything. You haven't eaten since breakfast and barely anything since then. You're a growing girl, a healthy meal can go along way. If you don't want me cooking for you, then grab a little peanut butter."

"Can I have peanut butter pancakes?" Dawn asked seeming to realize how hungry she was, and Rae smirked.

"Peanut Butter Pancakes? For lunch," Rae said and laughed. "I think we can work that out."

"Did I hear peanut butter pancakes for lunch?" A voice spoke, and Captain Annie Grant came down with a bag. She had finally found her own apartment not far from work or the Grants/Foster family, so was in the middle of moving out. She didn't want to move far from her sister or niece and nephew now. "I'm in."

"Aunt Annie," Dawn said. "Why do you have to move?"

Rae moved back going to grab the ingredients to make the pancake batter. She looked over as Captain Grant explained to Dawn why she had to move out. They were not looking her way so sneakily used her power to stir the batter. "Okay, pancakes," Rae said as she put the stove on. "Should be ready in a few minutes."

By the time, Rae had served the pancakes to Annie Grant and Dawn, the door opened and Cat and Cater came in. "Got extra pancakes," Rae said chirpily, finishing off the last pancake and going back to making the salad for later. Carter didn't pay attention as he ran towards the stairs, banging on the railing before heading up. "If you don't want pancakes, I can make something else…"

"It's not the food, Rain," Cat sighed, signaling for Annie as Rae took a knife to cut the lettuce. "The specialist said to stop bringing him places." Cat was whispering, not realizing Rae could hear. "Because he thinks it's the metamorphosis affecting his eyesight." Rae looked up at that, accidently slicing her hand.

"Ow," Rae winced, not able to stop herself as she held her hand. The cut was going to heal in a matter of minutes.

"You okay Rachel?" Annie asked, turning around.

"Yeah, but don't think you're having salad tonight," Rae said, seeing her blood on the lettuce. "I'll clean it up, but first Ms. Grant, can I go upstairs to get the bandages?" Rae was normally not allowed up the stairs of the penthouse.

"Yes," Ms. Grant said, but realized why Rae must have cut herself. She should have brought Annie further out. "But Rain, I trust anything you hear here is private?"

"Of course, Ms. Grant," Rae said. "I would never do anything to hurt your family." Cat gave a nod as Rae headed up the stairs.

-New Justice-

Kara flew overhead Metropolis, it not taking long to find the Guardian. He was showing off, as he seemed to be taking down some grocery store robbers. Kara rolled her eyes, landed and knocked the two out from behind. The gathered crowd cheered at the appearance of Supergirl.

"I guess this is my Justice League acceptance? About time," The Guardian stated as Kara x-rayed him, easily able to see James underneath. The outfit wasn't made of lead and she recognized the man who had argued with her foster mother earlier, after all.

"You've been rejected," Kara said, "thief." The crowd fell silent at that. All shocked at the words that came out of Supergirls' mouth.

"I stop the thieves," the Guardian stated.

"Then why don't you tell everyone where that armor came from?' Kara asked. "Kryptonian Battle Armor, stolen from my cousin before his death." Kara noticed people filming and saw the reactions. "It doesn't belong to you, and I want it back now."

"No," the Guardian said, backing away slightly.

"You're making it sound like you have a choice," Kara said, folding her arms. "That outfit can't take me. And you have no skills. White Canary said it looks like you took karate as a kid."

"Who cares where this outfit came from," The Guardian growled. "What matters is how I am using it! Superman died and Metropolis had no hero. There's no one here to protect us. This place needs me."

"You're not a hero," Kara said, stepping up. "You're a showoff. And remarkably lucky so far. That suit is meant to be used by a Kryptonian – if its survival mode gets activated, it will realize you're not Kryptonian and will turn against you. This is a matter of safety as well as thievery. So, give it back."

"I don't believe you," the Guardian said, but Kara could hear doubt in his voice now. "And if I gave this back to you, Metropolis will be without a hero and what will this outfit become? A memento on a wall. A play toy for Superman's kids." Kara heard the breath at that as people realized what Guardian meant.

"You went too far," Kara said, not believing James had just revealed Clark had kids. "I'm done talking. Give back what's mine."

"Supergirl!" A new voice called.

"Not now!" Kara groaned, wanting to wave off the public she believed were asking her about Clark's kids, but sensed people's fear, so turned around. There was a man in another outfit. A mask covered his face and on his chest, was a glowing red globe.

"I'm Reactron. Glad to finally meet you – your cousin ruined my life!" He wasted no time in firing a shot at Supergirl.

Guardian ran at the man to get another shot of radiation. At that moment, a spark came into the suit and Guardian froze, unable to control his movement as shocks came across his body. Reactron sent another nuclear blast at James, sending the frozen Guardian flying.

Kara, who had crashed into some cars, flew up at that moment and headed straight for Reactron, knowing she needed to protect the public from this man, rather than James right now. Besides, that blast had actually hurt.

She noticed the Guardian shield laying dissuaded and picked it up, not caring what was happening to the man who stole from her cousin at the moment. The shield wasn't part of the Kryptonian armor, so it was something he added. It worked though. As Kara then went in to attack.

-New Justice-

Rae went into the bathroom, putting a bandage on the cut to cover the now-healed hand; she didn't need anyone to see her cut was gone. She heard Carter crying – his bedroom was right next to the bathroom.

"Carter?" Rae said, standing at the open door. Carter didn't turn to look at her. "Can I come in?" She knew being up here was a violation of her rights as the family chef, but she was concerned about Carter, and if this was due to the metamorphosis, she wanted to make sure she could offer any support she could to the boy.

"You heard?" Carter asked, and Rae took that as a yes. "I've been trying to stop it, been getting headaches for a while... I'm becoming a blind meta human! What power takes away your sight?"

"Sometimes powers have consequences. You've seen on TV, metas who looks were changed," Rae said trying her best to get Carter to understand what was happening to him.

"You don't know what it's like to have a power you don't want," Carter said.

"You're right about that," Rae said with a sigh. She never once didn't want her speed, but she had been born with it, as opposed to having it given to her years after being 'normal'. She couldn't relate to Carter in this instance. She didn't know what it was like. She didn't know what becoming a meta was like. She had always been one. "But I know there's no fighting this, no fighting what's happening to you. You have to accept it. There's sadly no stopping it."

"Sometimes when I look at you, I see you glowing," Carter said, turning around. "Like right now. Everything is blurry but you, and that glow is clear as day. I saw the same thing with Maxwell Lord at that dinner. It's… it's why I dropped the plate. He was a meta human. You're a meta human." Rae blinked at that, not sure how to respond. "You're the Flash, aren't you? Please."

Rae put a hand on Carter's shoulder, taking a moment to decide on the truth. To decide what to tell Carter. She nodded to herself. Her mind made up. She knew how to comfort him and she needed to do it.

"Firestorm… he was two people combined into one – they always bickered. Frost's touch was so cold sometimes she accidentally froze things she touched. It's not just villains who's get the bad end of the stick with powers. It's also heroes. You have to decide how to handle what you've been dealt."

Carter hugged Rae as she confirmed his suspicions. She had told him she was The Flash. It was a big thing to tell someone. On both sides. Rae was always hesitant to reveal her secret, but it was for the better this time. She couldn't let Carter suffer when she could help. It wasn't who she was. "Take a deep breath Carter… close your eyes and stop fighting. You might be blind, but things will be better when you do."

"I never got to see the Kryptonian Sanctuary," Carter said sadly.

"Well you might not be able to see it, but I've got a friend who can help get you close to all animals," Rae said with a smirk.

Carter took a breath and closed his eyes. He took another deep breath in and let go of the fighting, of forcing himself to see. When he opened his eyes, everything was dark besides the glow from Rae. "It's… beautiful," Carter said, touching Rae's cheek. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I think you're a meta human detector," Rae said with a small smile, never having heard of a meta human who could see other meta humans. Sense them, maybe, but not only see them.

Carter hugged Rae. Rae smiled as she put her arms around him.

"Carter?" Cat Grant said coming in and pausing at seeing Rae. "Rain, I believe you came up to get a bandage." Cat sounded stern as Rae broke away from the hug, suddenly worried. Cat Grant might be fond of her and liked her food, but she was strict with employees and being in this room was against her rules as chef.

"I asked her to come in," Carter said quickly covering for Rae. He definitely could not let Rae get fired now. He needed her and besides he had always liked her. "I heard her footsteps. Everything went dark and I needed someone…" Cater couldn't find his mom. Cat Grant was dark, so he held onto Rae's arm. "I can't see…"

"Oh, my boy," Cat said, her voice suddenly breaking as she moved closer to Carter. Sitting next to him and taking his other arm. "We'll figure this out."

Rae got up disconnecting herself from Carter. "I better go continue cooking," Rae said softly. Getting up to leave son and mother a lone.

"Rain," Cat said and Rae stopped at the door, her voice was soft again. "Thank you for being there for my son." Rae nodded as she headed back to the kitchen.

-New Justice-

Chris was playing with the kids and Scooby. Lois was sitting on the couch petting Krypto, who was staring cautiously at the group. Lois missed the dog sometimes though and was just as happy as the kids to have his pup around. Even when the pup lit her shoes on fire accidentally. Lois switched the channel to see the report of Supergirl fighting some meta human. Chris turned to look at the TV as Kara dodged what seemed to be mini-nuclear attacks.

He stared at the screen for a minute as Krypto turned to the TV too. That was when Chris ran towards the window and jumped out, working on instincts alone. Krypto wasn't far behind him. Lois smiled and shook her head before calling up the office. "Keep a close eye on the Supergirl fight," she ordered. "I have a feeling it might get interesting."

Chris and Krypto arrived at the fight in minutes where Kara was trying to defend the public and take down the meta at the same time. Krypto came up and bit the meta's leg from behind. Chris used that time to grabbed hold on his arm.

Kara took the opportunity given to her by Chris and hit the meta right at the red globe thing on his chest with the shield she had been using. The meta screamed as there was a spark. "Move aside!" Kara yelled out to the public, suddenly worried as she grabbed Chris, but there wasn't a bomb, just a shock as the suit was disabled. "Oh… I expected more."

Chris smirked as he punched the meta, knocking him out. Then he noticed everyone starring at him. Kara though remembered James's slip up with saying Superman had kids, but Chris's appearance gave her idea. He did look like Superman, obviously… "Everyone, meet Superman's son!" Kara put an arm around Chris, who gave her a look at that. "And where did Guardian go?"

Kara was annoyed, thinking he ran off, but then saw him lying on the floor. The red in the suit was glowing, and Kara knew that meant the survival mode had kicked it. "No! No-no-no…" Kara said going over and taking off the helmet. She didn't like James, she hated the Guardian persona, but she didn't wish James to die because of his idiocy. Luckily, James was unconscious. His heart was still beating. "Superboy…" Kara remembered Rae calling him that, "help me get this off him before it kills him."

Chris came over and started helping Kara take off the armor from James, who was only wearing underwear and a T-shirt underneath. "He needs a hospital... Superboy, take that away," Kara said, nodding to the scattered outfit, picking up James and flying into the air.

-New Justice-

Later that day Lois was finished on the phone. "Well, James is in a coma," Lois said after she was done on the phone. "I don't know if he'll ever wake…" Lois sighed. She didn't like James either, but it seemed his arrogance had got the better of him. She noticed Kara had a look on her face though. One of her unreadable expressions. "What's up? You got the armor back. Chris is becoming your sidekick." Krypto barked. "Sorry, another sidekick. You defeated Reactron – something Clark could never do, might I add..."

"Dumb luck," Kara shrugged. "Why did Clark never hit the red spot?" Lois had to laugh at that. "But this is not about superhero work."

"Ah, this is personal," Lois surmised. "The Sanctuary?" Kara shook her head.

"Everything is great there. I'm planning on bringing another species back, actually." Krypton had thousands of species, and they hadn't even brought back half of them yet. Her workforce was currently in the process of sorting out a new area of land, under the dome, for the new species to occupy once ready. "Oh, and the Kryptonian Wildlife Amusement Park idea might be moving forward."

"Such a large place that Sanctuary," Lois mused.

"Not even half of it is occupied, there's so much land," Kara smirked. She loved the Sanctuary and was glad they had so much land.

"Then what?" Lois asked.

"I can't… you know… sleep around anymore," Kara said, not meeting Lois's eyes at this.

"Okay," Lois said sitting down. "What's wrong?"

"Every time I am with someone, my mind goes to Rae. I think of her. Kissing her. Our nights," Kara said. "I am always thinking of her. Always want to be with her. Always at her call. I can't get her out of my head!"

"Sweetie, I think you're in love," Lois said, putting an arm around Kara. "That's what love is. When you're unable to get them out of your mind. Only wanting them. It might have been by accident, but you fell in love and you fell in love hard. Now you need to act on it."

"What?" Kara asked, looking up at Lois.

"If you don't react to it and tell Rae how you feel, sooner or later someone else will and you'll lose her," Lois said. "So, take some time to sort it out on your own, but not too much time. You need to find a way to tell her – and hope she feels the same."

"And if she doesn't…?" Kara asked, not going to deny she was in love. It was the only answer.

"Then you get hurt," Lois said. "But it sometimes happens and you can't ignore this feeling. You open yourself up and you might get something wonderful." Lois brought Kara close and kissed the top of her head. "And I think something wonderful will happen here. And when it does, you'll be happy and you'll bring her here because I need to meet the person who stole your heart." Kara smiled at this.

"Does it look good?" A new voice said, and Chris came out of the other room. He was wearing the armor. Everything, including the helmet.

"One thing," Kara said, standing up and taking off the helmet. "We'll get you glasses." Kara looked over Chris. "So, is this your superhero suit?"

"Can it be?' Chris asked.

"Meant to be used by Kryptonians," Kara said with a shrug. "Your Kryptonian. Although you might need to bring it to the Fortress and get the House of El symbol added to it… and add a red cape. The Fortress has technology to reinforce fabrics." Kara put a hand on Chris back. "I'll teach you everything you need to know." Chris smiled.

"One thing: I don't want Dizzy or Marble as my sidekick," Chris said and Kara laughed.

"Those two as supers…. No way," Kara said with a shake of her head. "Little Ones. Come, say goodbye. It's time for us to leave." Ellen and Jason came up, running out to hug them.

-New Justice-

After her shift, Rae left. The Grants/Foster needed time as a family with what happened. She needed to get out of their way. Besides she had a friend returned from the dead she needed to see again so she headed back to Watchtower with her dog. Red Tornado was still there and she suspected he hadn't left.

"I have met Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, Atom, and the Canaries." Red Tornado informed Rae. "And I see you put back into use our old headquarters. I was going to go help Supergirl in Metropolis, but she and Superboy got that handled."

"Superboy?" Rae said with a smirk as the footage was brought up. "Ah, I see the media has turned against Guardian as well." The news report Red Tornado brought up had three reporters who yesterday was praising the Guardian, now putting down James Olsen. Rae had to pause at one thing. James full name was shown on the screen: James Bartholomew Olsen. "His middle name is Bartholomew? As in Barry's first name? Urgh, I really can't trust a Barry on this Earth apparently."

"How was your day?" Red Tornado asked not commenting on the Barry comment. He had avoided the topic of Rae's cousin completely. There was no reason to bring it up. He had no ill feelings towards Rae for what her cousin did and he did not want to cause her pain by talking about it.

"My boss's son is a meta human who can see other meta humans," Rae said, still thinking this over. The power getting to her a bit.

"Interesting ability," Red Tornado said. "Could come in use sometime in the future maybe"

"Maybe," Rae said not sure about using Carter for any missions. He was blind after all. Could never be a superhero, but he was there in her back pocket should she ever need the ability for some reason. "How's your new body?" Rae switched the subject curious herself on how well Karry Universe remade her old friend.

"Ray Palmer did an excellent job," Red Tornado said. "If his counterpart has half the ability, he is a great addition to the Justice League."

"He has been a great addition," Rae said with a nod. "Thanks to Karry. I owe them a lot." Rae knew she had a big debt to that world. One she might never be able to repay but if they ever needed her she would be there. They had done so much for her. Gave her back her old friend. Gave her half the members of her new league, and they had brought Kara to her.

"It's good to have you back," Rae said with a smile, hugging Red Tornado again as Clark barked. "I got to go home." Rae didn't want to leave her friend. Part of her was fearful she would wake up and it would be a dream. Red Tornado would still be gone, but that was an illogical part. Fear of her league dying getting the better of her.

"I am sorry about what happened between you and Francisco Ramon by the way. If it helps we all thought you could do better than him," Red Tornado stated at this, and Rae raised an eyebrow at this. "The viral video of that pie was humorous, however."

Rae chuckled at this. "Glad to see you've caught up. See you later, Red."

"Goodbye, Flash," Red Tornado nodded as Rae left once more.


	18. The Return of the Reverse Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry breaks out of Alcatraz it's up to the Justice League to find him and put him back.

-Nine Years Ago-

It was Barry's birthday and he was still on his winter break. He was home in Central-National, but the break had turned sour when Rae had turned superhero on Christmas Eve. Since then, he had been forced to watch Rae take on villains, balance school, and his parents worry about her. He didn't need it for his birthday, so he had called some old high school friends. The only ones he had left after Rae's disaster on his life, and now they were going to Samsins Science Park – it was an amusement park dedicated to help learn science. Barry had loved it as a kid and just wanted something normal for once.

"Look, they put back that Flash exhibit they had years ago," one of his friends said as they wandered the park.

"They'll probably update it for the new Flash," another in his group said.

That was the problem though: His friends couldn't stop talking about the Flash. Or Rae, that is. It was frustrating for Barry – he just wanted to get away from it all.

"This new Flash is not going to survive another month," Barry said scathingly. "She's only a kid, after all."

"She's doing good, though," one of his friends pointed out. "Come on Barry. You might be in Metropolis, protected by Superman now, but some of us are here. The cities needed a hero, and who better than the Flash?"

Barry rolled his eyes at this, resisting a groan at this statement.

"Let's go checked out the meta humans," another friend said, noticing the tension. Samsins, for years, had had a place where they had hired meta humans to show off their powers. It was like a modern-day freak show, with meta-humans gathered for the enjoyment of the general public.

As they were heading for a building, the wind picked up – there was a loud rumble and a bang, and the building they were heading toward crumbled.

A man stood by the broken building, lightning forming around him, clearly angry. "Weather Wizard," one of the friends said. "But… he's been here for years."

Weather Wizard was now directing lightning bolts at scared employees, people were running, panic was ensuing. That was when a lightning bolt headed straight at Barry's group, but before it hit them, the Flash was in front of them. She used her helmet to block the lightning bolt easily.

"Hello," Rae said running forward and putting the helmet back on as she smirked. "You're not the only one who can throw lightning around here."

As Rae said that, she ran around the meta, confusing him and indeed, tossed a lightning bolt out that hit into him. "Now how about we back down now?" Rae asked, but he man sent out wind now, more angered, tossing Rae off. Raising his hands, the wind changed direction as it formed a vortex around him. "Well… that's new."

The vortex sent people and things flying. Rae ran around, grabbing them before they hit, taking people to safety, all to protect the civilians around her. Barry had been tossed up by the vortex now, and Rae jumped up and grabbed her cousin putting him a safe distance away. She then grabbed his friends, taking them safely away from the tornado that Weather Wizard had formed.

Rae gave Barry a smirk as she blurred her face and vocals with her speed for his friends. "Options here?" Rae said on the com to Premo.

"If you can run the opposite way of the tornado wind, you could expel it," one of Barry's friends said, not realizing Rae wasn't talking to them.

"Premo, is that possible?" Rae asked as the friends realized she was not talking to them and shut himself up, embarrassed.

"Was just about to suggest it, but you have to reach speeds of over 200 miles per hour." Frankie told Rae, worry in his young voice.

"200? I was doing that when I was 5!" Rae laughed. "Thanks." She gave the group a nod as she ran into tornado, running the opposite way of the wind. Going fast, the wind soon dispersed, leaving Weather Wizard in the middle, seeming more than confused.

"Alright. Down time." Rae said, taking off her helmet and hitting him with it on top of his head at super speed, knocking him out – she made sure she hadn't accidentally killed him, though.

"Flash!" One person in the crowd started yelling and other people continued to cheer, chanting the name now. Everyone in the park but Barry was soon cheering out her name. Rae smiled at the crowd, and gave a wave as she struggled to lift the unconscious man.

"I think I got to work on my strength," Rae mumbled, hearing Frankie chuckle as she ran with the meta towards the police station.

The crowd continued to cheer after she was gone, but Barry just starred at where she had stood, a glare on his face.

She had just single handedly managed to ruin his birthday.

-Present Day-

"Your lunch," Rae said, putting the plate on the table in front of Carter.

Since he had gone blind due to his meta human powers manifesting, Cat Grant had pulled him out of his school and instead had a tutor coming over for him; not just to teach him, but also to teach him how to deal with his disability. It cut back on the alone time Rae used to have in the penthouse, but with Carter now in the know it wasn't so bad. Besides, this wasn't her home, so it wasn't like she could complain. The tutor had already left for the day, only doing half days for the moment, so the two were alone.

"Where?" Carter asked about his lunch, putting his hand on the table to search it out, finally finding the sandwich. He picked it up to take a bite. "Steak?" Carter asked, when he was done with the first bite.

"Mini steaks with my barbeque sauce on top," Rae explained, and Carter took another bite as Clark barked.

"I wish he was a meta and I could see him like I see you," Carter said sadly now. The dog was blank, like everyone else being alien and not a meta human. "When I was out with mom, I saw others. But not all of them are as bright as you, some glow at just one part of their body."

"Might have to do with the power your seeing," Rae said wondering if she could get some meta human friends around to test out Carter power. Help him understand what was going on. At that moment, the door opened and an unfamiliar man stood there. Clark immediately ran to the man in the doorway, walking in with a bag over his shoulder and started to growl. "Who are you?" Rae moved up to where the man was protectively standing between him and Carter. The man took a step back in shock.

"Adam Foster-Grant, this is my parents place," Adam said, holding his free hand in mock surrender.

"Adam?" Carter said, jumping up to go say hello, but tripping, not being able to see and fell over.

Clark turned to the fallen boy, stopping his growling as Rae ordered him off. Clark ran to Carter, licking his face. "Clark, that's enough," Rae said going to help Carter to his feet as she looked back to the man. "So, you're Adam? I'm Rae, the cook. This is my dog Clark." Clark barked at his name.

"Well, hello," Adam said, giving Rae a smile as he put his bag on the floor. "Carter, I heard what happened." Adam came up and brought his brother into a hug. "Came here to see you." Carter hugged back.

"Well Carter was just given his lunch," Rae said. "Sit down, I'll make you one too."

"You don't…?"

"Ms. Grant will kill me if I don't feed you," Rae chuckled. "Besides, it's my job." Adam smirked as Rae went back to the kitchen.

He then sat down, talking to his brother until Rae returned with another sandwich. Adam took a bite.

"What is in this?" Adam asked. "Steak and some type of sauce…? Never had it before."

"Rae's homemade barbeque sauce," Carter said. "I love it, so she made some."

"Well it's great," Adam said. "Why are you not running a barbeque restaurant or something?"

"Opening a restaurant would be too much," Rae said, knowing not only do restaurants fail with a high percentage, but with her Flash duties it would be impossible regardless. She had to think about what she could balance with her Flash life. "Besides, money issues anyway. Always thought of opening a food truck though."

"Oh, there are some really good ones," Adam nodded into his sandwich. "There was this one always by the park I use to love when I was in school. Rolling Thunder Food."

"I know that one," Rae said with a smirk. "He owns two trucks now. Very good. Although down that way, it's hard to choose between them and Pete's…"

"Are you just about to say Pizza Castle?" Adam cut her off and Rae nodded as Adam finished her sentence. "Best pizza in National-Central." Rae had to smile at that as Adam repeated her own thoughts. She use to run up that way for Pizza all the time.

"Rae, can make good pizza too," Carter added in, giving himself a smirk. He might be a teenager and not able to see anymore, but he had an idea what was happening here. "She can make almost anything."

"Oh really?" Adam said, raising an eyebrow at Rae.

"Carter gives me too much credit," Rae shrugged, taking a seat. "But I'm not bad." She wasn't going to boost. She knew how to cook and she felt she was pretty good but she knew people were better than her. It didn't matter. Cooking was what she loved to do.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened and Cat Grant nearly tripped over Adam's bag. "Rain, what is this…?" Cat stopped, balancing herself, when she saw Adam sitting by his little brother.

"Sorry mom that was my bad," Adam said, not even flinching at Rae being called Rain. He knew his mother too well by now.

"Adam," Cat grinned, coming and hugging her son. "Rain, did you feed him?"

"Food is right here mom," Adam said, pointing out the other half of the sandwich on his plate as Rae got up, heading back to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked, sitting next to Carter and helping him with the food, much to Carter's annoyance.

"Well, besides wanting to see my newly blind brother and how he was doing, I also won tickets to a concert here in National-Central for tonight. Figured it was a good exhaust to meet up with the family," Adam said. "Got two tickets to see The Winchesters _._ Know anyone who would want to go…?"

"Rae loves them," Carter said, as Rae came back in. "I always hear her singing to them as she cooks."

"What?" Rae asked, not having heard the conversation being preoccupied getting lunch ready for Cat without even being asked to. Now she found herself confused as eyes turned to her.

"The Winchesters?" Adam looked over to Rae a small smile.

"What about them?" Rae frowned. She did love that band and the members of it. The lead singers were cute. She had one time used her powers to run out to where they were singing. She hadn't been able to go in though because she had gotten called away on Flash duties.

"I have two tickets, one going spare – what are you doing tonight, around 6?"

"She's free," Cat said, seeing what Carter was trying to do too. "And single too. Unless she found someone after her pie guy."

"Pie guy?" Adam asked, but before anyone could explain a lightbulb must have gone off in his head. "Oh! You're the girl who tossed a pie in her cheating boyfriend's face. I remember seeing that video and it having mom's name in it." Rae sighed, embarrassed by the video. She couldn't get away from it. "So, you're free… want to come?"

"You mean, like a date?" Rae asked wondering if this was where this was going. She felt weird for some reason making a date. Like it was out of place and she didn't know why. Had it just been so long since she'd been normal it felt weird doing something normal.

"Yeah, a date," Adam said. "Is… is that a problem?"

"Um…" Rae paused, her mind going to Kara, wondering what was going on between her and Ms. Lane. "No, no…" she shook her head. Kara was her friend with benefits. There was no reason to not accept a date to go to a concert of a band she loved. With a boy who was kind of cute and they had hit it off. "I'd love to go."

-New Justice-

"Hey Kara?" Rae said when Kara answered the phone.

Kara was outside her house when it rang, so Chris had got to it first and handed it off. "Mind if I toss all alerts to you tonight?"

"Um…. No," Kara said confused. "Why? Got plans?"

"Um… yeah," Rae said, not wanting to tell Kara she was going on a date and not knowing why she felt weird telling Kara this. They were best friends. It should be normal. Something felt off though. She couldn't tell Kara what she was really doing for some reason. "Just a concert with a friend."

"Okay," Kara said, confused, wondering who this friend was. Rae never mentioned anyone before. Well, never any friends Kara didn't know at least. "Who?"

"Just Cat Grant's son," Rae said. "No big deal. Thanks for taking the alerts tonight."

"No problem," Kara said as they said there goodbye.

Krypto and Misty came up once Kara had hung up, seeing that Kara looked sad. "Is she going on a date?" Kara asked the dogs, sitting down as Krypto put his head on her lap. "Did I already lose her?" Kara knew what Lois had said was right: She was in love with Rae, but had been doing a lot of thinking. Perhaps she had thought for too long…?

Starting a relationship was completely against everything in her life so far. She had needed time before telling Rae; needing to sort out everything and get her head clear. Had she waited too long? A tear appeared in Kara's eye as she thought about it, but she wiped it away. Krypto jumped up to lick his mistress followed by Misty.

-New Justice-

Barry was in his cell when the alarms started going off and lights went red. He smirked as his shock collar, put on him to stop his powers, clicked open. The cell also had some power dampers on it but that went off as well and Barry easily phased though the wall and out of his prison.

"Don't even think about it, Reverse Flash!" A guard yelled, having run in at the emergency, holding out a gun, but Barry laughed, running around him to disarm him and then snap his neck.

Barry ran out of the building through the wall and hid in time to see the Justice League come. He vibrated his hand from his hiding spot. He could start undoing what Rae built now, but then he stopped… The league was being led by the girl with the same symbol on as Superman. Supergirl, or as he knew her, Kara Lane from years ago. Not Rae… Where was she?

He had to find out. He had to make her miserable.

To do that, he had to see where she was. He wasted no time as he ran over the water and off the island easily, unnoticed by the Justice League. It didn't take him long to end up back in National-Central.

He sped around the city, searching for her, not even thinking of his newfound freedom as he ran up a building and paused.

Rae was with a man and was smiling and laughing as they walked into the park. She was happy. The man bent down and kissed her on the lips. Barry had seen her happy with Frankie like that; Rae was in love! The last time he went after Frankie last but now he would go after her love first.

He needed a new outfit first though, prove himself to her, and he knew where to find it. He ran before he saw Rae push the man away from her in shock.

-New Justice-

Rae had so much fun that that when Adam kissed her, she paused. She didn't like the kiss, she hadn't expected it. It felt weird. It was awkward. It was bad. It was not the way she liked it when Kara kissed her… She wanted it to be Kara. She preferred it when it was Kara.

That was when she pushed Adam away. He took a step back, clearly confused. They had had a wonderful time and he had probably just ruined it, taking a shot at something, but he knew it was off when Rae hadn't kissed back.

"I'm sorry, Adam," Rae said to answer the look on his face. The confusion. She felt really bad but she had figured something out. Something she had been hiding from herself. Hiding behind all the walls she had built even she had not realized it. Not until Adam forced it out. "I'm so sorry." Rae took a seat on the bench nearby. "You're the perfect guy. We like the same foods, the same music, even the same movies from what we were talking about. You should be perfect. I am so sorry, but… I'm in love with someone else. Your kiss just made just me realize it. I'm so sorry."

"You're still not over your ex?" Adam asked, taking a seat next to her, thinking that was the most obvious direction this was going. Rae wasn't ready to move on was what he'd thought.

"Frankie?" Rae scoffed, pulling a face. "No, not Frankie." Rae looked down. Fear entering the pit of her stomach as she thought about her feelings. "I'm in love with someone and I am not even sure if she can love me back." Rae took a deep breath. She didn't know if Kara felt that way or if Kara could feel that way. She had fallen in love though.

"She?" Adam said, catching the word right away.

"She," Rae confirmed. "She's the one who made me realize I liked girls as well as boys. She's amazing, but she has so many commitment issues. She's my best friend. The person always there for me. And… and I love her." Rae smiled as she said it out loud. She wasn't sure if Kara felt the same way, but it felt right. It was right. "I really love her."

Adam put a hand on her back. "Tell her," Adam said. "You'll never find out unless you do."

"You're being an amazing guy on this," Rae looked up at Adam, glad he hadn't taken it badly.

"Well, at least it's a girl you're dumping me for. That makes it better," Adam said with a smirk and Rae had to laugh.

"Dumping? We just went on one date, if that!" She chuckled and he smiled at this. "You're a wonderful guy Adam. If I didn't… well… maybe in an alternate world we could have worked out," Rae said, adding to herself 'or already have'. "But not here and now. There's someone for you." Adam smiled. "And I did have fun. Can we at least be friends?" Rae remembered her promise to the speed force. She needed a life outside of being The Flash and having friends outside the League who didn't know her identity was a way to do that. Now that the League was more settled, she could start paying attention to being Rae.

"Of course," Adam said. "Besides, my siblings love you and your food." Rae smiled as she heard the familiar sound of her communicator. She was not supposed to get alerts tonight, which meant something big had come down and she was being contacted directly.

"I got to go," Rae said, standing up and walking away from Adam, who remained on the bench, watching her. Veering off behind a tree, getting out of Adam's sight, Rae checked her communicator, then ran off with haste.

By the time she got to Watchtower, she was dressed as the Flash and everyone was there. "What's going on?" Rae asked. It seemed Rae had to take a break already in favor of being The Flash. At least she had had a nice evening before this.

"Alcatraz was attacked," Kara informed Rae, but did not look up at her, which confused Rae. "Someone got into the inside. By the time, we got there… well, we managed to stop most from escaping, but…. He was gone, Rae."

"What?" Rae asked as Kara finally looked up.

"The Reverse Flash is out," Kara said the words making Rae take a step back as fear entered her. "I searched the entire island. The first place I went to was his cell. He's gone."

Rae took a deep breath, frozen for a moment. "Uncle Henry, Aunt Nora," Rae said, mind going right to her family. The people she loved. They were in danger and she needed to get them somewhere safe. "I need to get them. Get the Wests too. Just in case. Put them on Home Base. Superboy can guard along with Flash Pup and Superdog." Rae left the second those words were out of her mouth.

She ran into her home, where the two were eating.

"We need to go," Rae said, and Clark barked from where he was eating, having stayed with Henry and Nora while Rae had been out with Adam. Rae changed him into Flash Pup outfit before the dog could complain.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Nora asked, knowing something was wrong with Rae by her tone. She had left on a date, and was now the Flash too. Something big had happened. Something dangerous.

"Barry's out," Rae said, making the two drop their forks. "I'm putting you somewhere safe. Krypto, Clark, and Chris will guard you. We're getting the Wests too."

Rae knew this was hard on them from the expression on their faces – having to hide from their own son must have been hard. "Please, I don't know what he will do now," Rae said, begging them. She needed them safe. She wouldn't be able to handle it if they were taken from her

"Let's go," Henry said with a nod, standing up, knowing his daughter was trying to keep them safe.

-New Justice-

Adam Foster-Grant walked back into the penthouse, having left the park a few minutes after Rae had.

"He's here," Dawn said, dragging her brother up.

"I can hear," Carter said at his sister, letting Dawn lead him. He still needed to get used to using the cane while walking. "How did it go?"

"Did you kiss?" Dawn asked before Adam could answer Carter.

"Are you going out again?" Carter asked.

"Let him answer, will you?" A new voice said and Annie came into the living room. "Adam." Annie went and hugged her nephew. She had been at her own apartment earlier but had come to be there for her other nephew before Adam had come home. "It's been a while. And these two already have you and Rachel married in their heads." Dawn face seemed to turn red as her aunt laughed.

"Better tell them how it went before they explode," Joel commented from the table, not getting up for his son but smiling, knowing his two siblings and his aunt would be too much for Adam, let alone his dad pestering him.

"Well the concert was great. We had a nice meal. Great talk. As we were walking I went to kiss her," Adam said, moving into the room, and Dawn squealed. "And she pushed me away."

"What?" Dawn asked, looking heartbroken.

"But I thought… you two were…" Carter said, seeming confused. He had so thought the two would have hit it off and Rae could possibly one day join their family.

"When I kissed her, she realized she's in love with someone else," Adam told them with a shrug. "It sometimes happens, and don't be mad at her for it. We agreed to be friends." Adam gave the two a look at this.

"That sucks," Joel comforted his son, knowing how it felt to get rejected.

"Well, she's in love with a girl so it kind of takes the sting out of it," Adam commented with a smirk to his dad.

"A girl? I knew it," Cat came out of the kitchen herself, having been listening quietly. "Well, wish I could stay but I need to get to CatCo on some big news coming out of Alcatraz."

Before Cat could stand up to leave there was a flash and a man dressed in yellow had Adam before any of them could blink. His hand was vibrating as he held Adam. Carter's head turned, seeing the exact same glow on this man he was used to with Rae. It was only Annie who saw Carter turn his head to look directly at him.

"Cat Grant," Barry, in his new speedster outfit said. "You don't recognize me? New outfit. I'm the Reverse Flash."

Annie put an arm around Carter and Dawn, dragged them back quickly. Not that she could do anything against the man, but she had to stand protective. "Tell the Flash if she wants him to live, she'll meet me at Samsins." Barry ran out with Adam in his grasp.

"Why is it always our kids?" Joel asked in panic, not believing this was happening again.

"This time because I can get a message to the Flash," Cat said. "I need to call my office. I need to send out a message."

"I'll help," Annie said, letting go of Carter and Dawn.

"Dawn," Carter said, holding out his hand and his sister took it. Carter dragged Dawn aside. "Can they hear?"

"They are too busy," Dawn said, the adults going crazy.

"Text Rae," Carter told her sister. "Tell her what happened."

"Why?" Dawn asked confused. "She dumped him."

"Just do it Dawn," Carter practically begged, and Dawn could see her brother was serious, so took out her phone and texted Rae.

-New Justice-

"We called Premo," Sara said when both Kara and Rae were back.

Kara and Chris had got the Wests too, and now Krypto, Chris and Clark were at the island, guarding the group. It was useful the original League had phased out the island by the time Rae had joined – he didn't know about it at all. Plus and Minus had wanted in, but both Rae and Kara had told them no, protecting their family, along with Nora and Henry was a better option for them. "Since you and Premo were close when Reverse Flash went into jail. He's across the country with Gypsy on a case, but he said he was willing to come back and help. Gypsy too."

"Don't need them. Leave them where they are," Rae said. "What about Little Arthur? Is he safe?" Rae turned to Arthur's adoptive mother at this, and the two Aquas perked up.

"He's at home with Moira. I don't think Reverse Flash will go there for them," Laurel said but getting worried. No one knew what Barry would do now, and Arthur's biological father was close to Rae and so was Laurel. Anyone they knew was open game. "Besides, Reverse Flash didn't know Aquaman had a kid, right?"

"Anyone who wants to hide family and love ones at Home Base are welcomed to do so," Rae decided, as her phone went off.

"We can get text messages up here?" Winn asked, surprised. He had always assumed it would not work, but no one answered him.

"Reverse Flash took Adam," Rae read the message from Dawn out loud.

"I'm right here," Adam said, waving his hand.

"Not you. Adam Foster-Grant," Rae said, confused, wondering why Barry took him and then realized. He must have run to Central-National from Alcatraz! It wasn't a far run, and if he saw Rae and Adam together… "I went to a concert with him tonight. Barry must have seen us together."

"Wait, were you on a date?" Dinah asked, making everyone look at Rae now. Kara was looking down, not meeting anyone's eyes. Not wanting to know.

"No," Rae said firmly, making Kara look up at her. "Me and Adam are just friends." Rae gave Kara a look, their eyes meeting but they turned away. Both knew it was not the appropriate time or place to talk to each other about their feelings. "But it could have looked like a date. I didn't even think of hiding the Grants."

"Well, Cat Grant is making a plea to you," Adam said from his spot on the computer. "Don't run off the minute I tell you though. Promise?" The group was worried about Rae going off on her own.

"Promise," Rae said, deciding not to mention she was the leader but knowing their concern. She could do what she liked, but communication was important.

"Barry told Cat Grant to tell you to meet him at Samsins," Adam said playing the message from Cat. Rae stood stock still after the message, Adam raising an eyebrow, "Wow you really didn't run off..." Adam had been a little concerned even with the promise Rae would just leave.

"Can't, even if I wanted to," Rae said. "I have no idea what Samsins is." Everyone looked at her.

"He's your cousin," Dinah said. "It's clearly something he thought you would know." Rae shrugged.

"Human memories are fragile things," Red Tornado finally spoke up. He had always been the quiet one until he had something to share. "It is possible Samsins is something Barry remembers, but it had so little meaning to Rae, so she does not."

"That makes sense," Laurel added. "It happens a lot of time in courts. If an event is not personal or important to a person they don't remember it. What we know about Barry is he took a lot of things about the two of you growing up very personally. The place is somewhere he felt you ruined for him, but to you it was any other day. Not memorable."

"You know there used to be an amusement park called Samsins," Winn said, making everyone look at him. "It was an awesome science park just outside the cities. I loved it, but around 9 or 10 years ago it was taken down by the…" Winn paused. "The Justice League." Eyes turned to Rae at this.

"I wasn't in the League at the time," Rae said, holding up her hands worried about Adam Grant-Foster, but they had to figure out what Samsins was before they could do anything to save him. "Red?"

"It's not in my memory circuits," Red Tornado said. "I was not on that mission. I can access the databank for the mission report…"

"Ahead of you Red," Adam said, already having it up. "Samsins Science Park, was holding metahumans captives to entertain their guests. The mission was composed of Aquaman," Aqualad and Aqualgirl took a breath, "the three Lanterns," Jade and Jon nodded sadly as Jessica put a hand on their shoulders for comfort, "and the first mission for new member, Valor. Superman and Wonder Woman joined in after going to have first meeting with new superhero the Flash." Eyes turned to Rae again at that.

"I didn't join them," Rae said, remembering her first meeting with Superman and Wonder Woman. She never knew they went on a mission right after that.

"Actually, you have a special note in here," Adam said reading the file more. "They found out about what Samsins was doing because a week earlier a meta human escape their holdings and went crazy. The meta human known as Weather Wizard attacked the park and you took him out." Rae shrugged.

"I've been the Flash for nine ye –" Rae stopped talking. "Was it January 14th I took him out?" Rae asked and Adam nodded. "Barry's birthday. He hadn't gone back to college yet for the spring semester." The revelation had jogged something in her memories. As the events replayed in her minds. "He had some friends from high school. "

"Barry had friends?" Laurel asked. Rae ignored this.

"They went to celebrate somewhere. I saved his life, along with his friends before taking out Weather Wizard. Then the crowd cheered me." Rae nodded as she remembered the day. The crowd cheering her name. She had just been getting used to being the Flash down and it felt good to know the people were starting to like their new hero. "That was a park of some sort…"

"And to Barry, you messed up his birthday," Sara concluded hearing the story. "This is an overheated sibling rivalry." Sara and Laurel gave each other a smirk at that. "You took the attention away from him on his birthday. Doesn't matter it had nothing to do with him."

Rae groaned. She knew Barry hated her, but she didn't realize everything she ever did was offensive to him. "Okay, here's the plan. You stay here. I go save Adam and take Barry out," Rae said, determined to do this on her own.

"Whoa, no!" Kara, who had been quiet throughout this, spoke. "You can't do this one your own. You need us. You need your team backing you." Kara got between Rae and the zap tunnel she had already started heading toward. "Barry is your match. And he has a hostage. You can't do everything. It's the reason we exist. Last time you needed an anti-speed formula and another's universe help."

"Well, the anti-speed formula only works once. Although I could call Karry, Prime, and SuperEarth… Three Barrys plus me, could work," Rae said, not even thinking of her team now. She didn't want her League dying this time. She couldn't let them in.

"No," Kara said, putting a hand on Rae. Everyone else let the two leaders debate this. "We're your team. We're the ones who will take him down with you. He can't beat us all."

"And I can't let you," Rae snapped at Kara. "I can't let him take my team again. Never again!"

"You're afraid of losing us," Kara said realizing why Rae was so set on doing this herself. This man had taken everyone away from her. Now she had gotten a life back and he was free. She was afraid he would do it again.

"To him, yes," Rae groaned. Since she heard her cousin was free fear of losing everyone had been in her. She had to protect her life. "And I have a duty, not just to you, but half of you are related to former members of the original League. I can't let the same person who killed them kill you. So, I'm going on my own and you're staying here, safe. That's an order."

"Not happening," Kara said, wiping a tear out of Rae's eye now. "If you leave without us, I'll take control of the League and we'll go after you."

"I second that," Sara said, speaking up finally.

"It seems the second and third in command are overwriting your order, Flash," Red Tornado said. "They can do that if they believe you are not thinking logically. In this situation, I agree with them."

"See?" Kara said, pointing at Red. "So, either make a plan and include us or we're going anyway."

Rae took a deep breath and tried not to smile. She really did have great friends and a great team. "Fine," Rae said knowing deep down she could not do it herself. It didn't stop the fear of one of them dying as her mind worked quickly thinking over the members of the league and a plan. "Okay… White, Stopwatch, and Atom are getting Adam and brining him home. They will need Super Horse too." Kara nodded as Stopwatch, Atom, and White knew why she was putting them on rescue. Winn's power would not work on Barry, and Sara had no power. Atom also wouldn't be too affective. "I'll go in and provide a distraction. Get him away."

"And lead him into an ambush we set up," M'Gann said thinking that was where this was going.

"Ambushes going wrong are how he killed two out of three Green Lanterns, Valor, and damaged Red Tornado," Rae said, nodding to Red Tornado, "well… his old body. And I never told him the exact plans. He just knows the Justice League's playbook. We need something extra, something like the anti-speed formula to throw him off…" this time a lightbulb went off in her head as she turned to Kara. Words Kara had said a while ago repeating in her mind. An idea forming from them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kara asked.

"Because when you go get Super Horse, I need you to get one more thing from the Sanctuary," Rae said, and Kara raised an eyebrow, confused and curious.

-New Justice-

"Okay, I'm in," Atom said over the com. Kara had used her x-ray vision over the park and found the abandoned attraction Barry and Adam Foster-Grant were in. Atom had shrunk down and gone into the attraction.

Sara and Winn, on Super Horse, went to the back of the attraction, using the horse's heat vision to make a new opening. Winn went in, while Sara stayed on the horse. "I'm in place," Winn whispered, able to see Barry who had Adam tied up and in an abandon car for the ride.

"Why hasn't he killed Adam already?" Rae muttered, curious now, but glad Adam Grant-Foster was still alive. "What's Barry's M.O…?"

"Just be glad he is alive," Atom responded, not realizing Rae was talking to herself.

"Yeah, well…" Rae sighed. "Okay. Everyone else ready?" Rae asked and got yes from all. "Supergirl, is our surprise ready?"

"Ready and willing," Kara said, having her hands full with the surprise.

"I'm going in," Rae said, running through the door onto the ride.

"I'm here!" Rae called out, standing in front of the two.

"I was starting to think you were letting him die," Barry said, moving over to Rae. "Hello 'Flash' – no more cage to taunt the trapped animal. As for him, well he is going to die, but you're going to watch. I want to see you watch him die."

"Freeze!" Rae said, and Winn knew she was talking to him. Winn held out his hand and froze Adam Foster-Grant, who stopped moving to Barry's shock. "Got some new tricks up my sleeve. This way we can talk freely."

"I can still kill him!" Barry called, vibrating his hand, moving over to Adam.

"This is between us, Barry," Rae called, Barry looking back to her as he stopped his hand.

"I suppose you're right." He moved away from the frozen Adam, up to Rae once more. "You remember this place? How you messed up my birthday. All my friends could talk about was you. I never spoke to them again after that. More friendships ruined because of you! Iris, June, your Supergirl; all those relationships ruined because of you!"

"I didn't ruin your birthday. I stopped a meta human from killing people including you. You somehow believe everything that went wrong in your life is my fault," Rae pointed out. "Take some responsibility for yourself." This was not why she was here though. There was a plan. "Why are you doing this? Why take Adam?"

"Kill your boyfriend? The whole making you miserable thing. Killing the man, you love. I should have started off with Frankie last time," Barry raved.

"I don't love Adam," Rae said. "He's not my boyfriend."

"But I saw…?"

"You saw one thing and mistook it for another," Rae said, knowing what Barry saw but did not want Kara to hear. After this was over, the two needed to talk. "Adam is my friend only. And if you want to kill everyone I love, you have to kill yourself too Barry. You may hate me, but I love you. I always have and always will. You're my cousin, my family, my bother. Your death would hurt just as much as anyone else. Why else would I lock you up instead of kill you last time?"

Rae took a breath. There was one more reason she didn't want her team here, that she didn't tell them. She knew what she had planned would not make them happy, but this time she wasn't just tackling this as the Flash. She needed to as Rae as well. Needed to try one last time. Try for her cousin. "I once asked you why you did not just walk away, leave your life and me behind and start a new one. You told me you didn't want to. Well, there's nothing left for you here. You don't have a life to walk away from. Our parents are in hiding from you, afraid of what you will do. You ruined every last relationship you ever had. You have no one. Taking away what I have will give you nothing back. You won't get what you want. You won't be happy. So, I am giving you one more chance. Leave. Find someone who can make you happy. Make a new life for yourself. As long as Barry Allen and the Reverse Flash never show up again, we will not come after you. You never have to see me again or mention me again to anyone."

"She can't be serious?" Donna said over the com, but Rae ignored it. Donna was in shock over the words. This man had killed her sister. She did not want to give him a chance and couldn't believe Rae would.

"I think she is," Laurel said, knowing a bluff when she heard it and that did not sound like one.

"It's her cousin," Kara added in, knowing where Rae was coming from. "She's dead serious."

"Walk away?" Barry breathed, backing up toward Adam again. "Just… leave?"

"Walk out that door now and give me back Adam. I won't follow. Neither will anyone on my League – and that's an order." Rae said standing on front of Barry. Hoping he would take her offer and they could leave this without a fight. She didn't want to fight her cousin again and she had to believe somewhere in there was the man she had met on other worlds. A good man.

"That won't be overturned," Kara said. "If he leaves that building, let him go in peace."

"I agree," Sara said, knowing a majority in the League would not be happy with this, but she knew where Rae was coming from too. She would do the same thing for Laurel in the same situation if needed. She wasn't thinking like a hero right now – Rae was thinking like a sister.

"You know what…?" Barry said after a moment. "I think I'll pass!" Barry vibrated his hand again and went for Adam, but Rae ran right at him, tackling him before he could kill the man. At that moment, Adam unfroze and looked, scared as he tried to get out of the binds Barry had put him in.

"Remember, I gave you a choice," Rae whispered to her cousin as they struggled on the ground, and Rae kicked him. Getting up, she gave him a look and used her arms as wind tornado on him as he got up off the floor. The wind tossed him out of the attraction.

"Now!" Rae ran out, and before Barry could get back, in Jessica used her Green Lantern powers to block the door.

"Sorry," Jessica called to Barry. "Off limits!" Barry growled as Jade and Jon appeared next to Jessica. Rae had ordered them to make sure Barry did not get back to Adam after she got him out – it gave White Canary, Stopwatch, and Atom enough time to get him out without Barry attacking or knowing.

Barry attention was turned to Red Tornado, who was in the air, his legs a tornado.

"I destroyed you!" Barry yelled as the aquas used their powers to put water in the tornado, making it dangerous.

"Karry brought me back," Red Tornado said as Barry ran around the tornado to stop it, getting rid of the wind but hit with the water the aquas had added.

….

Inside the attraction, Atom grew to normal size and Winn came up. Together they unbound Adam. "Come on," Winn said to the man, bringing him out the makeshift entrance they had made before where Sara and Super Horse were waiting.

"Up," Sara said, holding out her hand to help Adam get on the back of the horse. Adam seemed to be in shock and was not saying much. "Stopwatch, you too."

"I think three is a little too much," Winn said.

"It's a Kryptonain horse," Sara pointed out as Kal too gave a disapproving sound. "And Flash wants us to bring Adam home and guard the Grants until this is over." Kal flew up, and took Winn by the back of his costume flying up with Winn screaming in protest. Atom laughed as he flew up into the air.

"We should add flying to your suit," Adam said.

"I don't fly!" Winn added in protest, closing his eyes now.

….

Back at the battle, after getting over his shock of a newly made Red Tornado, Barry was doing pretty well against the rest of the League. It seemed his time in jail hadn't dampened his powers.

"Your problem, Rachel," Barry said, hissing out her real name. "Is that you choose people with the same powers as the old League! I already killed them once. I can do it again."

That was when Laurel and Dinah screamed at him making him go for his ears, barely able to keep his feet on the ground from the shockwave created by their canary cries. "Different power there!" Rae said, running to punch him. Barry barely dodged the punch as he ran at one of the Canaries. The screaming gave the Canary just a second to get out of Barry's way. Barry turned to put his hand through the Canary, but was stopped by a sword he barely dodged.

"Miss. Martian!" Donna called, out wanting M'Gann to get behind Barry. M'Gann paused from fear before going to punch, but Barry had dodged the sword and turned around before M'Gann reacted.

"Going to need to get my flamethrower. That was a fun killing. Now I get to do it again," Barry said to M'Gann, an evil smirk on his face.

"No!" M'Gann said, going to attack Barry now, but Barry had run off to hit Laurel. Rae barely got there in time to stop him.

She looked around; some of her League was injured – this was not going well. "Supergirl," Rae said. She had kept Kara back with their secret weapon, hoping they would not need to use it. This was a very risky thing to do but they needed it now. They needed to throw Barry off. "It's time."

"Coming," Kara said, and she appeared in the air, firing a heat vision at Barry's feet.

"You missed, Kara," Barry yelled out, knowing her real name. "Got to say glad you dropped me. The Karry kids were not so cute."

"Now that's just a lie," Rae said, shaking her head, remembering Alura and Nora from Karry Universe. The two had been adorable.

"Besides, I didn't miss," Kara called out, confusing Barry until a yellow energy bolt hit into him, causing him to be thrown back.

"What was that?" Rae asked stunned.

"We've never given a Natu powers before. I don't know," Kara said. The heat vision was the signal for the Natu, who came running in stopping, for a moment before Barry. He was large and white, with green eyes as he roared out.

"What in hell is that?!" Barry asked as the rest of the League backed off, not wanting to get between a Natu and his prey.

"The correct question would be, what in Krypton is that?" Rae said with a smirk. "Meet Simba, he's a Natu. Also, the father of a rare red Natu named Jay after my dad. And guess what? He has your scent now. These creatures could run 100 miles per hours without the yellow sun powers. How fast do you think he can go now?"

Barry went to attack the Natu, but Simba easily dodged and Barry barely avoided the tail getting, a deep cut in his arm. Simba's eyes lit up, and so did his tail. Barry ran as the eyes and tail both let off a heat blasts. "Tail laser!" Rae said. "That is cool." Simba was running after Barry, and Rae was not far behind the Natu.

Simba got ahead of the speedster and pounced, tackling Barry to the ground. Simba growled at him, his tail heading to his neck. Kara landed and whistled, holding out a hand. "Stop," Kara ordered, and Simba backed off obediently.

"Wow, you really can control him," Rae breathed as the Natu backed up. She had not been sure when she suggested it.

"They are not in the dangerous section because they are dangerous to me – especially Simba. He was bred artificially to grow the number of whites and reds we have in the Sanctuary. I personally bottle-fed him. He sees me as his mom," Kara said with a smile as Donna came up and put her sword to Barry's neck, and Selena her own trident.

"Don't move," Selena said, the trident on his chest and Aqualad besides her.

"You're going back to jail," Donna added, her sword on his neck.

"I escaped once. I can escape again," Barry said with a smirk.

"Can't run without your leg," Rae said, surprising everyone. "I told you to remember I gave you a choice: It wasn't leave or go back to jail like before. I locked you up once and it failed. Now I've got to make sure you can't do any more harm, aggressively. You said Simba could take off a head with one swing? How about one leg?" Rae turned to Kara as she asked. She figured one leg was enough to make sure Barry would never be a threat again without taking the other.

"Um… yeah," Kara said, shocked. She hadn't realized how serious Rae was about this, but it made sense. Rae wasn't going to let her league be threatened by this man again, but wouldn't kill him because of who he was.

"Well then, we're going to need our doctor to patch him up when it's over," Rae said. "We're not killing him."

"No!" Barry yelled, vibrating his body and jumping up right through Donna's sword and trident, and through Simba. "No." Barry started running, and Rae groaned, running after him in one swift moment. Simba was not far behind, but this time, the two speedsters seemed to be going faster than the animal could keep up.

They were outside the park in seconds, and in the waste lands outside the city when a blue portal opened in front of Barry, and both speedster disappeared inside it; the portal closing behind them.

Simba came to a halt right where the portal had been, confused as his prey's scent disappeared into thin air. Kara stopped besides her Natu, confused as well as the rest of the League joined them.

"Where did they go?' Kara asked, but no one had an answer for her. "Where is Rae?"


	19. The Reverse Flash Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae has to stop Barry from destroying everything with the help of some old friends.

-9 Years Ago/January 2009-

"So, first mission in the League," Clark said, putting a hand on Mon-El's back. Clark had been the one to first meet him, and after some difficulties for Mon-El, facing his own differences between Daxamites and Kryptonians – Clark didn't have his own prejudices, not even knowing about Daxam until Mon-El had turned up – the pair had become friends and Mon had become Valor. "How did it feel?"

Clark, Mon, Diana, Aquaman, and the three Green Lanterns had just freed the held metas of Samsins Science Park, and the owners were under arrest. The group had moved on to the waste surrounding the park, looking over what was going on.

"Cool… did I use that right?" Mon asked, still not so used to human slang, even though he had been on Earth for a few years now.

"Yes," Hal was the one to answer him. "I still can't believe this was right under our noses this whole time, and we didn't know."

"Well, Central-National doesn't have a local hero," John pointed out. "These cities are going downhill."

"Maybe we should have Red Tornado be here more often?" Alan suggested.

"In case you forgot, the cities now have a local hero," Clark said, remembering meeting the Flash just before this mission. "And the people are starting to like her and she's doing well. In just the month she's been active crime inside the cities have gone down." Clark turned to Diana. "We should give her a special note in the report of this mission."

"It was her take down of Weather Wizard that led us to this," Diana agreed with a nod. "She deserves special acknowledgment for her role."

"Whoa, wait," Aquaman said holding up a hand as he listened to the two. "We were all mad at her. One time seeing her makes you two love her. What about stealing the Flash's name and helmet?"

"She didn't steal them," Clark responded briskly. They hadn't had time to tell the others what they had learned yet. The minute they left the Flash and came here had been all about taking care of the amusement park and the trapped metas within. "She inherited them."

The group looked at one another, not sure what Clark meant.

"She's his daughter," Clark clarified.

"Wow, he had a daughter?" Alan was the one who said this, surprised.

"Are you sure she didn't just say that to get you to back off?" John asked, a little more skeptical.

"She didn't say it," Clark said, pointing towards Wonder Woman. "Diana knew."

"I met her before," Diana explained. "The day her father died. I brought the helmet to his family. She ran into my arms at super-speed. She was one at the time; I remember those eyes though. Looking at them. They were his eyes. The same eyes I looked into today, nearly 13 years later. She is his daughter. His helmet and name belong to her. His legacy is hers to either live up to or fail trying."

"Personally, I want her to succeed," Clark said, thinking about it. The new Flash could use some training – not with her powers; she seems to have a handle on them, but knowledge on how to be a hero. There was also something about her, something that brought his mind to his cousin. He nodded to himself. Soon, even if she didn't call, he would go looking for her.

"I don't get the helmet," Mon pointed out. He alone had not cared about the Flash taking the other Flash name, mainly because he had yet to be informed who the other Flash was, not having been on Earth at the time. "I mean, its big and seems kind of useless. What is it, a fashion statement?"

Before anyone could say anything to that, the wind picked up and they turned in time to see a blue portal opening. Before anyone could react, two speedsters came zooming out, fighting. They recognized the costume of the Flash for a second, before she was going too fast for even Clark, Mon, and Diana, who had super speed to keep up. The other speedster, in yellow, was unfamiliar to all of them.

The two continued to fight as the Flash kicked the other speedster. She took off her helmet and threw it at super speed at the speedster, using it as a Frisbee. The helmet hit into the other speedster who screamed as the helmet bounced off him and Diana caught it. Rae ran at the other speedster again, throwing a punch the yellow speedster's dodge. Both were clearly injured, but the yellow speedster was worse than the Flash.

"I take back the comment on the helmet," Mon mumbled, watching the fight as best he could. None of them were sure how to jump in and help with the speeds the Flash was fighting at.

"Soon…" the yellow speedster hissed and used his arms as wind tornados, which blew Rae back, giving him the chance to run.

"Damn!" Rae growled, grabbing the helmet from Diana. "Thanks, Wonder Woman." Rae said distractedly, putting the helmet on her head going to run after her cousin. It took her a split second to realize what she said, and she stopped so suddenly she kicked up dust and left a trail in the sand below her feet.

She turned around, taking her goggles off so she could see them with her own eyes.

"Oh no," Rae mumbled, realizing instantly what had happened. She hadn't paid attention to the surrounding as she and Barry fought, but it seemed they had time-traveled and she had been brought right back to her old league.

"Okay, I don't care that she's his daughter," Aquaman was the one to say it, "but she can't just put the Justice League's symbol on her outfit." Rae hand went to her right side, where the Justice League symbol had long since been. "You're not a member of…"

"Aquaman!" Diana yelled, shutting him up. Aquaman knew by now to listen to Diana when she talked. He might be king of Atlantis but Diana was in charge here. "This isn't the Flash."

"What?" Aquaman asked as he stopped. She was wearing the Flash outfit, and had the helmet. She seemed like the Flash.

"The Flash is a teenager. This is a young woman," Diana said, making the others look and realize she was right. "Who are you?" Diana moved close, her expression unreadable, and Rae couldn't tell if she was being threatening or concerned.

"I… I'm… I'm the Flash, from the year 2018," Rae stumbled, holding up her hands in the air to show she meant no harm. She couldn't track down her cousin and be on the wrong side of the Justice League at the same time.

"Wait? Time travel? Seriously? You think we will buy that?" Alan was the one to ask.

"Not so farfetched," Clark said, making even Rae look at him. "I've done it before." Clark seemed uncomfortable as he said it and didn't seem to want to elaborate further.

"Clark, somehow you're still surprising," Rae smirked, making Clark turn around as his real name was mentioned. Rae sighed, still seeing they didn't believe her and then her eyes caught Diana's lasso. She knew what to do.

Rae grabbed it with speed, surprising the woman as she put it around her wrist. There was a slight glow to it when it met her skin. "My name is Rachel Joan Garrick. I am the Flash from the year 2018 where I am a member of the Justice League." She had to tell the truth, with this lasso around her, but she also had to be careful not to tell too much. "That other speedster is my enemy." Rae made sure not to say his name. They could not know. But it was still the truth. "When trying to defeat him, it seemed we accidentally time traveled here; it's one of the abilities speedsters have. Now, I need to stop him because once he finds out when we are, he will try to kill my past self so I have to find him, fight him, and take him back to my time without changing the timeline, because changing the timeline can cause terrifying consequences to the entire world. So, you need to let me leave so I can track him and…. Wait, that's a horrible plan." Rae was about to say the plan in her head, but the plan was so stupid she had to stop. "I am so dying here." Rae dropped the lasso at that moment, her eyes wide at the revelation she had just made.

"No, you're not," Diana said with a nod, taking back her lasso, a defiant look in her eyes. "The Justice League will help you."

"We believe her now?" Mon asked, leaning closer to Clark, confused on why the mood about the Flash had suddenly changed. He hadn't had much contact with Wonder Woman before the Justice League and since this was his first mission he still didn't know everything about her. So now everyone trusting this Flash seemed odd to Mon.

"Lasso of Truth. She had no choice but to tell the truth while holding it," Clark said, knowing Rae had left out some things, but what she said was truthful. She was the Flash, and was a member of the League – or at least, will be.

Rae blinked, not sure what to say. "First thing first: your younger self is in danger?" Clark asked to a surprised nod from Rae. The Justice League was ready to get down to business it seemed.

"She's not a match for him at this moment," Rae said, knowing there was no way she could have taken Barry at the level he was at now when she first started, and by the people here and the location, she knew where and when she was – when she had taken out Weather Wizard, and the Justice League took down the science park. That meant she had been the Flash for a month. There was no way her past self could take Barry and it worried her on what would happen if Barry were to go after her.

"Green Lanterns, you will keep an eye on her as we make a plan," Diana said.

"My past self is not meant to meet them for another few months," Rae said quickly – she knew she needed them to stop Barry, and knew she couldn't do it on her own. But this was also very dangerous. She remembered what Rip Hunter had said: The old League's death was a fixed point. She had no idea what would happen if anything went wrong with a fixed point. It did not sound good either way. "I am serious about changing the past being dangerous. Any little thing that is changed can be disastrous. You need to make sure she does not see you." Rae continued.

"Okay, simple enough," Hal said with a nod. "Where is she?" Eyes turned to Rae.

"Um…." Rae said seeing the concerned looks as she thought. This was getting overwhelming for her, surrounded by her old friends, ones who had been dead for close to a year to her now, but she had to persevere and push though. Without letting them know what would happen. She had to put on the best act of her life. "This was nine years ago for me, so give me a minute." Rae wracked her brain, thinking. "Okay, I just met you two, right?" She looked to Diana and Clark, who nodded. "So, me and Premo celebrated for a couple of minutes… oh, I know. It's a school day. I was skipping to take on Heatwave and Captain Cold. I went back to class and told Mr. Michaels I had bad cramps." She tried not to laugh at herself, for telling Plus and Minus they couldn't skip school, when she had done it all the time. Although in her own defense, she could vanish and return within minutes, while those two were much slower than she was, and had been.

"Seriously?" John asked, a look on his face not believing the Flash had used that excuse.

"Works every time with male teachers," Rae smirked. "Not so much with female teachers though..."

The three Green Lanterns gave each other a look before flying off. "Come on," Clark said, and Rae nearly jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder. This felt so weird, seeing them and being with them again. It was one thing to see and speak to them – she had done that in the speed force just before Christmas, but for physical contact. She shook it off, almost expecting to wake up from a dream but knowing this was true. A harsh truth. She was with her dead friends and working with them again. Something she never thought would happen. "Let's bring you to our headquarters." Clark continued.

-New Justice-

Rae came out in a very familiar, very large room.

"Home Base," Rae mumbled, seeing the place in the mountain. This must be before Watchtower was a thing. This was the current base of the Justice League now.

"Home Base?" Clark asked, being the only one to hear that.

"It's… just a… well, it's what we've called this since…" Rae paused. Too many spoilers. She didn't know what to tell Clark about the name.

"Watchtower must be up and running by your time," Clark realized, and Rae breathed a sign of relief that they knew. They must be making it now in that case. Meaning calling this place Home Base shouldn't give too much away.

"Should we call Batman?" Aquaman asked, taking a seat. Diana had the highest position in the League at this moment. It was her call on whether to call in anyone else, or bring their big leader in.

"No," Diana said shaking her head. "He, Batgirl and Robin are having a problem with the Joker again. Batman has his hands full – he's given over leadership to me for a few days." Rae turned her head, hearing the name Robin's come up. It had been a long time since she heard Dick be referred to like that.

"Doesn't boy wonder want to go out on his own?" Aquaman asked. "He should change his name."

"Yeah, he is planning on moving to Bludhaven, Bruce has agreed, they're just coming up with a new name as Robin is a bit… yeah, not good for solo missions," Clark informed them. He and Bruce had talked about it privately at one point.

"New name," Aquaman nodded. "Any clue?"

"Nightwing," Rae said with a smirk, unable to stop herself.

"That's it. That's what he has been thinking. Not official yet," Clark said, pointing at Rae as he laughed at the name, not realizing what Rae knowing the name meant. "So, who else do we need?"

"Well, to lessen the effect on the timeline," Diana said, giving Rae a nod who was relieved. Diana seemed to get how dangerous this was. "I think the four of us, the Lanterns, and future Flash here are enough." Rae didn't say anything. Diana was right: The more people who got involved here, the more chance on the timeline being changed and she couldn't risk that. But Barry had just gone up against her whole League and the only way they had won was by using Simba. Barry was good. This proved a problem for the small numbers now.

"What is a speedster's greatest weakness?" Rae just noticed the question was asked to her from Valor.

"Cold," Rae stated. "It slows us down, but his suit is reinforced against the cold. It will take more than Clark using freeze breath to stop him." In her mind's eye, she saw them using a Kryptonian freeze breath to slow him down. He had run though it hit into Clark and had killed Mon. Rae eyes turned to Valor now. It was his first mission as a member. He had just nine years in the League before his demise.

What was the League like now. In this time? Who was in it? She couldn't remember. She knew who was in it when she joined and who joined after her, but not before. Not at this time. She knew Arrow, Speedy, and Arsenal weren't in it yet; Vixen and Stargirl would be joining soonish, but what about Frost? She just didn't know. She knew the original League had grown slower than her new one. She had the reputation of the old League to fall back on to get members and grow. They had to work from the beginning though, get the public on their side. Build bases… It must have been harder.

"Okay, here's the plan," Diana said, now having the three Green Lanterns on the line. "Unfortunately, your past self is the bait. Unknowingly. No one will get near her. Once the Lanterns see him, they will intersect. Then you will run off and get him here." Diana indicated a place on the map she had brought up on the computer. "We will be waiting. I'll get my lasso around him. Clark will use freeze breath and Aquaman, his water powers with cold water and Valor will knock him out."

In her mind, Rae was seeing the exact same plan play out. Seeing Barry phase through the rope and Clark. Running on the water Aquaman had used and running up onto John Stewart back. Putting his arm right through his chest and taking out his heart. There had been more members of the Justice League there that time, including Frost, and it had failed. This wasn't the plan.

"Something wrong with the plan?" Clark asked, seeing the way Rae was quiet and not seeming impressed. He had been watching her more than anyone else.

"It's perfect Justice League plan," Rae said in false bravado, smiling now and knowing she could not tell them it was flawed, but she also could not let Barry kill them early. Everything here was way too delicate. She couldn't take on Barry alone, but she could not give them the information needed to take Barry down. She might have to leave them and try it on her own. As long as they didn't die now…

"I'm going to get some air," Rae said suddenly not wanting to be with them. "It's been… a long day for me, you know, facing my enemy, travelling through time…" she didn't want to be with people she loved who were dead now. Her family. It hurt too much and she couldn't tell them. Without another word, and not noticing the confused looks on the other's faces, Rae ran out to the beach looking, out at the ocean. She had to wait until they were distracted and take the zap tunnel somehow. She had to do this alone – she couldn't risk it. Couldn't risk her old league. Not like this. Not against Barry It was a bad idea to involve the old League to begin with now.

"You're going off without us?" Clark said, startling Rae as he appeared behind her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you," Rae said, wanting more than anything to tell her mentor what she needed to do. But this version of Clark had just met her, he was not her mentor – he barely knew her. They did not have the history she had with him yet. God, she hated time travel. A man she loved stood in front of her at a point before their relationship even began.

"What's wrong with the plan?" Clark asked again sterner this time. "You said it was a perfect Justice League plan, like it's a bad thing."

"It's not," Rae said realizing he had seen through her falseness. "Only for him." Rae looked out at the water and wiped a tear away. She was now letting the League die. Before she couldn't stop it, and now she just wasn't. It hurt a lot. "I got to ask you something personal."

"Okay," Clark said curious. Wondering where this was going.

"If you could stop Lex Luthor before he killed your parents but it would cause unknown consequences to everything you love, would you?' Rae asked, knowing she was getting too close here; she was too close to informing her mentor the truth, but she needed to know. She had to know. She could stop Barry right now and say to hell with the consequences, but what would happen to her, when she got back would she still be in the Justice League? Would there be a timeline to return to? What about Kara? Would Kara even know her? What about the fixed point? Would it destroy the world breaking it? Would she even be able to do it? To stop her cousin before he did anything wrong? It was too much for her to contemplate. Too many different paths. One action in the past can have unknown consequences to her present.

Clark seemed shocked at the question. "We really do know each other well," Clark muttered shocked as his past came up. A person he didn't even really know bringing it up. He didn't tell anyone that. No one but Lois. It made him wonder what this girl was to him that he would reveal to her such personal information.

"You're my mentor, Clark," Rae said, not thinking this would be a bad thing to say. Her younger self would see Clark again in a week anyway. "So, would you screw the consequences?"

Clark took a deep breath. "No," Clark said, shaking his head. "I loved my parents but I love my life too. I couldn't give up what I have for them. And if there were deadly consequences I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that."

"Thank you," Rae said as Clark confirmed to her what was the right thing to do. She had to make sure time went on the right course. Make sure that Barry became the Reverse Flash and kills the entire League. Rae turned around and hugged Clark. She had to. The man was shocked but put his arms around her, giving her one of his bear hugs. She smiled into it. She had missed those arms. Those hugs.

"Now, what's wrong with the plan?" Clark asked wiping a tear from Rae's eye. "Tell your mentor."

Rae gave a small smile. "He will see through it. Normal Justice League plans do not work," Rae said. "I have defeated him twice already and I can only do it when I add something he does not expect. Something new. He just can't expect it…" Rae paused, almost hearing Prime Barry mention what he did to originally defeat that Black Flash in her mind, when he was about to destroy the entire multiverse. What had his name been before Black Flash? It didn't matter now. But her mind went to Replicate as the idea expanded. Words repeated in her mind… an idea forming.

"You know what the plan needs?" Clark said seeing the look on Rae face, and Rae nodded. "But what's the problem?" Clark could see Rae was hesitant.

"It goes against everything I believe in. I have to break one of my own rules," Rae said, biting her lip now. "But it will work."

"Sometimes you have do things that you do not like," Clark said. "But if it works, and its needed, you have to do it."

Rae smiled. One more piece of advice from her mentor. It felt like old times. She could lose herself here. With them, but she had to stay on mission. She had to get Barry and go home. Never see them again. Rae bite her lip to stop from crying as that thought came up. This experience was bringing up a lot of emotions. Things she had buried deep down and hidden behind walls.

"Hey," Mon had come out before the two could say anything else. "The Lanterns have spotted the Yellow Flash Guy. They are keeping him away from the current Flash, but Diana needs to know if the plan is on." Clark had left the group, telling them to hold on a moment before setting the plan up.

"Do it," Rae said surprising Clark as she put back on her goggles and helmet and ran back into the room. "Open a zap tunnel for me." The tunnel was opened and Rae ran out into the streets of Central-National. She needed to enhance this plan though. So, she did what she did best. She ran.

Running faster around the cities, almost unnoticed by the public but determined, she knew what she needed to do. She concentrated as she jumped, only slightly, but effectively. In a flash of light, another version of herself appeared on the street next to her. Running with her.

The two looked at each other and nodded. The first Flash made a left and ran off in another direction. The new Flash who had appeared, went off to where the Lanterns were. Both were Rae, and both knew the plan she had concocted.

-New Justice-

It had taken Barry a while to figure out what had happened, and once he did realize it, it had taken him a few minutes to come up with a new plan. Rae was a tough opponent for him in his timeline. She might have needed tricks and team members to take him down, but that's because they are an even match. Her past self though… she was not.

He had to figure out where she was and, when he finally got there, he had been blocked. He looked up at three people he had already killed and had to smirk. So, Rae was using the old League to face him? He ran around. He knew how to kill Green Lanterns. They would not be able to guard young Rae for long. Screw the timeline.

Before he could get into the position to get at John, a figure ran at him. "You think I was not far behind!" Rae shouted, running up the side of a building. "Catch me if you can!" Barry frowned in annoyance now.

Rae knew Barry would rise to the challenge, and he followed her up the building to where she was now standing. Rae then took out her com and then crushed it – the League had connected to it before, and she didn't want them to hear. Besides, it would ruin her own plans. "Why did she do that?" John asked the other lanterns.

"She doesn't want us to hear what she's about to say," Alan said, being the Lantern with the most experience. Was the Flash, going to try to talk this Yellow Flash down. "Give her some room." He knew she couldn't let them in on future events she may be about to recite to this Yellow Flash.

"What's your plan here then, Barry? Kill my past self? Destroy the timeline?" Rae asked. "Do you even know how dangerous that is?"

"You know what I hear when you talk? Blah, blah, blah!" Barry said, mocking her with a raised hand too. "I kill your past self, and when I return to the future I am the Flash." He was hissing it, so Rae knew the Lanterns, who had moved back would not hear.

"Think logically," Rae hissed back. "You're a speedster because you searched out the power to get the better of me. Without me around, how do you get your speed?"

"The others…" Rae knew what he was going to say. He was going to point out Prime and Karry as proof he would be the Flash without her. He may have even heard about that SuperEarth Flash too by now.

"They were chosen by the speed force. You, however, were not," Rae interrupted him, remembering her speed force father telling her that he choses his children. "Back away now, before you ruin time. We need to go back to our own time and sort this out."

"Not happening," Barry said, running towards Rae and Rae dodged, taking his arm to flip him over. Barry was up in a second and the two were fighting once more. The Green Lanterns moved into action, creating a green bus to attacked Barry, which he dodged.

Barry turn to strike them now. "Hey, Yellow Flash!" Rae said, knowing that would piss Barry off. He stopped as he was about to jump at the Lanterns. "Let's see who the fastest of them all."

Barry knew Rae was bringing him into a trap. Rae knew Barry knew she was leading him into a trap. They had done this before, but they also knew they both were going to do it. Barry was going to rise to the bait, not thinking they could defeat him. "Do I need to give you a head start?" Rae added, just for effect, in case young her was too tempting for Barry not to chase the current her. Barry's anger grew at this, as he sped off after Rae.

"They are on their way," Hal said into the com, knowing his team mates had set up their trap already. The two speedsters were running so much faster than the Lanterns could fly, the three didn't even try to catch up as they just instead moved to the direction of the trap which they knew was set.

Rae could see Barry behind her now, she pushing herself extra hard to keep ahead of him. She seemed to be able to do it too, without too much difficultly. He seemed a little slower than the last time they had done this. Maybe his time in jail and not using his powers had slowed him down just a bit? "Going too slow!" Rae yelled out, to drive him now. She needed him to be angry with her. For the plan to work he needed to hate her more than ever.

Rae ran into the waste land and saw her old team there. She stopped, suddenly getting on the ground to trip Barry. In his anger, he didn't see the move and as he tripped Diana put her lasso around him. Clark used freeze breath to hit into him and Barry actually laughed as Aquaman used water from a tank they brought with him. Barry phased through the rope just as Rae knew he would do and right through Clark. He jumped onto Aquaman's water, to hitch a ride.

"Keep it going!" Rae said, knowing Aquaman would want to stop it as she ran up and onto the water herself, running on top of it. The Lanterns had shown up and Barry was about to use the water to jump onto one of their backs, but Rae tackled him first.

"You will never hurt them again!" Rae hissed, not just talking about her old League, but her current league as well. She would not let them die. Barry would not lay a finger on them, ever again.

"I will," Barry said punching back as the two fought once more. Rae saw her old League trying to get involved in the fight. Diana and Clark combined their speed, Diana giving Clark a push so he could grab Barry.

Barry used the opportunity, turning around, hand vibrating, ready to go through Clark's chest.

"No!" Rae said, getting between Barry and Clark. Barry's hand instead went right through her chest and out of her back.

Barry removed his hand and took a step back as Rae body fell to the ground, suddenly lifeless. A moment of sudden silence and shock across both the old League and the Reverse Flash passed. A smile suddenly came across Barry's face.

"I… I did it," Barry whispered, shocked and amazed at himself. That had felt better than all the League's death. He should have just gone after her first; should have killed her all along, instead of torturing her. He had wasted so much time on this stupid League.

"No!" Diana yelled out, sword in hand as Clark bent down, picking up the body. He barely knew the girl, he didn't even know her past self yet, but she had called him her mentor. She had known him, and this hurt for some reason.

Mon-El punched the celebrating Barry, tossing him back. "You kill one of us," Mon said, clearly angry now, "you got to deal with all of us!" Mon went for another punch, but Barry laughed and dodged. Diana came running up, sword in hand. Aquaman attacked, using his trident and the Green Lanterns all sent shots at him. All attacking him at once.

Barry dodged the Lanterns and punched Mon at super speed. Aquaman, he jumped over, to get right to Diana. Diana swung and got Barry's arm before Barry got the sword out her hand. He was bleeding now, but it would heal. He threw her sword away as he pushed Diana down. "I think it's time to kill the Justice League," Barry said, smirking as he got to do it again. "You first."

Barry vibrated his hand, ready to kill Wonder Woman once more, but a flash stopped him. The Lanterns who had been ready to guard Diana were shocked as Diana' sword was picked up in a blur. Aquaman paused in his own attack to go protect his friend – they could not see who had come to help. The person was a blur of speed, too fast for any of them. The sword was used at super speed, first to hit his hand and then, in a Flash the sword was through Barry's heart.

The blur stopped and they all saw Rae suddenly standing there. The Flash and Reverse Flash looked each other in the eyes, Rae's hand still on the hilt of Diana's sword, and for just a second they stood, staring at each other, letting their eyes meet as understanding passed through them both and then, slowly, Rae pulled the sword out of Barry's chest.

The light faded from Barry's eyes and he slowly slumped to the ground.

Rae got down on her knees next to her cousin, but she could not cry. If she cried, then the old League would know she had a personal connection to him, more than just her enemy. They could not know anything about who this was, not now. Rae could not show her sadness and pain at having to kill her own cousin. Barry had given her no choice though. She wasn't going to get him back to the future easily and she couldn't let him change the past or have herself accidentally change the past trying to stop him. It was what it was, what it had to be. She took a deep breath; it really was hard not to cry, hard not to show her emotions. This time going behind her walls was more difficult than ever before.

"Anyone else confused?" Mon asked, breaking the silence, hand in the air. He had been near Clark, trying to get his friend up to attack, trying to get him over whatever shock he had gone into when the Flash was killed, but paused, looking at the Flash. Clark had dropped the body of the other Flash. Aquaman turned on the spot.

"Yeah," the Lanterns slowly said together, unsure what else to say as the woman they thought was dead was standing there, alive and victorious.

"Me too," Aquaman said, raising a hand also.

"I have no idea," Diana said, standing up, looking at the Flash. It was definitely the same future flash, not the current teenage one. But the dead one was her also.

"Your idea," Clark finally said. "The thing against your morals. What…?"

Rae took a breath, standing up, still holding Wonder Woman sword. "She's a time remnant," Rae said, looking at her own dead body, but she knew that did not answer anything. Rae took the sword and traced into the dirt a line, the others watching. "This is the timeline. A speedster has the power to travel in time. If I travel back and join my past self…" Rae traced a half circle from one point to another, "to give an extra hand, it creates a new timeline." Rae drew a new line from that point. "A time where I never ran back, but the Flash who ran back is still there. An echo from aborted timeline. An extra life."

"A disposable life," Diana said, realizing what Rae had done.

"He needed to kill me," Rae said simply. "She was willing to die so I could take him by surprise. Once he was not expecting me, I threw him off. But messing with time, even like this is not something I like to do." Rae turned to them. "Never mention time remnants to my past self. She won't do it. At least not until now."

"Not until she's you," Clark confirmed, knowing what Rae meant. This was something her past self would not do.

"I'm already breaking the rules of time by just being here. One little more thing wouldn't hurt that much," Rae said, nodding.

"Well, we have two bodies we can't exactly bring to the morgue," Aquaman was the one to point it out after moment of silence, moving closer to Rae and Barry's lifeless body.

"Don't touch him!" Rae said, getting closer to Barry herself. "No. I'll take care him. Can you…?" Rae eyes were on the other her.

"We got it," Clark said, nodding as Rae bent down and picked up the larger body of her cousin. She knew where to bury him – the one place no one would ever uncover him. Where it would never be found. No one could see his face either; no one could know who he was. Especially the people in the League. This needed to be a secret.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Alan asked as Flash had left with the body of the Yellow Flash.

"We could bury her on the Island?" Mon suggested.

"No," Clark said. "I got a better idea." Clark picked up the body, the helmet falling off her as he did so. Diana picked up the helmet in her hands and went to take off the goggles from the body too.

"Can I see those?' John asked, and Diana gave the goggles to him as the group left. John put them on, surprised at what he saw through them. "Whoa! These aren't just goggles – they're like computers… or something."

"I want to see," Mon said, and the remaining other also were also curious.

-New Justice-

Rae walked into the island base many hours later. Dirt covered her outfit and hands. It hadn't taken long to bury the body, but she had cried over the grave and then had to look around where she put Barry, to get a lay of the land. It was so different to what she was used to; she missed the way it was in her time, the way it was yet to be.

It was time for her to return, but first she needed to find out what happened to her time remnant.

"What are you doing?" Rae asked, walking into the kitchen to see the three Lanterns and Mon making a mess.

"After missions, we like to eat together sometimes," Diana said. "Has this changed in the future?"

"No," Rae said, shaking her head. Her current League had not done it. They hadn't done much really together outside of missions, but the old League did. "But what are they doing? You're not cooking, you're making a mess."

"What are you, some type of chef?" Mon asked as a joke.

"Yes, actually," Rae said making eyes turn to her.

"What?" Mon asked, looking up from what he had been making.

"I get paid to cook," Rae said. "I'm a chef." They were silent for a moment.

"Can we add her past self to the League now?" Hal joked at this. "We'd get better meals."

"Three years," Rae said seriously in reply. "Don't let anything I have done affect your judgement on her. She's not ready yet."

"Don't worry," Diana said, putting a hand on Rae's shoulder. "And we have a question for you. What do you want us to do with this?" Diana picked up a vase, and Rae looked at it, unsure what Diana was showing her or why.

"It's you," Clark said, seeing the confusion. "I cremated you with my heat vision. We were thinking of putting it on a shelf here, but well… it's you."

"No," Rae said, shaking her head, not wanting her remains here. "Maybe Kryptonian customs would work here..." Clark raised an eyebrow at this. "Throw me into space, Clark." Clark cracked a smile at that and nodded.

"You got it," Clark said. "And these… we couldn't bring ourselves to burn them." Clark held up the helmet and goggles to Rae. "I kind of doubt it will be easy to burn the helmet anyway."

"I'll take them back with me," Rae said, taking the helmet and goggles. An extra helmet and extra pair of goggles – they might come in handy someday. "And I need to get back to my time. To my League."

"I guess you'll be seeing us soon," Alan said pleasantly.

"Yeah," Rae said, not meeting his eyes. "And you'll be seeing me… well not me-me, but her. The current Flash. Young, new, speedy. One day she'll be in Watchtower with you and… yeah, please, just know the best of times of her life were with you. All of you." Rae knew this was a finale goodbye to her old League. She would never see them again unless she faced versions of them in the speed force again someday. Or alternates from other worlds. "You're my family."

Rae went and hugged Mon. "I like you clean shaven," Rae said. Rae put a hand on his face. "You look good without the beard."

"What?" Mon asked after the hug, confused and Rae smirked as she went to hug the Lanterns and then Aquaman. She didn't have much to say to them. Just a goodbye.

Then she went to Clark. "She needs you most of all. Me, that is," Rae said as Clark once again gave her a bear hug. One last hug from her mentor. One last time she got to feel those arms around her. Maybe the entire time travel thing had been worth it for one last goodbye. One last hug.

"Don't worry. I have plans already," Clark said, a smirk on his face.

Then Rae moved over to Diana. Aquaman didn't know Aqualad yet – she had no reason to ask him anything related to the man. Clark had already given a last message to Kara and Lois. She could have asked Alan what he would want to say to Jade and Jon if he could say one thing, but she could not ask all of them something, and Jon and Jade were not suffering as much as Donna on the loss, plus, it would give the game away too much. Why were they not there to tell their protégé's these messages in person? Still too risky. Rae knew Donna was still sad though over her sister's loss. She had to give Donna something.

"Diana," Rae said. She had to try to make this sneaky; she couldn't let Diana know she was going for a last message. "Tell me something. In my future, you're… erm… away on a mission. Gone for a while. We can't get in touch with you, so I want to know…. What would you tell Donna if she were trying to take your place? To become a hero like you?"

"My sister?" Diana said, shocked as the others in the room looked up. None of them knew Diana had a sister.

"You have a sister," Clark actually voiced the question as the league looked at each other. They had to ask Diana about her later.

"You know my sister?" Diana asked ignoring the question from Clark. Rae nodded. "I'd tell her… it's a very honorable to fight the good fight. That the world of man needs a hero, but not to be me. Be her own warrior. And that I'm proud of her and I love her." Diana wiped a tear from Rae's eye as she said this, and hugged her. "Now. Time for you to go."

"Yeah," Rae said putting the extra goggles around her wrist and the extra helmet under her arm. "I need to go to Central-National to do this." Rae needed to appear where she had left. Exactly where she had left. Outside Samsims.

Diana opened the zap tunnel. Rae gave the group one last look. One last time. She smiled at them and waved before running through the tunnel to Central-National. Clark and Diana followed her. They flew up into the air, watching Rae start to run the city, getting faster than the two could keep up very quickly. She was barely a blur of light and, in the waste land not far from the park, a blue portal opened and Rae disappeared into it the same way she showed up.

"So, when do you think we die?" Diana asked Clark pleasantly when Rae was officially gone.

"You got that too?" Clark asked with a smirk turning to look at his friend.

"I might not be able to see the future but I'm not stupid," Diana said. "I'm not sure if it's just us or the others too. I know they didn't realize it though."

"Let's not tell them. I think we should forget about this," Clark said a nod to himself. He could not live his life worrying about an unknown future. "Knowing the future will not be good. Besides we're only guessing anyway."

"A pretty certain guess," Diana nodded.

-Present Day/April 2018-

"Where did they go?" Kara asked, but no one had an answer. Even Simba looked around in confusion, wanting to find his prey. "Where's Rae?" Everyone stood, looking, waiting for something to happen.

"Supergirl, you're in charge," Red Tornado reminded Kara. "What do you want us to do?"

"We need to look for Flash," Donna said before Kara could answer.

"Simba would be on them if they were nearby," Kara said. "He has Barry's scent. There's nowhere they can go. We need Pre…" Kara paused as the wind whipped up again, and a blue portal opened almost directly next to them, nearly knocking her over.

Kara wondered if this was Premo, the same one she was about to request; he could have been spying, but out of the portal came the familiar, lone figure of Rae.

"Rae!" Kara breathed, happy to see her.

"Kara," Rae said, not even thinking of using her superhero name as she jumped up and hugged her. She then kissed her right on the lips, to Kara's surprise. Rae then turned around. "Miss. Martian, Wonder Girl, Aqualad and Aquagirl." Rae was looking around. "Red Tornado, Black and Gray Canary." She was ticking off people like on a list. "The three Js." Rae looked up at the three Green Lanterns in the sky. "Stopwatch, White Canary, and Atom… oh, they took Adam Foster-Grant home on Super Horse, right?"

"Yes," Kara said, confused on the checklist.

"And Flash Pup, Superdog, and Superboy are guarding Home Base?' Rae asked.

"Yes," Kara said worried.

"And the League. My old League… they're… they're still dead?" Rae asked choking up that at. It felt almost like she was losing them all over again. An old wound torn open again . "Killed by the Reverse Flash?"

"What's going on Rae? You're worrying me," Kara said, not sure why these questions were coming up. "Yes, they are all dead besides you and Red Tornado."

"Who was repaired by Karry," Rae said with a sad smile. "Nothing changed. It's a good thing."

"Where is he?" Donna asked now, sword in hand, almost ready to attack. "Where is the Reverse Flash?" Simba growled at that, having remained silent, but was already ready to pounce.

Rae paused. "He's… I got to make sure," Rae said, taking the extra helmet and putting it on top of Kara's head. She then threw the extra pair of goggles right at Aqualad who barely caught it. "Tell White, Atom, and Stopwatch to meet us at the Sanctuary."

"What?" Kara asked, taking the helmet off her head, but Rae had run off and Simba ran after her. "Damn…" Kara put the helmet back on as she flew up into the air after her Natu and the speedster.

"Where did she get the extra helmet?" M'Gann pointed out.

"Where did she get an extra pair of these?" Aqualad asked, holding up the goggles.

"I think we should all go to the Sanctuary," Red Tornado said. "It seems our answers are waiting there."

-New Justice-

By the time the rest of the League arrive at the Sanctuary, Rae was already digging a hole at super speed on the side of the house. Kara was sitting there looking and slightly shocked. Simba was nowhere to be found – but more likely back in his habitat. "Shouldn't you be helping her?" Donna asked, and Kara pointed up.

"No powers," Kara said, indicating the red dome, but seeming annoyed at her backyard being dug up. "Besides, she's got this."

As if this was a key phrase, Rae tossed the shovel out and used her hand to wipe some dirt away from what was below.

Right where she buried it was a dead body, nine years of decay on it – still in the yellow Reverse Flash outfit. "Here's Barry," Rae said, sitting on the side of the hole as everyone looked down, shocked. "We ran to the past. Nine years ago, right after Superman, Wonder Woman, Valor, The Green Lanterns, and Aquaman took down Samsins."

Rae told them everything that happened – she didn't leave out any detail. She told them of her trick with Barry, where the extra helmet and goggles came from. She told Donna the last message to her from Diana and why she didn't ask for any others. She told them every heartache she had just faced, and how it made sure for her to go on. She told them her, and the League's, greatest threat was dead.

"And that's it," Rae said taking a breath. "I killed him."

Rae finally broke down, no longer needing or able to keep a brave face. Before anyone could go to comfort her though, Kara was there with her. She put her arms around. "You had no choice. He was a monster; he always was."

"But, I made him that way. I made him evil!" Rae sobbed.

"Hey, whatever these other world Barrys have, he didn't have it. It wasn't you." Kara stated, looking over at the other League members, who nodded in agreement.

"How can you say that? All they have in common is no me!" Rae said.

"Well… because… because I lied to you," Kara said. "Back when you asked me why I rejected Barry in college… it wasn't just he wanted a girlfriend and I just wanted a hook up. I never did hook ups before this place was here. I couldn't really. I had a problem kissing without breaking a nose so didn't do relationships, back then. But he was cute. I thought I could get a couple of kisses and some fun times. He was an ass though. He said he wished you were dropped off in an orphanage. Kryptonian tradition says to take care of your family, so I dropped him right there. He followed me and we saw Iris being molested." Rae looked at Kara like that. Shocked at this. "I didn't want to show off my powers, so I asked Barry to go help her. He refused. One of his closest friends, and he would not save her. I did though, and he got an attitude towards us. He kept on taunting us and making comments. He blamed me for spreading rumors, but girls saw when he was outside our dorm and yelling nonsense at the door. He was always an ass. He was never his counterparts. He was not a good man and that has nothing to do with you."

Kara moved hair out of Rae's eyes. "And you don't deserve it. You don't deserve anything he put you through. You're nice and brave. Smart and beautiful. You're everything anyone could want," Kara said. "And you have done the impossible. You made me fall completely and madly in love with you." No one in the League dared make a comment at this. Some had already backed off, knowing this conversation was getting very private.

"Rae, you ruined me. I can't do casual sex anymore. All I think about is you; I am in love with you and this might not be the place to talk… over your cousin's grave, but I can't not tell you anymore. I love you, and if you give me a chance I'll be the best girlfriend you could ask for."

Rae looked at Kara's own tears and then kissed her. "You're the one I want," Rae mumbled, still heartbroken over her cousin but she let Kara put her arms around her. She couldn't pull the energy to do anything else. She was exhausted. Worn out and could barely think.

"Pay up," Sara voice was heard. She had brought Super Horse into the Sanctuary and Kal was now moving off. "I win the bet." Others groaned as they realized she was right and she had won the bet, but stopped when Kara glared at them, instantly realizing what they meant.

"Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, take care of this body. Put it in the freezer at the Hall of Justice and fill in the hole. Someone, go to Home Base and get everyone there home. Don't tell them what's happened. This is something Rae needs to do when she feels better. Just tell them Barry is not a threat anymore. White Canary, you're in charge to make sure all this gets done," Kara said. "I'm going to get my girlfriend cleaned up and to bed."

"We still need to figure out who attacked Alcatraz," Sara reminded their leaders. The mystery of who let Barry out was still in the air.

"Another time," Kara told her. "It can wait."

Rae didn't fight as Kara led her inside and brought her to the bathroom. She washed off the dirt and changed into the pajamas Kara left. Her mind now numb. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry some more. She thought she'd felt free, with Barry gone and Kara now… well, but her heart still ached. It would take time for her to realize the new future now awaiting her, but right now all she wanted to do was sleep. It had been a much longer day than she had planned.

Kara was waiting in her room for her already in her own pajamas. "Come," Kara said patting the bed. "You need your rest." Rae slid under the sheets, and Kara brought her close.

Another thought suddenly overcame Rae, and she found herself sobbing once more, uncontrollably. "Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora are going to hate me! I killed their son," Rae moaned.

"You're their daughter," Kara whispered, rubbing Rae's back. "They will be upset but they know Barry was out of control. When you explain what happened, they will understand. They love you." Rae continued to cry though, wondering how her aunt and uncle would react.

It was some time later when Rae next spoke, but Kara was patient. "Is this real? Are you really my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Kara said, kissing her head. "Now… go to sleep." Kara hugged Rae at this. "Everything is fine now. Our League is together. Nothing will go wrong."

Kara though was desperate to ask Rae about her cousin. Rae had just met him in the past and even though it was the past, knowing Rae had just seen him… it felt like he could walk through the door at any moment. But she kept her lips pursed. This wasn't the time to ask.

-The Very Distance Future-

"It's working!" One teenaged boy shouted excitedly. "I got it working!"

"Is the suit ready?" A girl replied.

There were three teenagers in the room: Two boys and one girl in what seemed to be a garage. "He needs the suit. He told me."

"The suit is ready," the other boy said,

"Okay then, let's welcome a Speed God into the world!" the girl said with a smile as the first one pushed a button and a blue portal started to open…

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it.


End file.
